Creo
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Kiba es un chico que ha cerrado su corazón, Hinata es una nueva alumna de la escuela, la cual ha comenzado a despertar en Kiba sentimientos que el jamás creyó poder sentir de nuevo. Un concierto, un caos, una mala elección de palabras...  COMPLETO
1. Cap1 Choque

Cap 1/¿?

Veran no los kiero entretener mucho con esto.. solo una pekeña presentación... esta es una historia ke se me ocurrio x mi pekeño trauma ke tengo con el kibaxhinata...

Naruto no es mio.. es de Masashi Kishimoto (maldito! se me adenlanto! todo lo ke estoy pensando lo publica! el maldito de seguro me roba mis ideas en mis sueños!... jajajaja toda loca y paranoica yo.. xD)

bueno pues lo ke esta escrito normal es lo pues normal... las cosas escritas con guiones son lo ke dicen y lo ke esta en cursiva es lo ke piensan... sin más aca sta el fic... espero les guste... es mi primer fic... por favor denle una oportunidad...

**Choque**

Ella corría con su mochila pegándole suavemente los omoplatos. Esquivaba a la mayoría de las personas que se interponían en su camino y si no los lograba esquivar gritaba suavemente una disculpa mientras seguía su camino. _"No puedo llegar tarde, no puedo empezar de esta manera el año escolar"_…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocar con una persona. Ella al chocar cayó de espaldas al suelo, sintiendo como parte de su contenido se desperdigaba por este mismo, al parecer debido a las prisas no cerró debidamente la mochila...

―Lo-lo si-siento― comenzó a decir preocupada mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a girarse para tomar sus pertenencias que por suerte no se habían esparcido mucho.

―Nah… no hay problema―le respondió una voz despreocupada―, aparte aquí la única afectada fuiste tu… no yo…

―N-no, f-fue mi-mi cul-culpa, p-por correr y-y no fi-fijarme―mientras volteaba a ver al chico contra el que había chocado, quien se encontraba de espaldas, pero aún así logro notar que por lo menos físicamente era muy guapo. Tenía la piel morena, bien bronceada, cabellos color chocolate revueltos, y su complexión era delgada aunque se podía apreciar por sus brazos y espalda que estaba muy bien tonificada. Bajo el rostro avergonzada _"Tenía que chocar con alguien así…"_ pensó.

―Mmm… creo que no podre hacerte cambiar de parecer―dijo burlonamente mientras se volteaba a ver a la responsable del pequeño accidente. Su sorpresa no fue menor a la de la chica al verlo a él. La muchacha era realmente hermosa, su largo cabello negro con destellos azulados contrastaba a la perfección con su blanca piel y sus ojos eran color lavanda claro haciendo el juego perfecto con su piel y contrate con su cabello, sus labios eran redondeados y rosados, y debió aceptar que estaba bastante bien proporcionada. Todo eso y el hecho de escucharla tartamudear de esa manera y sonrojarse lo hicieron pensar: _"Mejor suerte no puede tener, mira que tropezar con ella, me hubiera volteado antes así la hubiera ayudado con sus cosas."_

Entonces su vista fue a parar en el escudo de su camiseta: era el mismo de la escuela a la que el asistía. Mientras procesaba el hecho de que probablemente iban a la misma escuela y que no la había visto antes observó que ella ya se había levantado y corría hacía la preparatoria. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto sólo escuchó un: "Lo-lo sien-ento mu-mucho" a lo lejos. _"Demonios, perdí mi oportunidad"_ pensó mientras retomaba su camino a la escuela. Volteo a ver a su reloj en su muñeca y pensó _"y para colmo voy tarde."_

…

Todo el salón de clases estaba muy alborotado, pero eso era lógico puesto que después de dos meses sin verse y habiendo pasado las fiestas recientemente había mucho de que hablar. Él se encamino hacía su asiento favorito: en la última fila, último banco a la izquierda. Ese era su lugar favorito porque siempre entraba una agradable brisa por la ventana. Se sentó en su lugar y poco después llegó un chico de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules.

―¡Hola Kiba! ―gritó― ¿Cómo te ha ido perro?

―¡Si serás idiota! Esa no es manera de saludar, no me hace ninguna gracia que me hables así, y creo que eso lo sabes idiota come ramen― contestó fastidiado Kiba, pero luego relajó su tono y dijo―pero contestando a tu pregunta, bien, hoy tropecé con una chica hermosa de venida a la escuela―agregó sonriendo―¿y a ti como te trata la vida imbécil?

―¡Ey no hacía falta que me insultes! ¿Y a que te refieres con lo de la chica? ―respondió un tanto desconcertado por el comentario sobre la chica.

―Se nota que aún eres un dobe, al perro le agrado bastante tropezar con la chica… supongo― los interrumpió una tercera voz burlona.

―¡Sasuke teme! ―gritó Naruto enojado.

―¡Trata de decirme eso otra vez imbécil! ―acotó Kiba enojado, por que lo seguían llamando por ese estúpido sobrenombre.

―Vaya que son problemáticos― se unió una voz perezosa que arrastraba las palabras―. Mejor los saludamos más al rato cuando ya no estén discutiendo ¿verdad Chaoji? ― le preguntó a su acompañante que estaba comiendo papitas.

―Hmm, pero luego te dará flojera venir a saludar Shikamaru― le contestó el chico mientas engullía sus botanas.

―Mmm… Tienes razón…―contestó entre bostezos el aludido.

―¡Ejemm! Si nuestros compañeros de la parte trasera del salón nos hacen el favor de ir a sus asientos podremos comenzar con la clase― dijo un tanto exasperado el maestro Iruka.

―Eh… claro, claro― dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca mientras cada quien se iba a su respectivo lugar: Naruto se sentaba justo enfrente de Kiba, Sasuke a la derecha de Naruto y Shikamaru y Chaoji frente a Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente.

"_Cierto a Shino lo cambiaron a un salón más avanzado"_ recordó con cierta tristeza Kiba al ver el asiento junto a él vacio. Pero pronto salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el profesor dijo:

―Este semestre comenzará con nosotros una nueva alumna― el profesor se volvió a la puerta y a quien se encontraba parada en ella. Kiba abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¡era la misma chica con la que había chocado esta mañana¡ ―. Pasa por favor y preséntate a la clase por favor.

―Mi n-n-nombre e-es Hinata Hyuuga―dijo tímidamente mientras examinaba el salón con la vista, y por un momento su vista paró en Kiba, y al ver que este la observaba también volteo avergonzada hacía el profesor. Este último sólo sonrió y le indico que se sentará junto a una chica de cabello color rosa llamada Sakura, o como el prefería decirle: la pelos de chicle.

"_Demonios, junto a mi también hay un asiento vacío" _pensó Kiba mientras veía a Hinata sentarse a la derecha de Sakura. _"Y para colmo la mandaron sentarse junto a la simpática de la pelos de chicle."_ Volteó a ver a sus amigos y notó como la mirada de Naruto estaba también en esa dirección, entonces cuando se comenzaba a sentir un tanto celoso pensó _"Es cierto, al idiota come ramen le gusta la pelos de chicle… pero… ¿me estaba sintiendo celoso? ¿celoso yo?_

…

Durante toda la clase no se pudo concentrar correctamente porque su mirada siempre volvía, sin que se diese cuenta de cómo o cuando, a Hinata. Cuando sonó el timbre vio como todos se iban del salón para ir a la cafetería, se iba a ir con sus amigos cuando notó que Hinata seguía sentada en su lugar. _"Esta es mi oportunidad, habré perdido la oportunidad en la mañana pero esta vez no lo haré de nuevo"_ pensó el castaño.

― Oy, el timbre es para que vayas a comer Hyuuga―le dijo alegremente el castaño a la chica que lo miro un tanto avergonzada, con las mejillas encendidas, para luego ocultar sus ojos con su fleco―. ¿Por qué no vas a comer con tu nueva amiga?

―E-etto, yo-yo no s-soy a-amiga de Ha-haruno-san― le contesto tímidamente. Entonces observó más detenidamente el rostro del muchacho, sus facciones eran un tanto finas pero masculinas, era bastante atractivo realmente, sus ojos eran afilados y de color negro, pero aún así irradiaban vitalidad, y su rostro tenía dos marcas rojas en forma de triangulo invertido, una debajo de cada mejilla, pensó que ese detalle era extraño, pero que lo hacía destacar. De pronto dejo de estudiar el rostro del muchacho cuando notó que este sonreía, y dijo apresuradamente―. Yo-yo so-solo… e-ella n-no…― pero fue interrumpida por la alegre risa de Kiba.

―No te preocupes, hay pocas personas que puedan aguantar a esa chica, desgraciadamente soy amigo de algunos de ellos, pero en lo personal la detesto― le explicó sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca― Oy, aún no me presento, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

―Mi-mi nom-nombre e-es Hinata Hyuu-hyuuga― respondió entre tartamudeos.

―Si lo se, te presentaste cuando comenzó la clase― se burló el chico, pero al ver como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de carmín decidió cambiar de tema diciendo― ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata? Es que conozco a otro Hyuuga…―al ver la cara de sorpresa en la pelinegra preguntó― ¿Conoces a Neji?

―¿Ne-neji-ni-nissan? ―preguntó sorprendida―Si-si po-por el en-entre a es-esta es-escuela…

―Genial, entonces ven conmigo, ahora iba a comer el almuerzo con tu primo y unos amigos nuestros― y al ver la mirada dudosa de la chica agregó― así me podrás pagar el haber chocado contra mi en la mañana.

―Yo-yo lo-lo si-siento mu-mucho―comenzó apresuradamente pero al ver como el castaño se reía se sonrojo más y termino diciendo más pausadamente―. Lo siento Inuzuka-san.

―Oy, no me digas así, solo llamame Kiba, después de todo yo te llamo simplemente Hinata, y somos iguales, así ke no se te vuelva a ocurrir decirme san, ¿esta bien?

―Es-esta bien―le contestó al castaño mientras lo seguía a la puerta donde el la esperaba― Kiba-kun―el castaño al escuchar su nombre de esa manera se sintió bien, ese honorario podría ser un tanto formal, pero se escuchaba lindo viniendo de ella.

…

Durante todo el camino Hinata no hablo mucho, y se la paso con la mirada gacha, cosa que le preocupo un tanto al Inuzuka, pero se relajo un poco cuando vio que la Hyuuga sonreía, así que comenzó a decirle cuales eran los salones o los lugares por los que pasaban, haciendo uno que otro pequeño chiste a los cuales ella reaccionaba soltando una pequeña risa mientras cubría su boca.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cafetería esta estaba repleta, después de todo era invierno, y a la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían comer en la comodidad y calidez de la cafetería que en el patio o la azotea. Ambos se dirigieron a la línea para comprar, la cual no era muy larga puesto que ya era un tanto tarde y la hora de la locura había pasado. Kiba sin pensarlo mucho se compro una hamburguesa y un jugo de uva, el cual era su jugo favorito. Por su lado Hinata para sorpresa del castaño se compro una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, y Kiba río entre dientes divertido al ver la cara de felicidad de la peliazul al recibir la enorme rebanada.

―¿Un pastel? ―dijo intrigado, puesto que las chicas que conocía evitaban los pasteles y cosas "engordantes", pero al ver que la chica se sonrojaba dijo―. Es que es un poco temprano para comer cosas tan dulces ¿no?

―E-Etto… s-si, pe-pero me-me gustan las-las cosas dul-dulces Kiba-kun―contesto agachando la cabeza.

―Genial, al menos no me podrás decir nada por que voy a comerme una hamburguesa a esta hora. Los demás deben de estar en el patio, siempre comemos en el patio excepto cuando esta lloviendo, aunque haga frio…―dijo señalando el patio con su mano izquierda.

Dicho esto ambos caminaron por el patio buscando a los amigos del castaño hasta que los encontraron recargados en la parte trasera de la escuela. Cuando Hinata encontró a su primo sonrío y dijo:

―Bue-Buenos días Neji-ni-nisan.

Todos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a Hinata, todos menos Kiba el cual desde antes la había estado observando. Neji por su parte solo suavizó la mirada y asintió mientras volvía a comer tranquilamente su sándwich. Todos los demás los miraban aun más sorprendidos por la reacción de Neji. Todos los que estaban presentes tenían la misma duda, pero Naruto fue el primero en decir:

―Neji, ¿eres el hermano de Gitana? ―preguntó completamente sorprendido y alternando la mirada entre los dos Hyuugas tratando de encontrar similitudes entre ellos, las cuales fueron algunas.

―En primer lugar Naruto, su nombre es HI-NA-TA… no Gitana, y en segundo no soy su hermano, soy su primo― contestó Neji como s eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo―. Entonces Hinata, ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?, veo que por lo pronto ya hiciste un amigo― lo ultimo lo dijo viendo de una manera inquisitoria a Kiba.

―E-Etto bi-bien, y-y es-es que cu-cuando ve-venía a la es-escuela cho-choque con el, y-y…

―Y yo la reconocí cuando salía del salón y le pregunte sobre su apellido, descubrí que son primos, le pregunte si quería comer con nosotros y aquí nos tienen―explicó un tanto apresurado Kiba, esperando que no preguntasen o insistiesen mucho en el tema.

―¿Chocaron?, Kiba ¿no será ella la chi…?―pero Naruto no termino de decir nada al recibir un disimulado pero fuerte pisotón por parte del Inuzuka―. Ah, no importa nada― dijo al tener sobre el las miradas curiosas de los presentes―. Eh, Hinata, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, la chica castaña es Tenten, el de la cara de sueño es Shikamaru…

―Mejor deja que cada quien se presente Naruto―dijo Kiba al ver como describía a sus amigos.

―Eh, esta bien, pero antes…¿Hinata has visto a Sakura-chan? ―y al ver que ella negaba suavemente con la cabeza se levanto y mientras se alejaba grito―. ¡Iré a buscarla! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Justo después de que se perdió de la vista todos comenzaron a decir cosas como: "como siempre" o "pobre idiota" o simplemente "imbécil". Una vez terminados los murmullos comenzaron a presentarse.

Tenten era la chica de 2 moños y novia de su primo; Shikamaru era un chico con los ojos rasgados color ámbar y con una coleta alta, Chaoji era un chico un tanto gordo, de cabello café alborotado, Shino era un chico de lentes redondos negros, al cual por lo que entendió lo adelantaron un grado. Temari era una chica rubia de ojos verdosos y peinada con cuatro coletas alborotadas, y novía de Shikamaru y Lee era un chico de cabello negro peinado en forma de tazón y cejas grandes.

―Aquí no están mis hermanos Gaara y Kankuro, Gaara esta en la biblioteca devolviendo un libro atrasado y Kankuro esta en la enfermería porque una chica lo golpeo― al decir esto se volvieron a escuchar murmullos dando a entender que eso era común―. Gaara va en tu mismo año y Kankuro va en tercero como Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino y yo.

―¿A-a Shino-sa-san lo adelantaron de grado?

―Sip, el muy idiota es demasiado inteligente como para ir en el mismo grado que nosotros―se burló Kiba―. Al igual que Shikamaru, el aunque no lo parezca es el más inteligente, pero como es taaaan flojo no aceptó avanzar de grado…

―No es educado burlarse de los logros de los demás― contestó Shino seriamente y tal vez… ¿algo molesto?

Así pasó el resto del almuerzo, todo el mundo bromeando o comiendo. Kiba no le quitó a Hinata los ojos de encima y Hinata comió su pastel mientras conocía cosas sobre sus nuevos amigos: Kiba tenía un cachorrito llamado Akamaru al cual adoraba; el padre de Shino era Shibi abúrame, el famoso investigador de insectos; Tenten había estudiado karate desde los 3 años; Lee era el mejos jugador de fútbol de la escuela; Temari era hija del dueño de las empresas Sabaku; Chaoji traía minimo tres bolsas de papas en su mochila y que Shikamaru era en extremo perezoso.

Cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones y cuando Kiba se disponía a caminar junto a Hinata, Neji le agarró el brazo haciéndolo detenerse.

―Más te vale que no intentes nada con mi prima― le dijo amenazadoramente.

―Mira Neji, no es de tu incumbencia lo que quiera o no quiera con tu prima. Pero Hinata ya esta grande ¿sabes?, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, te agrade o no…― contestó despreocupadamente mientras se zafaba del agarre del Hyuuga y caminaba al salón. _"Demonios perdí mi oportunidad para caminar con ella de nuevo_" pensó el Inuzuka.

…

Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón vio como Hinata se encontraba en la puerta observando el lugar que ocupaba junto a Saukra con cierta indecisión. Sonrió y se dirigió a ella, la tomó de la mano y la jalo algo bruscamente hasta el pupitre que ocupaba, tomó su mochila y la siguió jalando hasta el final del salón y la sentó en el asiento libre que había a un lado del suyo. Después de haber realizado todo el reacomodo de la peliazul, se sentó, la volteó a ver y le sonrió al ver como lo miraba sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ― le preguntó mientras reía―. ¿Acaso querías sentarte junto a Sakura?

―E-Etto n-no― mientras agachaba la mirada. Kiba notó como Hinata solía tartamudear más al ponerse más nerviosa y que al hacer esto normalmente chocaba sus dedos índice uno contra el otro a la altura de su pecho―, gra-gracias Kiba-kun.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de nuevo y sus amigos fueron llegando. Cuando Naruto llegó y comenzó a hablar con ellos el Inuzuka notó como Hinata se sonrojó intensamente y comenzó a hacer ese extraño juego con sus dedos. Naruto ponía nerviosa a la chica, ante este pensamiento Kiba se sintió ¿celoso? Eso era extraño en verdad el no era así de posesivo con sus amigos. Porque eso la consideraba, una amiga, aun cuando el tiempo que habían pasado juntos era realmente escaso.

Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que Sasuke se apareció con Sakura, preguntando si habían visto a Sai. Al recibir una negativa como respuesta, Sasuke le dijo a la ojijade que no tenía idea entonces de donde estaban Sai y su amiga.

―Sasuke vamos, ayudame a encontrarlos, por favor…―comenzó, pero cuando vió a Hinata sentada a lado del Inuzuka dijo― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar ese tonó despectivo utilizado por la pelirosa para hablarle a su amiga Kiba no pudo evitar enojarse y verla con odio. Pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia la morena y al ver que estaba roja y jugando con sus dedos avergonzada, decidió hablar por ella diciendo:

―Creí que le gustaría sentarse aquí más que contigo―contestó mordazmente―, aparte no veo el problema así te sentarás a un lado de la tonta de tu amiga―lo último lo dijo con un dejo de rencor.

―Créeme, no me interesa en lo más mínimo donde se siente la nueva―y volteando a ver amenazadoramente a Hinata dijo―, pero más te vale que no intentes nada con mi Sasuke―después de una pausa se fue, pero a medio camino se detuvo y se giró para decirle a Kiba―. Por cierto, ¿sigues enojado con Ino porque comenzó a salir con Sai mientras aún andaba contigo perrito?

―¡Mira que no me interesa en lo más mínimo! ―respondió enojado el Inuzuka.

―Pues tu grito no ayuda a respaldar lo que dices― se jactó Sakura, luego siguió con su camino a su lugar, dejando al castaño con los puños cerrados fuertemente, obviamente frustrado.

…

Después del altercado el día continuo normal, y a la hora de la salida Kiba acompaño a Hinata al salón de su primo. Cuando llegaron al salón de Neji, Hinata fue con su primo y Kiba comenzó a hablar con Shino para ponerse al día de lo que había pasado en las clases. Después de un rato vio como Hinata se despedía de su primo y se dirigía a él.

―Neji-ni-nisan irá a casa de Tenten-san, así que me iré sola, n-nos vemos luego Kiba-kun― dijo mientras salía del salón. Al escuchar esto Kiba se ¿emociono? ¿por qué? ¿porqué podría acompañarla a su casa? no sabía, pero una cosa era segura: la acompañaría.

―Oy, Hinata esperame―dijo mientras la alcanzaba cerca de su casillero, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella abriese el casillero que estaba justo a un lado del suyo. ¡Ahora resultaba que Hinata era su vecina de casillero! ― Eh, ¿nos vamos juntos?

―E-etto pe-pero t-tu no-no sabes por d-donde vi-vivo, ¿qué ta-tal si-si no-no es-es por tu rum-rumbo? ―pregunto entre avergonzada y curiosa.

―No creo, tu vives con Neji ¿no? ―y al ver la cara sorprendida de la peliazul dijo― eso lo deduje cuando fuiste a hablar con él si se iban juntos o no. La veterinaria de mi hermana queda un poco más haya de tu casa, así que tomamos el mismo rumbo― explicó mientras sonreía.

―Entonces esta bien― dijo tímidamente. Entonces Kiba entendío otra cosa acerca de su nueva amiga, cuando se encontraba tranquila no tartamudeaba tanto, o no tartamudeaba en lo absoluto, solo era cuestión de que tan cómoda se sintiera. Eso lo hizo sentir ¿feliz? ¿feliz porque ella lo consideraba de confianza? Aunque debía admitir que ese tartamudeo la hacia ver bastante linda.

Durante todo el camino Kiba no paró de hacer reír a Hinata, ella se reía tímidamente, tapando su boca con su mano, gestó que Kiba encontró bastante lindo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo curioso, Hinata y Neji vivian juntos, pero entonces, ¿por qué Neji llegó temprano y Hinata casi llego tarde?

―Oy Hinata, ¿por qué Neji y tu llegaron separados? pregunto curioso por saber la respuesta.

―E-Etto e-eso es porque has-hasta hoy voy a vivir con Ne-Neji-nisan y mi tío, hoy salí de mi ca-casa y por eso tarde más― y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kiba sonrío suavemente y continuo― ha-hasta hoy en la ma-mañana vi-vivía con mi pa-padre y-y mi her-hermana, pero co-como am-ambos salieron del país me que-quedaré con mi tío.

―¿Salieron del país?

―Si-si, mi padre y mi hermana se fueron a Es-estados Uni-nidos por cosas de la em-empresa Hyuuga, y-y se tendrán que quedar ahí in-indefinidamente― hizo una pausa y agregó―. Yo no-no que-quería irme así que-que le pe-pedí ayuda a-a Neji-ni-nisan, y él-el me ofreció quedarme con el y-y mi tío. Pa-para hacer to-todo más fa-fácil, me-me cambie de-de escuela y…

―Y por eso acabaste aquí, comprendo― la interrumpió el castaño. _"Debo de tratar un poco menos bruscamente a Neji, después de todo si no fuera por el en este momento no hubiera conocido a Hinata"_ pensó alegremente.

…

* * *

><p>yo: bueno ke les parecio este intento de fic? xD<p>

inner: pues... 2/3... u.u

yo: ey es mi primer cap de mi primer intento de fanfic! dejame! ¬¬

inner: tu preguntaste! :P

yo: no te pregunte a ti! le pregunte a los lectores metiche!

inner: así me tratas a mi? a tu inner! TT_TT

yo: ahora ke lo pienso... WTF? desde cuando existes? D:

inner: desde que preguntaste como les parecio el intento de fic... u.u mal me conoces y me tratas así maldita.. de aki a cuando tienes tanta confianza con los ke recien conoces? ke mal educada! :C

yo: osh... bueno luego arreglo cuentas contigo inner...

en fin... este como ya e dicho como 20 mil veces es mi primer fic.. x fas dejen reviews diciendome ke tal les parecio... si esta mal algo... consejos cualkier cosa.. soy muy ruda sí ke aguanto lo ke sea...

tengo el segundo cap ya listo... no es taan largo como este... es como de 2000... pero creo ke ese sera mi estandas mas o menos de palabras... otra cosa... estoy planeando publicarlo todos los miercoles sin falta... pero pues puede aber veces ke lo publike antes... y si no llegara a publicar x alguna razon u otra trataria al menos de dejar una nota o algo avisando... bueno si kieren saber más sobre mi en mi perfil sta la istoria... y pues...

inner/yo: DEJEN REVIEWS! c:

yo: ey eso lo iba a decir yo! :|

**...**


	2. Cap2 Queriendo Olvidar

Cap 2/¿?

Bueno hola! saben me alegra ke les haya gustado mi pekeño proyecto! n.n bueno solo espero ke con este cap hayan kedado un poco despejadas las dudas cobre el triangulo kiba-ino-sai... la verdad es ke este cap lo tuve listo el mismo dia ke subi el cap 1... pero decidi ke lo subiria asta oy x ke no sabía si iba a tener tiempo de segir escribiendo x ke entre a finales y mi maldita profe me odia y me deja trabajos a morir... pareciera ke lo ace aproposito... pero la verdad es que ya tengo escrito asta el cap 5! jejeje solo es cuestion de ke los suba... xD

bueno solo el disclaimer de siempre: Naruto no es mio... es de Kishimoto... de nuevo... maldito... ya fuera famosa si yo lo hubiera inventado primero... pero bueno en este caso los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia mia... xD... sin más al fic...

* * *

><p><strong>Queriendo olvidar <strong>

Después de dejar a Hinata siguió derecho hasta la veterinaria de su hermana. Siempre era la misma ruta que tomaba de vuelta a la escuela, saltándose claro el detenerse en la casa de Neji, pero supuso que esa pequeña parada se repetiría con suerte cada vez más. La verdad es que la veterinaria de su hermana si quedaba de camino a la casa de Neji, pero la residencia Inuzuka quedaba un poco más al oeste de la ciudad. La rutina siempre era la misma, de vuelta de la escuela iba a la veterinaria a ayudar un rato a su hermana y cuando se acababa todo el trabajo en horario normal el y su hermana se iban en el carro de esta ultima a su casa.

Siguió caminando pensando en lo interesante que había sido este primer día de clases. Había comenzado un tanto triste porque este semestre dejaría de tomar las clases son su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero al saber que tendría clases con Hinata poco a poco su día fue mejorando. La verdad es que desde que chocaron en la mañana se sintió extraño con respecto a ella. Todo el día había sido genial, excepto cuando se toco el tema de Ino y él.

Ino… ¿por qué le hizo eso? ¿Qué no acaso él hizo de todo por ella? Si fue así ¿por qué?... Aún recordaba como fue todo…

**FLASHBACK**

Él de un día para otro se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba cerca de ella su corazón latía más rápido, y que extrañamente siempre la quería ver sonreír. Le pregunto con bastante pena a Tenten sobre lo que él sentía esperando una burla como respuesta de su amiga, pero se sorprendió al escuchar como Tenten lo intentaba ayudar a comprenderse a si mismo.

― Kiba, estas enamorado, eso no es nada de que avergonzarse, pero… ¿Ino? ― le preguntó un tanto curiosa―. No me malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que pues ella es amiga de Sakura y a ella la detestas…

―A mi me gusta Ino, no Sakura, Tenten― dijo poniéndose colorado horrorizado por la "suposición" de la castaña―. Sigo odiando a Sakura, es una idiota… pero Ino no es mala… solo es amiga de esa pelos de chicle…

Tenten al escuchar a su amigo de esa manera no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo cual extrañamente relajo al Inuzuka, puesto que ese comportamiento era más común en su relación con Tenten… brusca y sincera.

―De verdad debes de estar enamorado de Ino Kiba…― dijo la ojicafé mientras sonreía.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"_En ese tiempo creí que estaba enamorado de Ino… y pensar que todo fue por la falsa actitud que tenía… como una máscara…"_ pensó amargamente el Inuzuka. Después de todo Ino lo había enamorado porque era fuerte pero a la vez dulce y a pesar de juntarse con Sakura y su grupito ella seguía siendo diferente a ellas, seguía siendo ella…

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba se había levantado decidido, ese día le diría a Ino lo que sentía. No podía aguantar más así, cada vez que la veía se sentía… diferente… eso era porque estaba enamorado… Ya había pasado un mes desde su pequeña platica sobre sus sentimientos con Tenten y había decidido darle una oportunidad a la teoría de su amiga intentando comprobar sus sentimientos… y resulto que la de los moños tenía razón… estaba enamorado de la Yamanaka.

Había decidido mantenerse al margen sobre ella y sus sentimientos, pero el día anterior lo hizo cambiar de opinión y atacar el problema desde raíz: le diría a Ino lo que sentía. Lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido simple: Ino había abrazado a Sai porque el chico le devolvió un cuaderno que se le había caído. Realmente no era algo tan grave, pero aún así hizo que el Inuzuka se decidiera a actuar.

Ese día llego especialmente temprano a la escuela, así que se dirigió a su lugar a un lado de la ventana a esperar que llegaran sus amigo y la clase empezara, o mejor a un que llegara cierta rubia ojiazul. Fue su sorpresa grande al ver que las personas que entraron al salón fueron Sakura y sus acompañantes es decir: Ino, Karin, Tayuya y Kim. Decidió que era ahora o nunca, así que se levantó y se camino asía ellas.

―Oy, Ino… esto… ¿puedo hablar contigo en el almuerzo? ― al ver como ella lo miraba sorprendida y asentía le dijo felizmente―. En la azotea en el almuerzo entonces… ¿esta bien?

―Claro Kiba― le contestó ella sonriéndole.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"_Y pensar que en ese momento creí que mi vida era la mejor, vaya que fui un idiota esa vez, mira que enamorarme de ella… Pero me supo hechizar… recuerdo que cuando nos besamos por primera vez… sentí que sus besos eran lo más delicioso del mundo" _pensó amargamente. Y pensar que creyó que ese amor iba a ser para siempre, que imbécil había sido.

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba llevaba en la azotea dos minutos y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso… ¿y si no llegaba? ¿Y si solo le había jugado una cruel broma? Pero esos pensamientos de esfumaron al ver a la rubia entrar por la puerta de la azotea tan despampanante como solo ella sabía.

―¿Me querías hablar de algo Kiba? ― le pregunto Ino un tanto distraída.

― Pues… si…― comenzó a decir Kiba, la verdad es que no había pensado en que le diría a la chica para expresarle sus sentimientos. Pero la rubia ya estaba con el, y esa era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar―. Ino verás lo que pasa es que…― hizo una pausa y tomó aire para darse el valor de decir lo que diría a continuación― Ino... ¡TU ME GUSTAS!

Kiba pudo haber esperado cualquier reacción pero nunca se pudo haber esperado lo que paso. Ino se le lanzó encima y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente jalándolo poco a poco asía la pared que estaba detrás de ella. Él al principio no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero luego de un momento comenzó a corresponder el beso de la chica, apoyando a la chica contra la pared mientras correspondía el beso a un ritmo un tanto más lento. Pero no tardo en pasar a el mismo ritmo de la chica, porque al parecer la chica quería besarlo de una manera casi salvaje, y siendo el quien era pudo con el reto y más, después de todo no era conocido como el chico más impulsivo y salvaje de la escuela por nada, después de todo aunque odiase el apodo, no lo llamaban "perro" por nada.

Después de que necesitaron separarse por falta de aire se vieron fijamente a los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. _"Esta chica, si que es impresionante… me acostumbrare a estos besos rápidamente"_ pensó alegremente Kiba, después de todo Ino parecía la clase de chica que le gustaban las cosas "rudas" y después de todo el era en si alguien "rudo". _"Sus labios saben deliciosos… jamás me cansaré de saborearlos…" _pensó pícaramente el Inuzuka…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

―¡Kiba ya llegaste! ― el alegre grito de su hermana lo saco de sus recuerdos y cuando llegó frente a él le dijo― Akamaru te ha estado esperando todo el día― al ver como su hermano no reaccionaba se preocupo un tanto―. Vete a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que necesites pensar, de camino a casa me cuenta como te fue en tu día ¿esta bien? ― le pregunto poniéndole a Akamaru en los brazos y revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano como si de un perro se tratara.

―Esta bien Hana… me llamas cuando nos vayamos a ir― le dijo mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto de la veterinaria.

Ese realmente había sido al principio un cuarto donde su hermana guardaba cosas necesarias para trabajar, pero a Kiba le dio por pasar el tiempo en la veterinaria después de la escuela, así que un día lo sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cama y un sofá, mientras su hermana le decía que ese sería su "cuarto". Kiba puso a Akamaru, el cual estaba dormido, en la cama, y se recostó a un lado del cachorro. Posó su antebrazo izquierdo en su frente y siguió reflexionando sobre su relación con Ino… Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa relación no significó nada para ella…

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día cumplían cuatro meses de ser novios, y Kiba se encontraba bastante contento, después de todo nadie había durado tanto con la rubia, puesto que el carácter de ella era muy explosivo. Ese día tenía preparado invitarla a su casa a comer, para presentarla con su hermana.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ino en el salón de a un lado… besándose con un chico, que en lo personal el no conocía muy bien, pero sabía cual era su nombre: Sai. Pero en ese momento lo último que le interesaba era el nombre del chico con el cual se besaba apasionadamente su novia… Lo que le importaba en ese momento era… que su novia estaba besando ferozmente a ese chico, aún más que cuando ellos dos se besaban… si eso era posible.

―I-Ino… ¿qué haces? ― le preguntó demasiado sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

―¡Kiba! ¿Por qué me interrumpes de esta manera? ¿Qué no ves que estaba muy bien todo? ― preguntó sínicamente Ino, como si el hecho de que ella estuviese besándose con otro chico fuese lo menos importante.

―Pero… tu… yo… nosotros….― comenzó a balbucear completamente desorientado.

―Mira, creo que ya es más que obvio esto… pero te lo explicaré― hizo una pausa y se acomodo entre los brazos de Sai mientras decía despreocupadamente―. Desde hace dos meses he estado besándome todos los días con Sai― volteó a ver a Sai y luego agregó― besa muy bien. Bueno lo que pasa es que aposté con Tayuya que podía estar con alguno de ustedes mientras estaba con alguien que si valiese la pena― volteó a ver a Sai nuevamente y lo besó nuevamente―. Conocí a Sai así que gane la apuesta, y creo que eso hace que terminemos… ¿no? ― le preguntó sonriendo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"_Mientras escuchaba esas palabras salían de sus labios, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos… una apuesta solo por una apuesta comenzó a andar conmigo"._ Eso explicaba el porque todo fue tan rápido con ella, los besos, el estar juntos. Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de todo fueron demasiadas reacciones.

Lee se había indignado y había insistido en que debía de hacer algo para recuperarla si el la amaba realmente, Neji dijo que siendo sincero nunca le agrado la Yamanaka y que si bien como termino su relación con ella no estuvo bien, el que la terminara probablemente era bueno. Tenten y Temari por su parte el mínimo castigo que le querían hacer a Ino era el de romperle la cara y mostrar fotos de su cara desecha por toda la escuela. Shino, Chaoji y Shikamaru no dijeron mucho pero le sonrieron tratando de animarlo aunque fuese un poco. Naruto por su parte decía cosas como: "No puedo creer que Sakura-chan tenga amigas así de crueles" o "Es increíble que Sakura sea tan buena teniendo amigas así". Pero quien más lo sorprendió fue Sasuke que le dijo: "No te preocupes, podras encontrar a alguien mil veces mejor que esa".

Gracias al apoyo de sus amigos había logrado superar el shock de lo que le había hecho Ino. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello, pero el comentario de Sakura había logrado hacerlo recordar cosas que había estado queriendo olvidar durante mucho tiempo. Debía admitir que la Yamanaka hizo que el detestase aún más su apodo, después de todo Ino le solía decir que "perro" era un apodo muy adecuado para él, porque era completamente salvaje como un animal. Ahora que lo pensaba debió de haberse dado cuenta de lo que esa chica hacía y le decía no era normal en una chica…

Pero ¿por qué pensaba tanto en eso? Después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo olvidar… si las cosas dolorosas solo había que olvidarlas y esperar a que la herida sanara. Y él creía que su herida ya había cicatrizado, pero Sakura le comprobó que no era cierto al echarle sal a la herida y mostrarle que aún le ardía…

* * *

><p>yo: antes que nada muchisimas gracias a los reviews! me puse bn contenta por leer que les gusto mi historia!<p>

inner: ash! la maldita se puso a leerlos una y otra vez... creanle... ¬¬

yo: dejame en paz maldita! se siente genial saber ke alguien espere mi historia! :3

inner: como sea maldita sentimentalista... ¬¬ me das pena...

yo: callate o te golpeo inner! la otra vez viste ke no me dio miedo pegarte! no?

inner: o.o esta bn! pero t digo ke eso es violencia intrafamiliar! TT_TT

yo: tu no eres mi familia! eres mi inner! ¬¬... como sea aka les contesto sus reviews ke e tenido hasta aora! n.n

Loveashiteroamore: juro ke es mi primer fic... y lo invente emm... el dia ke me ice la cuenta... ke fue como el 23 de nov... xD la vrd ske ya tengo como 5 caps echos... y pues ando trabajando en más...

ShiemixRin: no te preocupes... no pido reviews largos ni nada... solo ke me dejen uno... xD

Fanficfan: jajajajajaja ke bn ke te gusto... y la vrd ske eso de ke cuando se conocen fue x ke no se me ocurria como empezar... xD... lo de kiba ino y sai creo ke ya lo explike en el cap... ojala te aya resuelto la duda y lo de la familia de hinata pues... ya vere ke ago para ke cuadre bn con la historia...

unmei100: ke bueno ke te gusto! la vrd ke si ke aguite ke no haya tantas de kibaxhinata... pero ojala ke mas gente se anime a acer istorias... yo por lo pronto seguire con esta... y no te preocupes yo la acabare! x ke odio ke las dejen incompletas! xD

niwa: ke bueno ke te gusto! la vrd ske dudaba si les gustaria como lo escribi pero me alegra ke les gustara!

venus hyuga: ya t conteste tu review.. pero igual para ke los demas se enteren bn... yo actualizare todos los miercoles... asi ke no desesperen... n.n prometo ke le seguire... n.n

ke bueno ke les gusto a todos ustedes! yo les prometo ke el cap 3 lo subo el miercoles... de echo ya lo termine n.n... y tmb lo siento si en este cap no se ablo mucho más de la relacion de kiba con hinata... decidi centrarme más en la relacion de kiba e ino... la vrd ske cuando publike el cap uno ya abia escrito este cap asi ke andaba aca esperando a ser publicado... xD

nada mas tengo una duda en la parte de doc manager sale algo de life.. o algo asi ke se borra a los 60 dias... eso es ke se borra el documento o ke se borra el fic?... x fas diganme ke me muero si la pag borra mi fic... xD

pronto saldre de la escuela... a mediados de diciembre... entonces tal vez (no puedo asegurar nada) actualize más seguido lo ke si es que cada miercoles sin falta actualizare!...

yo/inner: asi ke dejen reviews!

yo: INNER! te dije ke yo lo diría!

atte: ...


	3. Cap3 ¿Cómo te fue?

Cap 3/¿?

HOLA MUNDO!

seeee... se ke es algo pronto.. y parece ke nunca podre sacar los caps el miercoles... pero deben entender ando en finales... x eso termine sacando el cap oy... si no tendria ke sacarlo hasta el jueves... la maldita profe me odia... me devolvio mi trabajo x 5ta vez! D:

jejejeje ey la verdad antes ke nada les kiero agradecer por leer mi fic! asta aora van más de 100 hits! eso la verdad me poné muy feliz que haya abido gente ke leyese el cap dos! la vrd crei ke ya nadie iba a leer el dos!

lo siento si en el capitulo pasado casi no sake a hinata pero kiero acer una historia un poco más periodica... para que me kede mejor... desgraciadamente en este cap tambien sera como el pasado, es decir no hay ningun romance real entre kiba y hinata.. pero estoy solo poniendo el "ambiente" en el ke se encuentran y como son los personajes. El cap 4 y 5 tambien son más bien así poniendo el contexto, pero los proximos ya empieza a ver mas insinuaciones de kibaxhinata...

denme tiempo, les prometo ke llegara.. les recuerdo ke es mi primera historia así ke no estoy muy segura de como acer bn la historia...

emmm tmb solo una cosa... si kieren puedo subir el cap 4 el jueves... con ke 5 personas me digan ke kieren ke lo suba el juevess lo subo... lo bueno es ke se supone ke esta es mi ultima semana "fuerte"... asi ke tratare de ser más regular.. lo siento si no estoy siendo regular...

Disclaimer: Naruto desgraciadamente no es mio... es de kishimoto... si no hinata ya estaria con kiba o algo parecido... los siento pero me gusta mucho esta pareja... xD

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo te fue?<strong>

Cuando llegó a su nueva casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, dejarlos en su lugar, subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su nuevo cuarto. Este estaba decorado de una manera muy simple, no había nada que lo identificara como suyo. Era un cuarto con un armario blanco, un pequeño escritorio, una amplia ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo y cortinas blancas y una cama al lado derecho de la ventana con sábanas blancas. Era un lugar que creía que podría ser muy acogedor cuando dejara de sentirse extraña en el. Sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas en el cuarto desde el día anterior así que realmente no tenía nada que hacer, después de todo no tenía ningún pendiente.

Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en su primer día en su nueva escuela. Había sido un día agradable, aunque al principio parecía que iba a ser un día horrible con el hecho de que estuvo a punto de llegar tarde, pero resultó ser u día muy bueno, en su primer día y por lo menos podía decir, desde su punto de vista, que ya tenía un nuevo amigo. Aquel chico castaño con el que chocó de camino a la escuela… Kiba.

Cuando chocó con él se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo, y cuando vio que el chico nunca se volteó si quiera a ver como se encontraba ella pensó que había logrado molestarlo sin siquiera conocerlo. Mientras se levantaba lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que ojalá no fuera a encontrárselo de nuevo, pero no fue así. Cuando entró al salón de clases y se presentó lo notó, pero no estaba muy segura de si era el mismo chico o no y pasó toda la clase con la duda… hasta que tocó el timbre de receso. Ella había estado indecisa si salir o no, pero el chico se encargo de convencerla y aún más le comprobó sus sospechas acerca de si había sido con él con quien chocó en la mañana, en efecto había sido él.

Resultó ser que Kiba era un chico muy agradable, la hacía sonreír bastante y era muy alegre. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un chico bastante guapo y con rasgos muy particulares: tenía una marca roja en cada mejilla en forma de triángulo invertido. Esas marcas la dejaron intrigada… ¿serían tatuadas o pintadas? o más bien ¿Por qué las tenía?

Dejando de lado esas preguntas se alegro bastante de conocerlo, es decir, le presentó mucha gente muy agradable y era amigo de su primo. Sentía un poco de lastima por él, cuando se tocó el tema de que Shino había sido cambiado de curso vio como el semblante de Kiba se entristeció aunque lo tratase de disimular burlándose del logro de su amigo.

Le había llamado la atención un chico rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki, vaya nombre tenía el chico. Era un chico agradable, y hasta cierto punto infantil, pero se veía que era bastante social. La verdad es que la había puesto nerviosa, por como la trataba con tanta confianza y se le acercaba. ¿Tal vez sentía algo por él? Siguió dándole vueltas a esa pregunta hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó dormida.

…

Neji se encontraba en la sala de Tenten, besándola. Ese día se había ido a la casa de ella para poder acabar un trabajo que la profesora Kurenai les había dejado. Pero sorprendentemente lo acabaron a la hora de haberlo iniciado, él le había avisado que llegaría tarde debido a esto a su padre y Tenten lo sabía, por lo que cuando Neji estaba dispuesto a irse ella insistió en que se quedase otro rato. Al principio estuvieron hablándose simplemente, un tema fue Hinata, pero después de un rato comenzaron a besarse. No recordaba quien fue quien comenzó todo… o es cierto él fue quien besó a Tenten mientras ella estaba distraída buscando una película.

**FLASHBACK**

―Neji, ¿se te antoja ver una película? ―le preguntó curiosa Tenten.

―Eh, claro, igual mi padre no espera que llegue temprano…―dijo mientras observaba como su novia comenzaba a buscar una película en el mueble que estaba junto a la televisión.

Muchos no podían comprender su relación, ellos dos eran completamente distintos aparentemente. Ella era amable, explosiva, alegre y extrovertida… Él era frio, serio, calculador e indiferente… Aún así casi desde que se conocieron sintieron atracción uno por el otro. A Neji le costó más dos años armarse de valor para decirle lo que sentía a la castaña, y desde entonces ellos dos eran una de las parejas más "conocidas" de la escuela.

Entonces recibió un mensaje de su padre: _No llegaré a casa. Dile a tu prima._ Perfecto, eso significaba que su hora de llegada ya no existía. Debía de avisarle a su prima, pero al ver a su novia la idea se le borró del pensamiento. En ese momento lo único que quería era besarla. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacía ella y la giró delicadamente para que ella quedara de frente a él. Miró durante unos segundos esos hermosos ojos color marrón que lo habían enamorado y la besó tiernamente al principio, para luego pasar a un beso más apasionado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De alguna manera estaban en el sillón, Neji sobre Tenten besándose como si su vida dependiese de ello. Eso fue hasta que escucharon el carro de los padres de Tenten estacionarse, por lo que rápidamente se alejaron y se acomodaron como era debido en el sillón, mientras Tenten se ponía a buscar una película de nuevo.

Al abrir la puerta los padres de Tenten no se esperaban encontrar con el novio de su hija en el sillón viendo para la ventana distraídamente. Anunciaron su llegada para que su presencia fuese notada por los adolescentes y se dirigieron a la cocina. Poco después de eso Neji decidió que era hora de irse, se despidió de sus suegros y su novia y se dirigió a su casa.

…

Mientras caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa volteo a ver su celular. ¡Eran las casi las 10 de la noche! Con toda razón los padres de Tenten se sorprendieron al verlo aún en su casa. Comenzó a buscar el mensaje de su padre y vio la hora…¡Había sido mandado a las 8:37! Eso si estaba mal, probablemente Hinata estaría preocupada por él al ver que no llegaba.

Comenzó a correr y tardo poco más de quince minutos en llegar a su casa. Entró rápidamente, esperando encontrar las luces prendidas o cualquier signo de vida, pero no, la casa se encontraba a oscuras y no había señales de que hubiera alguien.

― ¡Hinata! ― gritó un tanto preocupado― ¿estas aquí? ― al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió revisar la casa.

Reviso la sala, la cocina, el comedor, y no la encontró, así que decidió buscar en la habitación que ahora era de su prima. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta notó que estaba simplemente emparejada, por lo que decidió abrirla. Cuando vio a su prima su expresión se suavizó y sonrió. Su prima estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela aún y su mochila estaba en el suelo. Todo eso le daba a entender que la chica probablemente al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir a dormir. Con cuidado de no asustarla se dirigió hacia ella y suavemente la sacudió del hombro para despertarla.

―¡Neji-nisan! ― masculló asustada, luego se calmo y dijo―. Ya llegaste, seguro que tu padre estará esperándonos para comer.

―No, para empezar mi padre no vendrá hoy, se quedara en la oficina, y para terminar son las diez de la noche, la hora de comer ya paso hace un rato― le dijo conteniendo una risa.

―¿Ha? ¿Tan-tanto tiempo dormí? ―preguntó avergonzada.

―Al parecer si, ven vamos a preparar algo de cenar, tengo hambre, no quiero saber cuanta debes de tener tú…

…

La cena fue bastante calmada, cenaron un poco de carne con arroz que Hinata preparó rápidamente y cenaron en silencio. Después de la cena cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, y cuando Hinata estaba por cerrar la puerta de su cuarto Neji dijo:

―Hinata, no te pregunte realmente porque no me dio tiempo, pero… ¿Cómo te fue?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Hinata, y sintió que ahora esa casa si podría considerarla su hogar, la hizo ver que si se preocupaban por ella. Pero aparto rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y contestó pensando en su nuevo amigo:

―Muy bien, Kiba-kun es muy amable y me agrada mucho― al ver la cara de Neji se apresuró a decir―. To-todos lo-los demás so-son mu-muy amables, pe-pero con Ki-kiba-kun e-es con-con quien más conviví…

―Me alegra que te estés adaptando tan pronto― dijo pensando que en parte lo que había dicho Kiba cuando Neji le dijo que no intentara nada con su prima era cierto, Hinata ya estaba grande y ella podía decir con quien juntarse o no―. Bueno, buenas noches Hinata― y dicho eso se dirigió a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su prima llamándole.

―Y a ti Ne-Neji-nisan, ¿Cómo te fue? ―al escuchar esa pregunta Neji sonrió, si en definitiva se podría acostumbrar a que alguien en su casa se preocupase por él y le preguntase sobre como le fue en el día.

…

―¡Kiba!¡Kiba!¡Kiba!¡Despierta! ―gritó Hana mientras zarandeaba a Kiba en un intento por despertarlo.

―Oy, Oy… ¡Hana! ¡No tienes que ser tan brusca! ―replicó molesto el castaño mientras se frotaba los ojos, y se desperezaba―. ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó curioso.

―Pues por si no lo recuerdas, mañana tienes escuela, y tenemos que ir nos a casa… ya pasan de las diez…― suspiró y continuó― Estuve ocupada con un pastor alemán que llegó demasiado enfermo…― volvió a suspirar y dijo finalmente―… A pesar de todo lo que trabaje… no lo pude salvar…

―Hana, lo siento… pero no puedes salvarlos a todos siempre…― dijo Kiba tratando de reconfortar a su hermana. Él sabía que para su hermana era muy difícil perder a sus pacientes.

―Yo se Kiba, yo se…―suspiró un momento y dijo― ya, baja y subete a la caminoneta― y habiendo dicho eso salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras seguida por Kiba que tenía al hombro la mochila y a Akamaru en brazos, se subió a la camioneta y esperó a que Kiba acomodara sus cosas en la parte trasera. Una vez que Kiba estuvo en el asiento de adelante con el cinturón abrochado arrancó.

El camino transcurrió tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hermanos habló, cosa que era extraña, puesto que ninguno era conocido precisamente por ser callado. Pero finalmente Hana decidió romper el silencio diciendo:

―Kiba, creo que ya tuviste tiempo para aclarar tu cabeza, así que dime ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes. Kiba se sorprendió, creía que su hermana duraría un rato más triste, pero como siempre recordó que su hermana era bastante fuerte.

―Me fue bien Hana― hizo una pausa, dudando si decir o no las dudas que se estaban formando en su mente acerca de su vida "amorosa". _"No tengo por que contarle todo, sólo le contare lo que yo quiera"_ ―. La prima de Neji estará en mi salón― al ver la cara sorprendida de su hermana continuó―, su nombre es Hinata y como su familia estará fuera del país se fue a vivir con Neji, y también cambio de escuela por eso.

―Ok…―se tomó unos minutos para meditar lo que le había dicho su hermano y sonriendo como antes le dijo― esa chica te agradó ¿no? ― y al ver la cara de sorpresa que esta vez provenía de la cara de su hermano explicó―. Por algo la mencionaste, por que te cayó bien, supongo, puesto que no hablaste de ella como cuando hablaste de Sakura la primera vez que se conocieron.

―Pues si, me cayó bastante bien―hizo una pausa―. La verdad la conocí antes de saber quien era, ella chocó conmigo mientras corría para no llegar tarde―dijo mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, Hana estaba pensando que tal vez su hermano estaba confundido por algo, pero que no se sentía seguro de decirlo. A su hermano le costaba mucho abrise o decir que es lo que pensaba, todo por culpa de esa rubia. Kiba por su parte pensaba que tal vez la mejor persona con la cual hablar era su hermana, después de todo ella fue quien lo ayudó con su ruptura con Ino.

**FLASHBACK**

Salió de la escuela y se fue corriendo a la veterinaria, ignorando a todos sus amigos. Nunca había tardado tan poco en llegar a la veterinaria, en cuanto llegó subió a su cuarto, sin siquiera saludar a su hermana, cosa que la preocupo, no importaba que tan enojado estuviese, siempre la saludaba.

Cuando abrió el cuarto y vio al castaño sentado contra la pared, con las manos deteniendose la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos decidió que algo estaba muy mal. Se acerco a él y revolvió su cabello como si se tratase de un cachorro, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Mi proximo paciente llega en diez minutos o más, la señora Okomura siempre llega tarde, así que habla― le dijo cortante mientras lo volteaba a ver. Después de un silencio prolongado Kiba volteó a verla con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, por lo cual su hermana pensó que había sido lo mejor pedirle a la señora Okomura que llegara media hora más tarde.

―I-Ino… estaba be-besando a-a un tipo lla-llamado Sai…―soltó como si esa frase se hubiese atorado en su garganta y estubiera esperando por salir en cualquier momento. Su hermana lo miró un tanto preocupada, pero con la mirada le indicó que continuase hablando, cosa que el castaño obedeció― Me-me dijo que comenzó a salir conmigo por-por una apuesta― pero después de esa frase ya no pudo hablar más puesto que el llanto lo volvio a invadir.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo…―hizo una pausa y dijo― cuentame todo lo que puedas, no te forzaré a que me cuentes nada― le dijo tranquilamente mientras Kiba se recostaba en el regazo de la mayor. La mayor sonrió, hacía mucho que Kiba no hacía eso. Comenzó a revolverle suavemente los cabellos, tratando se tranquilizarlo, como cuando eran niños y Kiba llegaba a casa llorando porque los demás se metían con el por las marcas de su cara.

―To-todo fue una mentira, ella siempre jugó conmigo―dijo mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban muriendo en el pantalón de su hermana―. Yo-yo para ella nunca signifiqué nada, simplemente fui una apuesta… una apuesta que ella ganó― y como si decir eso hubiese requerido toda la fuerza del chico, este poco a poco normalizó su respiración, pero aun derramando lagrimas.

Y mientras el chico poco a poco se quedaba dormido ella le revolvía el cabello diciendole que todo estaría bien, y que el dolor pasaría. Esa sería la última vez que el se abriese realmente con alguien, esa vez decidió que ya no sentiría eso por nadie más, el corazón de Kiba se cerró.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

―Cuando rompí con Ino, decidí no volver a enamorarme jamás―dijo inesperadamente el castaño―. Pero, ¿sabés? Creo… que siento algo por Hinata― meditó un momento mientras volteaba a ver atravez de la ventana del carro y decía de manera distante, como si hablase más para él mismo que para su hermana―. No estoy seguro de querer sentir algo por ella… no quiero sufrir de nuevo…―dijo distante.

―Kiba, cuando esa chica te lastimó decidiste cerrarte, para que nadie te viese como alguien debil…―meditó un momento lo que iba a decir― tal vez es hora de que te vuelvas a abrir…― dijo Hana con la vista al frente.

―Si… creo que si Hana― se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos, hasta que recordó algo― Hana, lo había olvidado, lo siento… ¿Cómo te fue?

Al escuchar esto Hana no pudo evitar reir, después de todo así era su hermano… a pesar de que fingiera no hacerlo, se preocupaba por los demás…

* * *

><p>yo: ola! jejejejeje ey aki esta del cap 3! y estoy feliz x ke me salió mas largo ke el 2! n.n<p>

inner: ! ¬¬

yo: mira de fastidiarme inner... si no te dare una tunda...

inner: o.o esta bn... pero ey ke te pasa? como sales con esto despues de ke te pidieron ke sacaras mas a hinata! ¬¬

yo: NO LO SABIA CUANDO LO ESCRIBI! ya me disculpe! y ya abia avisado ke en este cap tampoco estarian tanto... kiero sacar mas a los otros personajes!

inner: escusas... solo x ke ya lo abias escrito antes... les advierto en el 5 saca un monton a los personajes... y casi al final a hinata!

yo: callate arruinas la sorpresa!

inner: la decepciion sorpresa? supongo ke si...

yo: mira dejare de acerte caso y mejor contestare reviews...

Niwa: jejejeje si... la vrd ske se baso en lo ke le paso a mi mejor amigo... algo parecido.. solo ke ocurrio de una manera un poco diferente... mismas razones pero un poco distinto...

Stellamaine: no t preocupes yo hare ke se le pase... pero deben de entender ke es algo periodico.. no sera de la noche a la mañana... xD pero si.. como ya le dije a tu amiga... basado en istoria real... ya la verdad que bueno ke te gusto! me alegra mucho!

unmei100: si la vrd ke a mi ino me es indiferente, no más bien me cae bn.. pero esta vez le toco ser la mala... xD se me ocurrio ke ella fuese la ex de kiba solo para molestar a mi amiga... ella ama el kibaxino y tu sabes venganza... xD y yo tmb espero ke no me borren el fic... xD

ShiemixRin: jejejejeje... si se me figuro ke seria genial ke kiba fuese todo lindo... xD y pues ya vere ke ago para ke salga bn todo.. la vrd ske me stoy aventando los caps acapella (significa sobre la marcha... no ke ni ke va a pasar luego... xD)... xD

Loveashiteroamore: ke bueno ke me entendio alguien! TT_TT.. necesitaba explicar ke abia pasado! xD jejeje pero si... ya veras ke en el prox saldra hinata! xD

Fanficfan: te aseguro ke en el prox abra mas hinata y mas kiba... lo siento si en este no salio mas... pero ske deben entender ke ya staba escrito... TT_TT

venus hyuga: pues en este cap salio hinata.. pero pues lo siento si no lo suficiente... en el 4 saldra mas... xD

bueno pues son todos los reviews! ey pues gracias x leer!

yo/inner: x favor dejen reviews!

yo: $/%&# inner! te dije ke yo lo diria!

atte: ...


	4. Cap4 ¿Boletos Gratis?

Cap 4/¿?

MOSHI MOSHI! los siento si el cap pasado los llego a decepcionar... después de todo en el cap 2 me pidieron ke sacara mas a hinata y en el 3 la sake un poco más ke nada... xD pero me disculpo! lo siento! TT_TT...

ey mas de 150 hits! eso es taaaan genial! perdon si sake el cap 4 algo tarde... pero minimo si lo sake el mismo jueves... lo ke pasa ske llegue a mi casa a las 9... sali de la escuela a las 8... y tarde una ora en llegar (sali a las 8 x ke me kede aciendo el servicio)... xD

Por otro lado tuve 9 reviews del cap 3! mas de los ke abia tenido antes! XD jajajaja ey pero ke genial ke les aya gustado el cap anterior! xD

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio ni sus personajes... kishimoto tiene los derechos de naruto.. pero ustedes saben como yo ke en realidad me roba las ideas mientras duermo.. xD

sin mas aki sta el cap! XD

* * *

><p><strong>¿Boletos gratis?<strong>

Su despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana, lo había puesto a esa hora para poder bañarse y arreglarse a gusto. Ella prefería despertar temprano y tomar todo con calma a levantarse un poco más tarde y tener que apurarse. Se desperezó y talló los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama, como eran las cinco de la mañana y aún era invierno parecía que aún era de noche. Se paró y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas necesarias para poder bañarse y arreglase.

Entró al baño, se desvistió y entró a la ducha. En la ducha sintió como lentamente despertaba por completo al contacto del agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel. Se lavó el cabello minusiosamente, en verdad comenzaba a creer que usar el cabello tan largo era algo problemático, comenzaba a extrñar su antiguo corte de cabello, de cuando tenía doce años, pero no se lo cortaría, no aún… a su primo le gustaba que ella tuviese el cabello largo….

Cuando salió de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla y una vez seca comenzó a vestirse. El uniforme era algo simple, una falda azul oscura con cuadros negros, una polo blanca con el escudo de Konoha Gakuen, y un saco negro con el mismo escudo. Como era invierno ella se ponía unas mallas negras para no pasar tantos frios, no comprendía como sus compañeras iban con las medias cortas…¿Qué no les daba frío? Salió del baño y bajo a la cocina.

Volteó a ver el reloj del microondas, aun era temprano eran las 6. Eso le daba a entender dos cosas: tenía tiempo para prepararle un buen desayuno a Neji y Neji estaba a punto de despertar. Trabajó en hacer unos omelets y justo cuando iba terminando el segundo omelet bajo Neji.

―Huele muy bien Hinata― dijo un aun adormecido Neji―. ¿Qué tan temprano te levantaste para poder hacer todo esto?

―Me levanté a las cinco― y al ver la cara que ponía Neji se apresuró a explicar―.¡No-no me-me le-levante-te sólo pa-para hacer el-el de-desa-sayuno, lo-lo que pa-pasa es-es que me gu-gusta poder a-arreglarme-me tran-tranquila.

―Esta bien, sólo si tu lo dices―volteó a ver los desayunos y dijo―que tal si comemos entonces―dijo mientras sonreía.

Una vez que acabaron de alistarse salieron a la escuela y en el camino se encontraron con Shikamaru, juntos continuaron el camino a la escuela sin hablar mucho, si acaso uno que otro comentario, pero no era incomodo, eso era lo que ocurría cuando tres personas que gustaban del silencio se juntaban: silencio…

Cuando sonó el timbre cada quien entró a su salón: Neji al 3A y Shikamaru y Hinata al 2B. Una vez adentro del salón se dirigieron a sus lugares, Shikamaru frente a Naruto y Hinata tras Sasuke. Al parecer a Kiba se le había hecho tarde y sin saber porque se entristeció un poco.

…

Kiba corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, su despertador no había sonado porque el día anterior, con todo lo que tenía en mente olvidó programarlo. Sólo despertó a las 6:30 por que Akamaru lo lamió en la cara, si no quien sabe hasta que hora hubiese dormido. Su casa estaba un tanto más cerca de la escuela que la veterinaria, pero aún así necesitaba unos veinte minutos para llegar, y solamente tenía quince. Estupida escuela ¿Por qué las clases tenían que comenzar a las 7?

Cuando iba cruzando las rejas de la escuela escuchó el timbre. _"¡Demonios! Creó que hoy toca la primera clase con Ebisu… el idiota siempre llega temprano…"_ pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos vacios de la escuela. Y al llegar al correspondiente a su salón sintió como sus energías se renovaban al ver que Ebisu estaba del otro lado del pasillo dirigiendose al salón. Simplemente debía de correr más rapido y llegaría antes que él. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, se esforzó enormemente, como si se tratase de una clase de Gai y cuando el profesor abrió la puerta para entrar, Kiba se le atravezó… entrando antes que el, por lo que llegó "a tiempo".

En el salón todos veían divertidos la esena protagonizada por Kiba y el profesor, todos menos Hinata que suspiraba aliviada al ver llegar temprano a su nuevo amigo, Kiba al ver esto le sonrió. Rapidamente se dirigió a su lugar entre la ventana y la peliazul, sacó su cuaderno y se sentó despreocupadamente y dijo casualmente:

―Por poco y no llego…

―Kiba-kun ¿Qué pasó? ―susurró Hinata mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo con preocupación en los ojos.

―Nada, lo de siempre no desperté a tiempo―le contestó el castaño mientras con un gesto de su mano le estaba importancia al asunto y volteaba la vista al frente. Pero no duró mucho tiempo así porque en cuanto vio que Hinata le prestaba atención a la clase y no a él, se dedicó a observarla disimuladamente.

Sonó el timbre marcando el final de la clase, y todos se pararon de sus asientos aprovechando los quince minutos que tenían antes de que llegase el otro profesor. Kiba rápidamente se sentó en la paleta de su lugar y se pusó a conversar con Hinata, quien aún estaba preocupada por el hecho de que al parecer era algo común que Kiba llegase de esa manera a clases.

―Oy, ya te dije que no te preocupes, es algo común…no me quejo, al menos hago algo de ejercicio antes de llegar a clases y llego bien despierto―bromeó.

―Etto… pe-pero Kiba-kun no esta bien a-aún a-así―dijo mientras se movia a la fila de enfrente para poder verlo a la cara―. Ya-ya se, yo-yo siempre me-me levanto-to mu-muy tem-temprano…¿Qué tal si te-te llamo para-para despertarte? ―preguntó un tanto sonrojada.

Kiba se sorprendió por demás ante la extraña propuesta de Hinata. Pero luego se confundió más porque, él saber que ella se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para tomarse esa molestia lo hacía sentir…¿orgulloso?¿feliz?... No meditó mucho en eso y dijo finalmente:

―Esta bien, si quieres llamame a las 6, así podré arreglarme tranquilamente…―dijo un tanto sonrojado.

―Cla-claro Kiba-kun― le contestó mientras le regalaba una de las más hermosas sonrisas que Kiba vio en su vida.

"_Definitivamente quiero que esas sonrisas me las dedique sólo a mí"_ pensó el castaño, pero se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta en que estaba pensando._ "No puedo pensar así, yo no debo de pensar así de nadie…"_ se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Por qué esa chica insistía en revolverle la mente con sus inocentes muestras de amabilidad? Esa Hyuuga sin darse cuenta lo hacía esperanzarse en algo que el se prometió que no volvería a pasar de nuevo.

―Ey perro ¿Qué hará Hinata por ti a las seis? ―preguntó curioso Naruto al captar las últimas frases de la conversación que el Inuzuka había sostenido con la peliazul.

―Me llamará para despertarme―dijo maquinalmente Kiba, sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que dijo.

―¿¡Qué! ―gritó nada disimuladamente el rubio―¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero que Hina-chan me despierte a mi en las mañanas! ― continuó el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojase aún más que cuando eschuchó a su compañero llamarla Hina-chan. Por su parte la sangre de Kiba hervía al ver que el rubio se tomará tantas confianzas con su amiga…¿Quién se creía él para decirle Hina-chan sin más y acercarcele así?

―Yo-yo Na-naru-ruto-sa-san yo-yo de-desperta-taré a Ki-Kiba-ku-kun tem-tempra-prano pa-para que-que no-no lle-llegue tan-tan tar-tarde… Us-usted si-siempre-pre lle-llega tem-tempra-prano… No-no hay-hay nece-cesidad de-de que-que yo-yo lo-lo des-despierte― dijo la peliazul usando todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse por la cercania del Uzumaki.

Por un lado Kiba se sintió como ganador y perdedor al mismo tiempo. Por un lado sólo el tendría ese favor y preocupación por parte de Hinata; pero por el otro el rubio la había hecho sonrojarse en extremo, cosa que el castaño no había logrado a ese nivel. _"¿Pero qué? No debo de sentirme así, yo nunca me sentire así por nadie más…"_ se reprendió mentalemente el castaño. Pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso cuando el olor a cigarro se hizo visible en el salón, el profesor Asuma había llegado…

…

Las siguientes dos clases, pasaron de una manera aburrida, para la mayoría. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y Chaoji fueron bastante divertidas cuando el profesor Kakashi descubrió a Naruto y a Sasuke escuchando música y les quitó a ambos sus respectivos Ipods. Sasuke no hizo ningun comentario ante el castigo, pero estaba visiblemente molesto por tres razones: 1- lo habían descubierto, cosa que nunca pasaba; 2- le habían quitado su Ipod y 3- veía como sus amigos se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír por su desgracia. Por su parte Naruto no se quedo tan callado como Sasuke y comenzó a hacer un berrinche en medio de la clase, por lo cual sus amigos no pudieron aguantar la risa y comenzaron a reír, para disgusto de Sasuke.

Kiba por su parte estaba riendo por la desgracia del rubio y el pelinegro, pero por un momento olvido porque razón reía al ver a Hinata sonrojada mientras reía como solamente ella sabía. _"Realmente… se ve hermosa cuando rie"_. Pensó impresionado Kiba, pero el pensamiento no duró mucho cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pensaba y a lo que lo prodría llevar si continuaba con esas ideas. Así que dejó de pensar en Hinata y volvió a fijar sus pensamientos en la cómica esena que ocurría en la fila justo frente a la suya.

Cuando acabó la clase era hora del receso, así que como era de esperar cuando tocó el timbre todos sus compañeros salieron disparados del salón, cosa que Kiba también hubiese hecho de no ser que vió que Hinata se tomaba con calma y lentitud la hora del receso. Decidió que tal vez la chica estaba haciendo lo mejor, así que se quedó a esperarla, y una vez que vió que la chica hubo arregladó todas sus cosas se encaminó a la puerta, siendo seguido por la ojiblanca.

―Per-perdón por hacerte esperar Kiba-kun―dijo con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada.

―Oy, no te preocupes―le dijo el Inuzuka mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano―. Igual, como te espere podremos comprar en la cafetería más tranquilos, la fila de muerte probablemente ya pasó―dijo el castaño entre risas.

Ambos caminaron a la cafetería tranquilamente, después de todo tenían una hora de receso. Una vez en la cafetería se dirigieron a la linea y como el día anterior Kiba se compró una hamburguesa y Hinata se compró una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Pero justo cuando iban saliendo al patio observaron primero sorprendidos y luego divertidos como sus amigos corrían asía ellos cubriendose a ellos mismos y a sus pertenencias de una fuerte y repentina lluvia.

El primero en llegar a donde se encontraban el Inuzuka y la Hyuuga fue un chico de cabello color rojo, con el fleco partido al lado izquierdo de su frente, mostrando una especie de cicatriz. Este jadeaba un poco, pero pronto recuperó la compostura al ver a la Hyuuga, de la cual había escuchado bastante el día anterior por parte de su hermana.

―Hola, mi nombre es Gaara― dijo secamente.

―Bu-buenos dí-días Gaara-san―contestó algo intimidada la ojiblanca.

Kiba notó como la chica fue intimidada por la frialdad de Gaara. El pelirojo solía ser frío pero era buena persona, y muy buen amigo, desgraciadamente su apariencia no ayudaba mucho a que la gente se le quisiera acercar, pero el sabía o más bien presentía que en cuanto Hinata comenzace a tratar más con Gaara se harían grandes amigos. Debido a eso decidió ayudar a que se formace esa amistad.

―Hinata, no te asustes así se comporta con todos, pero es un buen chico― dijo Kiba mientras le revolvía el cabello a Hinata, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sintió realmente tonta y descortes al comportarse de esa manera con Gaara, por lo que decidió darle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas y presentarse como era debido.

Como estaba tan concentrada en redimirse con Gaara no cayó en cuenta de que el resto de los amigos de Kiba habían termiado de entrar. De pronto se encontró con Temari presentandole a sus dos hermanos Gaara, y a Kankuro, un chico un tanto robusto de cabello castaño que le cayó muy bien. Todos los amigos de segundo grado de Kiba se encontraban ahí, incluso Sasuke, que la última vez no descanzó con ellos porque Sakura lo interceptó haciendolo ayudarla a buscar a su amiga.

―Oy, si esta lloviendo ¿Dónde rayos comeremos si no vamos a poder estar afuera por la lluvia? ―dijo la voz del castaño― No pienso comer en la cafetería, siempre terminamos siendo molestados por tus fans Sasuke―agregó Kiba al oir que el pelinegro murmuraba algo como "En la cafetería ¿no es obvio imbécil?".

―Ey, el grupo de Neji esta en clase con Gai, entonces estan en el gimnasio―dijo Naruto, y al ver que nadie comprendía lo que decía decidió decir su idea claramente―. Eso significa que su salón esta libre… podemos pasar el resto de nuestro receso ahí― de repente se escuchó a a todos murmurar cosas como: "no creo que sea buena idea", "la última vez" o "nos regañaran" ―. ¡Vamos! Como si nunca hubiesemos pasado el almuerzo en un salón que no es el nuestro. ¡La última vez no nos pudieron hacer nada!

Kiba recordó como había acabado el último almuerzo que pasarón en un salón ajeno al de ellos. Recordaba como el maestro Ibiki entraba por una puerta, mientras ellos salían por la otra, esperando no ser vistos, pero cuando daban vuelta al pasillo escuchanban un "Cuando los atrape". Pero decidió que era mejor arriesgarse a una simple reprimenda a tener que aguantar las seguras molestias que tendrían a causa de la popularidad del pelinegro con las chicas de la escuela.

Una vez en el salón 3A se fueron a la ultima fila, a un lado de la ventana, donde se sentarían si ese fuese su salón. Kiba se fue a acomodar en donde fuera su sitio, y sonrió nostalgico al notar que en el lugar que estaba junto a donde se había sentado estaba la mochila de su mejor amigo. Después de todo Shino era una persona de habitos, y al parecer el habito de sentarse en el segundo lugar de la última fila que daba a la ventana. _"Ese lugar lo comenzó a tomar porque yo me quería sentar junto a la ventana, así que lo obligué a recorrerse un lugar"_.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin mayores contratiempos ni novedades, todos reían y hablaban. Justo como Kiba lo había predicho Gaara y Hinata se llevaban de maravilla, estaban juntos hablando de un libro que Kiba no conocía en lo más mínimo, pero al parecer era el libro que Gaara había devuelto el día anterior. Todo estaba pasando normalmente hasta que Sasuske recibió un mensaje de texto de su hermano. Nadie prestó atención a eso hasta que Sasuke gritó:

―¡Estan regalando boletos para el concierto de Shinobi en la plaza que esta a un lado de aquí! ―y al ver la cara que todos ponían siguió―. El mensaje decía esto: "Deidara dice que en las tiendas Aldea del Sonido estan regalando un boleto por persona para el concierto del viernes".

―¿Pero qué? ¿tan fácil es conseguir el botelo? ―preguntó Shikamaru bastante sorprendido―. Escuché que este año iba a ser mucho más difícil conseguir los boletos, creí que iban a ser más caros o algo así…―pero fue interrumpido por Gaara.

―Piensalo, más fácil no puede ser obtener boleto, pero… mucha gente podrá conseguir boleto…― no necesitó continuar puesto que todo mundo comprendió el punto.

―Las Aldea del Sonido son muchas… todas en plazas cercanas a escuelas― comenzó a divagar Kankuro―. Si le dan boleto a cada persona que lo pida… el concierto será enorme…―meditó un momento y continuó―probablemente será en el parque Hitomi… en ese parque siempre se hacen los conciertos grandes…

―No necesariamente―lo interrumpió Naruto mientras se volvía a Hinata―. ¿Tu primo no te comentó nada del concierto al que fue el año pasado con Lee y Tenten?

―Si-si… di-dijo que-que los-los bo-boletos se-se sobre-brevendieron― hizo una pausa y abrió mucho sus ojos, había comprendidó lo que intentaba decir el rubio―. Mu-mucha gente se-se quedó fuera… ellos fue-fueron de los últimos en-en po-poder entrar.

―Exacto, probablemente será lo mismo, sólo que Shinobi es muchisimo mejor y más famoso que Five-Kages…―hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la barbilla―. Tal vez es cierto lo que dicen Kankuro y Gaara… tal vez será enorme, pero no importa… si los boletos son regalados…

―Cualquier imbécil puede ir a conseguir un boleto―esta vez fue Sasuke el que interrumpió―… No importa que tan grande sea… hay mucha gente que esta ansiosa por el concierto… incluyendonos a todos nosotros…

―¡Entonces esta decidido! ―gritó Kiba―.Saliendo de la escuela nos vamos a Aldea del Sonido y conseguimos nuestros boletos― dijo dando por entendido que todos los presentes querían ir. De pronto le saltó una idea, tal vez a Hinata no le gustaba esa música, puesto que no era música presisamente tranquila, y tal vez no quisiese ir al concierto, esa idea lo entristeció un poco, el ir al concierto con Hinta hubiese sido genial. Decidió no quedarse con la duda, asi que preguntó― Hinata ¿te gusta Shinobi? ― cuando pregunto eso todos se giraron a ver a Hinata esperando a saber la respuesta.

―Si-si… pe-pero nunca he-he ido a un con-concierto― contestó algo apenada.

―Oy, eso no es importante… si has ido o no… ¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros? ―le propuso Kiba mientras sus ojos brillaban. Kiba podría ser el primero en llevarla a un concierto. _"Sería genial, eso me pondría un paso delante de todos"_ pensó, pero se volvió a reprender por sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

―¡Si-si! ―contestó muy animada Hinata regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, que dejo temporalmente desarmado al castaño, pero pronto se recupero y ninguno de sus amigos se dieron cuenta… o eso pensó…

…

Después del interesante receso cada quien entro a sus distintos salones: Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata y Chaoji al 2B; Gaara al 2A, era el único de ellos que iba en un salón distinto, al igual que Kankuro, que iba en el 3C, por lo que compartía el receso del martes con su hermanito.

Las clases pasaron normales hasta la salida, cuando el timbre sonó todos se dirigierón al salón 3A, para contarles la noticia a los faltantes. Por su parte, Karin, Sakura, Ino, Tayuya y Kim, vieron curiosas el que todos se dirigiran al 3A, por lo que los siguieron. Su sorpresa fue enorme al enterarse de la noticia: en Aldea del Sonido estaban regalando boletos para el esperado concierto de Shinobi. Sin perder el tiempo, Ino fue a buscar a Sai y una vez que lo encontraron se fueron a la tienda de música.

Neji al saber la noticia simplemente sonrió, era obvio que usaba todo su autocontrol para no hacer nada como Temai, Tenten o Lee, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo que realmente sentía. Por su parte el Aburame simplemente dijo algo como: "ir sería agradable".

Todos en cuanto pudieron salieron de la escuela y corrieron a todo lo que pudieron por llegar a la tienda de música. Esperaban que la noticia no se hubiese corrido tan pronto, para poder conseguir boleto. Se asustaron al ver como muchisimos alumos de distintas escuelas cercanas corrían como ellos a Aldea del Sónido. Entre los alumnos que corrían distinguieron la rosada cabellera de Sakura, entonces lo comprendieron: ellos mismos corrieron el rumor inconcientemente cuando fueron a avisarle a los del salon 3A, tan solo con los que vieron la pequeña esena que armó Lee, minimo unos treinta alumnos sabían. Mientras corrían Sasuke recibió una llamada de Itachi, la cual contestó mientras corría.

―¡Itachi dice que él y todos sus amigos ya tiene sus boletos! ― hizo una pausa y escuchó lo que el mayor de los Uchiha le decía atravez del aparato―. Dice que la tienda que esta cerca de su universidad ya no tiene boletos― les comunicó mientras colgaba la llamada y seguía corriendo.

―¡Eso es malo! ―gritó Kiba hizo una pausa y continuó―. La tienda más cercana para todos los que no consiguieron boletos en esa tienda es a la que vamos― dijo mientras observaba la cantidad de personas que corrían junto con ellos, todos peleando inconcientemente para conseguir sus boletos.

Entonces se percató como Hinata se comenzaba a atrasar un poco por lo que sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano para hacerla correr a la par que él. Neji vió con malos ojos esa acción, pero si tenía pensado decir algo se lo tragó puesto que él hizo exactamente lo mismo con Tenten, que al notar lo que había hecho su novio sonrío. Y sin que nadie se fijase mucho en ello lo mismo pasó con Temari, solo que quien la jalaba era Lee. Casi por llegar a la tienda arrebasaron al grupo de Sakura, o a casi todos, puesto que Ino y Sai corrían a la par que ellos.

Cuando entraron a la tienda se sorprendieron al ver lo abarrotada que estaba, llena de chicos que se empujaban constantemente para llegar con uno de los dependientes ansiosos por conseguir sus boletos. Tardaron cerca de diez minutos en poder llegar con un empleado, quien a todos les dio una tira que decía "Shinobi 1 persona". Cuando iban saliendo de la tienda alcanzáron a escuchar como por los altavoces que normalmente se escuchaba música decía la voz de el viejo Tazuna el dueño del local diciendo: "Ya larguense mocosos, ya no hay boletos aquí". Al escuchar eso todos suspiraron.

―¡Por poco y no lo logramos! ―dijo emocionado Kankuro mientras veía su cinta emocionado― Ahora ya todos podremos ir al concierto―dijo felizmente.

―Pues eso es si nos dejan―dijo sombriamente Shino. Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta de algo solamente habían superado la primera prueba para entrar al concierto, aún les faltaba conseguir permiso, y eso podría ser más dificil que obtener el boleto.

Repentinamente todos comprendieron como funcionaba realmente el poder ir al concierto y el porque nunca se anunció como, donde o cuando se iban a vender los boletos. Comprendieron porque repentinamente sin decirle a nadie, en medio de un horario escolar se comenzaron a dar los boletos de manera gratuita. En su mayoría todos los que querían ir a ver Shinobi eran adolescentes, quienes para poder ir al concierto requeririan del permiso de sus padres, habían caido en su juego, sin siquiera pedir permiso todos fueron a obtener sus boletos. Muchos de las personas que tenían boleto no podrían ir por no obtener permiso de sus padres… la pregunta era… ¿de qué lado estarían ellos? de los que tenían boletos e irían o de los que solo tendrían un boleto para recordar lo lo cerca que estubieron de ir al concierto más grande de rock en Tokyo...

* * *

><p>antes de presentarles mi dialogo entre mi inner y yo les dire algo... este cap esta basado en una historia de la vida real... osea lo de los boletos y el concierto se basaron en el rockampeonato telcel... esta exagerado pero la escencia es la misma... cuando stabamos en la cafe, la ermana de uno de mis amigos le mando el mensaje y todos como ke wooow! XD y tmb paso lo de la corrida... en cuanto salimos de la escuela nosotros junto con otros tipillos de la lazaro y la poli (una secundaria ke sta a un lado de mi preparatoria) nos fuimos corriendo x boletos... xD lo demas lo dramatice... xD<p>

yo: este cap es aun mas largo ke el cap 3! wiii :3

inner: ojala ke les guste mas ke el cap pasado...¬¬

yo: maldita inner no andes diciendo eso.. TT_TT

inner: o.o esta vez no ke golpearas? .o.

yo: neee... stoy cansada

inner: ke bueno ke me entiendes... :D

yo: nada mas sperate ke se me baje lo depre... y t golpeare x lo ke me dijiste aorita...

inner: NOOOOOO! D:

no crean ke ando depre... la vrd solo ando cansada... la semana pasada stube asta el tope de examenes y trabajos... y al parecer esta semana andare tmb mas o menos asi... x ke tengo ke estudiar para extraordinarios... reprobe 2 materias... TT_TT no importa cuanto estudie no sirvio.. xD

aora constestare reviews

venus hyuga: ke bueno ke t gusto! jejeje lo subi mas tarde pero lo subi! xD

Fanficfan: jejejeje neee a mi no me gusta tanto hinata y naruto en esta istoria.. si acaso algo de confusion... la vrd ni se ke are con esos dos... xD

Loveashiteroamore:jajajaja ke bn! a mi tmb... se me ace mas curada asi... pero en lo ke llevo pensado... ya empieza a haer algo... xD

ShiemixRin: lo se... son raros! pero ya ke asi les toco ser... xD

unmei100: no t preocupes... yo soy experta en no presionarme... xD (si no preguntenle a los profes cuando me encargan tareas un mes antes y el sia antes apenas las empiezo... xD)... pero si ya pronto abra mas accion... xD

Stellamaine: jajajaja me niego a ke a hinata le guste naruto! jajajaja pero kien sabe... a ver ke ago ara ke kiba sufra.. xD muajajajajaja! toda mala yo! xD

Niwa: jajajaja sorry lo de la pareja de nejiten.. yo sin ofender.. por mi parte odio a neji con hinata.. xD y amo al nejiten... sorry... pero lo bueno ke este es un kibahina vrd? xD

KamiKaze: ey ke bueno ke te gusto! el encuentro yo pense ke a nadie le iba a gustar! lo de ino y sai... lo escribi para molestar a una amiga ke ama al kinaxino... xD y lo del como t fue fue basado en la vida real! asi nos paso a mi mejor amigo y ami con nuestros ermanos mayores el primer dia.. xD

Partywaowatta: jajajaja claro ke puedes comentar aunke no estes registrada! xD jajajaja y yo tampoco me los imagino en la sala... pero ice mi mejor esfuerzo para escribirlo.. xD y pues lo de dormir llegando de la prepa... creo ke todos lo acemos! xD

bueno ya me desaogue un ratito... sin mas ke decir...

yo/inner: DEJEN REVIEWS X FAVOR! (no necesitan cuenta!)

yo: ash... da lo mismo... =_= (tengo sueño... me siento shikamaru)


	5. Cap5 Permiso

Cap 5/¿?

Hola mundo! Yo aki ando actualizando! x primera vez me salio ke pude actualizar en miercoles! uju! xD

no ay mucho ke contar... mañana ago mis extraordinarios! xD y me libro de la maldita escuela! BD

bueno aka esta el 5to cap! x cierto me siento bn curada x ke este es el cap mas largo ke escribi! XD ya termine el 6 y me kedo mas corto... pero bueno espero ke el 7 me kede mejor... tambien pues aviso ke si me da tiempo are uno ke otro fic navideño.. aunke no garantizo el poder subir el fic navideño (si lo ago) el 24 o 25.. pero bueno are mi mejor esfuerzo... lo ke si es ke si ago fic navideño abra de kiba hina de afuerzas! xD

bueno sin mas al fic!

disclaimer: Naurto no es mio x culpa de Kishimoto... me robo la idea... y lo sigue aciendo... me implantaron chips en la cabeza y todo lo ke pienso ke pasara lo dibuja el maldito! : me roba mis ideas! T^T...

* * *

><p><strong>Permiso<strong>

Después de todo lo que pasaron para obtener los boletos y pasada la euforia de haber obtenido su boleto cada quien tomo rumbo para su casa, excepto Neji y Lee que se devolvieron a la escuela para el entrenamiento de fútbol. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari y sus hermanos se fueron asía el norte de la ciudad, asía sus casas. Shikamaru, Chaoji y Tenten se fueron hacía el Este de la ciudad también asía sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Shino, Hinata y Kiba se dirigieron al Oeste de Tokyo, los primeros dos se dirigían a sus casas y el último a la veterinaria.

A la mitad del camino Shino cambió de rumbo puesto que su casa no quedaba para el mismo lado sino más al sur que la veterinaria y que la casa de Hinata. Hinata apreciaba al chico de los lentes oscuros, era bastante simpático a pesar de ser tan reservado. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Hinata Kiba se despidió sin muchos miramientos, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Hinata le hablaba.

―Gra-gracias, por todo lo de hoy Kiba-kun― le dijo tímidamente. Y sin que Kiba entendiese nada sintió como Hinata le depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Cuando reacciono la chica caminaba como si nada a dentro de la residencia Hyuuga.

―¡No fue nada! ―le gritó el Inuzuka, esperando que lo oyese, pero probablemente no lo hizo puesto que escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla, donde Hinata lo había besado se sentía bastante cálido. Por un momento la acción de la chica lo desarmó, pero pronto comprendió que no hubo ninguna segunda intención en la acción de la chica… simplemente se había despedido. No era algo tan raro, después de todo él mismo se despedía así de Tenten y Temari casi siempre. Si era algo tan normal, y que hacía tanto… ¿por qué se sintió tan extraño esta vez? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Siguió su camino hasta la veterinaria, alejando lo más que podía sus pensamientos de cierta peliazul. No fue muy difícil, puesto que tenía que pensar en como haría que su madre le diese permiso para ir al concierto. Lo cierto era que por primera vez no era tan dudoso el que pudiese ir, puesto que aún no se había metido en problemas, lo cual era un punto a su favor. Pero la verdad es que aun con eso a su favor su madre era algo… irracional en ocasiones, el decía que esa fue la mayor razón por la cual su padre se divorció de ella.

No se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a la veterinaria, sólo notó el peso de Akamaru en sus brazos. Volteó la cara y se encontró con el rostro de su hermana viéndolo un tanto extrañada. Este simplemente sonrió y le dijo:

―Oy, ¿Cómo estas Hana? ―preguntó alegremente el menor.

―Eh… bien Kiba ¿Por qué estabas tan distraído? ―le preguntó curiosa Hana. De nuevo su hermanito estaba algo distraído, pero al menos se veía un poco más calmado o tranquilo que el día anterior.

―Por nada en especial…―dijo acariciando a Akamaru en el lomo mientras pensaba en decirle o no lo del concierto y el permiso―. Bueno la verdad es que estoy pensando si conseguiré permiso para algo que pasará el Viernes en la noche.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué pasará el vier…?― pero su hermana pronto dedujo que era, puesto que abrió los ojos como platos al recordar las constantes quejas del castaño por que cierto concierto se acercaba y el no tenía boleto―. No me digas que conseguiste boleto…

―Si, lo conseguí― dijo orgulloso el Inuzuka, y al ver que su hermana comenzaría a interrogarlo dijo rápidamente―. ¿Qué tal si te explico todo de camino a casa? Así te podre contar todo lo que pasamos por conseguir los boletos…

―¿Pasamos? ¿Quiénes a parte de ti tienen boleto? ―le preguntó cada vez más intrigada su hermana.

―Te lo contaré en el auto― le contestó el menor mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto de la veterinaria.

Desde su cuarto podía ver el cielo despejado, era difícil creer que en la mañana había llovido de esa manera. Se puso a observar el cielo, mientras acariciaba al cachorro que tenía en su regazo. Probablemente el viernes seria el mejor concierto del año, y el tenía boleto, lo único que faltaba era el permiso de sus padres. Él conseguiría el permiso, lo haría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera…

…

Naruto llegó a su casa más activo de lo normal, se descalzó y gritó su llegada. Su madre notó que algo bueno le había pasado a su hijo, después de todo ese nivel de hiperactividad era mucho, incluso para su hijo.

―!Hola Naruto¡ ¿Qué te pasó en el día? ―gritó su madre desde la cocina.

―Mamá, adivina que― le dijo felizmente Naruto mientra llegaba a la cocina.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó curiosa su madre, de verdad algo bueno le había pasado en el día a su hijo…

―¡Te dije adivina! ― le reprendió el rubio haciendo un puchero, pero al ver la terrorífica mirada que Kushina le dedicaba decidió que lo mejor sería decirle― ¡Tengo boletos para el concierto de Shinobi!¡SHI-NO-BI! ―gritó fuertemente mientras le mostraba orgulloso a su madre su boleto.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó asombrada su madre, si mal ella no recordaba su hijo no tenía dinero porque se lo había gastado en una patineta―. ¿Con qué dinero?

―!Era gratis¡ En Aldea del Sonido los regalaban―dijo despreocupadamente el chico.

―Oh, entonces ya tienes todo listo para ir al concierto el viernes…―comenzó a decir maliciosamente su madre… pero Naruto estaba tan feliz que no notó el tono de su madre, por lo que la interrumpió alegremente.

―¡Si!

―¿Y acaso tienes permiso? ―preguntó su madre. Al escuchar esto, Naruto se quedó helado, sus peores se estaban haciendo reales, podía no ir al concierto si su madre lo decidía.

―Pero mamá… ¿no estarás pensando en no dejarme ir? ¿verdad? ― preguntó bastante asustado el rubio. No podía ser verdad… él había sobrevivido al primer "filtro"… no podría quedarse en el segundo…

―Lo pensaré, pero déjame advertirte algo… te metes en un solo problema y no iras…― le dijo amenazadoramente su madre. Luego respiró hondo y sonrió―. Igual tendrás que conseguir el permiso de tu padre…

―Bah… papá me dejará yo lo se…―dijo despreocupadamente Naruto mientras salía de la cocina. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba _"Aquí el único ogro malvado eres tu…"._

…

―¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Ya llegamos! ―gritó Temari, quien fue la última en entrar, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Una vez hecho eso se quitó los zapatos y los dejo junto a los de sus hermanos. Kankuro se encontraba en el sofá, mientras que Gaara había subido a su habitación a leer, de la cual no saldría probablemente hasta que fuesen a comer.

―Chicos, que bueno que llegaron― se escuchó de pronto la voz de su madre, la cual venía entrando a la casa del jardín, probablemente estaba cuidando sus flores―. No los escuché llegar―dijo mientras le daba un beso a Kankuro en frente y uno a Temari en la mejilla―. ¿Gaara se ha vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto? ―preguntó divertida la mujer. Cualquier madre se hubiese preocupado porque su hijo siempre se encerrase y no interactuase con los demás, pero ella sabía que solo se trataba del carácter retraído de su hijo.

―Si… sacó un nuevo libro de la biblioteca―contestó Kankuro, mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo que ver.

―Como siempre―respondió alegremente su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de comer a sus hijos―. Su padre no vendrá hasta las ocho, así que les prepararé algo ligero para que podamos cenar todos juntos…―dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Temari se encamino hasta la cocina, si su padre no estaba eso hacía más fácil conseguir el permiso. Su madre les daba permiso para cosas que por su propia cuenta su padre nunca les daría, pero una vez que su madre abogaba por ellos su padre siempre cedía. Comenzó a pensar como le explicaría a su madre lo de los boletos cuando esta preguntó:

―¿Supieron de todo el desastre que se causo? ― al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hija la mujer continuó― Al parecer los boletos para un concierto que se haría el viernes se regalaron en las tiendas de música a las que van ustedes― hizo una pausa y miró de reojo la reacción de su hija―. Todos los que querían ir corrieron después de salir de sus escuelas a esas tiendas…

―Si-si… sobre eso…―Temari sonrió, si su madre estaba enterada del principio de la historia sería más fácil llegar al grano―. Verás nosotros estábamos entre los que corrían para conseguir boletos― su madre la volteó a ver expectante, así que decidió decirlo rápidamente―. Los tres conseguimos boletos…

―¿Los tres? ―preguntó asombrada su madre. Temari sonrió, eso era justo lo que quería―. Si verás… creo que entiendes… Gaara nunca quiere ir a ningún lado… pero esta vez el fue de los que más rápido corrieron para conseguir boleto― dijo Temari tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y tratando de hacer sonar ese comentario bastante casual.

Su madre meditó un momento lo que su hija le acababa de decir. Ciertamente era algo que debía considerar, el menor de sus hijos era bastante retraído y tranquilo… rara vez salía a cosas como conciertos por iniciativa propia, normalmente iba por acompañar a sus hermanos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba el concierto era de esa banda de la cual el pelirojo tenía bastantes posters pegados en las paredes de su cuarto.

― El concierto es el viernes, ¿verdad? ―preguntó pensativa la mujer―. ¿Sabes? Creo que a Gaara le haría bien ir al concierto― dijo alegremente su madre―. Yo les doy mi permiso, en la cena pregúntenle a su padre ¿está bien?

…

Tenten sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa hasta cerca de las diez. Siempre era así ambos eran doctores, y sus turnos eran de la tarde en el hospital. Así que les llamo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando sabía que les tocaba su descanso.

―Mamá… mira conseguí boletos para Shinobi―esperó a que su madre contestara pero solo escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, dándole a entender que continuara― y quiero ir con mis amigos… es el viernes…¿puedo? ―dijo tratando de darle el tono más inocente que pudo a la pregunta.

―Shinobi… Shinobi… Shinobi…―escuchó como su mamá meditaba sobre el nombre. Después escuchó como le decía a su padre lo que ella le había dicho y como su padre le contestaba algo que ella no logro entender―. Tu padre dice que esta bien… así que yo también digo lo mismo… pero… ¿con quién iras?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente para contestar fue Neji, pero recapacitó y decidió decir que con sus amigos, si decía que con Neji tal vez sus padres fuesen a cambiar de opinión.

―Con mis amigos… tu sabes… Temari, Lee, Kiba…―dijo casualmente.

―Eh, entonces creo que si esta bien, bueno nos vemos en la noche cariño―dijo finalmente su madre antes de que se escuchase silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca le decían que no, siempre le concedían todo lo que ella pedía, aún si a sus padres no les parecía. Siempre le compraban ropa nueva, cosas hermosas, todo para compensar el tiempo que no le dedicaban. A sus amigos les parecía bastante bien eso, el estar sólo y no tener que tener tantas normas, pero para ella no era lo mejor, ella hubiese preferido que no la mimasen tanto, con tal de poder compartir más tiempo con sus padres. Por eso se interesó de Neji desde un principio, porque el nunca pensó que su estilo de vida era genial ni nada, el simplemente le preguntó ¿Y no te sientes sola? Desde entonces ella se interesó en él, porque el pudo ver más en ella de lo que los demás lo hacían normalmente.

―¿En qué estoy pensando? ―se reprendió a si misma―. ¡Iré al concierto más genial del año! ―gritó emocionada tratando de convencerse de que no le afectaba el estar sola…

…

―Que bueno que llegaste Sasuke―dijo Itachi al ver que su hermano se sentaba a un lado de él en el sillón.

―Hola―dijo Sasuke un tanto indiferente, su mente estaba en el boleto que acaba de conseguir. De pronto fijo su vista al frente, u hermano le estaba mostrando algo justo enfrente de él―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Oh, veo que ya me prestas atención―dijo un tanto burlón el mayor―. ¿Lo obtuviste o no? No me digas que me tomé la molestia de decirte para que no…―pero no continuo al ver como el menor le mostraba triunfante una cinta igual a la suya.

―No creas que soy idiota―le contestó sonriendo de lado―. En cuanto tuve tu mensaje les avise a mis amigos― guardo la cinta en su bolsillo y se estiró―. En cuanto sonó el timbre corrimos al salón del Hyuuga y Lee para avisarles y de ahí corrimos para conseguirlos…

―Deidara me dijo que en cuanto los alumnos salieron de las escuelas las tiendas se llenaron―dijo pensativo Itachi―. Tuvieron que correr mucho…

―Ni que lo digas―suspiró―, las chicas nos iban hacer ir más lento así que las ayudamos a correr más rápido―dijo a modo de burla Sasuke.

―Siempre tan caballerosos ustedes―le contestó simplemente su hermano―. Te apuesto que muchas hubieran muerto solo por que tu las hicieses correr más rápido…

―Hmp…―fue lo único que contestó Sasuke, luego meditó un momento y dijo―. Tenten, Temari y la Hyuuga no son como las otras… ellas no me persiguen―dijo simplemente.

―Tal vez por eso son tus amigas―le respondió alegremente su hermano―. Aunque se que te llevas "bien" con la Haruno…

―Ella… es otra historia―dijo mientras meditaba un momento―. Podrá ser un fastidió, pero no es mala persona… aunque nunca le debió haber dicho eso al perro― murmuró.

―Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, no eres tan frío como aparentas―le comentó Itachi mientras sonreía―. Te preocupaste por el Inuzuka…

―Hmp… tal vez―contestó Sasuke un tanto molesto, no planeaba haber dicho eso en voz alta, y menos que su hermano lo escuchase.

Después de esa conversación no volvieron a hablar hasta que oyeron que su madre entraba a la casa con las manos ocupadas por las bolsas del mandado. Escucharon como al parecer le era difícil encargarse de cargar las bolsas mientras cerraba la puerta, por lo que fueron a ayudarla.

―Gracias chicos―les dijo su madre una vez que todas las cosas estuvieron en su lugar y mientras se ponía su delantal y comenzaba a sacar todo lo necesario para la comida―. Yo les avisaré cuando este lista la comida, su padre llegará a las tres…¿Lo quieren esperar? ―esa ultima pregunta la hizo por pura formalidad, puesto que conocía muy bien la respuesta, siempre decían que si. Y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Pasó así un rato hasta que escucharon como su padre entraba a la casa. Este lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a saludar a su esposa en la cocina, hecho esto fue a ver a sus hijos. Se sentó en el otro sillón y se puso a ver la televisión al igual que sus hijos. Lo cual no duró mucho puesto que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre avisando que ya estaba la comida. Una vez puesta la mesa comenzaron a comer, al principio todo fue silencio hasta que Itachi comentó:

―Sasuke y yo tenemos boletos para el concierto del viernes―dijo el primogénito mientras llevaba a su boca un pedazo de pollo.

―¿Ese concierto de Shinobi? ―preguntó un tanto molesto su padre―. Esa sorpresiva venta o donación de boletos solo nos causo problemas en la estación de policía―dijo un tanto agotado Fugaku―. Díganme que ustedes no fueron de los que estuvieron causando vandalismo…

―Hmp… esos son idiotas―comentó casualmente el menor de la familia―. El no conseguir boleto es su culpa, por no apurarse lo suficiente… en la vida solamente los fuertes sobreviven―comentó mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

―Tienes razón, igual… no tengo idea de cuantas detenciones se hicieron por culpa de esos boletos―al ver la cara de sus hijos el hombre explicó―. Si yo fuera ustedes no presumiría tanto el tener el boleto, o más bien no me lo llevaría cuando saliera de casa…

―No te entiendo…―respondió todavía más intrigado Itachi.

―Asaltos, golpes, lo que quieras… todo eso ha ocurrido por querer obtener esos boletos…―Después de ese comentario todos siguieron comiendo en silencio. No era que fuese algo tenso ni nada, simplemente que en esa casa se disfrutaba el silencio. Hasta que esta vez Sasuke fue el que habló:

―Entonces… ¿eso significa que si tenemos el permiso para ir al concierto?

…

Shikamaru bostezaba, como odiaba tener que caminar a su casa, normalmente no se iba sólo hasta su casa, puesto que la casa de Chaoji estaba un poco más haya que la suya, pero en esta ocasión el Akimichi tuvo que cambiar su ruta normal para comprar algo. Dejando a Shikamaru más aburrido de lo que comúnmente estaba. La verdad es que Shikamaru disfrutaba bastante de la compañía de Chaoji, él era su mejor amigo desde que recordaba.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa del que se le figuro "el camino más largo del mundo" quiso sacar sus llaves para entrar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar como su bolsillo estaba vacio. Eso no era bueno… el solamente guardaba ahí sus llaves…

Se puso a meditar en los distintos momentos que tuvo sus llaves en sus manos. Pero pronto notó algo, cuando salió de su casa no cerró la puerta, la cerró su padre porque salió junto con él. Eso le daba lógica a que no recordase haber tenido sus llaves en todo el día, nunca las tuvo.

―Demonios… esto es… problemático―dijo entre bostezos el Nara. Ahora tendría que esperar a que su madre llegase de su casa para poder entrar. Pero siendo sinceros el sólo quería saber si podría ir o no al concierto del viernes ahora. Aunque no lo pareciera el Nara estaba bastante emocionado y no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de ir al concierto junto con sus amigos… y junto a Temarí.

Ya no podía aguantar más la espera de saber si tendría el permiso o no para ir al concierto. Así que sacó su celular del saco y marcó el número de su padre, sabía que su padre era más fácil de convencer que su madre, pero el tener permiso de su padre no significaba nada, solo era una mera formalidad, el permiso que realmente contaba era el de su madre. _"Problemático"_ pensó el chico. El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro, cinco, seis… diez… quince…_ "Seguro no contestará"_ pensó mientras estaba dispuesto a colgar pero se detuvo al escuchar:

―¿Bueno?¿Shikamaru? ―preguntó extrañada la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la línea―¿Qué pasa?

―Eh… papá perdón por molestar, pero quería preguntarte sí…―comenzó diciendo el chico pero paró al escuchar que su padre al otro lado de la línea le decía.

―Tienes mi permiso para ir al concierto, solo pregúntale a tu madre si te deja o no―le dijo la despreocupada voz de su padre. Shikamaru sonrío, después de todo su padre ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado. No sabía ni siquiera porque le había hablado… su padre siempre sabía.

―Bueno… eh gracias… le llamaré a mamá para preguntarle―dijo el chico como respuesta.

―Shikamaru, olvidaste de nuevo tus llaves―le dijo su padre del otro lado de la línea. Ante el comentario el chico simplemente río ligeramente mientras pensaba _"Si… el siempre sabe"_ ―. Volveré a casa a las cinco, por favor cuando le llames a tu madre avisale.

―Si―hizo una ligera pausa y dijo―gracias por el permiso, nos vemos luego―y dicho eso colgó. Después de colgar, pensó un rato que debía de hacer y finalmente se decidió por llamarle a su madre. El teléfono esta vez sonó tres veces.

―¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? ―preguntó un tanto sorprendida su madre por la repentina llamada del chico, pero luego una idea se le vino a la cabeza y dijo―. Olvidaste de nuevo tus llaves ¿verdad?

―Eh.. si… pero no te habló por eso―contestó un tanto avergonzado, ¿acaso era tan obvio que había olvidado sus llaves? ―. Mamá, el viernes habrá un concierto, es de Shinobi―comentó casualmente―. Papá ya me dio permiso, entonces te lo pido a ti ¿puedo ir?

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchó silencio, mucho silencio, pero pronto escuchó murmullos, entonces lo supo su madre estaba meditando si dejarlo ir o no. Esa era una costumbre que ella tenía, cuando no se decidía en algo comenzaba a murmurar. Eso le hizo sentirse seguro e inseguro al mismo tiempo, si eso era posible. Por un lado su madre estaba considerando el dejarlo ir como una posibilidad. Por el otro tenía en mente no dejarlo ir. Pasaron así unos interminables minutos hasta que su madre dijo para él:

―Esta bien, pero ya veremos las condiciones en casa, ¿esta bien? ― Shikamaru simplemente pudo articular un "si". Después de eso su madre colgó. No podía creerlo, no importaba si tenía que cumplir con alguna condición… ya tenía asegurado que iría al concierto de Shinobi… no se había quedado en el segundo filtro…

…

Ya era bastante tarde, por segunda vez no se preocupó por la hora, puesto que su padre le había dicho que no iba a ir a casa de nuevo ese día por culpa del trabajo. Cuando su padre le habló para avisarle Neji aprovechó para poder preguntarle acerca del concierto. Su padre no meditó mucho la petición del castaño, e inmediatamente le dijo que si, pero justo cuando iba a colgar recordó que su prima también quería ir así que le preguntó a su padre, a lo que le contestó lo mismo.

Hacía una hora que había recibido una noticia relativamente triste: Chaoji no iría al concierto, sus padres saldrían de viaje por dos meses, y lo habían obligado a ir con ellos. El viaje comenzaba mañana a las seis de la mañana, descartando por completo cualquier posibilidad del chico para ir. Fue el primero de ellos en quedarse en el filtro y esperaba que el único.

Cerca de las 2:30 recibió un mensaje de su novia, ella tenía permiso para ir. Por las tres de la tarde Lee llamó a su casa para avisar que llegaría tarde y aprovechó para preguntar, obteniendo como respuesta un "claro que puedes ir". Cerca de las 3:30 recibió un mensaje de Uchiha, el también iría, Shikamaru por su parte también mando un mensaje que decía: "Me han puesto muchas condiciones pero iré". A las cuatro pasadas recibió otro mensaje, esta vez de Naruto, en el cual explicaba que su madre era un ogro pero su padre un santo y que iría el viernes. Por su parte Shino mandó un mensaje bastante simple pero dedujo que significaba que si iría, este era: "Todo en orden". Él mismo se había encargado de mandar un mensaje a sus amigos que decía: "Hinata y yo iremos". Los únicos que faltaban por confirmar eran los hermanos Sabaku y Kiba.

Cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su casa su celular sonó por enésima vez en el día, el mensaje era de Kankuro, este decía: "Gaara, Temari y yo vamos!". Neji sonrió, ahora sólo faltaba Kiba. Pero no podía apresurarlo, después de todo sabía que vería a su madre hasta la las diez más o menos. Cuando llegó a su casa entro como habitualmente lo hacía.

Iba a comenzar a gritar que había llegado cuando notó que su prima estaba dormida recostada en el sofá de la sala. Sonrió ante la escena al parecer su prima dormía mucho. Fue a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver comida en la mesa preparada para él, con una nota escrita con la pulcra letra de su prima que decía: "Te hice pollo con ensalada, calienta sólo el pollo, la ensalada va fría".

Una vez que terminó de cenar notó que eran las nueve. Se dirigió a la sala y volvió a ver a Hinata dormida, decidió que probablemente su prima estaría mejor si la llevaba a su cama, puesto que el sofá no se veía muy cómodo. Se acercó con cuidado y tomó a su prima entre brazos, su prima era de sueño pesado al parecer porque no se despertó cuando la cargo. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y por suerte la puerta del cuarto de Hinata estaba abierta, así que la puso sobre su cama y cerró la puerta.

Después de un rato Hinata despertó. Lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraba en el sofá sino que se encontraba en su cuarto. Se desperezó tranquilamente mientras pensaba que le debía dar las gracias a su primo, puesto que lo más probable era que él fuese quien la llevó a su cuarto. Salió del cuarto y fue directo a la habitación de Neji, tocó la puerta dos veces. Su primo apareció con el cabello completamente suelto, sin su típiza banda en la frente.

―Ne-neji-nisan, solamente que-quería darte las-las gracias―le dijo mientras le sonreía.

―No fue nada, gracias por la comida a todo esto―dijo tranquilamente, luego recordó algo―. Hinata, le pregunte a mi padre sobre lo del concierto. Dijo que si podíamos ir― al escuchar esto la peliazul sonrió enormemente.

―¿De verdad? Gracias Neji-nisan―dijo mientras se comenzaba a retirar―Buenas noches―dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su propio cuarto―, aún no me dormiré, pero no se si vaya a verte otra vez antes de dormir―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que entró en su cuarto todo el sueño que tenía se le quitó. ¡Iría al concierto de Shinobi! Pensó en que hacer, entonces recordó algo: Kiba le había pedido que le avisara en cuanto supiese si iba a poder ir o no. tomó su celular y escribió en su mensaje: "Kiba-kun, mi tío me dio permiso, buenas noches" puso como destinatario el número de Kiba y presionó enviar.

…

Kiba despertó al escuchar el estridente sonido de su tono de mensajes de su celular. Volteó a ver el reloj de su cuarto, eran las 9:48…tarde. Se estiró mientras soltaba un bostezo, acarició a Akamaru en el lomo, mientras buscaba su celular que aún no dejaba de sonar. Tardó un rato en encontrarlo, estaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Cuando lo sacó miro impresionado la cantidad de mensajes que tenía. Comenzó a leerlos desde el más antiguo al más reciente.

Se enteró de que todos habían conseguido permiso, todos menos Chaoji. Se entristeció un poco, después de todo el apreciaba bastante al gordito, pensó en que al día siguiente le preguntaría, pero pronto recordó que él chico partía mañana en la mañana. Siguió leyendo los mensajes sólo comprobando sus sospechas de que todos habían conseguido el permiso. Se detuvo en el último mensaje: era de Hinata. Ese era el mensaje que lo despertó. _"Curioso, ningún mensaje me despertó en todo el día excepto el suyo"_.

Lo leyó varias veces, no decía nada que no supiese, después de todo Neji le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tanto él como Hinata tenían permiso. Pero el haberlo recibido de ella en especifico, el saber que ese mensaje se lo mandó sólo a el lo hizo sentir especial. _"El mensaje dice Kiba-kun… no se lo escribió a nadie más que a mí, y me deseo buenas noches… yo le importo"_ pensó el muchacho. Pero como siempre se reprendió mentalmente por las ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con cuidado y vio de reojo como su hermana entraba en la habitación, claramente con las intenciones de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Por lo que sonrió al ver que su hermana lo miraba sorprendida puesto que era normal que ella lo despertase para que se subiese en la camioneta e irse a casa.

―Estas despierto―dijo simplemente su hermana.

―Si, ¿ya nos vamos? ―preguntó simplemente el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama, se colgaba la mochila y tomaba a Akamaru―. Estoy listo.

―Eh… si… sube al carro―dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar, para luego ella seguirlo al carro. Una vez en el ella lo volteó a ver―. La última vez que subí a ver como estabas te encontrabas dormido.

―Eh… si… mi celular me despertó―comentó despreocupadamente el chico.

―Tu celular estuvo sonando toda la tarde―hizo una pausa y continuó―. Supongo que todos eso fue por lo del concierto―comentó Hana mientras lo observaba de reojo, hizo otra pausa y decidió darle la buena noticia a su hermano―. Le dije a mamá lo del concierto.

―¿AH? ―preguntó Kiba quien obviamente estaba perdido por el comentario de su hermana―. ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó desesperado, sus ojos demostraban mucha emoción y tal vez ansiedad. _"Se ve como un niño esperando sus regalos de Navidad"_ pensó divertida la mayor.

―Tranquilo, mamá te dio permiso―dijo simplemente Hana―. Tuve que intervenir a tu favor bastante, pero conseguí que te diesen el permiso―le comunicó sonriente.

―Oy… gracias―le contestó el menor algo sonrojado. Hana sonrió, eso simplemente lo había hecho porque presentía que su hermano debía de distraerse un poco de cualquier asunto que estuviese en su cabeza. Aunque su relación fuese algo tosca, ella apreciaba demasiado a su hermanito.

―No creas que lo hice gratis todo esto―le contestó sonriente―. Vamos avísale a tus amigos que irás. Después me tendrás que contar todo acerca de cómo conseguiste el boleto―lo volteó a ver directamente a la cara y dijo―.Dijiste que me contarías…

―Si…―dijo mientras sacaba su celular y escribía: "Tengo el permiso" y mientras ponía como destinatarios a todos. Pero de último minuto decidió no mandarle ese mensaje a Hinata. Después de que se mando el primer mensaje escribió un segundo que decía: "Yo también tengo permiso, buenas noches Hinata". Puso el número de la ojiblanca y lo mandó.

―Ahora, cuéntame como conseguiste boletos, desde el principio―dijo su hermana.

―Si―dijo nuevamente el Inuzuka. Le contaría todo a su hermana, después de todo ella le había hecho el favor de pedir permiso por él―. Verás Itachi le llamó a Sasuke y…

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto? *w*<p>

inner: no... no les gusto... casi ni sakaste a hinata ni a kiba juntos! ¬¬

yo: dejame! TT_TT solo creo el ambiente! TT_TT

inner: ambiente ke! lo ke kieren e ke esos dos esten juntos! no saber de la vida de los demas! ¬¬

yo: tu ke sabes maldita! y dejame en paz ke t golpeo!

inner: x ke andas tan agresiva! TT_TT me maltratas! TT_TT

yo: mira no ando como para andarte aguantando! con los malditos extraordinarios! AHHH! :

inner: esta bien creo ke x oy no t molestare no kiero ser un cadaver ke encuentren en el barranco.. o.o

yo: para empezar no abria cadaver.. solo eres mi imaginacion... C:

inner: ke mala! T^T

yo: no t are caso y mejor contestare los reviews

bueno dejando mi eterna pelea con mi inner (maldita inner solo me saka de kisio!) les contestare los reviews ke e tenido hasta aora en el cap 4...

Partywaowatta: ey ke bueno ke me dejaras reviews! xD jajajaj y lo de la vida escolar... pues bastante es dolo una exageracion de lo ke nos pasa a mi a mis amigos en la lazaro... XD

KamiKaze: jajajaja ke bueno ke t gusto el fic.. y lo de los nombres de las bandas... jajajaja staba toda loca buscando nombres... y dije bueno... esto es mejor ke nada... xD vieras kienes son los integrantes de shinobi... xD

Fanficfan: jajajajaja siii el concierto sera un desastre! de eso me voy a asegurar! habra un relajo enorme! xD y tmb pues creo ke cualkier bolita de amigos tan grande sera propensa a accidentes... y mas si yo los escribo! XD

Loveashiteroamore: jajajajajaj ke bueno ke t reiste! y ey me acabas de dar una muuuy buena idea! a ver cuando la aplico en el fic! XD

ShiemixRin: jajajajaja todo cursi el kiba! pero pues ke tu sexto sentido me avise! XD no se ke pasara! XD

Niwa: jajajaja ni me digas de ocupada... si yo me la vivo en examenes en la prepa no kiero ni saber como andare en la universidad.. xD y solo para aclarar sakura e ino me son indiferentes... xD las otras no.. esas si me caen medio mal... pero no siempre... xD

Stellamaine: jajajajja si ya vere como acerlo con lo romantico.. siendo sincera no se como le are para escribir algo romantico.. pero bueno are lo ke pueda! XD

unmei100: jejejejej no es por ser mala pero el cap 4 lo tenia desde antes de ke me dijeras... xD jajajaja solo lo subi x ke si... xD

bueno esos son todos y

yo/inner: dejen reviews x favor! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: maldita inner! aora si t pego! : (ruidos de cosas siendo empujadas e inner gritando)

atte: ...


	6. Cap6 Primer Encuentro

Cap 6/¿?

subi este cap antes x ke oy en la noche tomo un vuelo a las Vegas... (si pasare la Navidad y año nuevo en las Vegas)... como sea... x eso subi el cap antes de tiempo... pero espero ke la proxima semana si pueda subirlo el miercoles... XD

KONICHIWA! ey adivinen que! ya casi es el dia de navidad! exacto! ora de regalos! y para mi nueva compu x ke el otro dia cuando iba saliendo me mi ultimo extraordinario me asaltaron saliendo de la escuela! TToTT y se llevaron mi mochila... y ke abia andentro de mi mochila? MI LAPTOP TTOTT... x eso casi no subo el cap... tenia escrito asta el cap del concierto... pero estaban en esa laptop! asi ke no tengo los otros caps! este lo pude subir x ke estaba en mi docmanager... por eso tal vez los siguientes caps sean un poco mas cortos... solo puedo escribir cuando mi ermano me presta su laptop... TT^TT...

ah x cierto si comenze el kibahina navideño pero pues tmb estaba en mi laptop... aorita me stoy ocupando de poder acer el cap de la proxima semana... si me da tiempo subo el kibahina navideño... si no pues... subo uno x el cumple de hinata! XD y ya de plano si no pues los subire mas tarde... TT_TT (estupido ladron! cuando lo vea le rompere la cara! :|

bueno ya dejare de aburrirlos con mi desgracia.. solo un pekeño disclaimer... ustedes saben el de: Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto... pero todas sabes ke en realidad lo ke ace es robarme mis ideas verdad? xD... x lo menos ya me digne a soñar ke sasuke salia y x eso la semana pasada aparecio en el manga.. xD

bueno ya los dejo de enfadar y pueden leer el cap.. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Primer encuentro…<strong>

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar cantar la potente voz de Zabuza Momochi líder de la banda Shinobi. Buscó a tientas su celular en la mesa de noche y cuando lo encontró alzó la tapadera rudamente y dijo:

―¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar a esta hora? ―dijo de manera grosera, con la intención de hacer sentir mal a cualquiera que lo intentase despertar, ¿Qué no entendían que era demasiado temprano? Más le valía a quien le llamara tener una muy buena razón para despertarlo, pero al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea se quedó helado.

―Y-Yo lo-lo si-sien-siento Ki-ki-kiba-ku-kun―escuchó como la voz mortificada de Hinata le contestaba―. No-no te-te que-quería mo-moles-lestar, so-solo te-te que-quería des-desper-pertar―dijo realmente intimidada.

"_Soy un idiota" _pensó inmediatamente el joven. Había olvidado que de partir de ese entonces ella se tomaría la molestia de despertarlo cada mañana a las seis. Y se sentía como un completo imbécil sobretodo por que había hecho que la peliazul se asustase, porque no había otra forma de poder explicar ese frenético tartamudeo de su parte. Él la había asustado.

―Oy, Hinata no te preocupes―dijo el castaño tratando de calmarla―. Yo lo siento, es que no recordaba que te tomarías la molestia de despertarme―y sonrió al escuchar un suave suspiro provenir del otro lado de la línea, Hinata se había calmado.

―No hay problema Ki-kiba-kun―le dijo tranquilamente la chica―. Bue-bueno nos ve-vemos en la escuela, hasta pronto―le dijo antes de colgar.

El joven se quedó escuchando el sonido de la llamada al ser colgada durante un rato. En verdad se había preocupado por él lo suficiente como para despertarlo para que no llegase tarde de nuevo. _"Eso significa que le preocupo"_ pensó alegre el Inuzuka, pero luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente tratando de quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se metió a la regadera. Él agua estaba fría, en cualquier otro día eso lo habría terminado de despertar, pero ese día en especial ya estaba completamente despierto. Se terminó de bañar justo cuando el agua estaba tomando una temperatura agradable. Se secó rápidamente y se vistió, se revolvió los cabellos para evitar que se viesen aplastados y salió a su habitación. De vuelta en esta tomó su mochila, su saco, su celular, su cartera y a Akamaru.

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, después de todo tenia tiempo de sobra gracias a Hinata. En la cocina se encontró con Hana que lo miraba sorprendida.

―Si, si ya se que no es normal que este temprano―dijo Kiba en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

―Vaya que lo es, toma―le dijo mientras le tendía un plato con dos huevos estrellados.

Después del rápido desayuno se fue a lavar los dientes, le dijo a Hana que cuidase a Akamaru, le deseo un buen día y le pidió a la mayor que se despidiese de su madre por él. Tomó sus llaves por último y salió a la calle. Miró su reloj, eran las 6:25. _"Wow, nunca había salido tan temprano y no tendré que correr. En cuanto a vea a Hinata la besaré por haberme despertado"_ pensó felizmente mientras caminaba. Pero de pronto se detuvo al pensar de nuevo lo último, acerca de Hinata. _"¿Qué?¿En qué rayos pienso?¿Qué demonios pienso?¿En besar a Hinata?¿Qué demonios me ocurre?"_ pensó bastante alterado el Inuzuka.

Siguió su camino mientras trataba de componer su mente, siendo sinceros comenzaba a creer que algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo estaba pensando en besar a una chica que conocía desde hacía dos días. Aunque debía de admitir que sinceramente ya la consideraba una amiga. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué demonios pensó eso? Tan ensimismado en si mismo venía que no notó cuando llegó a los terrenos de la escuela.

…

Volteó la vista al frente y notó la roja cabellera de Gaara acompañado por sus hermanos. En verdad había llegado temprano si había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que los Sabaku. Apresuró un poco el paso y los alcanzó.

―Oy, buenos días―les dijo energéticamente Kiba. Los Sabaku simplemente los vieron perplejos al parecer no podían concebir que él hubiese llegado tan temprano como ellos―. Oy, no sean así lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante creo que despertaré temprano―dijo mientras sonreía al recordar que de ese día en adelante con quien primero hablaría sería Hinata. Pero en el momento se reprendió mentalmente por esas ideas.

Los dos mayores simplemente rieron y comenzaron a burlarse del Inuzuka diciendo cosas como "te caeras de la cama todos los días" o "es el apocalipsis", mientras que Gaara simplemente sonrió ligeramente. Kiba lo notó y sonrió también, después de todo Gaara si había cambiado.

Seguía siendo muy serio y frío según muchos, pero para él y sus amigos Gaara era simplemente reservado. Todos ellos apreciaban al pelirojo tal cual era, con o sin su seriedad. Aunque no podían decir que siempre era así de calmado, después de todo todos notáron aquel brilló en los ojos aguamarina de este mientras corría, como él era de los que más rápido corría para poder obtener sus boletos.

Caminaron por los pasillos hablando del concierto que sería el viernes, acerca de que era genial que todos pudiesen ir, pero que lamentaban el que Chaoji se lo perdiera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los de tercero Temari y Kankuro se fueron a sus respectivos salones. Cuando Kiba estuvo frente a su salón y se despedía de Gaara, Gaara lo detuvo del hombro.

―Te gusta Hinata―no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una que descolocó a Kiba completamente. Kiba no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Gaara le decía eso?

―No te entiendo―le contestó bastante sorprendido. Su cara reflejaba verdadera incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba, mientras que el pelirojo seguía con su rostro inmutable, como siempre.

―Te he visto―dijo el de los ojos aguamarina―. Como la veías todo él tiempo que estaban juntos, y como cuando la tomaste de la mano ayer para ayudarla a correr te sonrojaste.

―Oy, no se de que me hablas, pareciera que me acosas― le contestó Kiba tratando de que su broma sonase real, pero esta sonó forzada.

―No, pero noté como la mirabas cuando nos enteramos de los boletos― entonces Kiba maldijo, el creyó que nadie lo había visto, pero alguien lo notó, Gaara―. Creo que deberías aceptar lo que sientes por ella, te será más fácil enamorarla así―continuó diciendo el pelirojo con el tono de quien esta hablando del clima y no como el de alguien que ha descubierto un sentimiento en él que ni el mismo Inuzuka quiere aceptar―. Ella me cae bien, no creo que sea capaz de hacerte daño, es demasiado buena persona como para hacer eso―concluyó mientras sonreía, Kiba se sorprendió, si bien era uno de los más cercanos a Gaara, rara vez este sonreía.

―Gaara…―comenzó a decir, pero paró al pensar que tal vez él era su mejor opción entre sus amigos para desahogarse diciendo lo que sentía respecto a la Hyuuga sin que hubiesen reacciones innecesarias―. Está bien, creo… creo que… que me gusta…

―Que bien que lo reconoces―dijo el pelirojo mientras caminaba a la puerta de su propio salón―. Ojala que puedas tener una mejor relación con ella que con Ino―le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

Se encontraba en su lugar de siempre esperando a que llegasen sus amigos, la verdad era que no le agradaba estar sólo en el salón, sin nadie con quien hablar. Pero esos pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Volteó la vista al frente y se sorprendió al ver que Hinata esta entrando al salón. La llamó pero ella no le contestó, cosa que se le hizo raro al chico. Pero pronto noto que la ojiblanca traía sus audífonos y caminaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música.

Al ver a la chica así al Inuzuka se le ocurrió una idea, probablemente sería bastante divertido asustar a Hinata. Parecía de las chicas que gritaban de manera graciosa. Así que se pasó a las filas de enfrente, procurando ser silencioso y discreto. Cuando por fin llegó a la fila por la que pasaba Hinata en ese momento, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados se movió al pasillo por el que pasaba la chica, se colocó detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Hinata gritó un tanto asustada, pero no como creyó Kiba que lo haría, si no una manera inusualmente linda.

―A-ah… ¿Quién es? ―preguntó tímidamente la peliazul mientras tocaba sus manos que aún estaban sobre su rostro. Pasó sus blancos dedos por encima de las manos de Kiba y al no reconocerlo pasó a tocar sus brazos, intentando saber quien era quien la mantenía en esos momentos a oscuras. Kiba sentía como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su piel justo donde Hinata posaba sus dedos.

Al no reconocer aún a quien le había hecho la broma trató de girarse para poder ver a la cara al responsable de la broma. Eso Kiba no se lo esperó, pues trató de hacer un poco más de fuerza en su agarre para evitar que la chica se voltease pero lo único que logró fue pegarla más a su cuerpo. Haciendo que cuando la chica quedase de frente a él, estuviesen muy pegados, tanto que Kiba podía oler el perfume de Hinata: vainilla.

Hinata enrojeció al instante al encontrarse tan cerca de Kiba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada a causa del varonil aroma del Inuzuka, se había percatado de ese aroma antes, cuando le había besado en la mejilla, pero ahora ella estando tan cerca de él, era imposible pasar de ese aroma. Tal vez si su vergüenza no le ganase hasta se hubiese sentido afortunada… pero ella no era así, a ella la pena le ganaba, evitando que pudiese pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alejarse del chico…

Por su parte el Inuzuka se sentía completamente desarmado, es decir, ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar si la chica que le gustaba estaba tan cerca de él? Sus hormonas estaban demandando que hiciese lo que en la mañana inconscientemente había pensado: besarla. Estaba tratando de reprimir sus deseos de besarla cuando de repente, en un solo movimiento, tenía entre sus brazos a Hinata.

Hinata había tratado de hacerse para atrás para poder hacer su distancia con el chico, pero sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada, haciendo que se cayese. Cerró lo ojos en espera al golpe pero el dolor nunca llegó. Sintió unos fuertes brazos aprisionándola contra un torso. Decidió abrir los ojos, y se encontró entre los brazos de Kiba.

Kiba al verla que estaba a punto de caer actuó por impulso. Estiró su mano hasta tomar la de ella y la jaló hacía a el para poder estabilizarla. Pero inconscientemente rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos. En ese momento realmente tenía una lucha interna: por un lado sus hormonas le decían que la besara; por otro su cordura le decía que se separara de ella, que las cosas no debían de comenzar así. Las hormonas y la cordura tenían una gran batalla, y siendo sinceros las hormonas era muchas más que la cordura, por lo que estaban ganando la batalla, pero al parecer su cordura era fuerte, puesto que les oponía resistencia. Finalmente la cordura ganó y soltó a Hinata.

Hinata al sentir que los brazos de Kiba ya no la aferraban a él se sintió extraña, una parte de ella se sintió tranquila, sintió como sus mejillas perdían la calidez de su sonrojo, y sus músculos se relajaban; por otra parte sintió como si realmente no se quisiera separar de Kiba. Rápidamente desechó esos sentimientos, algo raro le pasaba. Después de un silencio algo incomodo, Hinata decidió hablar:

―Gra-gracias por-por evi-evitar que-que me-me gol-golpeara―agradeció tímidamente la chica. Ya estando más alejada de Kiba pudo pensar con claridad y llegó a la conclusión de que todo eso no había significado nada, simplemente la había ayudado a no caer.

―No importa―dijo distraídamente el castaño―, fue mi culpa… si no te hubiera hecho esa broma no hubieras estado a punto de caerte.

A Hinata le extraño que Kiba la tratase tan distante, comenzó a preocuparse por eso, tal vez lo había molestado que ella hubiese invadido de esa manera su espacio. Después de todo a ella le ponía nerviosa eso y le incomodaba bastante, pero pensándolo bien, el estar entre los brazos de Kiba si bien había sido extraño… no había sido malo.

―Lo-lo si-siento―dijo por fin la Hyuuga. Al ver la cara que ponía el castaño dijo―. La-lamento-to mu-mucho haber-haberte mo-molestado Ki-kiba-ku-kun…―Al escuchar esto Kiba se sorprendió, ¿en verdad se estaba disculpando? Pero si ella no había hecho nada malo, había sido un accidente, y para empezar el lo había provocado en un principio.

―Oy, no te preocupes… no hiciste nada malo―le dijo aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía―. En todo caso el que lo siente soy yo, solamente quería jugar un poco, no hacer que te incomodaras…

―E-etto… no-no Kiba-kun… ¿Qué tal si-si lo-lo dejamos a-así? ―le dijo Hinata con una de sus mejores sonrisas. El castaño sintió como se quedaba sin aire. _"Esa sonrisa fue solo para mí"_.

―Si―dijo Kiba mientras reía y caminaban asía sus lugares. Una vez en sus lugares esperaron a que sus amigos llegaran y comenzará la clase, mientras hablaron sobre el concierto que habría dentro de dos días.

No duraron mucho tiempo solos puesto que pronto apareció Shikamaru. Y pronto sus demás compañeros comenzaron a aparecer, sus amigos, compañeros los cuales le eran indiferentes y el grupo de Sakura. Poco después de que llegaron todos los alumnos apareció Kurenai, la maestra de Inglés.

―Muy bien grupo, hoy continuaremos con la lección de ayer―decía Kurenai.

Kiba se giró a su derecha para poder sacar sus cosas de la mochila, pero sin querer le dio un cabezazo a Hinata, al parecer ella se había vuelto a su izquierda para hacer exactamente lo mismo que él. Hinata reaccionó al accidente de una manera bastante divertida para el Inuzuka: se llevó las manos a su frente, su comenzó a balbucear cosas mientras los tonos de su rostro comenzaban a subir por la escala de rojos, dándole el color de una cereza._ "Se ve como las cerezas que siempre vienen en la rebanada de su pastel de chocolate"_ pensó divertido Kiba…

* * *

><p>yo: muajajajajajaja! viste inner? a los lectores si les gusto! :D<p>

inner: naaa... fue x lastima... :D

yo: si seras idiota! ke a la gente si le gusta mi fic! D:

inner: bahh... da lo mismo igual con este si se decepcionaron de seguro... stubo bien cortito! D:

yo: mmm... tu sabes lo escribi en medio de epoca de examenes finales... :D

inner: x eso repruebas y t vas a examenes extraordionarios! D:

yo: no me diga eso! T^T... ske nada mas asi de desestresaba! TToTT...

inner: x tu culpa no e podido ver dr. house! x ke t la pasas o escribiendo o estudiando para pasar lo ke reprobaste! :l

yo: mira! minimo ya puse ke kiba y hinata ya tuvieron su "primer encuentro"! :D

inner: bahh... es lo minimo ke podias acer x ke el cap t kedo muuy corto... ¬.¬

yo: mira ya dejare de pelearme contigo y mejor contestare reviews.. ¬w¬

Partywaowatta: jajajaja no t preocupes! con ke lo leas! XD jajajaja notpreocupes! xD... y si las mujeres somos taaan problematicas! x eso shikamaru es un genio! solo x decir eso! xD

KamiKaze: si jajajaja ke bueno ke t gusto! xD y si ske pobresitos... tener ke aguantar todo el dia a su papa... mejor les revivi a su mama... a parte el personaje de la mama y tio de gaara me encantan (x lo del manga y eso.. xD)

Fanficfan: seeee... shikamaru me encanta... x eso e tratado de poner su personalidad en el fic lo mejor ke pude... xD... y creo ke a tdos nos ponen condiciones... x lo menos a mi tmb! xD

Loveashiteroamore: jajajajaja see... les di permiso a todos para ir al concierto x una muy buena razon... aun no se cual es... pero ay una razon! xD y si lo de su madre es un ogro pero su padre un santo... fue basado en ke... mis padres son asi! TToTT... mi mama es toda mala con eso de los permisos... pero mi papa solo me sonrie y me dice: si claro tu ve... :D

ShiemixRin: lo se kiba es taaan lindo! *w*... pero pues eso del beso en la mejilla lo puse solo para dejar a kia todo descolocado! xD pero si creo ke se ubiera desmayado... xD

Stellamaine: jajajajaja exaaacto! soñar no cuesta nada! xD... ke bueno ke t gusto lo de las familias! xD.. y no no son los akatsuki.. esos son los amigos de itachi.. xD nee.. la banda la estoy formando.. x eso me la e pasado leyendo en wikipedia sobre los personajes de naruto.. para hacer la banda.. xD

unmei100: no t preocupes! de ke actualizo actualizo! y si no puedo el miercoles pues el lunes o el martes! si pude con mis examenes y eso podre con la navidad! :D

estos son todos los reviews! xD y como ya dije antes yo si actualizare en diciembre! y si no puedo el miercoles el martes y si no puedo el martes el lunes! xD aunke sea un mini cap lo pondre! :D entonces...

yo/inner: DEJEN REVIEWS! (pueden aunke no tengan cuenta!)

yo: aora si t va mal! ( mientras me remango la blusa)

inner: contigo siempre me va mal (mientras corre x toda la sala y sale corriendo a la calle)

yo: INNER! (mientras salgo a corretearla)

*despues de una larga correteada y ke atrape a inner (gracias club de voleyball)*

yo: mira inner... ya me cansaste mucho.. pero t atrape :D (riendo como light cuando esta de maniaco xD)

inner: no me pegues! TT_TT... mejor deseales una feliz navidad! :D

yo: o.o es cierto! ey feliz navidad! :D (el feliz año nuevo se los deseo la proxima semana!)

inner: siii! FELIZ NAVIDAD! coman mucho y muy rico! y ke tengan muchos regalos y se la pasen con seres keridos! :D

yo: SIII ! :D (cruzen los dedos x mi nueva laptop!)

bueno esto es todo

atte: yo :D


	7. Cap7 Bandas

Solo aclaro subi este cap de nuevo x una ke otra falla ke encontre con los personajes... como poner ke kiba le iba a preguntar a kiba y cosas asi... xD

Cap 7/¿?

Konichiwa! Como stan? pues yo muy bn aca en las Vegas, me la e pasado en todos los shows que e podido, e ido a ver todos los dias las funciones del circus du solei! waa amo ese circo. Y adivinen... no tengo laptop! ajajajajaja no es mentira.. tengo una netbook de acer negra, esta muy bonita porque esta toda chikita y linda.. con esto ya puedo escribir bien! n.n lo unico es que este word por alguna razon no me marca errores de ortografia... por lo que si ven peor ortografia que antes es por culpa de eso y me disculpo mucho... bueno como decia antes resulta ke ando de show en show aca en las vegas asi ke no e podido escribir mucho ke digamos este cap lo acabo de acabar.. pero eske son las vegas! la cosa es ke por eso este cap es tan corto y el proximo me temo ke tambien lo sera! lo siento pero me reprondre con la longitud de los caps nd mas me vaya de las vegas (el 1ero de enero)

bueno el disclaimer de siempre: naruto no es mio es del maldito de Kishimoto que me roba mis ideas mientras duermo, lo que lo comprueba es ke esta semana no e soñado con nada de ka istoria y no a salido manga... x ke no me a podido robar mis ideas... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Bandas<strong>

―¡Ey! ¡Adivinen de que me entere!―gritó animado Naruto.

―Si te enteraste de que eres la persona más ruidosa que existe, te habías tardado― le respondió en tonó burlón Temari. Naruto al escuchar eso hizo un puchero, pero lo dejo de lado para decir lo que tenía que decir.

―¡El hermano del teme dijo algo sobre las bandas!―gritó Naruto como si al decir eso todo se entendiera. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, teniendo así un aspecto de zorro.

―Dobe, si vas a decir algo dilo bien― le reprendió Sasuke mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza―. Itachi dice que en las Aldea del Sonido estarán vendiendo las bandas de los integrantes de Shinobi―explicó con una voz carente de emoción, pero su mirada reflejaba lo emocionado que estaba realmente por la noticia.

Después de escuchar eso se escucharon varias reacciones, pero todas tenían algo en común: todas demostraban que querían comprar su banda. Solo se escuchó un "maldición" parte de Kiba lo que provocó que todos lo voltearán a ver.

―No traje dinero suficiente hoy―contestó visiblemente triste mientras mordía su hamburguesa―. El concierto es mañana y no creo poder conseguir una banda mañana―prosiguió con tristeza.

―N-no, ha-hay problema Kiba-kun―contestó Hinata para sorpresa de todos―. Yo-yo puedo com-comprarte la-la banda y-y ma-mañana me la pagas― explicó mientras le sonreía a Kiba de una manera muy tierna.

―¿Eh?― fue lo único que atinó a decir el castaño debido a la sorpresa. "_Hinata se preocupa por mí, y no quiere que me sienta triste"_ pensó alegre Kiba. Comenzó a recordar lo que les había pasado ayer ambos, pero desechó rápidamente el recuerdo―. Oy, si me haces ese favor, sería genial Hinata― contestó finalmente mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Decidido! ¡Saliendo de clases iremos a comprar nuestras bandas! ―gritó a todo pulmón Lee, haciendo que las personas que estaban en el patio los volteasen a ver curiosos.

―¿Acaso no conoces algo llamado discreción? ― lo regaño Gaara, haciendo que en general todos rieran, mientras que Lee se sonrojaba y pedía disculpas exageradamente―. Como sea, cuando salgamos tenemos que avisarle a Kankuro―. y ante ese ultimo argumento hubo un murmullo de aceptación.

―Entonces, ¿de que banda quiere cada quien?― preguntó Temari. Ante esa pregunta todos pensaron un momento pensando en cual integrante era su favorito.

―Creo que sabes perfectamente que al igual que para ti, Zaku es el integrante favorito de Kankuro, y mío también―dijo Gaara simplemente.

―¿Entonces los tres compraran la banda de la Arena? ―preguntó Shikamaru―. ¿Y tu Naruto?

―¡De la Hoja! Zabuza es el mejor de todos―gritó Naruto, ganándose la aceptación de varios―. Tu igual, ¿verdad teme? ―le preguntó a Sasuke quien solo solto un "Hmp" dando a entender que si.

―Yo igual quiero una de la Hoja―dijo Shino para sorpresa de Kiba. Si mal no recordaba Shino admiraba a Haku el tecladista, por eso creía que iba a comprar una de la Niebla, al parecer se había equivocado.

―Shikamaru tu quieres una de la Nube ¿verdad? ― dijo Temari. Shikamaru simplemente bostezó y asintió ante la pregunta de su novia.

― C.. es el mejor bajista que ha habido… creo que yo también quiero una de la Nube―dijo Tenten.

―No me decido entre Omoi o Zabuza―dijo Neji más para el que para el resto―. Pero creo me comprare una de la Roca, después de todo creo que tengo una de la Hoja…

―Neji, ya sabemos que terminaras comprando una de la Hoja…―dijo Tenten haciendo que Neji se sonrojara, y los demás rieran―. Por cierto hay que comprarle una de la Roca a Chaoji…―ante ese comentario todos se volvieron a Shikamaru quien solo se limitó a bostezar y asentir―. A ver ya sabemos que Kiba y Lee también querrán una de la Hoja… pero, ¿de cual quieres tu Hinata? ―preguntó mientras sonreía.

―Yo-yo, es-esto creo que comprare una de la Hoja―dijo Hinata para sorpresa de Kiba. Él creía que por la tranquilidad de su amiga ella querría una de la Niebla, nunca pensó que su integrante favorito fuera Zabuza, sobretodo porque era una persona muy agresiva en su manera de actuar.

―Oy, Hinata no pensé que te agradara Zabuza―dijo Kiba, haciendo que varios asintieran y que Neji sonriera. Por su parte Hinata simplemente se sonrojó y murmuro cosas incompresibles para todos―. Tranquila, él es mi integrante favorito―dijo mientras reía y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

―Yo-yo-yo…―trató de decir Hinata pero simplemente no podía decir nada por lo que decidió dejar de tratar de decir algo y bajo la vista apenada.

Nadie vio nada raro en eso, excepto tres personas: Neji, Gaara y Kiba. Los tres habían visto como una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por la sonrojada mejilla de la Hyuuga. Gaara le lanzó una significativa mirada a Neji, quien simplemente se limito a hacer un gesto de que no se preocupara, esa silenciosa conversación paso inadvertida para todos. Por su parte Kiba veía preocupado a su amiga, y decidió que más tarde le preguntaría a Neji que era lo que había pasado a Hinata.

Después de eso siguieron conversando de cosas sin ninguna importancia, pero el Inuzuka notó que Hinata nunca volvió a decir nada. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases se reanudaban cada quien volvió a su salón. Mientras caminaban acordaron que se encontrarían en la salida para ir a la tienda juntos.

…

Cuando sonó el último timbre del día todos se dirigieron presurosos a la entrada de la escuela. Los últimos en llegar fueron Gaara y Kankuro, puesto que Gaara se había ido antes a avisarle a Kankuro la noticia.

Comenzaron su camino a la tienda de una manera tranquila, pero pronto tuvieron que apresurar su paso porque vieron que no eran los únicos que querían su banda para el concierto. Y por segunda vez comenzó una carrera a la tienda de música...

Mucha gente corría a la par que ellos, pero como la vez anterior ellos fueron tomando poco a poco la delantera.

―¡Hinata dame la mano! ―gritó Kiba. Hinata al escucharlo se sonrojo, pero aun así le dio la mano. Una vez que la mano de la ojiblanca estuvo al alcance de Kiba este tiró de ella para hacerla correr a la par de él.

Así corrieron el resto del camino hasta Aldea del Sonido. Una vez en la tienda tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones y codazos para poder llegar al mostrador donde un chica que tenía en su camisa una etiqueta que decía Hotaru los atendió.

―Wo… tranquilos, todavía nos quedan muchas bandas de todos los integrantes, díganme que quieren―dijo Hotaru mientras sonreía de manera cansada―. Las bandas cuestan 600 yens.

Después de escuchar eso poco a poco todos fueron pasándole el dinero a Naruto mientras le gritaban que banda querían. Naruto a la par que recibía el dinero se lo daba Hotaru y le decía que banda quería, cuando tenía la banda se la iba pasando a su nuevo dueño. Duraron haciendo lo mismo un par de minutos hasta que todos tuvieron su respectiva banda. Una vez que todos tenían lo que querían comenzaron su camino a la salida, abriéndose paso nuevamente por medio de codazos y empujones.

―Creí que nunca saldríamos―dijo Kankuro de manera cansada pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo―.Al menos tenemos nuestras bandas―dijo mientras levantaba triunfante su mano en la cual tenía su banda de la Arena.

―Si yo fuera tu bajaría eso―dijo Sasuke de una manera muy sería―. Mi padre a dicho que mucha gente a sido asaltada por tener cosas relacionadas con Shinobi―. Ante ese comentario todos se tensaron y guardaron rápidamente su compra―. Si no hay nada más que hacer volveré a mi casa― dijo mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida y tomaba el camino a su casa.

―¡Teme! ¡Espérame! ―gritaba Naruto mientras corría detrás de su mejor amigo―. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Mañana es el concier….!―le decía al resto de sus amigos, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke que le grito: "¡Callate!".

―Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez―dijo Kankuro. Como respuesta Gaara comenzó a caminar asía su casa, y Temari asintió.

Y así todos se fueron despidiendo mientras tomaban sus respectivos caminos a sus casas, solo que esta vez Shino se dirigió junto con Neji y Lee a la escuela, puesto que había olvidado un cuaderno. Hinata y Kiba se ofrecieron a acompañarlo para irse todos juntos, pero Shino insistió en que no había necesidad.

"_Hinata y yo solos, esto no puede acabar bien"_ pensó Kiba, mientras recordaba la última vez que él y su amiga habían estado solos, cuando ella acabo en los brazos de él. Al recordarlo no pudó evitar sonrojarse, algo poco común en él, por lo que Hinata al notarlo se preocupó.

―¿Te-te encuen-cuentras bi-bien Ki-kiba-kun?―preguntó Hinata al notar el sonrojo del castaño―. ¿Ti-tienes fie-fiebre?― preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la frente de su amigo. Esa acción hizo que dentro de él hubiese una serie de ideas muy descabelladas, y se desconcentrara, por lo que no supó que había tomado fuertemente a su amiga de la muñeca hasta que esta soltó un pequeño gemido a cuasa del dolor.

―¿Qué?¡Lo siento Hinata!¡Lo siento!―comenzó a repetir mientras se alejaba corriendo de su amiga, y la dejaba completamente confundida en medio de la acera.

...

Kiba continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba de ida a la veterinaria, ya habiendo pasado la casa de su amiga. Se detuvo y entró al parque mientras recuperaba el aire por la carrera que tomó para alejarse de su amiga que lo confundía tanto. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse para relajarse un poco y pensar detenidamente hasta que encontró un inmenso roble bajo en cual se sentó.

―¿Es que soy idiota acaso?¿Qué demonios le hize?―comenzó a pregutarse en voz alta. No comprendía porque le había hecho a su amiga eso. _"Probablemente fue un impulso porque se acercó mucho y no me dí cuenta por andar pensando en ella"_comenzó a pensar. _"Pero eso no es ninguna excusa... le hize daño" _se reprendía a si mismo. Siguió pensando en eso hasta que unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Volteóla mirada y se encontró observando a la figura de su amiga, que estaba inclinada apoyando sus manos en las rodillas trantando de regularizar su respiración, mientras lo observaba con sus hermosos ojos perlas llenos de preocupación.

―Ki-ki-kiba-ku-kun... ¿es-estas bi-bi-bien?―comenzó a decir la peliazul una vez que ya había recuperado el aliento―. Te seguí para-para ver-ver si esta-tabas bie-bien.

"_Como puede ser tan buena, es decir... yo la lastime, y ella se preocupo si yo estaba bien... algo no esta bien con ella"_ pensó el castaño. En definitiba algo estaba mal en la cabeza de la ojiperla, pero a pesar de todo, el que ella estubiese ahí con el lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

―No había necesidad―dijo en voz extremadamente baja, pero aun así la ojiperla lo alcanzó a escuchar por lo que le contestó.

―Etto... no Kiba-kun, yo me preocupe por tí porque saliste corriendo sin más―Hinata se alzó la manga del saco y le mostró su muñeca a Kiba―¿vez? Estoy bien Kiba-kun, solo me dolió un poco pero no me lastimaste― le explicó mientras le sonreía.

―Yo, lo siento...―volvió a decir el Inuzuka―. Es que me tomaste desprevenido y pues reaccione sin pensarlo, yo no...―pero fue interrumpido por Hinata que le dijo con su suave voz.

―Kiba-kun, de-dejemoslo así ¿te parece?

―Si―dijo mientras tomaba la mano que Hinata le tendía para ayudarlo a levantarse―. Ya es más tarde, deja te acompaño de vuelta a tu casa― y al escuchar que su amiga comenzaba a decir cosas como _"No hay necesidad" _o _"Ya estas más cerca de la veterinaria que de mi casa" _el chico simplemente le dijo―. Si te llega a pasar algo Neji me matará―dicho esto ambos comenzaron a reir como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa de Hinata.

Una vez en la puerta Hinata hizo lo que ya era costumbre, besó a Kiba en la mejilla a señal de despedida, le deseo una buena tarde y se dispusó a entrar, pero la voz de Kiba la detuvó.

―Recuerda que tienes que llevar tu cambió de ropa a la escuela, por que iremos a casa de Tenten para pasar el resto de la tarde antes del concierto―le dijo mientras sonreía. _"Mañana es el concieto"_ era lo unico que había en su mente en ese momento.

―Si-si Kiba-kun, gracias― y una vez dicho eso entró a la casa. Cuando Kiba vió que Hinata entró a su casa se giró y siguió con su camino a la veterinaria. _"Tengo mucho que contarle a mi hermana"_ pensó.

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto el cap? .w.<p>

inner: sabes... stubo todavia mas raro ke el pasado... de cual t fumaste?

yo: ske ya no puedo escribir lo mismo ke antes.. desde ke el desgraciado ladron me robo mis ideas con mi laptop y mi mochila (la cual era con un dibujo de deidara)...

inner: no andes diciendo excusas! :(

yo: lo siento! no es mi culpa aparte ando en las vegas y es genial! :D

inner: si gran cosa.. como eres menor de edad no puedes apostar...

yo: pero ya fui a la mega tienda de m&m... :P

inner: gran cosa no me diste nada! :(

yo: no mereces nada! tu no comes!

inner: kien t dijo eso! las inners tmb comemos! D:

yo: dejare de ablar contigo! mejor contesto reviews!

bueno dejare de pelear con mi inner y mejor les contesto reviews...

unmei100: si me robaron... pero bueno aora tengo nueva laptop! xD... ke bueno ke t gusto el kibahina! la vrd ske no sabia si les iba a gustar mi intento de kibahina... xD

Stellamaine: me dolio escribir ke el mismo decia ke era un idiota! xD kiba jamas seria idiota x ke es muy lindo... xD

Niwa: jajajajajajaja sin ser mala... ke kurada! corte la inspiracion de un fan! xD jejejejeje pero si are ke algun dia are ke se besen! xD

ShiemixRin: yo creo ke con este me vas a odiar... fue tan corto tambien! xD... y si es orrible el ke no aya tecnologia! xD pero es lindo el campo... a mi me encanta todo lo de la naturaleza... pero mientras tenga mi laptop y mi ipod... xD

Loveashiteroamore: lo siento... pero mira gaara mas bien le tengo planeado como un segundo shino... osea muy amigo de kiba y hinata ke los ayuda aunke sea tan callado y eso... xD

Fanficfan: tu sabes el es todo sexy bn salvaje todo.. ahhh... *w*... golpeandome un cachetada para kitarme del modo fangirl! xD

KamiKaze: lo siento no hubo mas kiba hina y estubo mas corto... voy empeorando pero me voy a redimir... lo prometo! xD

Partywaowatta: si exacto! es taaaaan sexxxy! x dios no soy pervertida... pero woo ke lindo es... xD y ya veras ke pronto van a ganar las ormonas... bueno no tan pronto... pero ya ganaran... xD

yo: bueno ya los dejo y prometo ke lo proximo sera mejor! xD

inner: mas t vale... r.r

yo/inner: por favor dejen reviews! (no necesitan cuenta)

yo: $%^& inner... eso lo debo decir yo maldita metiche!

atte: yo.. :D


	8. Explicacion1 Shinobi

Explicacion1 (espero ke sea la ultima... no lo digo por ustedes lo digo x mi ke no se explicar... xD)

Expl1/¿?

bueno aki sta una explicacion sobre como sta formada shinobi... XD aki tmb se aceptan reviews... y siempre de ehco! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciónes<strong>

Esto es para todos mis lectores... xD miren este pequeño documento es una pequeña explicación de como es Shinobi... la vrd ske la idea sta basada en una revoltura de ideas que ice... asi ke ace mi mejor intento de explicarles kienes son los integrantes de la banda.

Bien primero deben de saber que dejare de llamarles bandas a los protectores y de ahora en adelante me referire a estos como protectores estabien?

segundo... la banda esta formada por 6 personas: Zabuza, Haku, Zaku, Omoi, C, y Chojuro...

tercero: cada integrante tiene un protector y cada protector simboliza una aldea... como aldea de la hoja, de la arena... etc (ya saben como en la serie)

cuarto: a pesar de los origenes reales del anime de las aldeas de cada personaje ke estoy usando... los protectores que usa cada personaje son los sigueintes:

Zabuza- Aldea de la Hoja

Haju- Aldea de la Niebla

Zaku- Aldea de la Arena

Omoi- Aldea de la Roca

C- Aldea de la Nube

Chojuro- Aldea de la Lluvia

kinto: cada integrante tiene su instrumento...

Zabuza- guitarra/vocales

Haku-teclado/vocales

Zaku-guitarra

Omoi-bateria

C-bajo/vocales

Chojuro-bajo

sexto... como se abran dado cuenta hay 3 vocales... eso es porque entre C, Haku y Zabuza se turnan para ser la voz principal x asi decirlo... la razon ske ke hay canciones ke kiero poner ke tocan ke simplenmente no van con el estilo de zabuza... (lo se soy rara pero ya veran lo ke tendo en mente)...

y septimo... chan chan chan!: lean esto cuantas veces sea necesario y cualkier duda no duden en preguntarme! yo explicare! xD

* * *

><p>no lo digo de broma cualkier duda pregunten... igual el miercoles actualizare el fic... y tmb... a ver cuando puedo reescribir el fic navideño de kibahina ke tenia empezado en mi otra laptop... xD<p>

en el cap del miercoles respondere todos los reviews... del cap 7 y si llego a tener uno de esta pekeña explicacion... como uso esta maldita palabra... si alguien se sabe un sinonimo diganme! xD


	9. Cap8 Accidente

8/¿?

FELIZ 2012! bueno ya estoy de vuelta en tijuana desde el domingo de echo... pero no abia podido escribir.. y oy fui con mis amigos al cine a ver la sherlok holmes juego de sombras... ke por cierto esta muuucho mejor ke la primera desde mi punto de vista... xD pero eso mejor lo dejo para despues... ah si pero... mi mejor amigo (ke tiene un gran parecido a sasuke en su forma de ser) me regalo un osito de peluche! n.n y luego lo arruino diciendome cursi... pero bueno da lo mismo...

bueno aki sta el cap! ke por cierto es mas largo ke los dos anteriores... por lo ke me siento orgullosa... este cap esta raro.. pero prometo ke en el proximo pasaran muchas cosas...

bueno aora mi disclaimer de siempre! naruto no es mio es de kishimoto... ke x ke no e soñado con la trama de naruto no a sacado nada... x ke no me puede robar mis ideas... bueno dejando mi paraonia de lado les dejo ke lean el cap! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Accidente<strong>

Encuanto Hinata entró a su casa él teléfono sonó como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella entrara para sonar. Buscó el teléfono tratando de localizarlo por el molesto ruido que hacia, por fin lo encontro justo debajo del sofa, cuando llegase Neji le preguntaría porque se encontraba en ese lugar el teléfono.

―¿Diga?

―¡Hina-chan!―escuchó que le respondía la voz de Tenten al otro lado de la línea―Que bien que contestate, es que había olvidado decirte que mañana iremos a mi casa después de la escuela.

―Si, Ki-kiba-kun me menciono algo ha-hace un rato―le afirmó pesativa la chica.

―Bueno, entonces trae ropa para que te cambies―hizo una pausa y Hinata escuchó como la castaña reía por lo bajo―. Llevate algo sexy, te aseguro que muchos se fijarán en tí...

―¡Tenten-chan! ¡No digas eso!―le gritó apenada a su amiga.

―Bueno, bueno―dijo para tranquilizar a la ojiluna―. Temari y yo iremos en una hora al centro comercial a comprar ropa para mañana―esperó escuchar algo por parte de su amiga, pero al recibir solo silencio decidió ir al grano―. ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

―No-no te moles-molestes, no es ne-necesario―comenzó a excusarse la peliazul, pero se vio interrumpida por Tenten.

―Mira te pregunte si querías ir o no por cortesía―dijo Tenten, ante esa respuesta Hinata se sintió un tanto dolida, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Tenten―. La verdad es que Temari y yo vamos saliendo de mi casa para ir a la tuya, iras porque iras.

―Tenten, no...―pero no acabo de decir nada puesto que Tenten había cortado la comunicación.

"_Parece que no podré dormir mucho tiempo"_ se lamentó la chica. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma no le molestaba salir con sus amigas, el comprar ropa no era algo que le gustará, pero la compañía era algo que si apreciaba. _"Creo que al menos podre domir un poco en el sofá"_ pensó mientras se dirigía al sofá de donde había sacado el teléfono y se recostaba. _"Escucharé cuando toquén el timbre"_.

...

Kiba entró en la veterinaría y sin pensarlo mucho camino directo a su habitación dejó sus cosas, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la oficina de su hermana. Cuando llegó frente la oficina tocó la puerta y escuchó un "pase" seguido por un ladrido de un perro que el conocía muy bien: Akamaru. El castaño entró al cuarto y se encontró con su hermana con el rostro sumamente serio y masajeandose las sienes con las manos, seña de que estaba muy preocupada o había un problema.

―Hana... ¿Qué te pasa?―preguntó evaluando bien a su hermana, tratando de determinar que tan seria era la situación. Notó entonces que su hermana tenía los ojos irritados, entonces decidió sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de la mayor, se cruzó de brazos y miro el techo en silencio. Con este gesto Hana comprendió que su hermano había entendido que algo malo pasaba y que no la iba a presionar para que ella le respondiera. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decia nada, hasta que la mayor decidió romper el silencio.

―Mamá sufrió un accidente de auto―hizo una pausa esperando una reacción por parte sde su hermano como: que se levantase, que gritara, etc, pero no paso nada. Volteó la mirada asía el rostro de su hermano y lo que vio le hizo que se creara un vacio en su pecho: el rostro de su hermano estaba palido y su mirada estaba vacia y perdida―. No te preocupes tanto, mamá estará bien, no ha recuperado el conocimiento, pero ella lo superará― observó como poco a poco el color volvía a su hermano―. Por otro lado, no saldrá del hospital hasta dentro de un muy buen tiempo, estarán sometiendola a distintas operaciones para que pueda recuperar la movilidad total...

―¿Qué le paso?―fue lo único que Kiba logró articular.

―Estaba de camino al centro al centro de entrenamiento, cuando un idiota se cruzó un luz roja... nuestra madre esta bien, al igual que Kuromaru, pero los demás perros de la policía murieron en la camioneta― dijo Hana de manera maquinal, como si hubiese ensayado lo que le iba a decir todo el tiempo que permarecieron en silencio.

―¿Mamá y Kuromaru están bien?―preguntó, como respuesta lo único que recibió fue una cabeceada afirmativa.

―Estoy esperando a mi último paciente, después de que lo atienda iremos al hospital―dijo mientras el menor se levantaba y tomaba a Akamaru―. Ve a tu cuarto y descansa― y después de que el chico cerró la puerta suspiró―. Ese chico si que es fuerte...

Kiba salió de la oficina, y mientras subía las escaleras que conducián a su cuarto escuchó como la campanilla de la entrada sonaba y entraba la señora Okomura entraba. _"Ese perro se enferma demasiado seguido para mi gusto" _pensó el chico. Cuando entró en su cuarto dejo a Akamaru en la cama y se recostó a lado de él, como siempre lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus antebrazos en su frente.

―¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?―comenzó a preguntarle a Akamaru, mientras que retiraba su brazo izquierdo de su cara para acariciarlo. lo que el cachorro respondió con un ladrido apagado para luego mordisquear cariñosamente sus dedos― Lo mejor será que me duerma y espere a que mi hermana me despierte...

...

Hinata se encontraba corriendo en un lugar completamente oscuro, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control, mientras forzaba a sus piernas a continuar corriendo de un peligro que para ella era desconocido. Quería alejarse de lo que fuese que se encontraba detras de ella, y mientras corría gritaba los nombres de sus amigos, pidiendo auxilio. Hasta que chocó contra algo... o más bien alguién. Cerró lo ojos pero los abrió inmediatamente al sentir un par de brazos que la aprisionaban, unos calidos brazos muy reconfortantes. Su mirada se encontró con unos afilados ojos negros, que despedian calidez y salvajismo, unas marcas rojas adornaban el varonil y agraciado rostro.

―No te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien―dijo Kiba mientras apretaba más contra él el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

―Kiba...―fue lo que dijo mientras estiraba un brazo para poder tocar el rostro del chico. Pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la mejilla del chico... despertó.

El ruido del timbre sonaba sin cesar, Hinata gritó suavemente un "Voy" mientras se levantaba del sofa. _"¿Por qué soñe eso? ¿Por qué soñe con Kiba?"_ eran las preguntas que azotaban la mente de una muy sonrojada Hinata. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Temari y Tenten sonriendo.

―¿Ya estas lista?―preguntó Tenten, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata sonrío―. Estabas dormida, ¿verdad?―al ver la cara que la peliazul puso, la rubia de coletas habló.

―Cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas, traes el uniforme aún y todo esta aplastado del mismo lado―explicó mientras señalaba todos los detalles y reía―. Vamos peinate un poco, ponte zapatos y vamonos―dijo mientras empujaba a la peliazul asía dentro de su casa, y entraba detras de ella. Una vez que estubieron dentro de la mansión ellas se sentarón en el sofa, en el cual antes Hinata había estado durmiendo.

La ojiblanca subió a su cuarto y se quitó el uniforme, se pusó un pantalon holgado color azul claro y una blusa color gris de manga larga holgada también, peino rápidamente su cabello y bajo las escaleras de manera apresurada. Una vez pasó por la sala y sus amigas la sigueron a la entrada, en el recibidor tomó una sudadera blanca que estaba en la entrada, tomo su cartera del mueble, se calzó los zapatos y salió acompañada de sus amigas.

―Vamos a ir al centro comercial Tsubasa, ¿esta bien Hinata?―le dijo Temari.

―Claro, ustedes serán las que compren, yo sólo las acompañare―dijo despreocupadamente la peliazul.

―No, no... en esta pequeña visita también comprarás ropa tu―dijo Tenten de una manera muy animada―. En algun momento tienes que tener tu primer día de compras con nosotras, y... ¿qué mejor ocación que comprar ropa para un concierto?―comenzó a decir la castaña, pero la de coletas la calló.

―Ya entendimos―dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Después de eso las tres amigas siguieron su camino al centro comercial entre risas y bromas por parte de Temari y Tenten, mientras que Hinata reía eventualmente por las cosas que decían sus amigas. Cuando por fin llegaron al centro comercial la rubia y la castaña comenzaron a discutir sobre cual era la primera tienda a la cual entrarían. Hinata se mantuvó al margén de la discusión así que se fue a sentar a una banca cercana y observaba la discusión de sus amigas. Sonrió al ver que sus amigas se dirigían a ella con una sonrisa.

―Etto... ¿En-entonces a cual tienda ire-iremos?

―¡Forever21!―gritaron ambas chicas a Hinata. Hinata al escuchar eso se sonrojó y comenzó a querer excusarse diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que lo había olvidado.

―Vamos Hina-chan, tienen ropa muy linda...―comenzó a decir Tenten, pero fue interrumpida por la Hyuuga.

―Yo-yo, etto... yo-yo no-no me gus-gusta ir-ir a esos-esos lu-lugares, yo-yo no-no com-compro mu-mucha ro-ropa―decidió decir la verdad finalmente con un notorió sonrojo.

―¿Eso?―dijo Temari desestimando lo que recientemente había dicho la ojiblanca―. No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos a escoger la ropa―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Etto...―comenzó a decir pero, no pudo terminar porque sus amigas la jalaron de ambos brazos haciendola correr a la par de ellas asía la tienda.

...

Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie habría, escuchaba como Akamaru ladraba, pero no parecía ayudar a que se abriese la puerta. Se cansó de seguir tocando la puerta así que decidió utilizar su llave del cuarto de su hermano. Cuando abrió la puerta contemplo a su hermano profundamente dormido pero con el rostro reflejando preocupación. Se acercó a la cama lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, acarició a Akamaru y zarandeó ligeramente a su hermano hasta que el abrió perezosamente los ojos.

―Ha-hana―mustió Kiba.

―Ya es hora de irnos, me llegaron dos pacientes de urgencias, son las 6...―lo miro con preocupación y prosiguió―. Vamonos a ver a mamá― ante esto Kiba simplemente asintió. Se paró de la cama y tomó en brazos a su pequeño cachorro, tomó su mochila y salió del cuarto.

Subió a la parte trasera a Akamaru, se sentó en frente y abrochó su cinturón. Hana subió al asiento del conductor y se dirigieron al hospital. Kiba estuvo meditando sobre el asunto del concierto y sobre la situación de su madre, al final tomó su decisión su madre era mucho más importante que salir un viernes con sus amigos. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco de la escuela, buscó en su directorio y presiono hablar.

...

No entendía como sus amigas podían buscar, probarse y comprar tanta ropa sin cansarse. Ella realmente solo estaba de espectadora, aún cuando las dos chicas frente a ella le habían dicho que tenía que comprar ropa también. Pero esa idea probablemente salió de la mente de sus amigas al ver toda la ropa que esperaba a ser probada por ellas.

―No te has probado gran cosa... y ¡no tienes ropa que te vas a comprar!―le gritó Temari, mientras dejaba de probarse por encima unas chamarras de cuero―. Tenten ven... tenemos que escogerle ropa a la pequeña Hina-chan―dijo guiñando el ojo.

Entonces comenzó el caos para Hinata, ¡sus amigas realmente eran malas con ella! Es decir, ¿como se les ocurría que ella utilizaría faldas tan cortas, o shorts tan ajustados y cortos? ¿De donde sacarón la idea de que ella quería vestirse con esos pantalones tan ajustados y tan bajos? ¡No importaba cuan larga fuera su blusa... siempre mostraría su vientre con ellos! Pero lo peor eran las blusas, demasiado escotadas, demasiado ajustadas, demasiado provocativas, demasiado vistosas... Pero parecía que no se rendirían hasta que Hinata comprase algo que a ellas les pareciera correcto... así que decidío poner de su parte.

Comenzó a buscar una blusa o una chamarra que le gustase, había decidido que no compraría ningun pantalón o falda... ya tenía suficientes pantalones. Buscó por casi toda la tienda y no encontró nada, así que volvió con sus amigas tratando de encontrar una excusa por no haber encontrado nada.

Pero se sorprendió cuando sus amigas sonreían mientras le extendían una blusa y una chaqueta a ella. La hicieron que entrará al provador y ellas entrarón junto con ella, le quitarón a la fuerza su sudadera y para la vergüenza de la peliazul también su blusa. Hinata ante esa última acción Hinata se sonrojó, comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles y parecía que se iba a desmayar.

―Vamos Hina-chan estamos entre mujeres―dijo Temarí mientras sonreía al ver la reacción de Hinata―. A parte no debes avergonzarte... estas muy bien formada―dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo―. Con esta ropa todos los chicos del concierto caeran ante ti...―eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle la blusa y salir junto con Tenten del probador.

Hinata se pusó la blusa, realmente era bonita, era de color azul oscuro como su cabello en el sol, algo ajustada pero no tanto como las blusas anteriores, tenía un escote circular algo grande pero no dejaba ver nada que no se debiera de ver, era de manga larga y los puños así como el cuello tenían un ancho holán negro, y justo debajo de su busto tenía un enorme listón negro que realzaba su busto y su pequeña cintura. Salió del probador con la cabeza gacha y espero a escuchar lo mal que le quedaba por parte de sus amigas pero en cambio Temari dijo:

―Hinata se te ve hermosa―dijo mientras la rodeaba viendo como se le veía la blusa―. Tenten mejor busquemosle un chaleco en lugar de una chamarra... así se verá aún mejor.

―¿Etto?En-entonces... ¿me-me que-queda bien?―preguntó timidamente.

―¿Lo dices en serio?―preguntó Tenten realmente sorprendida por la falta de confianza de la menor de ellas―. Te queda hermoso... toma―dijo mientras le tenía un chaleco negro que acababa de encontrar. Esperó a que se lo probara y dijo―. Perfecto... te lo tienes que comprar o si no nosotras te lo compraremos―dijo mientras poní las manos en los hombros de la peliazul y sonreía.

―Ha-Hai―fue lo único que dijo Hinata mientras sonreía apenada y entraba de nuevo al probador para ponerse su ropa normal. Cuando salío se encontró solamente con la rubia de cuatro coletas porque Tenten se había adelantado a hacer fila. Una vez en la caja cada quien compró su ropa y salierón de la tienda riendo y platicando, eso último más bien por parte de cierta chica de ojos color chocolate y cierta ojiverde. Pero entonces callaron cuando el celular de Hinata sonó.

―¿Kiba-kun?¿Pasó algo?―preguntó la chica extrañada puesto que cuando el Inuzuka le necesitaba decir algo siempre le mandaba mensajes, normalmente ella era quien le hablaba.

―Eh... al decir verdad si...―dijo el castaño. Hinata se preocupó por la respuesta pero aún más por el tono que usaba su amigo, se notaba que estaba triste―. Mi madre tuvo un accidente... mañana no podré ir al concierto lo siento―Hinata se quedó parada, su mirada reflejaba verdadera preocupación por lo que le pasaba a su amigo―voy camino al hospital Konoha... diles a los demás que no podré ir, esta bien... solamente... no les digas porque... por favor―dicho eso se escuchó él tonó que indicaba que la comunicación había sido cortada. Hinata estaba realmente preocupada, la voz de Kiba se escuchaba cortada y realmente dolía así como preocupada. No sabía que hacer pero decidió que haría lo que su amigo le había pedido.

―Etto... Kiba-kun no podrá ir mañana―hizo una pausa y pensó en lo siguiente que diría―. Me-me ten-tengo que ir, lo-lo siento―dijo mientras hacía una gran reverencia―me divertí mucho muchas gracias― y dicho eso salió corriendo en dirección al hospital, dejando algo confundidad a sus amigas...

...

Hinata corría por las calles de Tokyo a todo lo que daban sus piernas rumbo al hospital. Quería ver a Kiba quería poder ayudarlo como fuese. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, se notaba que le faltaba el aire, pero no importaba puesto que justo frente a ella se encontraba el hospital Konoha. Entró a la recepción y lo primero que vió fue a Kiba con una hermosa mujer de unos veinte años muy parecida a él hablando con una recepcionista. _"Debe de ser su hermana Hana"_ pensó Hinata al notar el parecido entre ambos. Decidió esperar a que terminasen de hablar con la recepcionista y se acercó a ellos.

―Etto... Ho-hola Kiba-kun―dijo Hinata tocando suavemente el hombro de su amigo. Este al escuchar la voz de su amiga y al sentirla se giró sorprendido por la presencia de esta en el hospital.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó Kiba más brusco de lo que quería realemente―. Eh... lo siento... pero es que me sorprendiste―dijo el castaño tratando de excusarse, luego recordó a su hermana y decidió presentarla―. Como sea... ella es mi hermana mayor... Hana.

―Mucho gusto, tu debes de ser Hinata ¿verdad?―ante el asentimiento de la peliazul siguió―. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti...

―Etto.. mu-mucho gusto Hana-san―hizó una pausa y decidió decir el porque encontraba ahí, pero Kiba habló antes que ella.

―Si veniste para hacer que cambiase de opinión para ir al concierto... pierdes tu tiempo―dijo al tiempo que se giraba rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraba su madre. Pero se detuvó al escuchar a la suave voz de su amiga negando lo que decía.

―No-no, te equivo-equivocas Kiba-kun―hizo una pausa queriendo acomodar sus ideas y prosiguió―. La-la verdad na-nada me-me haría ma-más feliz que-que fue-fueras―dijo poniendose completamente roja. Kiba al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la ojiblanca sintió como su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo que debía, pero de alguna manera se logró calmar al escuchar hablar nuevamente a la ojiblanca―. Yo-yo vi-vine por-porque en-en el te-teléfono te-te escu-escuchabas mu-muy tris-triste―hizo una pausa nuevamente y dijo al final―. A-así que deci-decidí venir a-a ver co-como esta-estabas Kiba-kun.

―Yo... no tenías que molestarte...―miró a su hermana y al ver que esta le sonreía dijo―. Me encuentró bien, me dijeron que mi madre esta estable... no durará mucho tiempo más inconciente según los doctores―se giró y continuó con su camino, pero a los pocos pasos se paró y dijo―. Gracias por preocuparte― y dicho eso su hermana le siguió y ambos se fueron a ver a Tsume.

Hinata por su parte comenzó a sentir sueño, después de todo no había dormido en la tarde, no había comido aún, había ido a comprar ropa con sus amigas y para terminar había hecho una carrera hasta el hospital... es decir se encontraba cansada. Comenzó a caminar a la para de autobus, esperando que el autobus que la llevaría a la calle donde ahora vivía llegase pronto. Se sentó en el banco y le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba ahí si ya había pasado el autobus, a lo que el hombre le contestó que hacía cinco minutos había pasado, por lo que el proximo llegaría en media hora. Hinata suspiró derrotada, esperaría el camió, después de todo tardaría una hora caminando.

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cayó profundamente dormida...

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto? este fue mas largo! :D<p>

inner: y ke? mataste a la mama de kiba! D:

yo: no la mate... solo le puse suspenso a si va ir o no... :D

inner: eres creul con kiba! el no lo merece!

yo: pero ske ya veras ke luego saldra el sol :D

inner: wtf? luego saldra luis miguel! D:

yo: si... va a salir cantando la de "cuando calienta el sol"... :D

inner: sabes ke odio las canciones de luis miguel! D:

yo: cuando calienta el sol! (8) :D

inner: mis odios acaban de explotar! (con sangre saliendo de las orejas) D:

yo: no seas llorona... sabes ke me encanta luis miguel... y sus canciones son lindas... :D

inner: mis oidos no sangraron por la letra... sangraron x como cantas! D:

yo: mejor callate... contesto reviews mientras canto la de cuando calienta el sol

inner: tu y tu estupido luis miguel! D:

mientras ago ke inner sufra x ke puse a todo volumen mi nuevo cd de luis miguel les contesto sus reviews...

unmei100: no t preocupes x no poder dejar reviews... y si a mi tmp me dejaba poner comentarios en otros fics... y de nada... n.n

Stellamaine: jajajajaja... ske mira lo ke pasa cuando se kedan solos! siempre se lastiman (el choke y cuando staba a punto de besarla)... aunke en ninguno de los dos casos fue malo... xD

Niwa: espero ke lo ke subi ayer con las explicaciones t aya ayudado... n.n

Loveashiteroamore: si pobre naruto! y pues ya dire ke es lo ke pasa con hinata... xD

Fanficfan: feliz 2012 a ti tmb! y espero ke lo de los protectores lo ayas entendido.. si no pregunta! no muerdo!

KamiKaze: si deberia de aprender a controlarse! xD y la respuesta del titulo emmm... mejor t digo cuando sea su tiempo... d echo x el final ke tengo planeado lo sabras... xD

Partywaowatta: ke bn ke lo leiste! y nunca dejare mi fic a la mitad! n.n

bueno estos fueron todos los reviews... asi ke

yo: dejen reviews... (no necesitan cuenta)

...

yo: jajajajaja parece ke reventarle los oidos a mi inner funciona... cantare mas seguido...

atte:


	10. Cap9 En fin

Cap9/¿?

KONISHIWA! como estan? xD pues aqui el noveno cap de este fic... mi pekeño proyecto... ke ya alcanzo a pasar los 800 hits! xD yo se ke en gran parte eso es porque piues cuando kieren leer el cap nuevo pues minimo tienen ke pasar x el primer cap...y eso... pero da lo mismo... n.n bueno este cap lo ice un poco mas largo... la vrd lo siento si no hay kibahina... pero lo ke kiero es ke se ponga el ambiente para el concierto... pero antes de comenzar con el cap kiero aclarar dos puntos...

uno... tengo una nueva idea de como se van a desarrollar los eventos de la istoria.. la razon... school days... si miren acabo de acabar la serie y la verdad esk me encanto el final completamente inesperado... y kiero acer algo parecido... asi ke les pido su opinion... kieren ke le siga con un romance escolar y eso... o kieren ke le ponga un poco de accion... ustedes saben drama.. peligro y asi... y ke el kibahina se desarrolle en unsas circunstancias un poco mas "extremas" les pido su opininon porque son mis lectores los ke leen esto... yo me siento feliz escribiendo asi ke prefiero escribir algo ke sea mas d su gusto... n.n... espero ke con los reviews me contesten ke les parece mi idea... no se preocupen no mataria a nadie ni nd... ni les daria superpoderes... xD

dos... bueno la vrd ske si sigo con la idea nueva d lo dl peligro y asi... se podria prestar el ambiente para ke ubiese mas parejas... la vrd ske al principio no tenia planeado profundizar mucho en las parejas... pero igual si no sigo con la idea de lo accion y eso... kisiera saber ke parejas kisieran ustedes? planeo acer menos odiosa a sakura y asi... xD asi ke... digame sus parejas favoritas a part de las ke ya e relatado en la istoria... xD

bueno un pekeño disclaimer y ya los dejo: naruto no es mio... kishimoto me robo mi idea... asi ke es de el... estoy planeando demandarlo por robo de ideas mientras se esta en el vulnerable estado de inconciensia causado por le cansancio mientras la mente divaga y ace ideas geniales... xD (si ese nombre es el ke tendra mi futura demanda) xD bueno resumiendo naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto... x aora... xD

sin mas al cap de oy! xD

* * *

><p><strong>En fin<strong>

―Lo siento pero no parece que vaya a poder recuperar el conocimiento pronto señorita Inuzuka―dijo amablemente el doctor a cargo de Tsume Inuzuka. Al ver la cara de los dos hermanos castaños agregó―. No se preocupen, esta estable, despertará y podra hacer su vida... pero su cuerpo necesita reposo, no lo malinterpreten pero tal vez el que este en coma es lo mejor― dijo de una manera muy seria el doctor. Ante ese comentario Kiba explotó.

―¿Qué clase de doctor es usted?¿Cómo puede decir eso?―comenzó a decir el menor, pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

―A que como esta en coma no se va a sobreesforzar, y su recueperación será más pronta y sencilla―dijo de una manera muy seria. Sentía lastima por el chico, era obvio que a pesar de que tratase de que no se notara, su tristeza y preocupación por us madre. No quería tratarlo de una manera muy ruda, pero al parecer el joven frente a él solo entendería de esa manera―. Mira lo mejor es que no desesperes, tu madre es una mujer fuerte, y lo más díficil ya pasó, lo que queda es esperar a que recupere la conciencia― dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello como si de un crío se tratase―. Ahora pudes salir de la habitación, tengo cosas que hablar con tu hermana, y es mejor si es en privado― le hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en la habitación y dijo―. Escolte al joven a la sala de espera, conosco a los de su tipo, y no me gusta que escuchen lo que digo detrás de las puertas― dijo mientras sonreía y provocaba un gran sonrojo en Kiba.

―No es necesario que hagas eso... como si me importara―dijo Kiba mientras se volteaba y salía de la habitación sin esperar a la enfermera que supuestamente lo iba a acompañar―. Estaré en la sala de esperas...―y dicho eso salío del cuarto. Hana al ver como reaccionó su hermano ante el comentario del doctor soltó una risita.

―Parece que ya esta mejor... ya se puede enojar y fingirse ofendido―dijo Hana mientras sonreía, la verdad es que su hermanito la tenía bastante preocupada...

...

Kiba llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en el primer banco que vio libre. Se había preocupado bastante por la situación de su madre, pero una vez que supo que estaba fuera de peligro sintió que no pasaba nada malo, y volvió a pensar en el concierto. _"Tenía que pasar el día antes del concierto"_ pensó, pero inmediatamente se comenzó a reprender por esos pensamientos, ¿cómo podía pensar eso cuando su madre estaba en una especia de coma? Pero la realidad era que eso era lo que pensaba... ¿eso lo hacía mala persona? No era que no se preocupase por su madre pero es que sabía que su madre se encontraba bien.

Sacó del bolsillo de su saco su ipod y pusó una canción al azar, comenzó a escucharla, más no la terminó de oír, puesto que cayó dormido. Así pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos, hasta que su hermana llegó a la sala de espera y se encontró con su hermano dormido. Sonrió y camino hacía el para poder despertarlo y así poder irse. Cuando llegó con él lo movió suavemente del hombro y sonrió de nuevo al ver como su hermano de despertaba asustado.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo―dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello―. Vamonos―dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta del hospital, seguida por él adormilado castaño.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se enfilaron junto con otros autos a la salida del hospital, era tardado, puesto que había bastante tráfico, ambos iban en silencio, Hana conduciendo y Kiba miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana hasta que algo llamó su atención.

―¿Hinata?―se preguntó en voz alta, su voz reflejaba preocupación, asombro y alarma, ante eso Hana lo volteó a ver,

―La chica que fue a ver como estabas... ¿Qué pasa con ella?

―La acabo de ver dormida en la banca de la para de autobus―dijo como si no creyese posible lo que vió―. Eso es bastante peli...

―Si, sobretodo a esta hora, mejor vayamos a ver que le pasa―dijo mientras se daba vuelta en el retorno que había a unos cien metros.

Tomó de nuevo el camino como si fuese al hospital y volvió a salir a la calle por la cual habían transitado recientemente. Siguieron hasta la parada de autobus y se detuvieron frente esta. En efecto la chica a la que había visto Kiba dormida en la banca era la Hyuuga. E castaño se bajo del auto y fue hacía la chica, le tocó suavemente el hombro y la movió hasta que esta despertó. Cuando despertó soltó un gritito, que Kiba encontró bastante encantador, pero reprimió rapidamente esas ideas.

―¿En qué demonios pensabas?―le reprimió Kiba, este al ver la cara de completo desconcierto de Hinata se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente, suspiró y dijo―. ¿Cómo se t ocurre dormirte aquí?¿A estas horas?―siguió reprendiendola Kiba.

―Yo-yo-yo... lo-lo sien-siento Ki-kiba-kun... yo-yo-yo esta-estaba mu-muy-muy cans-cansada y-y-y no-no me-me di-di cue-cuenta-ta de-de cu-cu-cuando me-me dor-dormi...―le contestó la ojiperla obviamente avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos chocando sus indices a la altura de su pecho―. Es-estoy es-es-esperando el-el-el au-autobus...

―¿Pensabas tomar el autobus?―a l ver que su amiga asentía temerosa volvió a suspirar―. ¿A esta hora?―le preguntó ahora.

―Si-si... pa-para lle-llegar a la-la ca-casa de Ne-neji-nisaan... tar-tardaría ma-más de-de una-una hor-hora ca-caminando―hizó una pausa tomó aire tratando de calmar su nerviosismo causado por el regaño de Kiba y la vergüenza de que la encontrase dormida, miró su reloj y dijo―. Y-y-y el au-autobus lle-llega-gara en-en qui-quince mi-minutos...

―Espera... ¿aún planeas esperar al autobus?―al ver como su amiga asentía sin ninguna duda le dieron ganas de volver a abofetearse la frente―. Ni hablar... Hana, ¿podemos llevar a Hinata a su casa?

―No tenías que preguntar―dijo Hana mientras sonreía―. Vamos Hinata-chan, sube a la camioneta.

Hinata al ver como su amigo y la hermana mayor de este no pudo evitar avergonzarse. Trató de replicar diciendo que no faltaba mucho para que llegase el autobus, que lo esperaría y ya no se dormiría, pero ambos hermanos se negaron rotundamente. Al final Hinata tuvo que aceptar que los Inuzuka la llevasen a su casa. Kiba le abrió la puerta de atras de la camioneta, la peliazul entró en la camioneta y sonrió al ver al pequeño cachorro que estaba en el asiento del lado izquierdo de la parte trasera. Una vez que Kiba subió a la parte del copiloto la peliazul preguntó.

―Etto... Ki-kiba-kun... ¿Es-es Akamaru?―al escuchar la pregunta Kiba sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes mientras asentía―E-es muy lindo...

...

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Hinata eran poco más de las diez de la noche. Y para sorpresa de Kiba, Neji iba caminando para su casa con el uniforme aún puesto. Hinata también lo notó y sonrió, Kiba al ver eso entendió que eso no era poco común. _"¿Quién lo diría? El perfecto Neji llega tarde a su casa... y al parecer es rutina"_ pensó Kiba, mientras ideaba como le sacaría la información a Hinata sobre que es lo que hacía Neji hasta tan tarde fuera de su casa. Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vió que la ojiluna tomaba unas bolsas de ropa y bajaba dle carro pidiendo disculapas por enesima vez por la molestía de traerla.

―Oy, ya te dije que no fue nada... ¿Verdad Hana?―preguntó volteando a ver a la mayor.

―Claro ue no fue molestía, después de todo tu fuiste al hospital a ver como estabamos por lo de nuestra madre―dijo mientras sonreía.

―Etto yo-yo... muchas gra-gracias... bue-buenas noches―dijo finalmente mientras se paraba en la entrada de su casa a esperar a su primo. La última imagen de Hinata que tuvo Kiba antes de dar vuelta a la esquina fue la de Hinata despidiendose de ellos con la mano. Y saludando a Neji cuando este llegaba a la entrada de su casa.

...

El camino a la casa de Kiba transcurrió sin ningun contratiempo, ambos hermanos iban en silencio. Kiba estaba con sus audifonos en sus oidos, pero no escuchaba música, su ipod estana sin carga. Hana por su parte, estaba pensando que probablemente lo mejor para su hermano era ir al concierto que tanto había esperado, y estaba planeando como hacer que su hermano aceptase ir.

Cuando iban a medio camino Hana decidió abordar el tema del concierto de la manera más delicada posible, cuando hubo una luz roja indicando que tenía que esperar a que los carros de las calles trasversales terminasen de pasar, se volteóa ver a su hermano y sonrió.

―Kiba... ¿recuerdas que es lo que dijo tu amiga en el hospital?―dijo tratando de hacer que su idea de que su hermano fuese al concierto fuese tocada poco a poco, para que su hermano la aceptace, después de todo ya conocía a su hermano, sabía como manejarlo.

―Si, dijo que se había preocupado por mi...―comenzó a decir. _"Respueta incorrecta hermanito... y lo sabes" _pensó Hana.

―No, me refiero a: "nada me gustaría más..."―dijo Hana, haciendo que esa frase dicha por la tímida chica de ojos perla se volviese más presente en la mente del chico. Al ver que su hermano se sonrojaba y se volteaba a ver atravez de la ventana sonrió.

―¿Qué quieres con eso?―dijo el menor tratando de sonar casual, pero su intento fue un fracaso, puesto que su hermana detectó cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

―Bueno, la verdad es que quiero saber el porque de que cancelases tu salida al concierto con tus amigos―hizo una pausa esperando a que su hermano le contestase, pero al ver que el rostro de su hermano reflejado en la ventana mostraba un semblante distante siguió―. Estabas muy emocionado por ir, ¿por qué decidiste eso?

Kiba sabía que su hermana le iba a preguntar tarde o temprano el porque de su comportamiento, agradeció bastante el tener que dejar a Hinata en su casa, puesto que sabía que su hermana no tocaría el tema mientras Hinata estubiese. Pero cuando Hinata bajó de la camioneta se sintió incomodo, temía que su hermana le preguntase sus motivos. Ya estaban a medio camino para llegar a su casa, por un momento creía que ya no le iba a cuestionar sus motivos, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. La verdad era que a él no le molestaba tener que contarle lo que pasaba consigo mismo a su hermana, el problema era que ni él mismo tenía una respuesta que lo satisfagera del todo respecto a su decisión. Después de mucho meditar encontró una respuesta que se le hacía la más adecuada, supiró, ni siquiera esa respuesta lo lograba convencer del todo.

―No soy mala persona―dijo de una manera muy clara y dando a entender que ese era su punto principal―. No me iré a divertir a un concierto mientras mamá se encuentra así―dijo elevando un poco el tono sin darse cuenta, Hana por su parte lo miró de reojo. Ella conocía muy bien a su hermano, conocía muy bien sus habitos, y cuando alzaba de esa manera la voz lo hacía para autoconvencerse. _"Cuando habló la primera vez su voz era clara y segura, por lo que realmente creía en lo que había dicho, pero cuando habló la segunda vez habló cambíado su tonó para poder convencerse a el mismo"_ pensó Hana.

―Eso no lo crees ni tu mismo―dijo secamente la mayor. Ella sabía que si quería saber la verdad tras el comportamiento de su hermano debía hacer que el mismo entendiese o descubriese la razón de este―. Puede que en parte sea cierto, pero no es esa la razón real. Tu quieres ir a ese concierto, ¿o no?

Kiba meditó la rspuesta a esa pregunta, la verdad es que no la tenía. Kiba a su parecer la vida era simple, todo era cuestión de si o no. Te gustaba algo o no te gustaba; hacías algo o no lo hacías; querías algo o no lo querías; si o no, todo era a partir de esas dos simples ideas. La afirmación o la negación, la presencia o la ausencia. Pero la verdad era que ese modo de ver la vida tenía sus fallas y él estaba conciente de eso. Después de todo existían ocaciones en las que no se podía definir claramente todo, esta era una situación de esas. Suspiró.

―En verdad, si―dijo el menor una vez que meditó lo que quería hacer―. La verdad es que cuando me entere de lo que le pasó a mamá todas las ansias se esfumaron, así como así― hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y continuó―. Cuando Hinata dijo que ella deseaba que yo fuera, me sentí feliz, pero aún así no quería ir, no tenía ya esos animos para ir, aún cuando eso era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente en la semana.

―Si, cuando me informaron de lo que le pasó a mamá también me preocupe demasiado, y ya no tenía los animos para hacer nada más, pero...

―Hana dejame terminar, ¿no ves que estoy concentrandome mucho para entender lo que hago y quiero?―le reprendió el menor con una sonrisa. Ante eso Hana sonrío e hizo un ademán para que continuase hablando.

―Si, si, sigue, no quiero arruinar tu inspiración.

―Gracias―dijo mientras suspiraba y pensaba nuevamente en lo que diría, tratando de recuperar la línea de pensamiento que había seguido hasta antes de la interrupción de su hermana―. Bueno, pero al ver a nuestra madre fuera de peligro, me sentí liberado―dijo mienras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado recordando el sentimiento que lo invadió al saber que su madre se encontraba bien: libertad―. ¿Eso me hace mala persona?―preguntó Kiba. Una vez que tuviese la respuesta de su hermana a esa pregunta podría seguir con sus ideas y entender que era lo que quería y que era lo que haría.

―Para nada hermanito, tu eres una persona que se preocupa más por los demás que por si mismo―dijo Hana mientra volteaba a ver el rostro confundido de su hermano―. Te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero siempre te preocupas más por lo demás que por ti, aunque intentes ocultarlo―hizo una pausa y decidio terminar de decir lo que pensaba antes de dejar que el menor terminase de explicarse―. Te diré que haces un muy buen trabajo ocultando esa faceta tuya, pero yo te conosco desde pequeño y esa personalidad es natural en ti, desde pequeño la has mostrado.

―Como digas Hana―dijo el chico notoriamente sonrojado por el comentario de su hermana―. Tomaré todo ese rollo como un no―dijo mientras suspiraba―. Al quitarme de encima la preocupación de que nuestra madre no estubiese bien sentí que mis ganas de ir al concierto, de estar con mis amigos, de disfrutar el viernes, volvían―giró su rostro para poder ver lo que había detrás del cristal de su ventana y dijo―. No me siento bien al pensar que mientras yo me voy a divertir al concierto con mis amigos, mamá está en ese estado y tu preocupandote por mamá y por mí―dijo recordando que su hermana siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar cuando llegaba a salir con sus amigos.

―Pero necesitas salir a divcertirte, para que dejes de pensar en lo que ha pasado―dijo la mayor―. Como sea, como mamá no esta en este momento, yo soy la que se encuentra a cargo, así que te obligo a ir al concierto―dijo Hana mientras paraba el auto en la entrada de la residencia Inuzuka.

Al escuchar a su hermana se quedo perplejo, es decir, su hermana lo estaba obligando a ir al mejor concierto del año een Tokyo. Kiba realmente no sabía que pensar, si era un completo idiota, o si era una persona demasiado afortunada, puesto que no cualquiera tendría una hermana así. Pero pronto dejo de pensar en eso puesto que la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

―Que no se te olvide avisarle a Hinata que vas a ir, realmente se veía triste porque no ibas a ir―dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y bajaba del auto entrando a su casa. Kiba se quedó observando su casa un momento más.

Su casa no era tan grande como la Neji o la de Naruto, pero si era bastante grande y estaba en una zona muy exclusiva. Tenía un patio inmenso, era el patio más grande que conocía, con distintos arboles frutales y distintas flojes, tenía un pequeño lago, una fuente y mucho pasto. En ese lugar su madre entrenaba a los cachorros de la policia cuando recien podían empexar a ser entrenados para su trabajo. Kiba amaba ese patio, y amaba más el hecho de que fuese suyo. En ese gran jardín había una especie de kiosko, entre dos enormes arboles de sakura había una hamaca, y sostenido de una fuerte rama del arbol más grande y viejo del jardín había una mecedora para jardin la cual le encantaba a Kiba.

Kiba bajo de la camioneta, tomó a Akamaru y sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa, una vez que entró se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando caminaba por el enorme pasillo de las habitaciones escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de su hermana se abría, pero omitió ese hecho hasta que escuchó que su hermana le hablaba cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.

―Te llamaré cuando acabe de cocinar la cena, ¿algo que quieras en especial?―le preguntó, aún cuando conocía muy bien que era lo que su hermano iba a responder, después de todo siempre que ella cocinaba su hermano le pedía lo mismo, puesto que ese platillo en especial solo lo lograba hacer Hana de la manera correcta, nadie más en esa casa lograba hacerlo bien, ni siquiera la antigua cocinera lo podía hacer bien. Aunque cabe decir que ninguna cociera era lo suficientemente buena, era por eso que para esa tarea en especifico no tenían a nadie de la servidumbre que se hiciese cargo, la preparación de la comida era algo que los Inuzuka preferían hacer ellos mismos.

―Estofado de carne―dijo sonriendo mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, dejó a Akamaru en su cama y tomó su celular.

...

Neji y Hinata se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en el comedor, uno frente al otro. Hinata había preparado un pasta con queso y pollo horneado para los dos. Hisashi le había hablado a Neji cuando iba a medio camino a su casa desde la casa de Tenten.

**FLASHBACK**

Neji caminaba un tanto apresurado, después del entrenamiento de soccer había recibido un mensaje de su novia que decía: _"Tengo la pelicula de la Maldición , ven a verla conmigo, mis papás no estan"_ No lo pensó mucho y fue directamente a casa de su novia en cuanto acabo la practica.

Si le preguntasen de que trataba la pelicula, simplemente podría contesta que de una maldición. Lo único que vio de la pelicula fue cuando aparecieron las letras que decían "la maldición" y el final de los creditos. Toda la pelicula había estado recostado en el enorme sofa de la sala de Tenten, con la misma besandose sin parar, excepto para tomar aire. Pero al escuchar la canción de los cretidos acabar Neji se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, así que besó a su novia una vez más y se despidio.

A la mitad del trayecto escuchó la voz de C, cantando una de sus canciones favoritas de Shinobi, eso solo podía significar dos cosas: la primera era que de alguna manera C estaba cantando cerca preparandose para el gran concierto del día siguiente, o la segunda alguien le estaba llamando. Si bien la primera opción era la más agradable, pensó que la segunda era la más factible puesto que su celular en el bolsillo de su saco estaba vibrando, y al parecer de ahí era de donde provenia la canción.

―Bueno―dijo Neji al presionar el botón de llamar de su celular sin siquiera ver quien era quien le llamaba.

―Hijo, estoy en el aeropuerto―escuchó decir a su padre que hablaba por el otro lado de la linea―. Hubo una emergencia, por lo que voy a tomar un vuelo a Nueva York, donde me reunire con Hiashi.

―¿Pasó algo malo?―preguntó un tanto preocupado Neji, la verdad era qu si bien su padre casi nunca se encontraba en casa, ultimamente la presencia de su progenitor en la mansión Hyuuga era inexistente, lo que le daba a entender que algo grande estaba pasando en la compañia. Y el que su padre tomase un vuelo repentinamente a Nueva York sin que fuese planeado y sin haber avisado antes le hacía temer lo peor.

―No, todo lo contrario, estamos a punto de cerrar uno de los tratos más grandes que tendremos―dijo algo animado Hisashi―. Tu tío se esta encargando de expandir nuestra presencia en Estados Unidos, y a conseguido algo bastante grande, pero necesita a la junta del consejo Hyuuga completa en Nueva York para verificar las condiciones y demás del trato―explicó un emocionado Hisashi.

―Ya veo, me alegro padre―dijo el menor más relajado―.¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en América?

―Aún no lo se, no va aser menos de un mes de eso estoy seguro, así que cuida a tu prima ¿esta bien?―dijo Hisashi.

―Claro que lo haré...―comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

―Estan haciendo la última llmada para mi vuelo, hablamos luego Neji, buenas noches y cuida a tu prima―dijo rapidamente Hisashi a su hijo antes de colgar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

―Ya me dijo Tenten que Kiba no irá mañana al concierto―dijo inesperadamente Neji―. Dijo que te aviso a tí, y que tu simplemente lo comunicaste y no diste explicaciones. También que justo después te fuiste...

―Si-si, Ne-neji-nisaan―dijo Hinata afirmando lo que su primo le decía―. Pe-pero me temo que no-no puedo de-decirte nada so-sobre eso, es-eso es-es asunto de-de Ki-kiba-kun―dijo Hinata volviendo su vista al plato a medio comer que tenía frente a ella.

―Entiendo―dijo simplemente Neji, él conocía muy bien a su prima, y sabía que aunque ella supiese las razones de Kiba, si ella no pensaba correcto decirlas, no las diría. Comió su último bocado de la cena y se levantó.

―No-no la-laves el plato, yo-yo lo lavare cuando acabe―dijo simplemtente Hinata.

―Claro, recuerda tener lista tu ropa que usaras para el concieto―dijo el castaño mientras sonreía y salía del comedor―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches Neji-nisaan―dijo quedamente Hinata.

Después de acabar de cenar la peliazul se levantó, tomó su plato y se dirigió a la cocina, y una vez en ella se dirigió al fregadero. Comenzó a lavar los trastes mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas de shinobi, cuando termino se dirigió a su cuarto y se comezó a cambiar para ponerse su ropa de dormir. Cuando se sentó en su cama tomó su celular para cambiarlo a modo vibrador cuando notó que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kiba. _"¿Le abrá pasado algo malo a su madre?"_ pensó preocupada Hinata. Comenzó a marcar el número de su amigo cuando una llamada entró, verifico el número y descubrió que se trataba del teléfono de su amigo.

―Kiba-kun, ¿to-todo esta-esta bien?―preguntó bastante angustiada la peliazul.

―No, no no pasó nada, todo esta bien―dijo Kiba en un tono tranquilizador.

―Me-me alegro Ki-kiba-kun―dijo la peliazul mientras suspiraba aliviada.

―Si, bueno solo te quería avisar que si iré al concierto de mañana―dijo Kiba tratando de que su comentario sonase casual, sin lograrlo, pero Hinata entendió las intensiones de su amigo, por lo que a pesar de las ansias que tenía por decirle a su primo que Kiba si iba a ir al concierto se reprimió.

―Me-me alegro mu-mucho Ki-kiba-kun―dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo y subitamente se le ocurrió que tal vez su amigo querría levantarse un poco más temprano para poder arreglar lo necesario tranquilamente―. Kiba-ku-kun... ¿qui-quieres que ma-mañana te-te lla-llame más temprano?

―¿Eh?―preguntó desconcertado el castaño―. No, no es necesario, bueno nos vemos mañana Hinata―dijo Kiba al escuchar a su hermana avisandole que la cena estaba lista.

―Si-si, buenas noches Kiba-kun―dijo Hinata pero justo antes de colgar la llamada dijo―. Me-me alegra que puedas ir ma-mañana― pero al escuchar que el tono de que la llamada había acabado supusó que su amigo no escuchó lo último. Suspiró.

Mañana sería un día muy agitado, el concierto, ir a casa de su amiga, necesitaría descanzar bastante para poder tener energía suficiente para el día que le esperaba, ero primero lo primero preparar su mochila con su muda de ropa. Se levantó perezosamente de su cama que comenzaba sentirse increiblemente comoda. Se dirigió a su armario y tomo la blusa y el chaleco que había comprado de la bolsa de ropa, fue a la gabeta donde tenía guardados sus pantalones y tomó los primeros que encontró, que resultaron ser unos jeans azules rectos, un tanto holgados pero no demasiado, sus favoritos. Se movió a sus rejillas con zapatos y tomo unas botas tipo militar negras que le encantaban y eran de los zapatos más comodos que poseía. Una vez fuera toda la ropa necesaria se dirigió a su cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, estaba haciendo bastante frió, tal vez pronto nevaría... _"En fin... se supone que es invierno..."_ fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la chica antes de caer dormida.

...

Kiba se quedó viendo la pantalla de su celular, había escuchado a Hinata decirle que se alegraba de que fuese, pero en vez de decirle algo en señal de agradecimiento por du afecto, simplemente colgó. Ya traía puesta su pijama, se la había puesto justo antes de llamar a su amiga por tercera vez. Traía un pantalon gris, con una playera negra, pero como hacía bastante frío tenía encima una sudadera blanca que no usaba en ningun lugar que no fuese su casa. Bajo las escaleras algo apresurado, en verdad tenía hambre. Cuando llegó a la mesa sonrió al ver su plato con una muy generosa porción de estofado.

―Itadakimasu―dijo Kiba antes de comenzar a engullir su comida, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su hermana hablar.

―¿Ya tienes lista la ropa que llevaras mañana para el concierto?

―Si, ya se cual me pondre.. pero mañana la meteré―dijo Kiba despreocupadamente, haciendo una pausa para comer―. Hinata siempre me despierta temprano, así que tendré tiempo suficiente... En fin... la comida esta deliciosa...

―Gracias... en fin...―dijo la mayor antes de comenzar a hablar animadamente con su hermano de temas triviales...

* * *

><p>yo: y bien? les gusto? estubo mas largo ke los anteriores! :D<p>

inner: r.r bueno eso no importa... tu andabas aciendo ke kiba no fuese al concierto! r.r

yo: calla iner... ya lo ice ir al concierto asi ke deja de kejarte... r.r

inner: mi nombre va con dos n no con una n... r.r

yo: no entendi me lo repites? :D

inner: no estoy de humor como para pelear contigo... sobretodo porque ya recibiste calificaciones... ToT

yo: no digas eso! ya veras ke cuando calienta el sol (cantando desafinadamente... como solo yo se)

inner: ahhhhh mis odios! x ke me aces esto buda! yo rezo por ti! y me mandas a este yo? ToT

yo: dejame.. ya pare de cantar... bueno igual... yo stoy feliz x ke sake mi 7 de fisica... estudiar para mi examen de regularizacion dio frutos!

inner: si si gran cosa... pasaste tus materias... fisica y tlr... -o-...

yo: sabes ke ? si fue un gran esfuerzo para mi... sabes ke la fisica no se me da... son demaciadas formulas distintas... ToT

inner: deja de llorar con eso... ke aburres a los lectores...

yo: fuck! es cierto! lo siento mucho lectores! bueno aki sin mas contesto sus reviews... d la explicacion y del capitulo anterior... n.n

bueno aki van los reviews ke recibi x mi extra de la explicacion

**Reviews explicacion:**

unmei100:jajajajaja ke bn ke aclaraste tus duda... si tienes otra no dudes en decirme! yo no muerdo!

Partywaowatta: ami me encanta ese personaje... pero para mi si tiene atractivo... se me ace muy lindo! w ...

KamiKaze: si bueno... supuse ke era muy confuso... pero keria ke en cap 7 la conversacion saliese natural.. y no ubiese sido naturall si mientras ablaban ellos explicaban como estaba conformado shinobi no? xD

ShiemixRin: no t preocupes... con ke lean mi fic es mas ke suficiente.. y uno ke otro review me ace sentir bn pero no importa... y kuba no es morboso... simplemente se adelanto a la situacion no crees? xD jejeje y lo ke kisiera saber es un sinonimo de la palabra explicacion... ske la vrd se me izo muy repetida la palabra explicacion en la explicacion de las bandas.. xD

Loveashiteroamore: vrd ke si? no todos aprecia ese personaje como se debe... en lo personal en el manga cuando dice ke no va a permitir ke ermanos peleen entre si (cuando sai peleara contra su "hermano") fue cuando descubri mi gusto por ese personaje.. xD y si... los morenos son lindos... (en kumokagure mucho son morenos no? el raikage... omoi... la muchacha peliroja... killer bee... Darui (el ke es todo lento)... y asi) xD

Stellamaine: jejeje a mi tmb al principio se me acia muy nerd en el anime... pero pues en su actuacion en la guerra cuando tiene mas confianza y asi... me izo pensar que serviria para esta banda...

y aki stan los reviews x el cap8.. n.n

**Reviews cap8:**

unmei100: si... lo se... la vrd ske no es excusa pero ske stube tan distrada con todo lo ke acia d vacaciones ke los caps no me salian como keria... y tmb ke como mi stupida laptop anterior tenia esos caps escritos fue como escribirlos dos veces... y simplemente ya no me salieron tan bien como al principio... pero me alegr ke al final t gustara! :D

Stellamaine: para personalidad de hinata me base en mi ermano... yo soy como tu... pero mi ermano... es imposible! yo termino escogiendole la ropa y sus combinaciones! ToT

Niwa: creo ke este cap t dice la vrd sobre kien va o no al concierto vrd? la vrd ske en el cap ke escribi en mi compu anterior kiba se kedaba sin ir... pero si ya lo esctoy escribiendo de nuevo le kiero modificar ciertas cosas... xD

ShiemixRin: sabes si me di cuenta de eso... ago ke duerma toda la tarde y la noche... pero pues a mi se me figura ke va con su personalidad... se me figura ke como abla tan bajito y con la cabeza gacha que siempre tiene sueño.. xD

Loveashiteroamore: jajajaja me temo ke no t dire nada aun si abra o no... por la simple razon de ke no se ke are despues de ke acaben d cantar... a razon no se si le doy ese giro de accion a la istoria o no... xD (me puedes ayudar diciendome ke kieres... te lo agradeceria mucho.. n.n)

Fanficfan: jejejejejeje... sii kibahina es lo mejor... y claro ke la continuare... como ya es otra cosa... (d vrd se ke suena insitente pero ayudenme diciendome ke kieren de la istoria... ke continue como romance escolar normal o ke ocurra algo peligroso o con accion o algo asi... xD)

KamiKaze: ke bn ke lo leiste... n.n yo tmb pronto extrañare mis vacaciones x ke entro el 16 a clases.. ToT

Partywaowatta: si bueno en lo ke respescta al triangulo kibaxinoxsai... creme no se ke are con el... si stoy poniendo a kiba muy interesado en hinata...pero no estaria mal darles una sorpresa... pero bueno todo lo escribire a su debido tiempo y como mejor concuerde con la historia... xD

bueno estos fueron todos los reviews... n.n

yo: bueno ya acabe con los reviews... espero ke en este cap me dejen reviews.. diciendome ke opinan de lo dl nuevo giro ke kisiera darle a la istoria... pero como dije antes solo lo are si ustedes kieren.. n.n

inner: mejor callate y diles ke lean lo del principio antes de tu estupido disclaimer para ke entiendan.. r.r

yo: inner deja de meterte en lo ke no te importa! r.r

inner: yo me meto en lo ke yo kiero... pero sabe mejor dejare de pelear contigo y mejor despidete! r.r

yo: o.o... bueno... hasta pronto! nos leemos el proximo miercoles! y...

yo/inner: dejen reviews (no necesitan cuenta!)

yo: #$%^&* inner! lo iba a decir yo! :l

atte: lordkami! :D


	11. Cap10 Despertando

Cap10/¿?

HOLAAAAAA... ey pues con una triste noticia... ya estoy en la escuela... la verdad eske estoy subiendo el capi desde una computadora de la escuela... ustedes saben... no tengo tiempo de llegar a mi casa a subir el cap... TToTT... pero bueno aki les dejo el capitulo... antes de ke se decepcionesn tengo ke aclararles una cosa... se podria decir ke este cap no aporta nada realmente a la historia... ya vrd ske stube haciendo tiempo para poder escribir el cap ke sigue del concierto dependiendo de lo que ustedes me contestaran respecto al rumbo ke kerian ke tomase mi istoria... lo siento si este cap los defrauda... la vrd eske no me termino de convencer... pero si no hacia esto tal vez no actualizaria una semana para poder seguir con la historiaa... TToTT... de nuevo lo siento.. no es mi intencion aburrir a nadie... pero bueno... ya lo hecho hecho esta...

bueno este... este... ya pues a mi disclaimer de siempre... naruto no es mio... es de masashi kishimoto... si fuese mio jamas ubiese permitido que hubiese capis de relleno justo antes de que empieze la accion real... pero bueno... aya el...

sin mas... al cap! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Despertando.<strong>

El despertador sonaba sin parar en la mesa de noche de cierto pelirojo. El chico había escuchado desde la primera vez el estridente y a su parecer, y probablemente también los demás concordarían con él, hartante sonido de su despertador. En verdad odiaba ese sónido, pero no había otro que lo despertase tan eficazmente. Tenía las sabanas cubriendo su cabeza, y lo unico que sobresalía de la tela negra era su brazo enfundado en una playera de manga larga color rojo. El brazo del chico comenzó a moverse tanteando lo ke había en la mesa de noche, hasta que encontró el despertador. Cuando por fin sintió el fastidioso artefacto, sin ningun miramiento, lo tomó y lo estrelló contra el piso. No le importo, ese despertador jamás sufría daños, por algo se lo había regalado su hermano sabiendo los habitos que él poseía respecto a los despertadores.

Cuando por fín dejo de sonar el infernal ruido Gaara se destapó. Se sentó en su cama, se estiró, bostezó y estiró de nueva cuenta su brazo para tomar su celular y verificar la hora, la cual ya la sabía pero aún así verificaba sólo para asegurarse. 5:31, perfecto, tenía tiempo de bañarse tranquilamente y tomar la ropa que llevaría para el concierto de la noche... _"¡El concierto! ¡Por un momento lo había olvidado!"_ pensó entre alarmado y feliz el pelirojo. Se movió y posó sus pies descalzos en el suelo, al sentir el frío proviniendo de este hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Se calzó las pantuflas y fue tomando lo necesario para poder ducharse. Antes de salir de su cuarto, volteó a ver al cielo atravez de su ventana y se sorprendió al verlo tan lleno de nubes. _"Tal vez pronto neve"_pensó indiferente antes entrar al baño de su cuarto.

Cuando entró al cuarto de baño se fue deshaciendo de su pijama con cierta resistencia mental, después de todo estaba haciendo mucho frío. Entró a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente callese sobre él. La ducha fue más rápida de lo que hubiese querido, después de todo el agua estaba muy agradable y al cerrar la llave el frío lo invadió rapidamente. Se secó apresuradamente y se vistió con el uniforme. Salió a su cuarto con el cabello aún agoteando y con una toalla en los hombros.

Una vez en su cuarto dejó todo en su debido lugar y se secó por última vez el cabello con la toalla. Camino hasta su guardarropa y empezó a buscar que ropa se pondría para el concierto, despues de todo eran 15 para las 6, así que aún tenía tiempo. Decidió que se llevaría una camisa de tela negra de manga corta que tenía debajo una camisa de manga larga de red, del estilo de ropa que utilizaban los integrantes de Shinobi en sus videos y conciertos. Pero no estaba tan imbécil como para utilizar simplemente eso, así que sacó de su armarió la cálida chaqueta color vino que su hermana le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior. Tomó unos jeans negros que tenía y tomó una bufanda negra también.

Por último cogió su protector de la Arena y metió todo en su mochila favorita: tenía forma de calabaza, era de color arena, le había cosido unos parches extraños que parecia que tenían dos "w" y una "m" encerradas en un cuadro cada una, tenía una tela roja sujeta a la parte más angosta. Un día el antiguo gato de Temari jugó con ella, por lo que termino con muchas partes rotas, pero Temari al notar que Gaara estaba "triste" por tener que tirar la mochila se la cosio, quedando con extrañas coseduras que parecían grietas. Se la sujetó a la espalda, en verdad le gustaba esa mochila, a pesar de que se viese extraña. Era bastante amplia por dentro, por lo que mejor se decidió por meter el contenido de su mochila para la escuela en su "calabaza" como le decían sus hermanos y sus amigos debido a su extraña forma. Una vez que terminó de hacer el cambio de cosas, se la volvió a colgar a la espalda y bajo.

Cuando estaba entrando a la cocina escuchó como sus hermanos comenzaban a pelear, pero se extraño al escuchar como se calmaba rápidamente. Después escuchó un "Bue-buenos días mamá" por parte de Kankuro y luego un "Buenos días papá" de parte de Temari. _"Eso explica porque se calmaron repentinamente"_ pensó el pelirojo un tanto divertido.

...

Temari escuchó perfectamente como su hermano menor estrellaba su reloj despertador contra el suelo. La verdad era que ese era una habito que detestaba de su hermano. _"¿Es que no puede apagarlo como la gente normal?"_ se quejaba mentalmente la rubia. Pero debía de ser paciente con su hermanito, después de todo era diferente, pero así lo apreciaba.

Se levantó de su cama, y cuando sintió que las cobijas la dejaron de proteger del frío invernal no pudo evitar soltar una madición. En el momento en que sintió frío su cama se le antojo demasiado comoda. Pero alguién debía de despertar a Kankuro en algún momento ¿o no? _"A veces ser la mayor es muy problematico... dios... sueno como mi novio"_ pensó entre divertida y preocupada la rubia. La verdad era que la diferencia de edad entre ella y de Kankuro era de diez meses... menos de un año... por lo que los dos fueron criados practicamente igual, por esa razón ambos asistian al mismo grado. En su casa las diferencias de edad no eran tan marcadas realmente, entre sus dos hermanos menores la diferencia de edades era también de cerca de diez meses. _"Siendo honestos, a veces pareceriera que Gaara es el mayor"_ pensó divertida Temari, hacía mucho que no reflexionaba sobre las edades entre ella y sus hermanos.

Se calzó unas pantuflas rosas que estaban junto a su cama y salió de su habitación. Camino hasta la puerta que estaba justo frente a la suya y entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se dirigió al bulto debajo de las mantas que era su hermano y de un solo movimiento le retiró todas las mantas de encima. Su hermano reaccionó más rápido de lo que lo creyó capaz.

―¿Qué demonios crees que haces?¡Maldición!―dijo Kankuro bastante enojado, su hermano era bastante irasible si lo despertaban de una manera muy brusca, por lo cual la rubia decidió que ese era el mejor método para despertarlo.

―¿Tan temprano y ya maldices?―dijo una muy divertida Temari―. Como sea, ya arreglaste tu ropa para hoy en la tarde―continuó estando muy segura de que debido a la personalidad desordenada de su hermano éste le agradecería y correría a su armario a sacar ropa.

―Si, la arreglé ayer en la noche―dijo Kankuro con superioridad mientras apoyaba su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano. Antes de dormir había tomado una camisa negra de manga larga que tenía al centro un circulo delineado por una línea blanca, dividido en dos: una mitad morada y otra amarilla; una camisa de red de cuello alto, que utilizaría debajo; también había tomado unos jeans azules tan oscuros que parecían negros y una chamarra negra bastante gruesa, junto con unos guantes descubiertos de los dedos de color negro.

―Eso... no me lo esperaba―dijo bastante sorprendida Temari, pero pronto recuperó la compostura―. Bueno, aún tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela―dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para salir, pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta se giro―. Apurate―y dicho eso entró en su propia habitación.

Temari entró a su habitación y antes de dirigirse a su baño para ducharse decidió buscar un abrigo que fuera de acuerdo con la ropa que vestiría para el concierto. Pero desecho esa idea al encontrar un sueter de color lavanda bastante cálido. No utilizaría la blusa de maya que tenía pensada, mejor utilizaría ese sueter debajo del strapless blanco con la tela roja atada e su cintura y él pantalón azul oscuro realmente pegado al cuerpo, que aunque Shikamaru no lo admitiera, le encantaba a su novio. Por último tomó una bufanda color crema y la metió a la mochila en la que estaba su muda de ropa.

Entró al baño y le tomó menos de lo usual el bañarse, pero la explicación era simple: estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios. Cuando estubo lista salió de nuevo a su habitación, tomó sus dos mochilas y bajo apresuradamente, chocando con Kankuro en las escaleras.

―¿Qué no ves por donde vas?―preguntó Kankuro con la clara intención de comenzar una de sus tíipicas peleas matutinas, pero se detubo al ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de su hermana, la cual sonreía, pero se podía detectar el aura asesina que se estaba formando al ver a sua hijos hacer tanto escandalo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana―. Bue-buenos días mamá.

Temari al escuchar a su hermano decir eso se volteó nerviosa, y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que su madre, con una sonrisa pero con un creciente instinto asesino en ella.Y como si el destino estubiese en contra de ellos, vio como la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se abría. Y saliendo de la habitación se encontraba su padre ya vestido con su traje y ajustando su corbata. _"Esta será una mañana díficil"_ pensó Temari al ver a su padre que la miraba a ella y a Kankuro con una expresión severa. _"Probablemente mamá lo despertó temprano... es igual a Kankuro... o peor"_ pensó entre divertida y asustada Temari.

―Buenos días papá...

...

El despertador emitió solamente dos timbres, cuando iba a soltar el tercer timbre una mano presiono el botón de apagado. Shino se encontraba sentandose en su cama. Una vez que estaba sentado busco sus gafas de ver, si aunque fuesen oscuras eran gafas de ver. Salió de su cama y se dirigió a su armario del cual sacó su uniforme. Se sacó el pijama de encima y comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme, que por cierto era mucho menos cálido que el pijama. No había necesidad de que se bañase, después de todo se había duchado justo antes de dormir puesto que en tiempos de frío como en el que se encontraban lo menos recomendable era salir de casa recién bañado. Y él era muy precavido con su salud.

Una vez que terminó de ponerse el uniforme tomó su muda de ropa. Esta consistía en una camisa negra de manga larga, una camisa de cuello alto de red, un jeans color marrón y una cálida chaqueta color azul blanquecino, cuyo cuello tapaba la mitad del rostro del chico, y la banda de la Hoja que había adquirido recientemente. La metió a una mochila, tomó su morral de la escuela, se colgó ambas mochilas y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez en esta se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó de este 4 huevos. Comenzó a prepararlos y una vez que hubo terminado el desayuno su padre apareció en la cocina. _"Siempre a tiempo para desayunar"_ pensó el menor al ver que su padre se sentaba donde estaba su plato y comenzaba a comer en silencio. Siempre en silencio, pero no era incomodo, las relaciones en su familia siempre eran en silencio. No eran una familia afectiva, pero no eran una familia tan distante como los Hyuuga. _"Si es que a eso se le puede decir familia"_ pensó mientras reflexionaba sobre la familia de Neji y Hinata, no en verdad a eso no se le podía llamar familia, tal vez la relación entre Neji, Hinata y por lo que le habían contado con Hanabi, pero no a la relación entre todos los miembros de esa "familia". Su mente siguió divagando en eso mientras comía, y cuanso se paró para dejar su plato en el fregadero su padre le habló.

―Shino, hoy tu madre y yo saldremos de la ciudad―comunicó el mayor―. Es un asuntó algo urgente, puesto que no me avisaron con antelación.

―Ya veo, ¿quienes más irán a parte de tu y mamá?―preguntó el menor con su habitual tranquilidad.

―Tus tíos me acompañaran, es un trabajo de investigación algo grande―explicó Shibi―. Tengo entendidó que hoy es el concierto, ¿o me equivoco?―preguntó cambiando de tema.

―Si―contestó simplemente Shino.

―Ya veo, ¿irás?―preguntó Shibi. Ante la pregunta recibió un asentimiento por parte del menor―. Muy bien, siendo así por favor cuidate, creo sabes que no me agrada la idea de que vayas al concierto cuando ninguno de nosotros esta aquí, así que cuidate―dijo Shibi mientras se dirigía al fregadero y Shino salía de la cocina rumbo al baño para poder cepillarse lo dientes.

Lo que Shibi no notó fue la casi imperceptible sonrisa que su hijo tenía al notar que su padre se preocupaba por él. _"En definitiva yo si tengo una familia"_ pensaba mientras se calzaba unos tennis cafés y salía de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

...

Tenten despertó por si misma, bastante animada. En su mente sólo rondaba una idea: el concierto de Shinobi. No podía creer que fuese a un concierto de ellos. Sin duda ese sería uno de los mejores días de su vida. Se sentó en su cama y no pudo evitar titiritar debido al frío que sintió al no estar con la protección de varias mantas. Pero no le dió importancia, después de todo ese sería un muy buen día, sus amigos vendrían a su casa después de clases, porque su casa era la más cercana al parque Hitomi, donde Kakuro había predicho correctamente que sería el concierto. _"Por eso y porque mis papás no estarán en casa para variar"_ pensó algo recentida la castaña, pero pronto desecho ese pensamiento.

Sin muchos miramientos se encaminó a su baño, una vez en este abrió la llave de la regadera, y mientras dejaba correr el agua para que saliese caliente se desvistió. Entró en la regadera y sonrió al sentir el agua cayendo sobre ella con esa temperatura tan agradable. Se duchó con bastante calma, pero cuando acabo salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella. Se dirigió al estante donde ponía su ropa e hizo el movimiento para agarrar su ropa, pero se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrar nada en el estante. _"¡Maldición olvide tomar mi ropa!"_ fue lo único que pensó la chica al verse en la terrible situación de tener que dejar el cálido cuarto de baño para entrara su habitación, que en esos momentos sería mejor denominado como: Polo Norte, cubriendose unicamente con una toalla.

―Mientras más rápido lo haga mejor―pensó Tenten al tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo para entrar a su habitación.

Rápidamente se dirigió a sus gabetas y tomó todo lo necesario para vestirse, y en cuanto tuvo todo lo necesarió se comenzó a vestir apresuradamente. Una vez con el uniforme se dirigió a su ropero. De este tomo unos jeans azul oscuro, la blusa de estilo chino color rosa de manga larga con bordados que había comprado el día anterior y lo dejo todo debidamente doblado sobre su cama. Tomó su celular y su mochila y salió de su habitación. Cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa, se calzó unas botas negras, agradecía que en su escuela no fuesen tan estrictos con el uniforme, puesto que si no tendría que usar zapatos escolares, y siendo sinceros aunque no ayudasen mucho, las botas eran mucho más calidas que esos infernales zapatos. Tomó una chamarra blanza que estaba en la entrada y salió mientras gritaba: "Me voy a la escuela, compraré algo de desayunar en el camino". Una vez afuera se dirigió rumbo a su escuela, tomó su celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria...

...

El chico despertó al escuchar el estridente sónido de su celular. Comenzó a buscarlo rápidamente pero no lo hallaba, hasta que cerca del quinceavo tonó logró encontrarlo dentro de su pantalón de la escuela. Lo abrió diestramente y se llevó la bocina a su oído.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?―preguntó algo enojada una castaña al otro lado de la línea.

―Lo siento mucho Tenten-chan―contestó el chico―es que no lo encontraba―se excusó.

―Da lo mismo, creo que hice bien en llamarte―dijo la ahora divertida castaña―. Hablé para ver si ya habías despertado, veo que no―dijo mientras soltaba una risa―. Oh, ya llegué al café, apresurate a alistarte, no querrás llegar tarde en el día del concierto... ¿o si Lee?...

―¡Claro que no!―dijo bastante fuerte el pelinegro.

―Vaya, veo que estas muy animado para ser tan temprano, bueno nos vemos en clases―fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de colgar la llamada. Lee por su parte vió la hora que marcaba su celular, perfecto, aún tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo de todos sus amigos él era quien vivía más cerca de la escuela.

El chico se pusó el uniforme rápidamente, puesto que llegando a su casa el día anterior se había bañado , puesto que había tenido entrenamiento de soccer. Caminó a su armarío y saco una camisa de manga larga color verde, un jeans azul y un chaleco color verde opaco, tomó una bufanda de color café, agarró su protector y metió todo dentro de una mochila. Salió de su habitación corriendo. En la entrada se calzó unos tennis color café, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al café donde su mejor amiga lo esperaba.

―Tardaste Lee―fue lo único que le dijo Tenten mientras le tendía su café al azabache y sonreía mientras caminaban juntos hasta la escuela.

...

Shikamaru despertó por si mismo a tiempo, como siempre. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para bañarse peresozamente. Una vez que tuvo todo entró al baño, se quitó su ropa de dormir y entró en la regadera, antes de que el agua se pusiera a una temperatura agradable. Pero no le importo, la verdad era que prefería pasar un momento de frío a tener sobre él el sentimiento de culpa por desperdiciar agua. Una vez le comentó eso a su mejor amigo, Chaoji, pero su amigo por su parte le dijo: "Haciendo eso solamente conseguiras resfriarte". Río peresozamente mientras salía de la regadera al recordar a su amigo. Una vez que termino de secarse y cambiarse salió a su cuarto, donde tomó una liga y ató su cabello en su clásica coleta alta.

Tomó su mochila con su cambio de ropa, la cual era una camisa de red de manga larga, una camisa negra bastante holgada, un pantalón negro, una bufanda y un chaleco color verde oscuro que había comprado en una tienda donde vendían cosas de Shinobi junto con Lee, solo que el de Lee era más claro que el suyo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras le llegó el olor a comida caliente, más especificamente de salchichas. Se encaminó al comedor y encontró a su padre desayunando y a su madre sirviendole un plato con un huevo estrellado y dos salchichas.

―Ya se que no te gusta comer demasiado en el desayuno―dijo su madre mientras se iba a la cocina a dejar la sartén en fregadero―. Hoy es el concierto ¿no?―preguntó a lo que su hijo respondió bostezando y asintiendo―. Vas a irte de la escuela a casa de Tenten ¿no?― cuestionó esta vez, obteniendo la misma acción como respuesta del chico―. Cuando acabe el concierto me debes de hablar, si es que quieres volver a salir a algún lado en tu vida―dijo de manera resuelta mientras se llevaba un trozo de salchicha a la boca.

―Si, si―dijo despreocupadamente el menor de los tres, mientras se levantaba y dejaba su plato en su debido lugar, se dirigió al baño, se lavo los dientes y volvió al comedor―. Me voy, nos vemos en la noche, mamá, papá―dijo mientras se despedía con un ademán de sus padre y salía de la cocina. Fue a la entrada se ató unos tennis color verde como su chaleco, sus favoritos y salió.

―Olvido sus llaves de nuevo―fue lo único que dijo Shikaku mientras suspiraba y proseguía a terminar su plato...

...

―Despierta hermanito tonto― decía Itachi mientras zarandeaba a Sasuke de una manera brusca para poder despertarlo, pero al parecer no funcionaba. Después de todo era natural que a su hermano le costase trabajo despertar, había pasado toda la noche anterior jugando Call of Duty con Naruto en linea. Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos por despertar a su hermano estaban funcionando puesto que vió como Sasuke abría los ojos adormilados.

―Vete Itachi―fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento de despertar. _"Maldito Naruto... le dije que no me quería trasnochar"_ pensó bastante molesto el menor al recordar porque se encontraba en ese estado.

―Que rudeza tan temprano―fue lo que le respondío el mayor. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, nadie lo trataba de esa manera tan descortez y se salía con la suya, mucho menos su tonto hermanito menor―. Creí que era mucho que fuesen las 7 y siguieras dormido.. creí que al menos querrías entrar a tu segunda clase...―dijo mientras salía de la habitación, en cuanto Sasuke no pudo ver su rostro, sonrió de manera burlesca _"Eso te pasa por tratarme así"_ fue lo que pensó el azabache mayor.

Las palabras de Itachi tardaron en hacer efecto en el ojinegro. Sasuke aún se encontraba descifrando lo que había dicho su hermano cuando de repente lo comprendio. De un brinco se levantó de su cama, tomó todo lo necesario para alistarse y corrió al baño de su habitación.

―¡Maldición!―dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

Se desvistió a una velocidad increible, sin darse tiempo para sentir frío y con la misma velocidad se metió en la regadera sin siquiera esperara que el agua estubiese agradable. Lo único "bueno" de que se encontrab duchando con agua un poco más que fría fue que como era tan insoportable la temperatura, logró bañarse rápido. Se vistió velozmente y salió a su cuarto, tomó su mochila con sus cosas, y corrió a la entrada mientras revisaba la hora de su celular. _"6:20, perfecto, llegaré aún así antes que Kakashi, siempre llega... faltando... quince... para las... ocho..."_ comenzó a razonar Sasuke percatandose de la hora que marcaba su celular y la hora que Itachi le había dicho...

―¡Itachi! ¡Esta me la pagarás!―le gritó Sasuke a su hermano mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

Itachi por su parte se encontraba en la cocina desayunando con su padre, el cual estaba sorprendido junto con su esposa por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo menor: primero corría como alma a la que se la lleva el diablo, y ahora amenazaba a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos adultos tardo mucho en salir de su sorpresa al ver a Itachi riendo entre dientes, probablemente Itachi le había jugado otra broma a Sasuke en venganza a como Sasuke lo trataba. _"Típica riña de hermanos"_ fue lo que cruzó la mente de Fugaku mientras suspirab y continuaba con su desayuno.

Sasuke por su parte entraba a su cuarto y comenzaba a sacar la ropa que llevaría al concierto, debido a las prisas no se dió el tiempo para sacarla y meterla a una mochila, después de todo no volvería a su casa hasta el día siguiente, puesto que después del concierto iría a la casa de Naruto a pasar la noche, como hacía casi todos los viernes.

De su armarió sacó una camisa de manga larga color azul fuerte, de cuello alto con un dibujo en la espalda de un abaníco de papel, con la mitad superior color rojo y la mitar inferior color blanco. Buscó unos pantalones y tomó los primeros que encontró: unos pantalones negros deslavados, por último, tomó un grueso chaleco color negro y una bufanda azul que Naruto le había regalado hacía tres años. Todo el cambio lo metió a una mochila que encontró en su armario, se dirigió a su baño, se cepilló los dientes y se fue de su cuarto.

―Comeré algo de camino a la escuela―gritó Sasuke mientras se ponía unos tennis azules y se disponía a salir, cuando su padre lo llamó.

―Un momento Sasuke―dijo su padre, éste al ver que su hijo se paraba decidió continuar―. El concierto generará mucho caos, como jefe de la policía espero que no causen problemas, ni tu, ni tu hermano, ni sus amigos―dijo utilizando un tono severo, pero luego relajó la expresión―. Diviertete. ¿pasarás la noche con Uzumaki?―cuestionó.

―Si―contestó retomando su camino para salir de la casa Uchiha―. Hasta mañana.

...

―¡Naruto!¡Más te vale despertar!¡Naruto!―gritaba Kushina mientras golpeaba insitentemente la puerta del cuarto de su hijo―. ¡Naruto!

El rubio por su lado se encontraba tratando de ignorar el fuerte sónido provocado por su madre al golpear la puerta de su recamara. En verdad debía de hacerle caso a Sasuke, no había sido una buena idea trasnocharse jugando Call of Duty, su único consuelo era que por lo menos el pelinegro estaría igual o peor de cansado de que él, puesto que el pelinegro a pesar de todo, no resistía muy bien la falta de sueño. Cuando no pudo ignorar más a su madre, se sentó somnoliento en su cama.

―Ya desperté―respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos. Poco después de haber hablado, escuchó los pasos de su madre alejandose de su puerta―. Perfecto, ya me dejo en paz―habló para si mismo.

Se levantó mientras se estiraba y se quitó su pijama quedando solamente en boxers. _"Demonios, no pensé esto bien"_ fue la idea que cruzó su mente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en ropa interior, y no tenía a la mano su uniforme. Comenzó a buscar su uniforme y lo encontró como un montón de ropa en una esquina de su recamara. Tomó sus pantalones y se los pusó rápidamente, se dirigió a su guardarropa y tomó una playera naranja, y sobre esta se colocó su camisa del uniforme, tomó su saco y se dispusó a salir de la habitación, cuando recordó que aún no había tomado la ropa que usaría en el concierto.

Sacó una camisa negra de manga larga que tenía el logo de la Aldea de la Hoja, unos pantalones color azul, y su chamarra favorita, una gruesa chaqueta color naranja de cuello alto, con el cuello y las mangas color negro y un remolino rojo en la espalda. Tomó su banda y metió todo en una mochila color naranja. El naranja era su color favorito, aún recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Sasuke acerca de eso.

**FLASHBACK**

―El naranja es el mejor color que existe―decía un niño rubio de ocho años animadamente.

―Hmp―contestó un niño pelinegro de la misma edad―. Dobe, el mejor color es el azul―lo contradijo mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. Al escuchar eso el chico simplemente se puso a replicarle y continuaron así hasta que terminaron peleandose e Itachi llegó a separarlos. Una vez más tranquilos Itachi les pregunto la causa de esa pelea.

―¡El teme dice que el azul es mejor que el naranja!―gritó Naruto.

―¡El dobe no acepta que el azul es mejor!―gritó por su parte el azabache menor. Itachi al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

―No puedo creer que se pelearan por eso―dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración―. A parte... el negro es mejor que esos dos colores―dijo divertido mientras corría lejos de los dos niños, sabiendo que en cuanto procesaran lo que había dicho lo perseguirian.

―¡Itachi!―gritarón ambos niños antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al mayor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Soltó una risa mientras bajaba las escaleras al recordar eso, en verdad, no podía creer que hubiese peleado en algún momento por una tonteria como esa. Pero dejo de reír al detectar el aroma a pan recien horneado, y no cualquier pan, era el pan que su madre le hacía a su padre cuando éste lo pedía. _"Mamá hace todo por papá, pero conmigo se comporta como un ogro... no se que haría sin papá"_ mediró antes de entrar a la cocina y encontrar un plato con su desayuno en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba para comer.

―Buenos días―dijo y pasó de largo del comedor, cosa que extraño a su madre, después de todo le había hecho su pan favorito porque hoy era un día especial para su hijo.

―¡Naruto!―gritó Kushina mientras salia del comedor acompañada por Minato que simplemente sonreía―¿Qué no vas a desayunar?―preguntó algo preocupada.

―Lo siento, pero comeré algo de camino a la escuela―dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca como acostumbraba.

―Pero―comenzó a refutar Kushina, pero su esposo la interrumpió tranquilamente.

―Bien―dijo Minato mientras sonreía―. Hoy es el concierto de Shinobi ¿no?―preguntó cambiando el tema. Como respuesta por parte de su hijo consiguió un asentimiento mientras sonreía zorrunamente―. Y hoy vendrá Sasuke como de costumbre ¿no?―cuestionó esta vez.

―Si―contestó despreocupadamente el menor sin entender por que su padre le hacía tantas preguntas, por o que decidió no quedarse con la duda―. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Por que tu madre y yo nos vamos a Estados Unidos hoy en la tarde―dijo simplemente Minato―. Te seré sincero, muchos líderes de distintas empresas están siendo llamados a Estados Unidos en estos días por asuntos de compañias: los Hyuuga, los Akimichi, los Aburame, los Sabaku, los Yamanaka... En fin... no se muy detalladamente de que se trata, pero si se algo, algunos de los padres de tus amigos no estarán, así que cuidate ¿OK?―dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo―. Si algunos amigos tuyos quieren venir para no quedarse solos en sus casas, pueden venir―dijo mientras sonreía.

―¡Si!―dijo Naruto animadamente, pero su inspiración fue cortada rápidamente por su madre.

―Si se atreven a destrozar algo... no les irá nada bien―dijo mientras alzaba su puño amenazadoramente. Naruto después de escuchar eso cruzó la puerta, teniendo como última imagen de sus padres a estos despidiendo se de el con la mano―. Cuidate―dijo Kushina al viento una vez que su querido hijo se perdió de vista...

...

Hinata se encontraba en una ciudad vacia, solo corría un violento viento, que llevaba con él hojas que habían sido arrancadas de los árboles. No sabía que hacer, se encontraba sola y eso no le gustaba, no lo soportaba. Comenzó a correr, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería moverse de ese lugar, tenía que continuar. Pero no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente sabía que debía moverse. Llegó al final de lo que parecía el techo de una casa de dos pisos. Volteó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida, hasta que la encontró. A un metro de distancia había un garaje. Para una persona ese sería un saltó demasiado difícil, pero por suerte ella había practicado parkour durante algún tiempo, y era bastante hábil con eso, así que un salto como ese no sería problema para ella. Tomó impulso y saltó, pero no calculó bien y se precipitó al piso. Cerró los ojos preparandose para el terrible dolor que sentiría, pero cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo... despertó.

Se sentó en su cama con su respiración bastante agitada. Posó su mano en su pecho, tratando de normalizar su respitación y tratar de calmar el errático ritmo de su corazón. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello, y sintió como se encontraba bañado en sudor frío. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, una vez que acabó de tranquilizarse escuchó que su primo tocaba insitentemente la puerta. Tan asustada y descolocada se encontraba que no había escuchado a su primo llamarla a la puerta.

―¿Hinata te encuentras bien?―escuchó como Neji repetía eso una y otra vez mientras tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

―Si-si Ne-neji-ni-nisaan―dijo calmadamente mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta haciendo caso omiso al frío que la invadía. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el familiar rostro de su hermano reflejando preocupación―. Fue-fue u-una pe-pe-pesadilla―dijo mientras sonreía.

―Esta bien, son las cinco―dijo al escuchar el sónido del despertador de su prima―. Iré a dormirme un rato más―dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de la habitación de su prima. Hinata esperó a que entrara a su propria recamara, y una vez que Neji cerró su puerta, ella volvió a su habitacion.

"_Que sueño tan extraño"_ era la única idea que habitaba su mente en ese momento. De pronto so pasó a segundo plano cuando sitió el frío ivadir su cuerpo. _"Probablemente neve"_ predijo la peliazul volteando a ver el cielo a travez de su ventana, de pronto recordó lo que llevaría al concierto. _"Moriré de frío si voy solamente con eso"_ pensó un tanto preocupada, después de todo le había dicho a sus amigas que usaría eso para el concierto. Pero no podía morir de frío solo porque había comprado ropa, así que se dirigió a su ropero y busco una chaqueta o algo que le quedase a lo que usaría en el concierto, después de buscar un poco encontró algo que funcionaría: su chamarra favorita, era una chaqueta lila, con las mangas color blanco y los puños color lila y una chapucha. Usaría esa chaqueta sobre la blusa azul que debía usar y debajo del chaleco negro que también debía usar. De manera resuelta tomó la chaqueta y la metío en su mochila con su musa de ropa. Hecho eso, se dirigió asía su uniforme, que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado sobre la silla de su escritorio, tomó lo necesario para bañarse y entró a su baño.

Una vez dentro abrió la llave del agua y dejó que corriese para que tomase una temperatura aceptable. Se desvistió rápidamente entró a la ducha. Mientras se lavaba el cabello no pudo evitar pensar que realmente comenzaba a odiar el cabello largo, era demasiado problematico, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando recordó que a su primo le gustaba su cabello. Terminó de bañarse y se dispusó a secarse y vestirse rápidamente, se peino su cabello como siempre y salió del baño.

Cogió sus dos mochilas, su celular y bajo al comedor. Una vez en él dejó sus cosas en una silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Se ocupó en preparar un poco de masa para pancakes, y cuando se encontraba terminando de cocinar el último observó el rejor de la pared, este marcaba las 6:00. _"Debo de llamar a Kiba-kun"_ pensó al notar la hora, así que cuando se termino de dorar el pancake dejó el plato que tenía todos los pancakes en la mesa y fue por su celular. Marcó diestramente el número de su amigo.

Al tercer timbre contestó.

...

Neji abrió los ojos alarmado, había escuchado a su prima gritar. Se levantó rápidamente y sin siquiera calzarse las pantuflas, o percatarse del frío salío disparado de su habitación para saber que ocurría con su prima. Tocó su puerta varias veces preguntandole si se encontraba bien, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

―¿Hinata te encuentras bien?―preguntó por enecima vez.

―Si-si Ne-neji-ni-nisaan―le contestó su prima desde el otro lado de la puerta. Después de unos segundo la puerta se abrió mostrando a su prima en su pijama―. Fue-fue u-una pe-pe-pesadilla―dijo mientras sonreía, pero para Neji esa sonrisa se veía algo forzada.

―Esta bien, son las cinco―dijo cuando escuchó el despertador de su prima sonando insitentemente―. Iré a dormirme un rato más―dijo mientras se alejaba un poco más tranquilo y entraba asu propio cuarto. Una vez que entró se metió de nuevo en su cama y trató de dormir un momento más.

Trató, puesto que no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Así que salió de su cama y se dirigió a su ropero para escoger la ropa que llevaría al concierto. Las chicas podrían decir lo que quisieran, pero los hombres si se preocupaban por como se veían, pero simplemente no lo exteriorisaban como ellas. Comenzó a buscar en su guardarropa algo que le gustase hasta que encontró algo que le serviría. Una camisa color blanca con líneas negras, una gruesa chaqueta de color crema de cuello alto, con un cierre en medio, pero tambien con una especie de solapas que se cerraban sobre el cierre, tomó unos jeans azules opacos y unos guantes color negro con los dedos descubiertos. Tomó su atuendo para el concierto y lo metió en un morral blanco que estaba junto a su cama. Hecho esto fue a su baño y se ducho rápidamente, salió se cambió y bajó las escaleras.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con su prima cerrando su celular y sonriendole resueltamente mientras le señalaba los pancakes. Neji sonrió y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba normalmente, una vez en el alargó el brazo y tomó cuatro pancakes, los colocó en su plato acomodados en forma de torre. Les colocó mantequilla y les sirvió abundante miel.

Mientras comía su "ligero" desayuno observó como su prima se comía su pancake sólo con mantequilla así que le pusó en frente la miel, alo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Después de un rato notó que su prima solamente comería dos pancakes.

―¿No vas a comer más?―preguntó señalando el único pancake que quedaba en el plato de la chica.

―No, Neji-nisaan en la escuela compraré pastel―dijo mientras sonreía. Ante esa respuesta el joven decidío que o valía la pena insitir en el tema. _"No puedo creer que cada día coma una rebanada de pastel a manera de almuerzo"_ pensó entre divertido y resignado.

...

El celular comenzó a sonar. _"Ya deben de ser las seis"_ pensó el chico al escuchar su celular, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado, era la tercera vez que su amiga le llamaba, y la verdad le agraba el saber que con tan sólo una semana de clases de conocerse ya tuviesen esa rutina. Aunque el miercoles, que fue el primer día que su amiga le habló, no salió muy bien puesto que le gritó... pero dejando eso fuera, todo iba perfecto, incluso era de los más puntuales. Al tercer timbre su mano decidió reaccionar y tomó el celular.

―Hola Hinata.

―Hola Kiba-kun, llamé para...―comenzó a explicar aunque fuese innecesario, por lo que Kiba decidió interrumpirla.

―Despertarme―completó Kiba dejando que su voz sonasé con un deje de burla.

―Si-si―. Le respondió apenada la chica. Aunque estubiesen hablando por teléfono se avergonzaba. _"Incluso suena linda"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Kiba al escuchar a su amiga tartamudear. _"¡Deja de pensar en eso!"_ fue el siguiente pensamiento que cruzó la mente del chico.

―Gracias, nos vemos en la escuela― y después de recibir uan respuesta afirmativa de la chica colgó. No podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando escuchaba a Hinata atravez del aparato, ya se había resignado y había acpetado que la chica en verdad le gustaba, pero aún no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno. Su primera y única decepción amorosa le había costado mucho el poder superarla, durante mucho tiempo su corazón permaneció cerrado, según su hermana. No pensó mucho en eso y decidió alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Agarró todo lo necesaró para bañarse y entró al cuarto de baño. Giró la llave del agua dejando la correr y cuando el agua se encontró lo suficientemente tibia, entró. No tardó mucho alistandose, y una vez que se encontró cambiado salió del baño. Cuando entró a su cuarto fue a su armarió y buscó que se pondría. Volteóa ver al cielo. _"Seguramente hará frío"_ decidió, así que comenzó a buscar ropa adecuada. Cuando por fin la encontró la sacó sin muchos miramientos. Eran unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra de manga larga, una camisa de red de manga larga también, y una chaqueta de cuero negra con bastantes cierres, la cual era su favorita. Sin muchó cuidado metió todo en una mochila color café que tenía tirada en el suelo.

Una vez guardado su cambio de ropa tomó la mochila, la mochila de la escuela, su celular y cuando iba a tomar a Akamaru cayó en cuenta de que su cachorro ya no estaba. Eso lo hizó dudar un poco, hata que le llegó el aroma de tocino siendo frito, probablemente Hana se encontraba haciendo desayuno. _"Nada más olfateó tocino y me abandono"_ pensó entre indignado y divertido...

* * *

><p>yo: lo siento... TToTT<p>

inner: mas t vale mira ke sacar esto justo cuando ya tocaria el cap del concierto! :/...

yo: pero ya lo explike! TToTT... no fue mi intencion! lo ke paso es ke necesitaba tiempo para saber ke es lo ke el publico keria!

inner: cual publico! xD

yo: ey tu! si ay gente ke lee mi istoria! D;

inner:... mmmm... no es cierto/ C:

yo: ke si! y sabes a la gente le gusta lo ke escribo! D;

inner: aja... pero... ya ai lectores ke an dejado de leerte... ¬w¬...

yo: no digas eso! D;

inner: siiii... ¬w¬... mira mejor dejare de deprimirte... ya es suficiente con ke vayas a decepcionar a todos con este cap... y con ke ayas entrado a ala escuela,... ¬w¬...

yo: ke no los decepcione! es mas asta les are un spolier! en el proximo cap es cuando van a casa de Tenten!C:

inner: mmm... yo creo ke ya todos sabian eso... .-.

yo: dejame! TT-TT

inner: y a todo esto... ke ropa tan origina escogiste... ¬u¬

yo: eske les keria dar un toke d naruto! n.n

inner: asi o mas imagninacion?

yo:dejame minimo la ize un poco distinta! n.n

inner: si claro.. a todos les pusiste pantalon... y no los sacaste en pantalones al tobillo... graaam cambio... ¬.¬

yo: si es un cambio! TToTT

inner: mejor deja de deprimirte y contesta reviews...

bueno le are caso a mi inner con eso y dejare de deprimirme por este cap y les contestare sus reviews...

Partywaowatta: jajajajaja sii... mira yo actualizare toooodos y cada uno de los miercoles asta ke acabe mi fic... con la excepcionde cuando actualize un lunes o martes x ke sepa ke el miercoles no podre publicar... XD y si esta bn! pero no are falsas ilusiones... eso de la accion... tardaria.. aun falta un ratito.. pero en mi mente ya lo estoy creando... xD

Loveashiteroamore: yeah! school days! me encanto... pero como dije... nadie terminara muerto... bueno nadie de los amigos de hinata y kiba y asi... xD

KamiKaze:gracias! entonces seguire creando en mi mente todo lo de la accionl.. xD y jajajaja sii shikatema *¬*... y el triangulo amoroso... ya lo stoy planeando... muajajaja... C:... y no esperes mucho cada miercoles actualizo... XD

ShiemixRin: jajajajaja si... ni yo se el porke de la llamada... (o si? xD)... y les are caso! y are mi nueva idea!... y si mira mi metodo taaan inteligente para bautizar capis... lo ultimo ke hablen es el titulo (ejeem... como en el caso del capi 3: ¿como te fue?)... XD

Fanficfan: jajajaja.. xD cada kien con sus gustos! xD yo x mi parte odie school days al principio... pero al final... lo ame! xD tu sabes... sangre... (pegandome una bofetada para calmarme.. xD)..

Niwa: jajajajajaja seee... abria accion y drama! y romance! (jajajajaja como si fuera tan buena como para acer eso.. pero are mi mejor intento!) XD y si... stoy planeando acer sufrir a alguien... pero aun no se a kien... .-.

Stellamaine: jajajajaja gracias... y aorita me ando poniendo a buscar acerca de la muchacha esa x ke si me acuerdo de ella es una de las abejas no?... ando buscando acerca de ella para a ver si la puedo meter... xD... y si creo ke el leeten no se podra... o tal vez si? (muajajajaja un triangulo amoroso... XD... ya vere si me sale eso!).. xD

unmei100: jajajajajaja no no eres egoista! solo ke kiba es demasiado lindo! n.n... XD y si stas igual ke yo... puro con hinata... XD... y claro ke lo seguiria escribiendo asi! (ya no se si decir ke bn o mal... x ke no se como consideres ke escribo)... xD

tmb agradesco el review de HiinataHyLovers... del capitulo 4! n.n

yo:bueno eso fue todo! lo siento de nuevo x el cap este! y etto... les recuerdo! CADA MIERCOLES ACTUALIZO!(excepto si actualizo un lunes o martes x ke sepa ke el miercoles no podre subir cap)... xD

yo/inner: Y DEJEN REVIEWS!(no es necesaria cuenta) xD

yo: aora si t toca golpiza!

inner: NOOOOOOOOO! D:

yo: la escuela me trae arta! yy luego llegas tu a molestar! t toca!

inner: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: llamen al 911!

yo: no stas en estados unidos... no servira! :D

inner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D:

atte:

lordkami!


	12. Cap11 Nosotros somos Shinobi

Cap 11/¿?

MOSHI MOSHI! (o como se escriba... es ke se oye tan genial ustedes saben... cuando hablan x telefono y contestan eso! xD) bueno aki ando con este cap... aprobecho para disculparme x el orrible capitulo pasado.. y espero ke me perdonen con este... el principio es algo flojo... pero al final si me gusto... solo una pequeña noticia.. en el proximo cap pondre el concierto y todo eso... y pondre unas canciones... y letras de las canciones y eso... asi ke el proximo cap seeraaa muuuuy largo y tmb pues...

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS KE AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO LAS TONTERIAS KE ESCRIBO A PESAR DEL PESIMO CAP PASADO! TTWTT

etto... asi un disclaimer... naruto ni sus personajes son mios son de kishimoto.. al menos legalmente... x ke en realidad yo los imagine primero...

bueno sin mas al cap... esta bn raro... espero les guste... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Nosotros somos Shinobi y el concierto a comenzado.<strong>

Kiba se encontraba un poco preocupado, la verdad era que "un poco" era una expresión erronea, en realidad se encontraba muy preocupado. ¿Pero como no estarlo si la siempre puntual Hinata Hyuuga no esta en clase y la clase había comenzado hacía veinte minutos? En realidad no era tan grave, la clase era con Kakashi, y el llegaba hasta veinte minutos antes de que se acabase la hora, pero aún así, estaba preocupado, en la corta semana que llevaban de conocerse el Inuzuka se había formado una idea de como era el caracter de la peliazul, y el llegar tarde no formaba parte de la idea que tenía de la Hyuuga.

―Ey perro ¿no es raro que no llegue Hina-chan?―preguntó Naruto sacando a Kiba de su disertación a cerca de lo mismo que el rubio le preguntaba.

―Oy, ¿cuántas veces te debo repetir que no me llames así?―le preguntó molesto, pero no esperaba respuesta, después de todo era una pregunta retórica―. Y si, en eso pensaba imbécil―terminó respondiendo al rubio mientras siraba su cabeza a ver por la ventana.

―¿No sabes si iba a venir o algo?―le preguntó ahora Shikamaru.

―¿Por qué me preguntan a mi si va a venir o no?―protestó Kiba ante tantas preguntas acerca de Hinata.

―Porque ella habla contigo en la mañana cuanto te despierta―le respondió Naruto mientras se encongia de hombros.

―Pues no, no me dijo nada en especifico―le contestó mientras recordaba la corta conversación que había tenído con la ausente poco más de una hora a tras, cuando recordó sus palabras―. Ahora que lo pienso... dijo: "nos vemos en la escuela"... así que si iba a venir. Pero entonces―dijo mientras veía a la ventana―¿por... qué... no... ha... llegado?―continuó, pero esta vez su expresión fue de sorpresa. Lo que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos.

―¿Qué te paso perro?―le cuestionó Naruto―. Actuas extraño― pero como respuesta solo obtuvo que Kiba señalase a la reja de la entrada de la escuela, la cual estaría cerrada hasta que acabase la hora―. ¿Qué tiene la... reja?―preguntó Naruto, pero repentinamente dejó de hablar, se frotó los ojos y esta vez preguntó―. ¿No es Hinata-chan?

Con ese comentario Sasuke y Shikamaru dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver lo que sus otros dos amigos veían. En efecto, asomandose por la reja que se encontraba en medio de dos bardas de ladrillo, que hacía función de entrada, se encontraba la Hyuuga. _"Así que llegó tarde"_ pensó un tanto aliviado Kiba. Pero aún no entendía, ¿por qué llegó tarde si le había llamado a él a tiempo? Se concentró, al igual que sus amigos, en ver a Hinata volteando a ver el patio, probablemente buscando a alguien que le abriese la reja para que pudiera entrar.

―Es inútil―dijo Sasuke, y al ver la expresión de incomprensión que pusieron sus tres amigos rodó los ojos―. No abrirán la reja antes de las ocho, la única manera de que entre es trepando la barda―dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, y Kiba no pudó hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, mentalmente claro está. Después de todo Sasuke era un experto en eso, puesto que a menudo llegaba tarde y eso era justo lo que hacía. Tal vez el trepar la barda fuese algo factible para Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, o inclusó para él, pero para la peliazul era obvio que no.

O eso pensó.

Lo siguiente que pasó no lo comprendió muy bien. Vió como su amiga se perdía de su campo de visión al alejarse de la reja, lo más lógico era que se dirigiera a cualquier otro lugar, y se encontraba caminando detrás de la barda. Pero no comprendió muy bien como era que sin previo aviso dos mochilas caían dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, siendo lanzadas desde fuera. El Inuzuka volteó a ver a sus amigos y a los tres los encontró con la misma expresión de asombro, ninguno entendía que pasaba. Pero nada los preparó para la imagén de la tímida Hyuuga estandó parada en la barda que separaba a los terrenos de la escuela con el exterior. Vieron completamente asombrados como la Hyuuga veía rápidamente si no había nadie que la viese y saltó. Kiba tuvo que contener el impulso de cerrar los ojos, y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Observó con mucho asombro como Hinata aterrizaba con bastante pericia sobre sus piernas.

Giró su rostro para ver a sus amigos, y notó como los tres chicos frente a él estaban tan desconcertados como él mismo, volvió a ver atraves de la ventana y solamente captó a su amiga caminado apresuradamente para entrar al edificio. No mucho después escuchó la puerta abriendose y vió como Hinata entraba como si no se hubiese acabado de saltar una barda. Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas incredulas, todos pensaban lo mismo: ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Kiba se encontraba tan asombrado que no se dió cuenta que Hinata se dirigía a ellos hasta que sintió la silla junto a el moverse y como Hinata la ocupaba.

―Bue-buenos días―saludó cortezmente Hinata, ignorando que los cuatro chicos frente a ella habían presenciado la pequeña escena de como entró a la escuela.

―Hinata, ¿cómo es que...―preguntó Shikamaru, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

―Yo-yo a-a la-la mitad del-del cami-camino me-me di-di cuenta de-de que habí-había ol-olvidado mi-mi mochi-mochila es-escolar―contestó tímidamente a la pregunta que ella imaginó que sus amigos le harían, pero esa no era la pregunta que Shikamaru le tenía.

―No, no... ¿cómo es que hiciste eso?―preguntó esta vez Sasuke, y al ver como Hinata lo veía con desconcierto decidío hacer su pregunta más directa―. ¿Cómo te saltaste la barda así como así? Incluso a mi me da problemas el bajar...

Ante la revelación de que sus amigos la habín visto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzar a balbucear cosas. Los cuatro chicos frente a ella la habían visto como se saltaba la barda, no podía imaginarse nada más penoso que eso. Pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Kiba en su hombro. Así que decidió explicarse.

―Yo-yo-yo prac-practiqué―hizó una pausa, exhaló y habó con más seguridad―. Yo prac-practiqué park-parkour durante mu-mucho tiempo―al ver la mirada incredula de sus amigos bajó su rostro que se encontraba demasiado sonrojado, tratando de ocultar una desesperda y triste mirada, que pasó inadvertida para todos, menos para cierto Inuzuka. _"Otra vez, es como cuando hablabamos de Shinobi ayer"_ pensó mientras recordaba como Hinata bajaba la vista apenada y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla el día anterior.

―Hinata, no nos malinterpretes―decidió decir Kiba para tratar de animar a su amiga y hacerle ver que no era nada malo―. Es sólo que no creímos que practicases esos deportes callejeros―dijo mostrandole una amplia sonrisa. Hinata al escuchar eso tomó la resolución de explicarse correctamente.

―Yo-yo, prac-practiqué gimnacia desde muy-muy pequeña, así que se-se me daba― explicó la chica mientras levantaba poco a poco su rostro―. Nun-nunca fuí tan-tan buena como Ha-Hanabi, así que mi padre per-perdió el-el interés en-en que-que yo-yo siguiese con la-la gimnasia.

―Y eso... ¿qué tiene que ver con el parkour?―preguntó Naruto, a Kiba le dieron ganas de golpearlo por no entender, pero se abstuvó de hacer eso al escuchar a Hinata.

―Yo-yo un-un día vi a unos-unos chicos en-en un parque practicando―dijo Hinata notoriamente sonrojada―. Y-y fue im-impresionate, así-así que deci-decidí aprender... tar-tarde tiem-tiempo en-en domi-dominarlo, pero co-como había practicado gim-gimnasia fu-fue más fácil...

―¡Eres sorprendente Hina-chan!―le dijo Naruto claramente asombrado por el descubrir que su nueva amiga practicaba algo tan poco comú―. Pero, ¿tu padre perdió el interés?―preguntó inocentemente, sin pensar que el mencionar eso haría que la Hyuuga se entristeciera, pero justo cuando Kiba le iba a decir algo como: "no es tu asunto", Hinta levanto su rostro y sonrió.

―Hai, mi-mi padre es-es así―dijo mientras sonreía. Pero todos se dieron cuenta de algo, esa era una sonrisa muy falsa, una de las que se daban cuando ya se estaba cansado de contestar cosas, una muy distinta las sonrisas habituales de la chica. Y sorpresivamente todos entendieron el objetivo de la sonrisa... incluso Naruto. Kiba dejó a su mente divagar en eso un tiempo, hasta escuchó la puerta abrirse, y escuchó como Kakashi decía una excusa por su retraso, una muy mala por cierto.

...

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, o tan tranquilas como podían estar si la mitad de la población estudiantil de esa escuela esperaba con ansias un concierto para el cual faltaban una pocas horas. Aunque también influia el hecho de que fuese viernes. Una vez que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la última clase el Inuzuka y la Hyuuga observaron divertidos coo todos sus compañeros se aglomeraban en la puerta del salón tratando de salir, cabe decir que en esa aglomeración se podía distinguir la rubia cabellera de su amigo. Kiba sonreían ante el espectaculo, antes de conocer a la peliazul tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo que el rubio, pero Hinata le había hecho ver, inconcientemente, que era más fácil esperar. Una vez que la puerta estubo libre los cuatro amigos restantes se dirigieron a la puerta, y cada quien tomó rumbo para sus respectivos casilleros para tomar sus cosas.

―No olviden que nos vemos en la reja de la entrada―les gritó Kiba a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, y una vez que nadie los escuchaba se acercó a Hinata por la espalda, pegó su pecho contra la espalda de la chica, sintiendo como la ojiblanca se tensaba y le susurró al oído―. La reja en seguida de la barda que saltaste― y dicho eso se alejo de la chica y se le adelanto. Camino un momento, pero sintió que su amiga no lo seguía así que se volteó para verla.

La imagen que la chica ofrecía era bastante graciosa y adorable para el castaño: Hinata se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo desierto, con el rostró completamente rojo, un tonó que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las cerezas. _"Se ve como las cerezas de sus pasteles de chocolate" _pensó de nuevo Kiba. Se le quedó viendo divertido esperando a que reaccionara, pero al ver que su amiga parecía reaccia a moverse, decidió darle una mano.

―Oy, ¡Hinata!―al parecer su idea funcionó, puesto que la chica dió un respingó y bajo la cabeza―. No te quedes ahí parada, vamos por nuestras cosas―le reprochó mientras dejaba escapar una risa y continuaba con su camino. Hinata no necesitó más y rápidamente lo alcanzó.

Después de ese momento no hablarón mucho, ambos se dirigieron a sus casilleros, uno junto al otro, y tomarón sus cosas. Se dirigieron a la salida y se encontraron a los demás esperandolos.

―¡Dense prisa tortugas!―gritó Naruto al ver al castaño y a la ojiblanca en la entrada del edifició caminando tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría a Kiba―. ¡Vamos ya quiero llegar a casa de Tenten! ¡Ya quiero comer!

―Callate dobe―fue el único comentario que recibió por respuesta.

Una vez que llegaron con sus amigos comenzaron a caminar a casa de Tenten. El camino no fue tan largo como Hinata creía que sería, o tal vez si lo fue, pero se encontraba tan tranquila y feliz con sus amigos que no se dío cuanta de la longitud real del camino. Se detuvieron frente una enorme casa y Tenten sacó sus llaves, se adelantó a todos y fue a la puerta, introdujo la llave y después de un "click" la puerta se abrió.

―Bienvenidos a mi casa―les dijo la castaña animadamente al enorme grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban frente a ella y les hizo un ademán para que pasasen―. Muy bien vamos a cambiarnos y quitarnos el estupido uniforme―comentó divertida―. Hinata, Temari y yo iremos a mi cuarto a cambiarnos... ustedes pueden usar el cuarto de huespedes para cambiarse―dijo señalando un cuarto que se encontraba al final del pasillo―. Ustedes saben donde esta de todas maneras―comentó al aire mientras empujaba a Hinata para que subiese las escaleras―. Volvemos cuando estemos listas― y dicho eso le guiño a Neji quien simplemente se sonrojo, Tenten al notar eso soltó una risita divertida. _"Al parecer es de familia" _pensó divertida.

...

Los chicos se encontraban en el enorme cuarto mientras comenzaban a quitarse el uniforme sin ningun miramiento, los únicos que no parecían muy de acuerdo con la idea de desnudarse eran tres: Neji, Gaara y Sasuke. La razón simple: frío. Kiba notó eso y aunque sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual dudaban en deshacerse del uniforme decidió fastidiarlos un poco.

―Oy, no se preocupen... aquí nadie es gay―dijo mientras metía su cabeza atravez del cuello de su camisa de red. Ante ese comenatario los tres soltarón murmullos que decían cosas parecidas a "idiota", "imbécil", "retrasado", etc.

Pero no tardaron en poco a poco deshacerse de sus ropa y comenzar a cambiarse por su ropa de diario. Los primeros en salir de la habitación fueron Lee y Shino, seguidos por Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro, después Shikamaru, Sasuke y Gaara y el último en salir del cuarto fue Neji. Neji se encontró con todos en la sala de Tenten mientras buscaban en el mueble de películas una que les gustara.

―Como se tardan―dijo bastante aburrido el Nara mirando hacía las escaleras―. Ya vienen― dijo al escuchar el ruido de personas corriendo. Y para sorpresa de todos Hinata apareció.

...

En cuanto la puerta del cuarto de Tenten se cerró Temari y Tenten se comenzaróa a quitar de encima el uniforme. Hinata al verlas así se sonrojó y volteó su mirada a otro lado. Las dos otras chicas rieron ante la reacción de la menor.

―Hinata, estas en confianza―le decía Temari mientras se ponía el sueter lavanda. Hinata al escuchar eso suspiró y abandonando su vergüenza se comenzó a quitar el saco. Para cuando la peliazul se había puesto la blusa y comenzaba a tomar su chamarra color lavanda. Pero la mano de Tenten la detuvo.

―Hinata, ¿qué es eso?―preguntó señalando la mochila de la cual Hinata se encontraba sacando su chamarra.

―Mi-mi mo-mochila―contestó timidamente y algo extraviada puesto que no entendía el porque su amiga le preguntaba eso.

―No me refiero a eso, me refiero a―dijo mientras sacaba sus pantalones de la mochila― esto―dijo finalmente―. Estos te quedan grandes, ¡no son nada sexys!―dijo haciendo un gestó dramático― Después de todo lo que trabajamos para que compraras la ropa ayer ¿y te pondras esto?―le reprochó mostrandole sus pantalones favoritos.

―Yo-yo no les-les ve-veo nada ma-mal―dijo entre tartamudeos―. So-son mis-mis fa-favoritos.

―Si, si, son lindos―intervino la rubia―. Pero son para otras ocaciones―explicó mientras se posisionava junto a la castaña―. Para la ropa que compraste necesitas algo mejor―continuó mientras se dirigía al armario de la castaña―. ¿Aún tienes esos negros azulados ajustados?

―Si, como ya no los uso estan en la tercera gabeta―le afirmó Tenten mientras se volteaba a ver a la muy sonrojada Hyuuga―. Si quieres los puedes conservar, ya tengo muchos parecidos y esos no los uso, y te quedarán mucho mejor que estos―dijo mientras tiraba los jeans de Hinata a su cama.―. Por cierto la chamarra es linda, no dejará ver mucho tu blusa... pero hace mucho frío―comenzó a decir y sonríó―. Pero... no te la pongas hasta que nos vayamos ¿está bien?―le preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la agobiada peliazul. Mientras hablaban Temari le arrojó los jeans que encontró a Tenten y esta se los tendió a la Hyuuga.

―Ahora, quitate la falda y ponte estos―intervino Temari. Hinata vió los pantalones, ella no dudaba que le entrasen, pero no quería ponerselos. Detestaba la roja ajustada.

―No-no, me-me los quie-quiero po-poner―se negó. Las otras dos chicas no se esperaban esa reacción pero aún así sonrieron.

―Hina-chan, vamos... te verás linda―dijo con una sonrisa divertida la rubia.

―No-no, no-no qui-quiero―repitió la peliazul.

―¡Si Hina-chan!¡Te quedará muy bien!―la animó esta vez Tenten. Pero al ver que la menor de las tres negaba suavemente con la cabeza se acercó a ella y le susurró―. Si no te lo pones por las buenas... te lo pondremos por las malas―dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa maliciosa al ver el extremo sonrojo de su amiga. Lo que no esperó fue que su amiga saliese corriendo de la habitación. Volteó a ver a Temari y ambas sonrieros y corrieron para atrapar a Hinata.

...

Ninguno de los chicos entendieron que pasó. Vieron como Hinata bajaba los escalones de cuatro en cuatro vestida con una blusa azul y la falda de la escuela, se encontraba descalza puesto que estaba sin sus típicas mallas negras, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Vieron asombrados como a pesar de su vergüenza corría a ellos y se ocultaba detrás de Kiba, asomando su cabeza tímidamente por el costado del chico, mientras sus pálidas manos se aferraban a la chaqueta del castaño.

―Hina-chan no te escondas detrás de Kiba―decía Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Te verás preciosa cuando acabemos de arreglarte, pero primero debes dejar que terminemos de vestirte correctamente―decía mientras hacía un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

―No-no...―contestó completamente sonrojada.

―¡Si!―dijo Temari mientras atrapaba a la escurridiza peliazul. Hinata al sentir que Temari la comenzaba a jalar decidió agarrarse más fuerte de su amigo. Después de un forcejeo Temari logró zafar a Hinata y la siguió jalando hasta que se perdió de vista la negra cabellera de la pobre chica.

―Volveremos cuando acabemos de arreglar a Hina―les comunicó Tenten mientras subía las escaleras detras de sus amigas. Cuando se acabó la extraña escena todos los chico intercambiaron miradas extrañados por la bizarra situación.

―¿Soy yo o eso parecía un secuestro?―preguntó Naruto.

―No parecía un secuestro... fue un secuestro―le contestó Kankuro mientras estallaba en carcajadas, gesto que casi todos imitaron ya fuese con ruidosas risas como Kiba o Naruto o con casi imperceptibles risas como Sasuke o Gaara. Pero estas pararon un momento al escucharse un grito que decía: ¡No!, seguidó de un portazo.

―Pobre Hinata―comentó Shikamaru al aire recibiendo como respuesta murmullos aceptando el anterior comentario. Poco después las risas volvieron. Después de un rato se escucharon pasos más calmados y tranquilos provinentes de las escaleras y poco después aparecieron unas muy felices Temari y Tenten, pero una derrotada Hinata. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en la sala comenzaron a hablar de que era lo que comerían. Pero Kiba se encontraba más bien ido mirando a Hinata de reojo.

―Pizza―dijeron al unisóno Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Temari y Neji. Después discutieron un poco acerca de donde comprarían la pizza―. Pizza Anbus― declararón esta vez los mismo al mismo tiempo. Luego debatieron acerca de los ingredientes―. Pepperonni― escogierón esta vez los mismos chicos―. Dos familiares― declararón al fin.

Tenten después de eso suspiró y murmuro algo que se escuchó como "Siempre es lo mismo". Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la pizzería Anbus, el cual ya se sabía de memoria. Hizó la ordén y les dirigió una sonrisa a sus amigos.

―Serán 350 por cada quien―les informó mientras estiraba la mano. Después de algunos murmullos que se escuchaban como "tacaña", recibió el dinero de cada quien―. Perfecto, la pizza llegará en veinte minutos.

Después de eso comenzarón a conversar acerca de cosas sin ninguna importancia, hasta que llegó la pizza. En cuanto llegó su esperado alimento comieron mientras hablaban. Para cuando terminarón de comer ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, así que por decisión unánime decidieron partir de una vez. Antes de salir Hinata tomó su mochila donde tenía guardada su chaqueta, Naruto al igual que Hinata llevaba su mochila, Gaara después de poner sus cosas de la escuela en la mochila de Kankuro también tomó su "calabaza", Sasuke también agarró su mochila, al igual que Shikamaru.

―Oy, ¿para qué la mochila?―preguntó curioso Kiba.

―Por si acaso―le contestarón al unisonó mientras salían de la casa y comenzaban a caminar para el parque. Aún era temprano, el concierto comenzaba a las ocho, pero siendo tan famoso como era el grupo, y temiendo quedarse fuera, emprendieron su camino.

...

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar al parque y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un una fila bastante larga.

―¿Qué no se supone que tu casa estaba cerca del parque?―preguntó Naruto algo cansado por la caminata.

―Mi casa es la más cercana al parque, no por eso esta cerca―le replicó inmediatamente la castaña―. Deja de quejarte, ya llegamos y aún falta un rato para que nos dejen pasar al parque.

Mientras discutían el Uzumaki y Tenten Kankuro vio pasar a unos chicos con sus protectores en la frente, entonces recordó que aún no traía su protector puesto, por lo que soltó un "mierda" y comenzóa rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó el dichoso accesorio. Se lo colocó en la frente.

―¿No se les olvida algo?―preguntó mientras golpeaba el pedazo de metal con su pulga. Al ver la frente de Kankuro todos comenzaron a rebuscar en sus respectivas mochilas o bolsillos hasta encontrar sus protectores. Todos portaban su protector en la frente al igual que Kankuro con excepción de Hinata, que lo portaba en el cuello, Gaara que lo había atado a la correa de su "calabaza" y Shikamaru, que de alguna manera había logrado atarla a su brazo izquierdo.

―¡Ahora si estamos listos para el concierto!―gritó el hiperactivo rubio mientras alzaba un puño al aire y generaba risas por parte de sus compañeros.

Después de eso siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que trasncurridas dos horas la fila comenzó a avanzar, por lo cual dejarón de hablar tanto debido a los nervios y animos de la situación. Pasados unos treinta minutos por fin pudieron entrar al parque, el cual se encontraba inundado por adolescentes esperando escuchar la mejor banda de rock que había.

Se abrieron paso por la multitud, pero había demasiada gente, por lo que terminaban siendo golpeados o pisados, o en el peor de los casos toqueteados por la gente, lo peor era que habiendo tanta gente no podías encontrar a quien te había "molestado". Kiba tomó la mano de una sorprendida Hinta y lo atrajó a él, una vez que la chica se encontró pegada a él, Kiba la rodeó con sus brazos de una manera protectora y la guió entre la multitud. Al principio Hinata no comprendía la acción del chico, pero se dió cuenta de que al Kiba encontrarse cubriendola ella no era golpeada ni toqueteada por nadie.

―E-etto...gra-gracias Ki-kiba-kun―dijo Hinata bastante apenada de tener que orillar a su amigo a protegerla.

―Oy, no es nada― le contestó mientras sonreía mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Pero no se entretubieron mucho hablando de las acciones del castaño pues llegaron a un punto donde la gente se encontraba tan pegada unos a otros que ya no podían pasar, en realidad se encontraban a unos diez metros del escenario―. Llegamos― le comunicó mientras volteaba a ver al resto de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban muy cerca de ellos, siendo exactos el hombro de Sasuke estaba contra el hombro de él. Le iba a decir que se alejase, pero de pronto calló al ver las luces del escenarió encenderse y ver como entre una cortina de humo aparecían seis siluetas.

―Tsk... ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SHINOBI! ¡Y EL CONCIERTO A COMENZADO!

* * *

><p>yo: me perdonan? .w.<p>

inner:NO... ¬n¬

yo: buaaaa! TTOTT (aca una onion head llorando)...

inner: sabes lo unico "bueno" fue el final del cap! lo demas fue basura!

yo: pero minimo comenze el concierto... TToTT

inner: como sea.. mejor t molestare con algo mas... como el echo de ke es tu primera semana y ya t mandaron un reporte! XD

yo: wtf? como supiste eso! D:

inner: yoo lo se todo sobre ti,,, muajaja :D

yo: wtf? como? D:

inner: emmm el ke sea tu inner no t da una idea... -o-...?

yo: no :D

inner: aveces me pregunto si eres tonta o solo te aces... ¬¬

yo: siguiente pregunta :D

inner: sabes ke mejor contesta tu unico review... ¬w¬

yo: y ke si solo recibi un review! con ke una persona espere mi fic me sobra y basta! :P

inner: aja... pero admite ke solo fue un review... ¬w¬

yo: si y ke? aki lo contesto.. n.n

HiinataHyLovers: siii... se me ocurrio esa pelea d la nada... xD jejeje ke bn ke t a gustado el fic.. y como vez.. a ki sta la continuacion... xD

yo:bueno este fue el review... n.n

inner: espero que para el proximo capitulo t dejen mas reviews... ¬¬

yo: calla... D:

inner: :P

yo/inner: asta el proximo miercoles...y dejen reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: ke deja de decir eso! eso me toca decirlo a mi! D:

inner: NUNCA! :D

atte:

lordkami.. :D


	13. Cap12 Concierto

Cap/12 ¿?

HOLAAAA! bueno aqui el cap de esta semana! el tan esperado concierto! trabaje mucho en el! despues de que moleste tanto con el concierto desde el cap4 me esforce en acerlo bien! estube escuchando los openings y endings de mis series favoritas! y los que crei ke eran lo mas geniales y eso lo puse aki.. bueno mas bn mis favoritos... XD se ke con varios no estaran de acuerdo... pero espero que eso no evite ke lean el cap... XD y si me disculpo desd aorita.. el cap creo ke es mas letra de canciones ke cap.. pero prometo ke el proximo será mejor! XD

antes ke nada... no supe como describir la ropa ke usaban los de Shinobi.. asi ke lo aclarare brevemente aki... se visten mas o menos como en el anime... solo ke moderno... mas o menos como le ice con la ropa de los otros personajes... XD... asi con botas.. camarras.. etc... se los dejare a su imaginacion... XD... y lo mismo mas o menos va para como actuaban en el escenario.. actuan mas o menos como en los videos (en las partes ke salen cantando y eso)... menos en el caso de la de RAIN y RANBU NO MELODY ( x ke la vrd ske el ke canta y los ke tocan se mueven muy afeminados para mi gusto... XD)

me temo ke en esta ocacion mi disclaimer sera mas largo de lo ke es normalmente asi... ke aki empiezo con la lista!

1- naruto ni sus personajes me pertencern legalemente.. pero ustedes y yo sabemos ke imaginativamente si!

2- NO BOY, NO CRY no es mia... ni la letra ni la música.. es d STANCE PUNKS

3- Asterisk tampoco es mia... ni la letra ni la musica... es d ORANGE RANGE

3- Haruka Kanata no es mia... ni la letra ni la musica de fondo... es d ASIA KUNG FU GENERATION

4-Shinkokyuu desgraciadamente no es mia desgraciadamente x ke para mi es el mejor ending ke a tenido naruto (naruto y naruto shippuden)... a si no es mia... es de SUPER BEAVER

5- Rain no es mia... ni la musica ni la letra (muajajaja lo volte para ke no se viera igual! XD)... a si no es mia.. es de SID

6- Ranbu no Melody no me pertenece... ni la musica ni la letra... es de SID tmbien... XD

7-Hero's Come Back... no me pertence tmpoco... como todo lo anterior... es de NOBODYKNOWS+

asta el final antes de mi eterna lucha con mi inner les dejare los links de las canciones en version full y eso... casi todos creo ke tienen subtitulos pero ay otros ke no...

y antes de ke me kieran asesinar x ke puse tanta letra en vez de capitulo es x ke creo ke esas canciones tienen una letra con un muy buen mensaje.. y son muy lindas las cosas ke dicen.. si bien el ritmo tal vez no sea tan lindo.. como en el caso de NO BOY NO CRY... el cual es mi opening favorito de Naruto... bueno sin mas los dejo leer el cap! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Concierto.<strong>

―Tsk... ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SHINOBI Y EL CONCIERTO A COMENZADO!― gritó Zabuza el líder de la banda. Los chicos no pudieron hacer menos que sonreir y comenzar a grita o agitar sus manos al aire―. Aquí viene ¡No Boy, No Cry!

NO BOY! NO CRY! ONE TWO THREE GO!

_NO CHICO! NO LLORES! UNO DOS TRES VAMOS!_

shounen yo kiitekure  
>ningen nante taishitamon janai sa<br>ashita nante mou iranai kara  
>nigitta kobushi wo kakusu nayo<p>

_Chico escuchame  
><em>_los humanos no somos tan grandes_  
><em>no necesitamos un mañana<br>__asi que no ocultes tu puño_

Kiba no lo podía creer, se encontraba él Kiba Inuzuka a unos pocos metros de su idolo, quien cantaba energicamente su canción favorita. Tanto amaba esa canción que era su timbre de llamada en su celular. Lo que decía la canción para él era algo alentador, era algo que lo ayudaba a afrontarse a la realidad, algo que le daba ánimos para continuar mostrando una sonrisa, y actuar con energía.

Fuan ni yume wo uritobasu hodo mada  
>oi borechainaidaro<br>shounenyo kokoro no jyuu no  
>hikikane wo hikeru no kimidake sa<p>

_porque piensas renunciar a tu sueño_  
><em>si aun no somos viejos<em>  
><em>chico la pistola en tu corazon<em>  
><em>eres el unico que la puede disparar<em>

Subete no wakamono wa itta  
>boku no kokoro wo kirisakeyo<br>akiramechi matta yatsu niwa  
>kankei ne- hanashi nanda<br>subeteno wakamono wa itta  
>bakura sakenda kono koe wa<br>beddo no shita ni hisonndeta jiyuu sa

_todos los jovenes dicen_  
><em>habilidades es ridiculo<br>__pero en este maravilloso solo podedmos vivir ahora_  
><em>todos los jovenes dicen<br>__todo es verdad y mentira  
><em>_y eso es imposible olvidarlo_

Todos en el concierto se encontraban saltando y cantando a todo pulmón la canción, escuchando como Zabuza cantaba con su profunda voz el exito más reciente del grupo. Kiba saltaba y alzaba los brazos, pero por un descuido le golpeo en la cabeza a Hinata con su codo. Hinata ante el golpe se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ante esa acción Kiba notó que algo le había pasado a su amiga.

―Oy, Hinata...¿qué pasa?―le preguntó ignorante de lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

―Me-me gol-golpeaste-te con-con tu-tu co-codo Ki-kiba-kun―dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver sonriendo, la chica al ver que su amigo poní cada de preocupación y abría la boca para comenzar a disculparse, lo interumpió―. Fu-fue un-un acci-accidente, no-no te-te preo-preocupes― y dicho eso se volteó otra vez a ver a la banda.

Después de eso Kiba tardó un poco en reaccionar y seguir disfrutando del concierto. En verdad que Hinata era un enigma para é comprendía como ella no se molestaba ni reclamaba cuando la lastimaban o molestaban, si no que simplemente sonreía.

Tan metído estaba en sus calvilaciones que no notó que la canción había acabado hasta que es escuchó la voz de Zabuza.

―¡Ahora viene ASTERISK!―gritó mientras retrocedía hasta quedar junto a Zaku, y C junto con Haku se iban al frente del escenarió y cogían un micrófono cada uno.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
>Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe<br>Iroaseru Koto naku todoku  
>KIrari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi<br>Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
>Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo<br>Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
>Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni<p>

_La luz de las estrellas en el cielo que miré hasta_  
><em>Viejos recuerdos y los deseos son enviados, a través del tiempo de cruce sin desvanecer<br>__Los gritos de alguien que se reflejan en sus ojos con un brillo, los sentimientos en el viento_  
><em>Los deseos a la luna, todos ellos viven dentro de poderosas limitaciones, hoy<em>  
><em>Nuestros sentimientos también, un día seguir a brillar<em>  
><em>Con el corazón de alguien, al igual que las estrellas<em>

El público comenzó a corear la canción, mientras todos sacaban sus celulares, prendían las pantallas y los alzaban, haciendo que el público se viese lleno de luces blancas. Kiba que muchas chicas estaban sobre los hombros de otros chicos y sobresalían de la multitud. Sonrió bastante al ver como Lee y Neji alzaban repentinamente a Tenten de esa manera mientras ella gritaba. Obviamente ella no había estado de acuerdo con eso por la mirada que les dirigía a los dos chicos que la cargaban, mientras que estos por su parte reían. Volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos y vio como Temari le decía algo a Naruto, pero lo que fuese que le dijo Kiba no lo logró escuchar. Después observó como el par de rubios hablaban con Shikamaru rápidamente, como este hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como Temari le replicaba y lo besaba fugazmente. _"Sea lo que sea que quiera Temari, ya lo consiguió"_pensó Kiba, y como si fuese adivino vio como Shikamaru hacía un gesto afirmativo. No tuvo que pensar mucho en que quería la chica puesto que vió como era levantada la igual que Tenten, pero ella sonriendo divertida al ser alzada por u novio y Naruto. Kiba sonrió.

Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku  
>Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku<br>Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku  
>Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE<p>

_Uno, dos campana campanadas resuenan vasta y profunda, para en el corazón_  
><em>Suelta de estrellas como un cuento; multa pistas son acumulados dentro de ellos<em>  
><em>La era mueve junto con el tiempo, y las estrellas que fluyen tranquilamente pasar demasiado<em>  
><em>Si cierras los ojos y escuchar con atención, good bye<em>

Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku Mafura shiroi iki  
>Sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de<br>Omotai bouenkyou toridasu to Renzu hamidashita Suta-Dasutto  
>Jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koete kuru Roman<p>

_Un manojo de fotografías en blanco y negro del cielo, soplando un silenciador, blanco aliento_  
><em>Quiero a acercarse, aunque sea un poco, corriendo el tiempo hasta el doble que estamos en tierra más alta<em>  
><em>Si tomamos a cabo una gran telescopio<em>  
><em>La lente se perturben el polvo de estrellas<em>  
><em>El tiempo quita tiempo, el romance y pasa a través de la eras<em>

Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima  
>Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made<br>Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni  
>Kimitachi to tsukutteiku Sutori<p>

_El lanzamiento de la luz, ahora vamos a pasar con firmeza a través del tiempo sin renunciar a_  
><em>Hasta que llegue alguien, la luz de la gloria va a ir y hacer una historia<em>  
><em>Más allá de todo esto, junto con nosotros<em>

Kiba sintió un leve golpe en su hombro así que se volteó para decirle a Sasuke ke no se pegase tanto a él. Pero no dijo nada al ver como Sasuke fingía tocar la guitarra en el momento que se escuchaban las guitarras de Zaku y Zabuza tocar con fuerza. Kiba hizo una mueca, a pesar de fuese tan serio y fingiese no ser como el resto... Sasuke era humano.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
>Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe<br>Iroaseru Koto naku todoku  
>Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi<br>Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
>Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo<br>Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
>Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni<p>

_La luz de las estrellas en el cielo que miré hasta_  
><em>Viejos recuerdos y los deseos son enviados, a través del tiempo de cruce sin desvanecer<em>  
><em>Los gritos de alguien que se reflejan en sus ojos con un brillo, los sentimientos en el viento<em>  
><em>Los deseos a la luna, todos ellos viven dentro de poderosas limitaciones, hoy<em>  
><em>Nuestros sentimientos también, un día seguir a brillar<br>__Con el corazón de alguien, al igual que las estrellas_

Todos en el concierto saltaban, gritaban, algitaban sus celulares mientras cantaban a todo pulmón esa increible canción. Esa era la canción favorita de Hinata, y Kiba se encontraba bastante sorprendido al ver como su amiga se comportaba con tanta desenvoltura a pesar de su tímido caracter. Kiba sentía unos enormes deseos de abrazarla en ese instante y decirle lo que sentía, pero se conformó con ver a su amiga así de feliz.

Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai  
>Subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari<br>Ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni  
>Dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne<br>Miagete goran yo hora fuyu no Daiamondo  
>Yuruyaka na amanogawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara<p>

_Un bebé el primer llanto se plantea, una pequeña luz, un poco de luz_  
><em>Cruce por el espacio y el tiempo, se reúnen<em>  
><em>Todos los de la persona sparklings convertirse en uno, y es una historia creada<em>  
><em>Al igual que las constelaciones que están conectadas punto a punto, aunque sólo sea<em>  
><em>Podría pintar un panorama hermoso para alguien<em> _Mire hacia arriba, hey, son los diamantes de invierno_  
><em>La rampante vía láctea, que pronto voy a poder recuperar mi coraje<em>

Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima  
>Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made<br>Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni  
>Kimitachi to tsukutteiku Sutori<p>

_El lanzamiento de la luz, ahora vamos a pasar a través de firmeza_  
><em>Tiempo sin darse por vencido, hasta que llegue alguien<em>  
><em>La luz de la gloria va a ir y hacer una historia<em>  
><em>Más allá de todo esto, junto con nosotros<em>

Sin darse cuenta Kiba hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sasuke se encontraba haciendo, fingiendo tocar la guitarra al tiempo que las potentes guitarras de Zabuza y Zaku sonaban. Ambos, junto con Naruto sabían tocar esa canción en guitarra, por lo que sus movimientos no eran del todo falsos o inventados, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiese infantil por hacer eso. _"Que importa, igual estoy aquí para disfrutar"_pensó mientras sonreía aún más.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
>Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe<br>Iroaseru Koto naku todoku  
>Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi<br>Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
>Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo<br>Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
>Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni<p>

_La luz de las estrellas en el cielo que miré hasta_  
><em>Viejos recuerdos y los deseos son enviados, a través del tiempo de cruce sin desvanecer<br>__Los gritos de alguien que se reflejan en sus ojos con un brillo, los sentimientos en el viento_  
><em>Los deseos a la luna, todos ellos viven dentro de poderosas limitaciones, hoy<em>  
><em>Nuestros sentimientos también, un día seguir a brillar<em>  
><em>Con el corazón de alguien, al igual que las estrellas<em>

Kiba sintió como alguién le daba un toque en la mano, por lo que volteó a ver a quien hizo eso. Se sorprendió un momento al ver que esa persona era Hinata, pero luego pensó que era un tanto obvio, puesto que no muchos harían eso, y dentro de las personas que lo harían se encontraba Hinata. La chica le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido pero le hizo caso a su amiga.

―Gra-gracias Kiba-kun―fue lo que le dijo para después voltearse y seguir viendo a su grupo favorito. El Inuzuka por su parte sonrió mostrando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que volteaba al escenario. _"De nada"_ fue lo que le contestó mentalmente a la chica.

Las dos guitarras, el bajo y la batería sonaban potentemente. Zabuza se abrió paso al frente del escenario mientras tocaba perfectamente los acordes.

Kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou  
>Ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku<br>Nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii  
>Omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu<p>

_El cielo es infinitamente vasto, sí_  
><em>Más allá del mar, primero se toman las respiraciones, y la vida se cortó<em>  
><em>Las estrellas brillan como las diosas<em>  
><em>Los momentos de las cuatro estaciones de repetición, para continuar por largo tiempo<em>  
><em>Eso es bueno, vamos a crear en nuestra memoria un poco<em>  
><em>Pasando por un sinfín de tiempo, y empiezan a brillar<em>

Después de cantar esa breve parte Zabuza volvió a retroceder hasta donde se encontraba anteriormente. Las luces del escenario apagaron, siendo la única luz que quedaba las luces de los celulares del público. Durante un momento no se vio ningun movimiento en el escenario, mi se produjo ningun sónido.

Monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru  
>Ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte<p>

_La historia continúa en el interior de mi corazón_  
><em>Un día, la que a partir de ese día va a bordo del tren nocturno<em>

Y mientras C y Haku cantaban lentamente esa estrofa las luces del escenario comenzaron a encenderse lentamente. De pronto Kiba sintió como algo mojado caía sobre su nariz. Alzó la vista sorprendido, estaba nevando. En el público se podía ver como todos se encontraban observando el cielo o estirando sus manos para tocar tan siquiera un instante los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer lentamente. Volteo a ver al escenario y notó como los integrantes de Shinobi volteaban a ver alrededor o al cielo observando como nevaba, pero sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos. Mientras que los vocalistas estiraban sus manos tratando de tener un momento en sus manos algunos copos de nieve.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
>Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe<br>Iroaseru Koto naku todoku  
>Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi<br>Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
>Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo<br>Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
>Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe<br>Iroaseru Koto naku todoku  
>Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni<br>Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

_La luz de las estrellas en el cielo que miré hasta_  
><em>Viejos recuerdos y los deseos son enviados, a través del tiempo de cruce unfading<em>  
><em>Los gritos de alguien que se reflejan en sus ojos con un brillo, los sentimientos en el viento<em>  
><em>Los deseos a la luna, todos ellos viven dentro de poderosas limitaciones, hoy<em>  
><em>Nuestros sentimientos también, un día seguir a brillar<em>  
><em>Con el corazón de alguien, al igual que las estrellas<em>

Las seis personas que se encontraban en el escenario cantaban la canción a todo pulmón. Las guitarras resonaban fuertes, el bajo sonaba profundo y enérgico, la batería no se quedaba atras, mientras que los cantantes ponían todo su corazón en cantar. Y lo mismo se podía aplicar para el público...

Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

_Continuar a brillar, al igual que las estrellas_

Cuando hubo terminado la canción todos gritaban y aplaudian, Tenten y Temari bajaban de los hombros de sus amigos, Hinata veía como la nieve caía, Sasuke hablaba con Naruto, Kiba miraba a Hinata, etc. El castaño apartó la mirada de la Hyuuga y volteó a ver al escenario, cosa que todos hicieron al escuchar a C hablar.

―¡Parece que tenemos suerte! La nieve es hermosa...¿no?―decía animadamente el bajista, recibiendo un sonoro "si" por parte del público―. ¡Entonces disfrutemos de esta noche Tokyo! ¡Aquí viene HARUKA KANATA!― gritó mientras se colocaba más atras junto con Chojuro, y Zabuza se dirigía al frente del escenario. Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto en ese momento... todos sabían que esa era la canción favorita del rubio. El rubió por su parte se encontraba ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuese el escenario. Chojuro y C comenzaban a tocar, luego Zaku se les unió, al igual que el resto, mientras que Zabuza cantaba.

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo  
>yoru wo nukeru<br>nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
>hibi wo kezuru<p>

_Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar  
>atravesando la noche<br>antes de que tengas que consolar  
>pienso terminar mis dias<em>

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
>todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa<p>

_si abres tu corazón, y lo atraes poco a poco  
>seguramente te llegará y lo sentirás<em>

Naruto saltaba como loco, mientras gritaba y cantaba la canción como si su vida dependiese de ello. El resto de sus amigos cantaban y saltaban también, pero nadie podía igualar el entusiasmo del rubio, o eso pensó Kiba... Se giró de nuevo asía donde se encontraba a Sasuke y vio como Sasuke se encontraba igual que el rubio. _"Después de todo también es su canción favorita"_. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Jaló a Hinata hacía él y la abrazó protectoramente. Hinata no comprendía nada, y se encontraba roja como un tomate. Kiba lo notó.

―Tranquila―le dijo al oído―. Sólo hazme caso y ve―le indicó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica. Teniendo el permiso de Hinata Kiba se movió a atras junto con Hinata. Una vez hecho eso empujó ligeramente a Naruto, que ni siquiera se dió cuenta.

iki isoide shiboritotte  
>motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he<br>ubaitotte tsukandatte  
>kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa<p>

_viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo  
>aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir más lejos<br>conquistándote y atrapándote  
>si no eres tú, no tiene sentido<em>

dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

_asi que iré aún más allá_

Debido a que Sasuke y Naruto se movían bastante no tardaron en quedar juntos. Kiba y Hinata rieron ante la escena que presenciaban, tanto como Naruto como Sasuke saltaban y gritaban igual. Kiba les hizo una seña al resto de sus amigos y todos contemplaron el pequeño espectáculo que ofrecían el pelinegro y el rubio

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo  
>yoru wo nukeru<br>nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
>hibi wo kezuru<p>

_Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar  
>atravesando la noche<br>antes de que tengas que consolar  
>pienso terminar mis dias<em>

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
>todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa<p>

_si abres tu corazón, y lo atraes poco a poco  
>seguramente te llegará y lo sentirás<em>

iki isoide shiboritotte  
>motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he<br>ubaitotte tsukandatte  
>kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa<p>

_viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo  
>aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir más lejos<br>conquistándote y atrapándote  
>si no eres tú, no tiene sentido<em>

dakara haruka kanata

_Así que me ire lejos en la distancia ... _

Todos gritarón al mismo tiempo, tanto los músicos como el público. Realmente era un espectáculo disno de ver. No todos los días presenciabas a más de 50,000 pesonas cantando con tanto ainco una canción.

itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
>nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou<p>

_Tu mundo se convertirá en una cosa de engaño  
>Pintado de Blanco ...<em>

Cuando los últimos acordes dejaron de sonar se escuchó una orda de aplausos. Una vez que hubo acabado la canción Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta de lo que se habían encontrado haciendo y se alejaron rápidamente probocando carcajadas en sus amigos.

―¡KIBA!―gritarón ambos.

―Oy, no se enfaden...―comenzó a decir pero guardo silencio al ver que Zabuza iba a comenzar a hablar, así que solo señalo el escenario con el dedo, gesto que todos comprendieron.

―¡C! ¡Ven aquí!―fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y posicionarse en su característico lugar que ocupaba cuando no fungía de vocalista.

―¡TOKYO! ¡Aquí viene! ¡SHINKOKYUU!―gritó mientras ponía su bajo en su espalda, pudiendo así tomar el microfono con ambas manos. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar con todo su corazón.

Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru shisen wa  
>Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukeru<br>Isshun no renzoku no naka de

_mi mirada y mi existencia, intentan desafiar la realidad_  
><em>antes de respirar profundamente<em>  
><em>todos los errores y las confuciones<em>  
><em>se destruyen<em>  
><em>en cuestion de instantes<em>

―¡Esa es mi canción favorita!―gritó Tenten para que la escuchasen sus acompañantes―.¡Oy!―gritó en forma de protesta al sentir que de nuevo la levantaban, solo que esta vez eran Kankuro y Kiba―. ¡No!¡Bajenme!―gritó mientras trataba de evitar lo inevitable... quedar sobre los hombros de Kankuro y Kiba.

―Oy, no seas malagradecida...―le dijo Kankuro mientras reía.

―Si, si... ¡calla y disfruta!―le gritó Kiba al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse.

Ikutsumono yakusoku no sono ue ni tatte wa  
>Kamishimeru ano hi koboreochita kotoba<br>Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de  
>Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari wo tsunagu<p>

_aquel dia, parado sobre muchas cosas prometidas_  
><em>mis palabras se perdieron en mi boca apretada<br>__al parecer, ise un juramente lleno de sentimientos  
><em>_en el que mi boca deberia unir el presente con el comienzo_

Yume de wa nakute esoragoto no sekai de mo nai basho de sa

_no se encuetra en mis sueños_  
><em>pero tampoco es un mundo de fantasias aquel lugar<em>

Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru shisen wa  
>Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukete<br>Sono zutto saki wo toraeru  
>Isshun no renzoku no naka de<p>

_mi mirada y mi existencia, intentan desafiar la realidad_  
><em>antes de respirar profundamente<em>  
><em>todos los errores y las confuciones<em>  
><em>se destruyen<em>  
><em>estaran siempre atrapados en el final<br>__en cuestion de instantes_

―¡Por favor!―le decía Temari a Shikamaru, mientras este último se sobaba el hombro con que el antes había levantado a su novia.

―Aún me duele el hom...―le comenzó a replicar con voz aburrida, pero Temari lo acalló con un fugaz beso―. Que problematico... esta bien―dijo al final mientras sonreía y volteaba al cielo―. Dejó de nevar...

Shikamaru le tocó el hombro a Gaara, y le dijo algo al oído. Gaara simplemente asintió. Después ambos chicos levantaron a Temari, mientras ella sonreía, divertida al igual que la vez anterior.

―¡Gracias Shikamaru!¡Gracias hermanito!

Futashika na mirai he to haseru omoi ni wa  
>Fuan to ka mayoi to ka itsumo majittenda<br>Mamoritai mono ga hitotsu fueru tabi ni  
>Yuuutsu wo okizari ni shite susunde miru<p>

_es incierto saber como cambiaran los sentimientos en el futuro_  
><em>¿inseguros?¿perdidos? o siempre agitados<em>  
><em>pero para proteger las cosas que una vez crecieron<em>  
><em>dejare atras la tristeza y avanzaré<em>

Toomawarishite deaeta hito umareta negai mo atte sa

_me volteare_ _y abrazare el deseo nacido de esa persona que encontre_

―Teme... tengo una idea―le dijo el Uzumaki a Sasuke, quien hizo un gesto afirmativo para indicarle que hablara. Naruto simplemente señaló a Hinata―. ¿La alzamos?―le preguntó entre risas. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

―Tsk... será divertido―le contestó. Después de eso ambos se acercarón a la Hyuuga. Sasuke le tocó el hombro y la chica volteó.

―¿Sa-sasuke-kun? ¿Qué quie?... ¡Ah!―gritó al sentir que repentinamente era levantada por Naruto. Estaba sorprendida por la acción del rubio, pero quedo estupefacta al sentir que Sasuke también la alzaba―. ¿Qué-qué es-estan ha-haciendo?―preguntó una vez que recuperó el habla.

―¡Tranquila Hina-chan! ¡Diviertete!―le gritó Naruto. Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke y para su sorpresa este le sonreía.

―Tranquila―fue lo único que le dijo antes de voltear a ver al escenario y centrarse en escuchar y cantar la canción.

―Gra-gracias―susurró mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kiba, quien le sonreía mientras le hacía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. _"En verdad tengo grandes amigos..."_ pensó mientras miraba a C cantar y ella cantaba animadamente al igual que el resto del público.

Guuzen to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no naka ni chirabatta waraigoe ga  
>Tsumazuite tomadotte iru jibun jishin no<br>Tamerai wo kaki keshite kureru

_eventualmente en la realidad se esparcen unas risas_  
><em>al respirar profundamente<em>  
><em>tus obstaculos, confuciones<em>  
><em>e insertidumbres, aslos desaparecer<em>

Iki ga kiresou na hibi ni nanika kotae wo motomete wa namida nagashite  
>Jibun ni totte no tada hitotsu wo<br>Ima datte tsukamou to shiteru

_¿que es lo que hoy me corta la respiracion?_  
><em>en la busqueda de la respusta derramaras lagrimas<em>  
><em>pero una vez saca tu propio ser<em>  
><em>y sabras en que aferrarte<em>

C calló y observó el cielo al igual que todos, mientras tocaban sus instrumentos, al igual que el público... Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo.

―Hace mucho que no nevaba―comentó Sasuke al aire. No esperaba respuesta.

―Si-si... es-es lindo―le contestó Hinata sorprendiendole. Sasuke la volteo a ver, esta le sonreía, al igual que el Uzumaki―. ¿Te-te gusta la-la nieve Sasuke-kun?

―Ja, ¿gustarle? ¡El teme ama la nieve!―le contestó Naruto.

―Tsk...―dijo Sasuke al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la banda. Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron mirabas divertidas e imitaron al pelinegro.

Tooi kioki yakusoku kawashite te wo furu basho de sa

_en recuerdos lejanos_ _se convirtieron las promesas al estrechar sus manos en aquel lugar_

Me no mae ni sashikonda yoake no aizu  
>Kurikaesu tashikana kokyuu<br>Hora kitto kinou no namida no wake ga  
>Ima to mirai wo tsumugu<p>

_antes de poner mis ojos en el amanecer_  
><em>repetidamente respiro profundo<em>  
><em>¡hey! seguramente la razon de las lagrimas de ayer<em>  
><em>sea unir el presente con el futuro<em>

Sasuke cantaba la canción con mucha energía, no le importaba mantener las apariencias en ese instante. No le importaba que en ese instante Naruto, Kiba o el resto de sus amigos lo viesen con una sonrisa en sus rostros. No le importaba nada de eso... lo que le importaba era el estar escuchando a su banda favorita... acompañado de sus amigos. Unos eran amigos de toda la vida, como Naruto o Kiba, y otros eran recientes... como Hinata. Pero eso no le importaba... lo que le importaba era que todos lo aceptaban tal cual era, y no lo juzgaban. En verdad se sentía afortunado por tener esos amigos.

Sonzai to shinkoyuu no genjitsu no mae ni idomou to suru kokoro ga  
>Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu dakishimete<br>Te ni sunda hitsuzen to nozomu kotae wo  
>Isshun no renzoku no naka de<p>

_mi existencia y mi corazon intentan desafiar la realidad_  
><em>antes de respirar profundamente<em>  
><em>todos los errores y confuciones<em>  
><em>los abrazo<em>  
><em>y con estas manos esperaran la respuesta necesaria<em>  
><em>en cuestion de instantes<em>

C, al igual que el resto de la banda se movía energicamente. Realmente era increible. Cuando hubo acabado la canción se escuchó un gritó ensordecedor del público. Hinata les tocó los hombros a los dos chicos que la cargaban, y estos comprendieron el mensaje, así que la bajaron con cuidado. Pero no hizo mucha falta puesto que Hinata, cuando los chicos se encontraban a medio camino de dejarla en el suelo, saltó hábilmente de los hombros de los chicos.

―Ja, había olvidado que practicabas parkour―le comentó el Uzumaki.

―Dobe, no todo tiene que ver con eso...―le contestó el Uchiha.

―¡Mu-muchas gra-gracias!―les dijo Hinata mientras les sonreía. Poco después Kiba llegó con ellos.

―Divertido ¿no?―le preguntó.

―Si... mu-mucho―le afirmó bastante sonrojada.

De pronto notaron como Haku dejaba su habitual lugar junto al teclado y se posicionaba al frente del escenario, esta vez sin que C lo siguiese. _"Solo cantará Haku... la canción será profunda"_ pensó Kiba, volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos y vió como todos miraban con expectación al escenario. Después de todo era bien sabido que Haku era el que componía casi todas las letras de las canciones...

―¡Hola Tokyo!― se escuchó la suave pero a la vez fuerte voz de Haku sobre todo el bullició que se había armado debido a la expectación de que él cantase―. ¡Me alegra mucho que tengamos tanto público!... ¡A continuación viene... RAIN!

Cuando dijo eso Temari y Kankuro golpearon en los costados a su hermanito menor. No era ningun secreto que el pelirojo amaba esa canción. Todos sonrieron al ver un sonrojo y una sonrisa casi imperceptibles en el pelirojo, pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante al habitual, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

roku gatsu no uso me no mae no hontou sepia ni shimai komi  
>yori sou toka nukumori toka wakaranaku natteta<p>

_Una mentira en Junio La verdad antes mis ojos la guarde en tonos sepias  
>Comencé a no entender las cosas que hacíamos como en los tiempos en que nos abrazábamos y sentíamos nuestro calor. <em>

El público se encontraba quieto, no saltaba ni gritaba como en las canciones anteriores. Unos se encontrban en silencio, otros cantaban la canción quedamente, sin alzar mucho la voz. La canción era triste, era tranquila, era capaz de hacer que cualquiera que la escuchase se detubiese un instante a reflexionar.

( kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara ... ne ) to oshi tsukete sayonara  
>sono takui no kiyasume nara kiki akita hazu nanoni<p>

"_Ya que tu estarás bien por ti misma… ¿no?", dijiste Forzándonos a decir adiós  
>Aun así estando harto de escuchar fugases consolaciones de este tipo<em>

nari yamanai yousha nai omoide tachi wa yurushi tekuresou ni mou nai  
>me wo tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de kimi ga warau<p>

_Repitiéndose incesantemente mis lamentables memorias que parece no tener intención de perdonarme  
>Cuando cierro mis ojos solo toman más nitidez y me rodean a la distancia<br>Tu ríes_

ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai  
>ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no nige ba mou nai boku wo erabu no<p>

_Lluvia ¿Cuando se acabara este penoso y duradero tiempo? Esta Frío  
>Lluvia ¿Porqué me escoges a mi? Yo, quien no tiene refugio<em>

El público cantaba más fuerte, lleno de sentimiento, al igual que la persona que en ese momento se encontraba al frente del escenario liderando la canción. Hinata sonrió al ver como su primo abrazaba a Tenten por detrás, mientras ambos cantaban la canción. Su primo podría tratar de verse estoico todo el tiempo, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que era una persona sensible. Volteó a su alrededor y vió a muchas parejas que se comportaban como su primo y su novia.

En ese momento hubiese querido estar con alguien especial para ella, poder compartirlo con alguien que la viese diferente a una amiga. Pero la verdad era que se sentía muy bien el estarlo disfrutando en compañia de sus amigos. _"No puedo pedir más"_ pensó alegremente mientras su atención volvía al escenario.

yatto mitsu keta atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama wo suru  
>mukau saki wa ( tsugi ) janakute ( sugi ) bakari oi kaketa<p>

_Día a día dificultoso El Nuevo mañana que he encontrado al fin  
>En vez de llevarme hacia lo que es un "siguiente" me mantengo persiguiendo lo que es "pasado"<em>

nagusame kara kikkake wo kureta kimi to urameshiku kowagarina boku  
>sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukareta hoo wo kattou ga kobore ochiru<p>

_Tu, quien me dio la oportunidad de comenzar Desde tu Consuelo y yo tan lamentoso y cobarde  
>Supuse que es el tiempo de buscar a ciegas conflictos internos los cuales se derraman por mis cansadas mejillas<em>

kako wo shiritagaranai hitomi arai nagashite kureru yubi  
>yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato todoki sou de todoka nai kyori<p>

_Ojos que no tienen deseos de aprender sobre mi pasado Dedos que ayudaran a borrarlo  
>Cicatrices que se curaran Untipo de paz en una distancia inalcanzable parece ser lo que busco<em>

Era cierto que su integrate favorito era Zabuza, por la energía que transmitía al cantar, pero debía admitir que las canciones que cantaba Haku normalmente eran las más profundas, y normalmente más melancólicas. Era por eso que Haku no era su integrante preferido, su vida era bastante triste como para entristecerse aún más con esa clase de canciones... o eso pensaba hace una semana. Su vida había mejorado mucho en el trascurso de esa corta semana, y ahora podía disfrutar esas canciones tristes sin sentir las enormes ganas de llorar que antes la invadían. Ahora podía escucharlas y tranquilizarse, como cualquier otro, puesto que sabía que esa soledad y tristeza que esa música le transmitía no era su realidad, ya no lo era...

Observó divertida como cuando las dos guitarras daban todo lo que tenían, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto fingian tocarlas. Ese gesto la divertía bastante, en verdad se notaba que disfrutaban del concierto. Miró a Gaara, el pelirojo se encontraba bastante contento, y ella sabía que era debido a la canción. Gaara le había dicho, mientras hacían fila para entrar, que esa era su canción favorita.

ame ha itsuka yamu no deshouka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai  
>ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no tsutsumarete ii kana<p>

_Lluvia ¿Cuando se acabara este penoso y duradero tiempo? Esta Frío  
>Lluvia ¿Porqué me escoges a mi? Tal vez esta bien que participe en esto<em>

ame wa yamu koto wo shirazu ni kyou mo furi tsuzuku keredo  
>sotto sashi dashita kasa no naka de nukumori ni yori soi nagara<p>

_Lluvia No sabiendo cómo detenerse se mantendrá hoy también, pero bajo el paraguas que tu amable sujetas estaré cerca de tu calor._

50,000 personas gritaron al mismo tiempo, y por el animo con el que habían cantado la canción no hubiese parecido que era una canción tan melancolica, pero ese efecto tenía ese grupo en la gente. En verdad que ese se estaba tornando en un concierto memorable para todos ellos. Hinata observó como Temari y Kankuro molestaban a Gaara, y como este los ignoraba completamente.

―Es inútil―dijo secamente Sasuke.

―¿Qué-qué es-es inútil?―preguntó extrañada por el comentario de Sasuke.

―No importa cuanto lo molesten, es inútil, Gaara es más frío que nadie―explicó―, jamás reaccionará.

―E-etto... sí... probablemente...―le contestó tímidamente―. ¡Haku esta hablando!―gritó repentinamente, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos. Pero no prestarón mucha atención a eso y voltearon a ver al escenario, donde en efecto el tecladista de Shinobi decía algo.

―¡Muchas gracias!¡La siguiente es de nuestro nuevo disco!―gritó Haku sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, nadie sabía nada sobre el nuevo disco de Shinobi.

―¡ESTE ES UN ADELANTO!¡AHORA NUESTRA NUEVA CANCIÓN... RANBU NO MELODY!―gritó en esta ocación Zaku interumpiendo a Haku. Haku simplemente sonrió y tomó el micrófono con las dos manos.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
>Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou<p>

_En silencio, en silencio,la cortina de la noche está siendo segada,_  
><em>como un destello de zafiro que aparece en el cielo al amanecer del despertar<em>

El público se encontraba sorprendido, pero no tardó en salir de su estado de sorpresa y ponerse a saltar, bailar y moverse al ritmo de la canción. Hinata se giró para ver a sus amigos, y lo primero que vió fue a Kiba saltando como si nada le importase, pero en realidad... así era.

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi  
>Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo<br>dakishime aruita

_Atravéz de estos días, con nada más que oscuridad y conflictos ante nosotros  
><em>_Caminamos, abrazando a una debilidad que no conoce la derrota_

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame.

_Con los colmillos nuevo dejaré marcada está época  
><em>

―¡Vamos todos!―gritó Haku al tiempo que alzaba su brazo derecho y cantaba con fuerza.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi  
>Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou<p>

_En silencio, en silencio, la cortina de la noche esta siendo segada,  
><em>_como un destello de zafiro que aparece en el cielo al amanecer del despertar_

Y como si la canción ya la hubiesen escuchado antes todo el público canto con fuerzas el coro de la nueva canción. Hinata veía como sus amigos alzaban sus voces mientras saltaban y gritaba emocionados. Ella también se encontraba muy emocionada, pero no lo podía demostrar tanto como sus amigos, ella era demasiado tímida para eso. _"Quisiera poder ser más como ellos"_ pensó alegremente, pero no pudo evitar sentire un poco triste por su enorme tímidez.

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
>Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo<p>

_Hasta el día en que finalmente encuentre a quien quiero proteger,  
><em>_en lugar de esperar a un final maravilloso, acabaré con mis enemigos_

―¡Oy! ¡Ya les dije que no quiero!―gritaba Tenten mientras era levantada por tercera vez en lo que iba del concierto. _"Ya debería haberse hecho a la idea"_ pensó divertido Kiba al ver que Naruto y Lee levantaban a Tenten.

―¡Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado!―le gritó una muy animada Temari que era levantada por sus hermanos. Kiba sonrió al ver como Hinata sonreía mientras veía como sus amigas eran alzadas. _"Esta vez seré yo quien la cargue"_ pensó decidido el castaño. Y con es resolución fue y le preguntó a Shino si le ayudaba con su pequeña idea. Shino simplemente asintió.

―¡Oy!¡Hinata!―la chica al escuchar que la nombraban volteó a verlo expectante y asintió dandole a entender que hablase―. Vamos, ven... ¡Shino y yo te cargaremos esta vez!―Kiba al ver que su amiga comenzaba a negar la atrajó a él y le susurró al oído―. No pusiste objeción cuando Naruto y Sasuke te cargaron― le dijo divertido al ver como Hinata enrojecía al máximo al tiempo que asentía. Ese pequeño gesto basto para que Kiba y Shino la alzacen y por segunda vez en la noche ella sobresaliese entre la multitud.

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita  
>Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage.<p>

_Tragué todas las palabras despiadadasy sin corazón, y seguí caminando  
>Doblaré con fuerza mi desconfianza agotada hacía la confianza<em>

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa  
>Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de<br>Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda  
>Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?<p>

_Quiero huír del futuro descontrolado y doloroso que me está tentando,  
><em>_y escapar a lo que dibujamos en nuestros sueños  
><em>_Antes no importaba el tiempo o e lugar si sonreíamos  
><em>_En aquel entonces, no teníamos miedo, ¿Verdad?_

―¡VAMOS ZAKU!―se escuchó como gritaba Zabuza al tiempo que las guitarras resonaban en todo el lugar.

―¡TOKYO!―gritó en esta ocación Haku al enorme público que se movía sin parar al ritmo de la canción.

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
>Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou<br>Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
>Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo<p>

_En silencio, en silencio, la cortina de la noche está siendo segada  
>como un destello de zafiro que aparece en el cielo al amanecer del despertar<br>Hasta el día en que finalmente encuentre a quien quiero proteger,  
>en lugar de esperar un final maravilloso acabaré con mis enemigos<em>

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute  
>Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu<br>Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de  
>Zutto nari yamanu RANBU NO MELODY.<p>

_Eres tan bonita, eres tan bonita, que no hay nada más para mí  
><em>_Voy a reunir a todo el paisaje que se ve desde aquí  
><em>_Te llevaré hasta allí, así que por favor no me sueltes  
><em>_La melodía de esta danza salvaje nunca cesará._

―¡Gracias Tokyo!―gritó Haku una vez que dejo de sonar la música. Se vió como miles de jovenes se movían inquietos y gritaban.

―Ki-kiba-kun, Shi-shino-kun―dijo Hinta haciendo que sus amigos la viesen―. Ya-ya me-me pu-pueden ba-bajar―le dijo mientras sonreía. Estos simplemente asintieron y la bajaron despacio, pero como la última vez, antes de que la bajasen completamente ella saltó―. Gra-gracias―les dijo dedicandoles una enorme sonrisa.

―No-no fue nada―le respondió completamente sonrojado Kiba. _"Espero que con las marcas y las extrañas luces no se note"_ imploró mentalmente el castaño al sentir sus mejillas calientes. Pero sintió como el sonrojo se desapaceríal al notar por tecera vez en esa noche como comenzaba a nevar―. Miren esta nevando de nuevo―. Sus amigos que lo escucharon voltearon a ver al cielo y en efecto veían como copos de nieve caían lenta y hermosamente sobre ellos.

―¡TOKYO! ¡AHORA VIENE HERO'S COME BA...!― comenzó a gritar Zabuza quien había vuelto a ocupar el el lugar al frente del escenario. Pero repentinamente calló al escucharse un ruido ensordecerdor sobre ellos―. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?―gritó en esta ocasión. Todos se asustarón ante el tono de Zabuza así que la multitud termino alzando la cabeza para poder ver lo que desconcertaba a Zabuza.

* * *

><p>antes de pelearme con mi inner les dejare los links de las canciones ke use o diske use en el cap! XD (a todos los links agregenle http:you...tube ... ske si lo pongo todo el link no aparece... no me pregunten x ke.. a si lo de you...tube... obviamente todo junto.. XD)

la de NO BOY NO CRY

/watch?v=GRQeqDLmbZg&feature=related

la de ASTERISK

/watch?v=RNeBIkyq38w

la de HARUKA KANATA

/watch?v=KBx7OReCUJg

la de SHINKOKYUU

/watch?v=mIBIDNvV1bM

la de RAIN

/watch?v=M3tr58vKpVA&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL324CE3BAA63AC581

la de RANBU NO MELODY

/watch?v=CfCkMdI-cvc

la de HEROS COME BACK (ya se ya se... nunca la cantaron... pero igual x si la kieren escuchar)XD

/watch?v=JpM8ddZhrCM

* * *

><p>bueno aora si... me peleare con mi inner...<p>

inner: disculpate! (diciendome a mi ke stoy tirada en el piso y mi inner tiene su pie en mi cabeza)

yo: perdon! nunca debi de kejarme en el cap pasado x lo de los reviews! TToTT

inner: EXPLICATE! (mientras ace mas fuerza con su pie)

yo: ske era puro juego! la vrd ske keria llenar espacio! asi ke puse eso de los reviews! xke en verda ene le momento ke publike el cap no tenia reviews a parte del ke conteste! TToTT

inner: disculpenla... no se preocupen yo ya la golpe x su estupidez! n.n

yo: si! si! si! perdonenme! TToTT

inner: disculpate x el capitulo tan pesimo ke iciste! ¬n¬ (presionando mas mi cabeza) y explicate!

yo: lo siento! ske como el tema central ya no es el concierto si no lo ke pasa despues! TToTT

inner: calla! tu solo disculpate! (patea mi cabeza y yo salgo volando al otro lado de mi cuarto)

yo: yo.. lo.. si...en...to... (mi espiritu sta abandonando mi cuerpo...)

inner: aora les contestara sus reviews ke no contesto... los del capi 10 y 11.. n.n

**Reviews cap 10**

Partywaowatta:bueno yo no.. x ke no tengo despertador.. pero creo ke si tengo despertador hare lo mismo! XD

Loveashiteroamore: y lo seguira aciendo.. x un buen rato... o eso espero... xD

KamiKaze: no t preocupes...! jajajaja la vrd ske creo ke pronto stare actualizando los martes o lunes... x ke cada vez es mas dificl el miercoles... XD

ShiemixRin: si... su madre no me la imagino...y asta ke no la logre imaginar... creo ke no la pondre... XD

Fanficfan: no te preocupes! n.n con ke la gente lea mi fic estoy mas ke contenta!

Niwa: owo... gracias! jajajajaja la vrd ske no soy muy buena con los titulos.. me alegra saber ke a alguien le gusta mis inventos de ultimo minuto! XD

Stellamaine: jajajajaja lo mismo pienso.. creo ke eso fue lo ke mas me gusto del cap 10... XD

unmei100: jajajaja a todos nos kita la vida! XD

**Reviews cap 11**

Trister Sister : muchisimas gracias x el review! ya t lo abia contestado pero igual! muchisimas gracias! y como ves... aki la actualizacion! XD

HiinataHyLovers: jajajaja d echo esa escena no la tenia planeada.. pero se me ocurrio ke se veia lindo! creo ke lo logre! xD

unmei100: si... ya se! jajajajaja es bn vergonzoza! y como mi inner me obligo a explicar antes... ske en ese momento no tenia reviews! pero no me abia entristecido ni nadA! era broma! XD

Stellamaine: gracias! XD jajajaja si... fue mas bn como ke sin ningun aporte a la trama... pero lo aproveche para explicar la ropa... XD

Niwa: eyyy! no t disculpes ni nada! yo entiendo! era broma! con eso de los reviews! XD y lo del parkour... ske la vrd amo ver como la gente lo practica! XD

Fanficfan: si... pero ya vere como lo explico ese drama... XD... jajajaja y gracis!

KamiKaze: nunca as ido a un concierto? DD: mmm... debes de ir a uno... si el grupo t gusta t sientes bn genial! XD y si.. es nuevo.. pero no creo ke sea imposible.. XD

Loveashiteroamore: asi o mas claro no? XD ya stubiera orochimaru.. fuera otro rollo.. XD

Partywaowatta: jajajaja sta bn! XD y si los japoneses son geniales! y yo si stoy bn obsesionada con ellos.. XD

y gracias x tu review Etsuko Sayuri en el primer cap! me alegra ke le dieses una oportunidad y espero ke t aya agradado! XD

bueno asta aki de reviews! XD

inner: gracias x leer! y no olviden dejar reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: si... gracias (semi inconciente en el suelo)

atte: lordkami!


	14. Explicacion2 Apellidos

Explicaciones 2!

jajajajaja holis! jajajaja ok no... ske mi amiga le agarro x saludarme asi x messnger.. XD jajajaja bueno aki les dejo una explicacion ke nadie me a pedido.. pero ke creo pertinente para el cap ke subire esta semana... XD... lo ke pasa ske ai personajes ke x decir no tienen apellido en el anime... y para el proximo cap es necesario ke tengan apellido... XD

bueno entonces aki les dejare una lista con los apellidos ke les invente a como dos personajes...

Tenten Ama (etto.. en un fic ke leia salia con este apellido inventado... y me gusto... XD)

Deidara Moriyama (jajajaja ske amaba a shiemi d ao no exorcist!... y x alguna razon su apellido se me vino a la mente!)

Yahiko Renzo (jajajaja ske shima era mi favorito! de la pandilla de suguro d ao no exorcist! XD)

Sai Miwa (etto.. es el apellido de Koneko-san! XD .. tmb d ao no exorcist... ske ustedes saben d repente solo recuerdo esos apellidos... y pues nimodo)

aka bienen los apellidos de algunos personajes ke saldran.. ke tal vez no sepan sus apellidos... pero pues aka se los dejo para ke si no los sabiean los sepan y pues si los sabian los recuerden! XD

Konan Yutakata

Nagato Uzumaki (ajaaa.. aca pondre ke naruto y Nagato son primos... n.n... ke supongo ke si son! XD)

Naruto Uzumaki (etto.. ske acabo d caer en cuenta d ke le ponia Uzumaki en vez d Namikaze... asi ke pues le dejare el Uzumaki...)

Sasori Akasuna

... etto... creo ke son todos... emmm... si ske necesito inventar otros apellidos lo anexaria como una nota al final dl cap donde agregara el nombre... XD

ettoo... creo ke es todo x oy... mañana publico el cap... y contesto sus maravillosos reviews... XD

etto... tal vez mañana me tarde en publicar.. y en el peor de los casos publico el jueves... se ke sta mal.. pero ske stoy con demasiados problemas en mi proyecto! XD si no preguntenle a rebeca! (ajamm.. mi amiga compañera de proyecto)! nos hemos trasnochado mucho x culpa del proyecto! XD

bueno... dejo de molestarlos y esperen mi cap! a mas tardar el jueves! (no es aproposito! juro ke odio publicar tarde... pero pues creo ke la escuela es primero no? XD)... pero como ya dije! si puedo lo subo mañana miercoles! XD


	15. Cap13 El concierto acabo

Cap13/¿?

HOLA! jejejeje no me esperaban verdd? n.n bueno yo ya habia perdido la esperanza en poder subir el cap.. mi proyecto se esta poniendo realmente dificil.. mi profesor encargado me lo devolvio... asi ke oy stube trabajando todo el dia en el proyecto.. pero como me trabe decidi desestresarme escribiendo un poco.. y oh milagro! acabe el cap! asi ke en cuanto lo acabe lo subi y me puse a contestar sus reviews! XD

bueno.. en este cap cambiaran las cosas un poco.. me enfoke en mostrar como kiba veia las cosas.. por lo ke sta pasando aora! XD (algo asi como en el cap pasado.. donde puse como interactuaban entre cancion y cancion.. xD)

bueno.. nada mas mi disclaimer y ya los dejo leer el cap! n.n... disclaimer! desgraciadamente Masashi Kishimoto se me adelanto y los registro primero.. pero sta historia si es mia! sin mas... al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>El concierto acabó.<strong>

―¡TOKYO! ¡AHORA VIENE HERO'S COME BA...!― comenzó a gritar Zabuza quien había vuelto a ocupar el el lugar al frente del escenario. Pero repentinamente calló al escucharse un ruido ensordecerdor sobre ellos―. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?―gritó en esta ocasión. Todos se asustarón ante el tono de Zabuza así que la multitud termino alzando la cabeza para poder ver lo que desconcertaba al cantante.

Un helicóptero se encontraba volando sobre ellos y de este salia una escalera por la cual se encontraban bajando seis hombres. El primero en bajar fue un hombre con una máscara color naranja en forma de espiral con un agujero sobre su ojo vez que bajo fue justo frente a Zabuza, él cual ante la acción del extraño pareció reaccionar.

―¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES?―le preguntó bastante enojado. Pero al parecer no era el único puesto que pronto aparecieron detrás de él Zaku y Omoi, quienes habían dejado sus habituales puestos para afrontar al desconocido―. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIRNOS?―le demandó furioso al igual que el resto de los integrantes de la banda. Haku, Chojuro y C, a pesar de seguir en sus puestos se notaba a kilometros que se encontraban bastante molestos.

―Callate idiota―se escuchó como una voz sonaba en los altavoces del parque. Al parecer el extraño de la máscara se encontraba hablando. De pronto detrás del extraño aparecieron los otros cinco hombres, uno traía una máscara mitad negra, mitad blanca, y donde eran los espacios correspondientes para los ojos había dos circulos amarillos. Otro utizaba una capucha blanca y una mácara negra que cubría toda su cara a excepción de los ojos. El cuarto era un hombre de cabello largo, con una máscara color blanco, con los contornos de los ojos delineados de morado. Otro utilizaba una máscara negra con unas lineas blancas marcadas en el rostro. El último de los hombres era un hombre muy alto que traía una mascara de color azul, con los ojos dibujados como de un pez, todos portaban una especie de túnicas color negro con unas nubes rojas―. Nosotros somos Akatsuki, y me temo que tu concierto acabó― ante ese comentario comenzaron a escucharse murmullos asustados de las personas.

...

Sasuke sintió que alguién tocaba su hombro, y con los nervios a flor de piel como los tenía en ese instante dió un respingo. Asustado, se volvió a la persona que se encontraba tocandolo, su sorpresa y alivio fueron igual de enormes al notar que era su hermano de quien se trataba.

―¡Itachi!―gritó Sasuke aliviado, haciendo que sus amigos se volviesen a ver a Itachi, quien se encontraba acompañado por sus amigos, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato y Konan.

―¡Sasori-senpai!―gritó animado Kankuro, recibiendo una sonrisa preocupada por parte del pelirojo de ojos color oliva―. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando senpai?

―Lo mismo que ustedes saben, nosotros sabemos―le contestó tranquilamente Sasori.

―Sasuke... chicos,... no creo que nada bueno vaya a pasar―les dijo Itachi a Sasuke y al resto de los amigos de su hermano―. Traté de llamar a papá, pero no contesta... las comunicaciones estan cortadas...―comenzó a decir Itachi pero calló al escuchar a Zabuza hablar de nuevo.

...

―¡No se quien demonios te creas!―se escuchó que gritaba Zabuza―. ¡Nadie interrumpe un concierto y...―pero de proto calló.

Todo fue muy rápido el sónido de una pistola dispararse, Zabuza callendo al suelo, Zaku y Omoi deteniendo la caía de Zabuza, mientras comenzaban a gritar algo parecido a "Zabuza". Haku, Chojuro y C trataron de correr a socorrer al líder de su banda, pero se detruvieron al escuchar como el hombre de la máscara azul hablaba.

―Quedense donde están―dijo mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa y apuntaba a Haku con una pistola. Por su parte el hombre de la máscara negra con líneas blancas apuntaba a Omoi con su pistola y el individuo con el rostro tapado a excepción del rostro tenía como objetivo a C. Lo mismo se podía decir del resto de los "invitados no esperados", El hombre que había disparado a Zabuza seguía apuntandole a este; mientras que el hombre de la máscara blanca y cabello largo le apuntaba a Zaku, y el hombre de la máscara mitad negra y mitad blanca le apuntaba Chojuro.

Todo el público se encontraba demasiado conmocionado por lo que acababan de presenciar como para moverse. Se escuchaban gritos de los integrantes de Shinobi gritando cosas como "resiste" o "aguanta". Murmullos asustados comenzaron a oirse, la gente comenzó a moverse buscando salir, pero pronto todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar al hombre de la máscara naranja hablar al tiempo que le tendía su pistola al hombre de la máscara negra con líneas blancas.

―Quietos―se escuchó como decía una fría voz, probablemente provenia del hombre de la máscara en espiral, puesto que ese era el único que movía las manos―. Como ya dije somos Akatsuki y hemos tomado Tokyo― agregó con un tono de quien hablase del clima, no alguien que hubiese disparado un arma y afirmase haber tomado la capital de un país.

...

―Akatsuki...―dijo Shikamaru en un murmullo, pero que debido al silencio causado por el miedo Kiba pudo escuchar perfectamente―. Escuché que eran una especie de terroristas―murmuró sin hablarle a nadie en particular. Al escuchar eso los chicos no pudieron evitar asustarse, después de todo la situación era grave.

―¿Qué demonios querrán?―preguntó Kiba más para el mismo que para los demás. Su mandíbula se encontraba apretada, su cuello se veía tenso, sus puños se encontraban haciendo tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Se encontraba alerta, esperando cualquier señal para que sus instintos de supervivencia actuasen por si solos. Pero también se encontraba listo para en cualquier momento halar a cierta chica de ojos color perla a su pecho y protegerla de todo.

...

―Se preguntarán que hacemos aquí―dijo calmadamente el hombre de la máscara color naranja mientras caminaba hasta el borde del escenario―. Antes quiero que sepan que mi nombre es Tobi―dijo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos―. Y me voy a explicar, así que no quiero que nadie haga nada estúpido ¿está claro?―dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a la multitud de adolescentes asustados―. Interpretaré su silencio como un sí... Orochimaru, por favor diles que pretendemos―dijo al tiempo que veía al hombre de la máscara blanca. El tal Orochimaru asintió y le dió su pistola al hombre con el rostro cubierto con azul.

―Claro Tobi―resonó esta vez en los altavoces una voz fría y metálica al tiempo que el hombre de la máscara blanca caminaba y se posicionaba a la derecha del tal Tobi―. Parece que alguién se encargó de sacar de Japón a los empresarios más poderosos del país para protegerlos― se escuchó como un murmullo de incomprensión y miedo se escuchaba en partes iguales provieniente del público―. Pero aún se encuentran aquí... sus hijos―Orochimaru disfrutó el efecto de sus palabras... un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido inmediatamente por murmullos de miles de adolescentes alarmados. Habían comprendido... esto era el preambulo de un secuestro...

...

Al escuchar esa afirmación Kiba se puso aún más alerta que antes, si es que eso era posible. Su escuela era una de las más caras y elitistas del país. Los estudiantes que estudiaban en ese lugar normalmente, si no es que siempre, eran hijos de gente muy rica, eso lo incluía en cierta forma a él, y por su puesto a sus amigos.

De pronto Naruto recordó lo que había dicho su padre esa mañana justamente. _"__Te seré sincero, muchos líderes de distintas empresas están siendo llamados a Estados Unidos en estos días por asuntos de compañias... no se muy detalladamente de que se trata, pero si se algo, algunos de los padres de tus amigos no estarán..."_ ¿Acaso su padre se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría?

―Sakura... Shino... Neji... Hinata...Sai...―Naruto comenzó a decir los nombres de sus amigos, en un principio nadie comprendía por que comenzaba a decir los nombres de sus amigos, pero de pronto Sasuke comprendió―Gaara... Kankuro... Temari...―Sasuke no necesito escuchar más nombres, ya había escuchado sufieciente, posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y este guardo silencio, sus amigos comprendieron lo que había querido decir.

En verdad lo habían comprendido, habían entendido en el gran problema que se encontraban, probablemente a los hijos de los empresarios más poderosos de los que hablaba el tal Orochimaru... eran ellos. Kiba no pudó contenerse más. Tomó a Hinata de la muñeca y la haló fuertemente, atrayendola a él, pero debido a la brusquedad del moviemiento la espalda de Hinata chocó contra su pecho. A Kiba no le importó y pasó sus alrededor de la chica, abrazandola de manera protectora. Todos miraban sorprendidos la reacción del Inuzuka, pero este hacía caso omiso de las miradas de sus amigos, por su parte Hinata se encontraba roja como una cereza, pero enormemente agradecida con su amigo.

―Gra-gra-gracias Ki-kiba-kun―dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, sin esperar que se pudiese escuchar. Pero ese pequeño murmullo llego a Kiba, quien como respuesta afianzo aún más su protección a la chica.

Neji por su parte se dedicó a fulminar a Kiba con la mirada, después de todo ¿quién se creia para hacerle eso a su prima? Pero no dijo nada, puesto que cuando iba a decirle a Kiba que quitase sus manos de su prima Tenten se le prendió del brazo "inocentemente". _"Hay cosas más importantes en este momento... luego me ocuparé de Kiba..."_ pensó Neji antes de voltearse para ver a Itachi. Iba a preguntarle como iban a salir de ese problema... pero los altavoces volvieron a sonar...

...

―Ahora que entienden―dijo el tal Tobi en esta ocasión―. Entreguense por favor... los herederos de los Haruno, Sabaku, Akasuna, Uzumaki, Yutakata, Hyuuga, Renzo, Miwa, Aburame...―comenzó a enlistar los apellidos de las familias más ricas de Japón.

...

Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos todo lo que podía, se encontraba temblando levemente, su mirada se encontraba perdida. Kiba lo notó y trató de que reaccioanse.

―Hinata, tranquila, no te pasará nada―le susurró al oído, en un intento de que reaccionase, mínimo con uno de sus típicos sonrojos...nada. Kiba no pudo soportar más, así que la abrazó aún más fuerte, pero aún así la chica no reaccionaba. El Inuzuka volteó a ver a quienes se encontraban con él, era demasiado... casi todos los que el hombre del escenario había mencionado eran sus conocidos, y peor aún... eran sus amigos.

Quienes habían sido nombrados no se encontraban mejor que Hinata. Naruto se encontraba terriblemente pálido, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a desmayar, se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero se mantuvo en pie gracias a que su primo Nagato lo sostuvo y le brindo una tranquilizadora sonrisa, de la cual Naruto no pareció percatarse.

Por su parte Temari por primera vez parecia encontrarse sin nada que decir, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y estos reflejaban una cosa: miedo. Shikamaru de pronto la abrazó y susurró algo en su oído, fuese lo que fuese Kiba no lo logró escuchar, pero notó como la mirada de la rubia perdía un poco de miedo. Por su parte Kankuro se encontraba con los puños fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus ojos. Kiba sabía lo que significaba, quería despertar, tenía miedo, para él era una horrible pesadilla. Kiba iba a decirle algo a su amigo, pero se detuvo al ver que Gaara posaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

―Tranquilo Kankuro―le ordenó el menor. Kiba parpadeó sorprendido. _"¿Cómo es que está tan tranquilo?"_ se preguntó atónito por la actitud del pelirojo. Pero inmediatamente comprendió al ver los ojos de Gaara que no se encontraba para nada tranquilo. _"Después de todo él es como el mayor... no se puede dar el lujo de mostrar su miedo... debe de mantener la calma"_ comprendió impresionado por el autocontrol de su amigo.

Neji se encontraba fingiendo una serenidad con la cual no contaba, sus facciones se veían tan estoicas como siempre, pero al igual que en el caso de Gaara, sus ojos reflejaban su turbación real. Parecía que el no era el único que lo había notado, puesto que Tenten se encontraba abrazandolo por la espalda susurrandole que se tranquilizase, que todo saldría bien; y Lee mantenía su mano en el hombro del Hyuuga, brindandole su apoyo.

Observó a los amigos de Itachi, Kiba no era muy apegado a ellos, pero aún así le caían bastante bien, y por otro lado, sabía que sus apellido habían sido mencionados por el tal Tobi también. Yahiko se encontraba abrazando a Konan, al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su novia, tratando de calmarla. Kiba podía notar el que Yahiko aparentaba estar tranquilo, puesto que podía notar su cuello tenso, y sus ojos fijos en el escenario. Por su parte Konan se encontraba con su cara hundida en el pecho del chico de cabello naranja, mientras que apretaba sus manos en la camisa de su novio, causando que esta se arrugase, mostrando la fuerza con la que tiraba de la tela.

Sasori se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y estos sólo reflejaban conmoción. Deidara tenía su mano en el hombro del Akasuna, y con esta se encontraba sacudiendolo fuertemente, tratando de que volviese en si, mientras gritaba fuertemente su nombre. No era secreto que esos dos eran mejores amigos, y que Deidara siempre protegía a Sasori.

Kiba buscó a Shino con la mirada, estaba preparado para poder brindarle su apoyo, pero cuando lo miró, descubrió que este se encontraba calmado. O eso aparentaba, puesto que era dificil saberlo si no podía ver sus ojos, pero si se encontraba asustado, aparentaba muy bien el no estarlo. En verdad, Shino era fuerte.

Pero no pensó mucho en ese hecho cuando sintió que la chica entre sus brazos se movía. Repentinamente Hinata se zafó de su abrazo y se posiciono frente a Kiba encarandolo. La mirada de la chica reflejaba miedo, pero al parecer ese miedo no fue suficiente como para evitar que la chica hablase.

―No-no me-me atr-atrapa-atraparan, ¿ver-verdad Ki-kiba-ku-kun?―le preguntó Hinata con la duda y el miedo impresos en sus blanquecinos ojos. Ante esa pregunta Kiba trató de darle su mejor sonrisa.

―No, te lo prometo, no te pa...―pero calló súbitamente al escuchar que los altavoces alrededor del parque volvían a transmitir sónido.

...

―Así que no se piensan entregar ustedes mismos―se escuchó como decía la metálica voz del hombre que se hacía llamar Orochimaru―. Muy bien... no piensen que podrán escapar― le advitió a la audiencia mientras veía con diverión la inquietud de las personas frente a él―. Tenemos a nuestros agentes en la ciudad, ellos los atraparán y los traerán ante nosotros... de una manera u otra...―después de decir eso rió friamente al ver los rostros llenos de miedo y angustía.

...

Los siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido para que Kiba comprendiese que pasaba. Un ruido ensordecedor a sus espaldas, una fuerte onda expansiva que lo golpeó, un súbito calor detrás de él, gritos de las personas que se encontraban en el público, el olor a sangre entró de golpe en su nariz, gritos de sus amigos, llamandose unos a otros, gritos de preocupación de los integrantes de Shinobi, risas de los Akatsukis... y Hinata debajo de él, entre sus brazos de nueva cuenta, mientras él intentaba cumplir con su promesa... Nada le ocurriría a Hinata mientras él se encontrase con ella.

* * *

><p>yo: ola! miren subi el cap despues de todo! :D<p>

inner: si claro.. escribiste el final del cap solo x ke kerias dejar de trabajar! :C

yo: no es bueno trabajar en exceso! :D

inner: y tampoco reprobar es bueno! :C

yo: no reprobare! ya acabe mi segundo avance! :D

inner: pero el primero t lo devolvieron! ¬.¬

yo:mira dejare de hablar de cosas deprimentes y mejor contesto los reviews! :D

bueno.. aca no me puedo pelear mucho con mi inner.. x ke tengo ke seguir con mi proyecto,... asi ke no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo para pelear.. pero si puedo tomarme tiempo para contestarles! XD

Anakito: ke bn ke t esta gustando mi fic! espero ke este cambio de ambiente ke le decidi dar no t moleste! y aki sta el cap! n.n

Leola: muchas gracias! jejeje si kiba y hinata son mi pareja favorita! n.n.. gracias x el apoyo! n.n

adrifernan19: es bueno saber ke provoco el vicio! XD.. jajaja si.. muchisimas gracias x apreciar como ago ke los personajes actuen... n.n.. sobre las canciones... jejeje pues son mis favortias.. me kede con ganas de poner unas cuantas mas... pero pues crei ke ya era mucha cancion... XD... y pues sobre el final del cap pasado.. mmm.. decide tu si es bueno o malo con este cap no? XD

unmei100: jajajajaja a mi tmb me gustan muchos los caps con musica.. pero sinceramente me fue muy dificil escribirlo aciendo ke las cosas concordasen con las canciones y como eran los coros y eso.. XD... y si.. maldita hianta ago ke tenga demasiada suerte no crees? XD

Stellamaine: jajajajaja mi opening favorito fue el de NO BOY NO CRY! XD... jajajaja sii.. malditas yo kisiera ser cualkiera de ellas para tener su suerte! XD... jajajajaja... y si.. yo creo ke si existieran fueran mi banda favorita de todos lo tiempos! XD

Niwa: no boy no cry es genial! deberias tenerla! XD.. jajajaja y si.. son demasiado lindos! yo kisiera ke mis amigos icieran eso x mi...! pero nooo.. solo tengo unos malditos amigos ke me tratan como vato! XD

Fanficfan: jajajajajaja yo tmp.. x eso no escribi muchas escenas con el.. la vrd ske no sabia como poner ke interactuaba en el concierto.. XD

Loveashiteroamore: genial! vivan los fans de musica japonesa! jajajaja ke bn ke t gustaron las canciones! y siii.. ojala fuera real! TToTT.. XD

KamiKaze: awww.. no tienes compu? ke le paso? se descompuso? D:... pero con lo de las canciones... sii! jajaja casi todas son de naruto.. menos unas de bleach y fma! XD

Partywaowatta: jajajajajaj seee... no la kiero ver en un slam! XD jajajaja terminaria toda amoratada! XD

HiinataHyLovers: jajajajaja tu favo era la de heros come back? jajajaj de shippuden esa fue de mis favos.. lo siento.. XD jajajaja en algun momento la volvere a poner si puedo! XD jajajajaja! y pues si no? es humano despues de todo! XD

bueno asta ki reviews! XD

ahora ke subi el cap.. me pondre a seguir con mi proyecto! asi ke dejare ke mi inner se despida en lo ke yo trabajo con mi segundo avance!

inner: siii! al fin el control es mio! primero un cap.. luego el resto del fic! luego el resto de las istorias! despues fanfiction! y despues el mundo! muajajaj!

yo: inner callate y despidete! y deja de gritar! tengo ke trabajar! D:

inner: muye bn... ¬¬... bueno muchas gracias x leer! y dejen reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

atte: lordkami! :D


	16. Cap14 Explosión

Cap14/¿?

KE PEX? jajajaja sii... bn chola yo! XD jaajajajaja ske asi me saludo mi amigo hoy y no pude evitar kerer saludarlos asi hoy! XD jajajajaja bueno aki yo! y aya usteds! jajajajaja (lo siento efectos secundarios de estar extremadamente feliz y de un millon de chocolates!).. adivinen! mi profe me acepto mi segundo avanze de mi proyecto del semestre! (saltando y gritando a todo lo que da!)... n.n..

y tmb... mi mejor amigo (ajammm... si kieren pueden imaginarselo como sasuke.. es guapo y eso.. y tmb es asi de reservado y sarcastico.. no miento.. su personalidad es como la de sasuke... pero digamos ke su fisico es version naruto... bueno me estoy desviando.. XD)... bueno como decia.,. MI MEJOR AMIGO ME REGALO UNA BOLSA CON UN KILO DE CHOCOLATES HERSHEYS! XD... eso me alegro un monton el dia! amo el dia de la amistad! XD

bueno... volviendo al fic... bueno aki sta mi cap 14! me alegra ke les aya gustado el cap anterior... ese fue como una introduccion a lo ke tengo planeado! XD si se dieron cuenta el cap pasado fue casi todo desde la perspectiva de kiba... bueno en este trate de ke se viesen mas los otros personajes... XD... me siento muy contenta con este cap la verdad (ajaaammm.. no creo ke sea el mejor... pero me senti muy contenta con la parte de sasuke y de gaara... ya lo comprenderan cuando lo lean! XD)

... antes de ke empiece a decir spoliers de mi cap a lo imbecil mejor dare mi disclaimer... Naruto ni sus personajes son mios legalmente... estos son de Kishimoto... repito legalmente... lo mio es esta istoria... ke no se ni sikiera como la acabare... creo k es el problema con andar inventando la trama al tiempo ke publico... error de proncipiantes no?... ya se.. para mi proximo fic.. cuando lo comience a publicar otro fic... lo publicare una vez ke ya lo aya acabado... pero bueno volviendo a l disclaimer... kedamos con ke Naruto es legalmente de Kishimoto no? (ojo.. solo legalmente!)XD

...dejare mis lokeras un rato y mejor dejare ke lean el cap de oy! XD\

* * *

><p><strong>Explosión<strong>

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido para que Kiba comprendiese que pasaba. Un ruido ensordecedor a sus espaldas, una fuerte onda expansiva que lo golpeó, un súbito calor detrás de él, gritos de las personas que se encontraban en el público, el olor a sangre entró de golpe en su nariz, gritos de sus amigos, llamandose unos a otros, gritos de preocupación de los integrantes de Shinobi, risas de los Akatsukis... y Hinata debajo de él, entre sus brazos de nueva cuenta, mientras él intentaba cumplir con su promesa... Nada le ocurriría a Hinata mientras él se encontrase con ella... Gritó los nombres de todos sus amigos, e incluso los nombres de los amigos de Itachi, no supo si le respondieron o no, no se escuchaba nada claramente. Sintió como la chica bajo él se removía intentando acomodarse.

―Kiba-kun―escuchó sorprendido como Hinata decía desde debajo de él. No era para menos su sorpresa, después de todo no había titubeado, y su voz a pesar de sonar suave demostraba que se encontraba determinada―. ¿Puedes moverte... para que salga?― Kiba a modo de respuesta se retiró con cuidado, una vez que se hubo quitado de encima la chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

El Inuzuka observó, sentado a su lado, como la chica se dedicaba a sentarse. Una vez que la chica se hubo sentado se sorprendió al oírla gritar el nombre de su primo, después el de Shino, luego el de Naruto, después Gaara y así sucesivamente escuchó como los nombres de sus amigos salían de la preocupada Hinata. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a gritar junto con ella los nombres de sus amigos.

...

Hinata se encontraba viendo al escenario, donde los Akatsuki se encontraban hablando, después escuchó un ruido increiblemente fuerte. Sintió como Kiba la halaba a él de nuevo y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, y como ambos caían empujados por una onda expansiva, pero Kiba evitó que se golpease la cabeza poniendo su brazo debajo de esta. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese avergonzado, pero se encontraba demasiado asustada como para dejar que su timidez saliese a relucir. De pronto fue consiente de más cosas... Kiba gritaba, sus amigos gritaban sus nombres, hacía de pronto mucho calor, gente que no conocía gritaba, la gente lloraba, él olor a sangre le inundó las fosas nasales. De pronto el estar entre los brazos de Kiba, debajo de él, se le figuró el lugar más seguro del mundo. Aún así decidió que no podía quedarse de esa manera todo el tiempo, ella también debía ayudar.

―Kiba-kun―dijo pausadamente para evitar tartamudear, en ese momento no se podía dar el lujo de ser tímida ni débil―. ¿Puedes moverte... para que salga?― sintió como Kibase retiraba de encima de ella y se sentaba a su lado.

La peliazul comenzó a levantarse lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía como cuando recien había empezado a prácticar parkour, lo sentía tenso y amoratado. No le tomó muvha importancia y se sentó, no se puso de pie puesto que no lo creía buena idea, algo le decía que debía mantenerse lo más desapercibida que pudiese. Sin importarle lo reseca que sentía su garganta gritó el nombre de su primo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió gritar el nombre se Shino, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, pero no le importó... continuó gritando los nombres de sus amigos... esperando a que le contestasen, sin importar que no le respendieran, sin importar el dolor que sentía en su garganta, sin importar que en su boca había un regusto a sangre...

...

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un momento se encontraba hablando con su hermano sobre que hacer respecto a los secuestradores o terroristas frente a ellos, y al siguiente se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con un dolor infernal de cabeza al haber chocado esta contra el suelo, y la mano de Itachi sobre su pecho, evitando que se levantase. Escuchaba como la gente gritaba desesperada nombres que no reconocía o que simplemente no comprendía. Escuchó a sus amigos gritar distintos nombres, entre ellos el suyo. Sentía un calor infernal, y de pronto el aire comenzó a oler a humo y por alguna razón... a sangre. Pero no podía razonar mucho en ello, todo comenzaba a ponerse negro... y en verdad le dolía la cabeza por culpa del golpe que le provocó Itachi al tirarlo al suelo. En verdad se las iba a pagar luego, ¿por qué demonios lo tumbó de esa manera? Pero no podía cuestinar mucho las acciones de su hermano... la cabeza le dolía horrores. Poco a poco fue perdiendo sus sentidos, primero dejó de poder ver el cielo que se encontraba opacado por humo. Luego dejó de escuchar los gritos de las personas... _"Así que por fin dejaron de gritar... ya era hora" _pensó Sasuke sin meditar mucho. Después dejo de percibir ese asqueroso olor a sangre, humo y tierra. Finalmente dejó de sentir las molestas irregularidades del piso debajo de él. Pero aún le dolía muchisimo la cabeza, ¿por qué ese dolor no desaparecía junto con el resto de esas incomodidades? Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, quiso gritarle que se callase, pero no pudo... poco a poco Sasuke fue perdiendo la consiencia...

...

Él y Sasuke se encontraban discutiendo sobre que debían de hacer, después de todo las comunicaciones se encontraban cortadas y por lo que no podían comunicarse con su padre, y en definitiva necesitaban la ayuda de la policía para poder salir de esa situación. Itachi sintió como un escalofrío recorrío su espalda al escuchr la risa del tal Orochimaru, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo como para dejar que esa sensación permease en él puesto que escuchó y sintió una fuerte explosión. Su cuerpo actuó sólo, puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke y sin previo aviso ni ningun miramiento lo empujó. Notó como la cabeza de su hermano menor se estrellaba fuertemente contra el suelo, pero sabía que era preferible que le doliese la cabeza un poco a que se hubiese lastimado por la explosión que causaba estragos en el parque. Sintió a Sasuke removerse, y como hacía un débil intento de moverse, dejando de pronto de intentar levantarse. Llamó a su hermano para decirle que todo estaba bien, vió como este cerraba los ojos y no le respondía. Sintió como su respiración se tranquilizaba, sonrió, después de todo su hermanito era fuerte, puesto que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban era capaz de aplicarle la ley del hielo... Una vez que su atención dejó a Sasuke momentaneamente se percató que la escena de destrucción que probablemente ofrecía el parque: probablemente habría fuego, las personas gritaban o lloraban, el humo le molestaba la vista. Tal vez fuese algo egoísta o inhumano, pero en ese momento, no le afectaba escuchar a la gente sufrir ni llorar, sólo le interesaba saber que su tonto hermanito menor estuviese bien.

...

Tenten sintió sobre ella el peso de un cuerpo, se movió un poco y sintió que alguien más es encontraba en el suelo junto a ella. Ambos se encontraban bajo alguien más, que de alguna manera los había protegido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentado no llorar a causa del humo, una vez que pudo ver lo que pasaba se sorprendió. ¡Lee era quien se encontraba sobre ella! Por alguna razón creía que la persona que se encontraba protegiendola era su novio. Giró un poco su cabeza, queriendo saber quien era la otra persona a la cual resguardaba Lee. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos... junto a ella se encontraba Neji. Pero no fue por la impresión de que Neji no la hubiese protegido, si no porque de donde comenzaba el crecimiento del cabello del castaño corría un hilo de sangre. Trató de mover a Lee para poder ver bien que tan grave era la herida de su novio, pero este no se movía. Comenzó a decirle que se moviese.

―Tran...quila Tenten...―le contestó Lee omitiendo el hecho de que la castaña quería que se moviese para poder atender a su novio. Tenten se encontraba a punto de replicarle, pero calló al notar que su amigo también había quedado inconciente. Fue entonces cuando se sintió como escoría, tratando así a Lee, después de que él los había protegido a Neji y ella. Salió como pudo salió de debajo del pelinegro y lo colocó con cuidado junto a Neji. Una vez hecho eso se sentó como pudo y se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, había una espesa capa de humo que impedía ver más haya de ella.

...

Neji abrió con sorpresa y terror sus ojos, se encontraba tratando de decirle a su novia y a su mejor amigo que no tenía miedo, que él no se preocupaba por sí mismo, si no que tenía miedo por la seguridad de su prima y por la del resto de sus amigos. Justo cuando iba a decirles de una vez por todas sus verdaderas preocupaciones vió como una explosión ocurría entre el público. La explosión había sido bastante lejos de ellos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la onda chocara contra ellos. Sintió como caía la piso, sintió como su cabeza golpeaba contra este, escuchó gritos lejanos, una sensación cálida en su frente... y después todo se volvió negro.

...

Lee aún se encontraba impactado por el hecho de que los hombres del escenario quisiesen hacerle daño a sus amigos. Se encontraba diciendole a Neji que no le pasaría nada, que como su mejor amigo lo protegería hasta el final. Neji abrió su boca para replicarle algo, pero fuese lo que fuese no lo dijo, en cambio abrió los ojos como platos. No supo que pasó realmente, pero sintió como algo lo empujaba fuertemente, no pensó mucho en lo que hacía y trató de proteger con su cuerpo a Neji y a Tenten. Sintió como Tenten se removía bajo él y como le decía que se moviese, que Neji se encontraba herido.

―Tran...quila Tenten―fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios. Quería decirle que Neji se encontraba bien, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios... de pronto todo lo que sucedía entorno a él se sentían como si alguien más las viviese, la oscuridad lo consumió todo y comenzó a soñar.

...

Sasori simplemete sintió que algo lo golpeaba repentinamente por la espalda. Sintió como caía hacía enfrente así que puso sus manos frente a él, de una manera automática, evitando así golpearse la cara y amortiguando el golpe. No comprendía que pasaba, desde que aquellos sujetos del escenario habían mencionado su nombre todo había perdido sentido. Tal vez era cierto lo que todos le decían y que Deidara se encargaba de hecharle en cara todas las veces posibles: él era tan frágil como sus marionetas. No lograba entender que pasaba, pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro buscando pistas para poder entender que demonios ocurría en ese lugar. Sentía sus ojos arder a causa del humo, sentía ganas de vaciar su estómago por el olor a sangre, sintió deseos de llorar o gritar al escuchar los gritos desesperados de personas desconocidas que llamaban a sus amigos, no sabía quienes eran, o tal vez si pero no reconocía sus voces a causa del ruido, en más de una ocasión creyó haber escuchado su nombre... Pero todo eso perdió importancia cuando su vista se posó en su mejor amigo... Deidara, quien se encontraba tumbado junto a él, no podía ver su rostro, pero pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente por las vestimentas y su cabellera rubia... Comprendió al fin lo que pasaba, en que situación se encontraba al ver sangre cerca de la cabeza de su amigo... Deidara se encontraba herido... eso fue suficiente como para hacerlo reaccionar y que comenzara a a gritar los nombres de sus amigos y los amigos de Sasuke... Tenía miedo... todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en su mente.

...

Deidara se encontraba sacudiendo fuertemente a Sasori, pero el pelirojo a pesar de que lo zarandeaze sin piedad y le gritase al oído no parecía notarlo, su mirada se encontraba perdida. Fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso sintió como algo lo empujaba por un costado. _"Una onda expansiva"_ pensó, después de todo tanto tiempo estudiando reacciones químicas y físicas sobre explosivos hacían aparición en un momento en el cual no eran necesarios. _"¿Cómo no recuerdo esto en los exámenes?"_ pensó el rubio ignorando momentaneamente su situación actual. Pero volvió a centrarse en lo que ocurría al sentir como su cabeza golpeaba contra el piso aún cuando había puesto sus manos como protección. Sintió algo cálido corriendo por su rostro. _"Sangre... perfecto"_ pensó molesto. Se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo, no sentía que fuese a perder la conciencia, conocía esa sensación perfectamente... tantas peleas y accidentes le habían dejado ciertas impresiones. Trató de levantarse, pero pronto dejó de intertarlo y se mantuvo recostado en el suelo, en cuanto hizo ademán de levantarse lo invadió una sensación de vértigo. Era mejor no forzarce, si su cuerpo evitaba que se levantase era por algo.

Sintió como algo o más bien alguien junto a él se levantaba, después escuchó como la voz de Sasori lo llamaba y comenzaba a decir nombres de personas conocidas... _"Así que por fín reaccionaste idiota" _pensó mientras sonreía, en verdad que su amigo se preocupaba demasiado. Le hubiese gustado decirle al pelirojo que se encontraba bien, pero al igual que cuando se intentó levantar y el vértigo lo invadió, cuando abrió su boca para decirle que todo se encontraba bien sintió que las ganas de vomitar lo invadian. Inmediatamente cerró su boca y en cuanto lo hizo las ganas de vaciar su estómago desaparecieron.

...

Shikamaru reaccionó lentamente, como siempre... Durante un momento se encontraba diciendole a su novia que todo estaría bien, y al siguiente se encontraba tirado de costado en el suelo de cara a su novia, quien tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y en su rostro una expresión de dolor, probablemente a causa del golpe. Ahora que lo pensaba él también sentía dolor, su hombro izquierdo le dolía bastante, sólo esperaba no haberselo dislocado o algo peor. Movió un poco su hombro, y este le respondió, si bien le dolió un poco el moverlo, era porque se lo había golpeado fuertemente, pero no porque se encontrase dislocado ni nada. De pronto recordó a Temari, y sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearse la frente por haberla olvidado momentaneamente. Observó a Temari detenidamente buscando algun daño en ella, buscando que era lo que causaba esa mueca de dolor en la chica. Temari había usado para el concierto un sueter color morado, y él se encontraba seguro de que era de manga larga... con dos mangas largas. Si era así ¿por qué el brazo derecho de su novia se encontraba desnudo? Observó un poco más detenidamente el brazo y vió algo que no le parecía normal. El brazo de Temari que se encontraba recargado en el suelose encontraba bastante sucio, pero la suciedad no fue lo que se le figuró extraño, lo que se le figuró extraño fue que esa suciedad se veía como... como sangre...

...

Temari sentía un dolor terrible en su brazo, el dolor que sentía era tanto que cerró sus ojos fuertemente y trató de alejar de su mente el punzante dolor de su brazo derecho. Comenzó en hacer a su mente divagar en cosas sin importancia para dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía, por un tiempo funciono, pero de pronto le llegó el pensamiento de que de alguna manera el mejor día de su vida se había convertido en el peor día de su existencia. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su brazo sano, y aún sin abrir los ojos sabía que era Shikamaru. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con quien se imaginaba, quien le sonreía perezosamente.

―¿Qué... pasa bebé llorón?―le preguntó Temari al tiempo que se levantaba poco a poco hasta quedar sentada.

―Ni estando herida dejaras de ser problemática―le contestó Shikamaru al tiempo que se acomodaba dandole la cara el cielo, del cual no se podía observar mucho puesto que era difícil ver más lejos de uno mismo, debido a la gruesa cortina de humo en la se se encontraban―¿Te duele?

―¿Esto?―le preguntó aún cuando sabía a que se refería, por un momento estuvo tentada a contestarle que no, pero en ese momento no tenía sentido alguno guardar las apariencias―. Si...

―Perfecto―fue la nada esperada respuesta que obtuvo de su novio, cuando le iba a reclamar preguntandole el porque de ese comentarió este volvió a hablar―. Significa que si eres humana... Naruto me debe una orden de ramen...―Temari al escuchar eso olvido por un momento su dolor de brazo, el miedo que sentía... la situación en la que se encontraba... Se encontraba a punto de replicarle cuando comprendió el porque su novio le había dicho eso.

―Gracias...―le dijo finalmente. Una vez hecho eso comenzó a gritar los nombres de sus hermanos y amigos, a tiempo que los buscaba con la mirada. En un momento se le figuró ver la negra cabellera de Hinata, pero cuando volvió a enfocar la vista en ese lugar el humo le impidió verla. _"¿Cómo demonios no nos encontramos si antes estabamos juntos?"_ se preguntó Temari. _"La explosión debió de ser muy fuerte... espero que se encuentren bien... Gaara... Kankuro...amigos..."_

...

Konan sentía como poco a poco todo se volvía negro. Había intentado levantarse varias veces apoyandose en sus manos y rodillas, pero era en vano, sin importar cuanto lo intentara caía siempre al suelo. Cuando iba a tratar de levantarse por sexta vez sintió una mano muy familiar sobre su mano derecha. _"Yahiko"_ pensó inmediatamente al sentir la mano de su novio. Giró su rostro a la derecha y se encontró con Yahiko a gatas sonriendole. Konan al verlo sonrió, ahora solo faltaba Nagato. Mientras esos dos se encontrasen bien ella se sentía segura, puesto que el miedo a perder a su novio y a su casi hermano era peor que el miedo que le habían creado los Akatsuki al nombrarla.

―Tranquila... lo encontraremos―fue lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse. Sintió como los brazos de su novio impedían que se golpease contra el suelo y la atraían a su pecho... luego perdió la conciencia.

...

Yahiko sintió como cuando la onda expansiva lo golpeo, pero lo que le preocupó realmente fue que sintió como Konan salía de sus brazos, también empujada por el golpe. Yahiko cayó al piso, pero interpuso sus manos mecánicamente para evitar el golpe. Se quedó en esa posición un tiempo aturdido, pero en cuanto recuperó sus sentidos comenzó a gatear buscando a su novia. Sentía como sus manos ardían a causa de la sucieda que hacía contacto con sus manos heridas, sentía como su labio se encontraba sangrando a causa de que sus piercings lo habían lastimado pero nada importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Konan.

Cuando por fin la encontró vio que trataba de levantarse, pero siempre caía al suelo, cuando se encontraba a punto de levantarse de nuevo cuando por fin la alcanzó y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Vió como ella volteaba a verlo y él decidió que lo mejor era sonreír en vez de poner una cara seria que la preocuparía. Vio como el rostro de Konan se relajaba, pero de pronto volvía la preocupación en ese bello rostro. Él sabía a que o más bien a quien se debía esa preocupación, en realidad él también se encontraba en extremo preocupado por cierto pelirojo de ojos morados.

―Tranquila... lo encontraremos―dijo con cierta dificultad, ese estúpido humo le dificultaba respirar y aún más hablar. Vió como lentamente Konan cerraba los ojos y perdía la conciencia, ni siquiera pensó, simplemente detuvo su caía y la atrajo a su pecho. La abrazó fuertemente y la recostó en el suelo. Para poder buscar a Nagato.

De pronto a su mente llegaron las imagenes de los chicos con los que se encontraba antes de la explosión y su preocupació fue en aumento. Sus otros amigos se encontraban con ellos, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, el hermanito de Itachi, el primo de Nagato los amigos de ellos... si bien no los conocía del todo, esos chicos le caían bastante bien... y no quería que nada les pasase.

...

Shino se encontraba bastante sorprendido, se encontraba con su pecho en el suelo y sintiendo como una mano impedía que alzara la cabeza. Desistió en tratar de levantar su cabeza y la giró para poder ver quien era quien le impedía ver lo que pasaba. Aunque no es que necesitase ver realmente para poder saber como se encontraba el parque. Un calor abrazador se encontraba detrás de él, auque probablemente a varios metros, había un nausebundo olor a sangre, piel quemada y humo, escuchaba como las personas gritaban nombres o lloraban. Escuchó una suave voz llamandolo preocupada, y luego una voz más potente lo llamó también, después ambas voces comenzaron a gritar nombres de sus amigos. Él reconocería esas voces en donde fuera, eran Kiba y Hinata. Trató de levantarse para poder decirles que se encontraba bien, pero de nuevo esa mano le impidió hacer gran cosa.

―No hagas nada―escuchó como una voz familiar le ordenó. Tardó un poco en reconocer esa voz, pero después de meditar un poco logró ubicar a quien le pertenecía. Quien se encontraba impidiendole moverse y le decía que se mantuviese sin hacer nada era Nagato, el primo de Naruto―. Creo que escuché risas cerca... creo que hay personas de Akatsuki aquí―le dijo tratando de explicarle el porque no podía responderle a sus preocupados amigos.

Shino sintió miedo de nuevo, no por él... o eso quizo creer... sino por sus amigos. Tenía miedo de que sus amigos saliesen lastimados. De pronto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos dejasen de gritar... si lo que el Uzumaki había dicho se encontraban en problemas... solo esperaba que se equivosase ese pelirojo.

...

Nagato se encontraba muy preocupado por su primo, desde que había sido mencionado su apellido. Él sabía que no corría ningún peligro realmente, quien se encontraba en problemas era Naruto. Cuando lo miró sintió un vacio en su pecho, no soportaba ver a su primo así. Naruto se encontraba pálido y parecía que se fuese a desplomar en cualquier instante. Vió como se tambaleaba un poco y como sus piernas fallaban, así que rápidamente lo sujetó. Al parecer el rubio seguía sin poder hacer nada, así que le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo, pero la mirada de Naruto seguía ida.

De pronto escuchó una fuerte explosión y sin pensarlo mucho tumbó al suelo a su primo y a un amigo del rubio, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Shino. Sintió de pronto ganas de vomitar debido a la peste que había en el ambiente, y de pronto se sintió en unos de esos libros donde narraban las batallas. Se encontraba pechotierra, el olor a sangre era intenso, llantos y gritos... sí definitivamente parecía una de esas escenas donde había bombardeos y cosas así.

De pronto dejó de pensar en eso al escuchar unas risas, pero no parecían provenir del escenario, parecían salir de algun lugar de la explanada donde se encontraban, o lo que quedaba de ella. Las escuchó un momento y luego las risas se esfumaron. Aguzó el oído intentando escucharlas de nuevo, pero no logró captar nada. Sintió como el chico cuya cabeza se encontraba bajo su mano intentaba levantar su cabeza, pero el se lo impidió en repetidas ocaciones. Escuchó nombres de los amigos de Naruto siendo gritados por distintas personas y sintió como de nuevo el chico al cual protegía intentaba levantarse.

―No hagas nada―le dijo al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Naruto quien comenzaba a moverse―. Creo que escuché risas cerca... creo que hay personas de Akatsuki aquí―terminó sin apartar la vista de Naruto, que parecía estar despertando.

...

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, desde que había escuchado su apellido se había aislado de todo. Todo lo que le pasaba sentía que le pasaba a alguien más. Cuando cayó al suelo perdió la consiencia momentaneamente, pero poco después la recuperó. Se movió un poco buscando verle la cara a la persona que tenía una mano sobre su espalda, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Nagato. Entonces todo cobró sentido, el concierto, Akatsuki, un secuestro, una explosión...

Sin ningún miramiento se intentó parar, pero sus piernas le fallaron, quedando sentado. Pero eso no le impidió ponerse a gritar desesperadamente cuanto nombre se le venía a la cabeza. Sintió que su primo se movía y después que este le tapaba la boca con su mano. Intentó zafarse de su primo pero este ejercía mucha fuerza sobre él. Siguió intentando hasta que escuchó algo que lo paralizó del miedo... risas... y se escuchaban cerca.

...

―Esta vez seré yo el mayor... mereces ser el hermano pequeño de vez en cuando hermanito―dijo Kankuro. Este se encontraba sentado y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano pequeño. Mientras abrazaba protectoramente al pelirojo observaba su rostro. El rostro de Gaara se encontraba casi sin ningun rasguño, casi... se los labios y nariz de Gaara brotaban unos hilos de sangre, al igual que de su cicatriz―. ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para cortarte siempre en esa estúpida cicatriz hermanito?―preguntó Kankuro para si mismo, sabía que Gaara no le podía contestar en el momento.

De pronto escuchó unas risas, no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos las personas que reían, porque sin lugar a duda eso era lo que se escuchaban... risas. No comprendía que clase de persona podría encontrarse riendo en esa situación. Subitamente una idea cruzó su mente, ya sabía quienes reían en esa catastrofe. _"Maldición"_ pensó al tiempo que recostaba a su hermano en el suelo, y el mismo se tiraba al suelo. Escuchó pasos no muy lejos de ellos, repentinamente los gritos que había estado escuchando callaron. Cerró los ojos y escuchó que los pasos se alejaban cada vez más. Volvió a sentarse y observó el rostro de su hermano, si uno omitiese la sangre, uno podría pensar que el pelirojo dormía apaciblemente.

―Yo te protegeré esta vez Gaara―dijo Kankuro mientras alzaba su rostro tratando de ver un cielo oculto detrás de una densa capa de humo―. Yo los protegeré...

...

Gaara veía como su hermano cerraba fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos mientras decía entre dientes cosas como "debo despertar" o "es una pesadilla". El Sabaku menor sabía como se sentía su hermano, después de todo el también tenía miedo. Volteó a ver a donde se encontraba su hermana y la encontró abrazando a Shikamaru, pero aún así el miedo se veía en su rostro. Sus dos hermanos se encontraban completamente asustados por la situación, él no podía hacer eso... después de todo uno de los tres tenía que ser fuerte. _"Y ese siempre termino siendo yo"_ pensó con un poco de amargura, pero este pensamiento se esfumó rápidamente de su mente.

―Tranquilo Kankuro―le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del mayor. Con ese simple movimiento sintió como Kankuro relajaba un poco los hombros. Si en definitiva tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanos.

Después escuchó una explosión. Empujó a Kankuro y por el rabillo del ojo vió como este ponía las manos para detener la caída. Sintió como, lo que supuso que era la onda expansiva, lo golpeaba. No pudo hacer como Kankuro, así que sintió como su frente chocaba contra el suelo. Sinitió como brotaba sangre de sus labios, como su nariz sangraba. Notó un dolor punzante en su frente, más especificamente en donde tenía su cicatriz, sintió como la sangre brotaba también de ese lugar. _"Perfecto..."_ pensó con sarcasmo, _"¿Cómo demonios me las arreglo para cortarme en esa estúpida cicatriz?" _se cuestionó mentalmente. Trató de levantarse, pero en cuanto sus manos hicieron fuerza para poder levantar su cuerpo todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto el cap?<p>

inner: NO! no avanzaste nada en la trama! D:

yo: pero... pero.. pero! TT_TT

inner: ke nenita resultaste ser... ¬¬... PA-TE-TI-CA...¬¬... no puedo creer ke sea tu inner...

yo: ahora si me enfade! ya veras inner! D:

inner: uy si! ke miedo! :D

yo: (ajammm con un bate escondido en la espalda)... deberia de darte miedo... :D

inner: aja por.. (la interrumpo porke le doy un bataso en la cara y la nokeo! n.n)

yo: viva kami! jajajajaja bueno aora contestare reviews!

bueno aki contesto el review dl cap anterior! XD

adrifernan19: jejejeje ke bueno ke t sorprendi! n.n! aki me ando partiendo la cabeza pensando como dare la transicion de este cap a mi idea del proximo! XD jajajaja y respecto a itachi... acostumbrate! jajajaja tengo debilidad x los akatsuki ke puse de buenos... y x tobi... pero solo cuando actua como tonto! XD

yo: bueno esta fue la respuesta!... speren y inner?... a si! la nokie! XD... bueno como no me molesta en este momento podre despedirme de ustedes como es debido...

(ajam tomando aire)

yo: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X LEER! DEJEN REVIEWS SI ME KIEREN SACAR UNA SONRISA! (no es necesaria cuenta! XD)

atte: lordkami! :D


	17. Cap15 Encontrandose

**C**ap15/¿?

HI! hola a todos! aki actualizando mi istoria! ya con menos energia ke el martes (14 de feb)... x ke ya ando sin chocolates! se lo ke stan pensando: como t acabaste un kilo de hersheys en un dia?... pues la respuesta es simple! entre javier (ajamm... hermano) y yo nos los acabamos! XD... see... normalmente nunca le compartiria chocolates... pero pues... se rompio una pierna y se esguinzo un tobillo x ke se cayo de la patineta (larga historia)... asi ke me dio lastima asi ke le convide! XD (ven soy una ermana bn perrona! XD)...

bueno aki les dejo mi fic! y como de costumbre ando apurada x ke tengo seguir con mi proyecto... se preguntaran: x ke no lo as acabado aun?... pues eske no es un proyecto de una semana ni nada! es mi proyecto final de la prepa! proyecto de investigacion y redaccion! XD

ahora si! un pekeño disclaimer y les dejo leer el cap!... Naruto ni sus personajes son mios... pero ojo solo legalemente! en mi imaginacion si sonn mios!.. pero ah si.. son de kishimoto! XD asi ke pues para ke les miento el tiene los derechos de autor de sus personajes.. pero yo tengo los derechos de esta historia! XD

bueno aora si les dejo leer el cap!

* * *

><p><strong>Encontrandose<strong>

Kiba escuchó pasos acercarse y unas risas, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño, estaban en problemas. Se acercó a Hinata y tapó la boca de la chica con su mano. Hinata se asustó un poco por la acción del chico.

―No hagas ruido―le dijo bastante serio haciendo que Hinata se asustase más, pero la chica no lo demostró―. Escuché risas... creo que son ellos.

Hinata al escuchar eso se tensó, el miedo por su propia seguridad había desaparecido poco a poco durante los últimos minutos, en los cuales se había pasado destrozando su garganta tratando de que sus amigos la oyesen y tratando de que le respondieran. En este punto ella ya no temía por su propia seguridad al saber que los Akatsuki probablemente se encontraban buscandola, temía que encontrasena cualquiera de sus amigos.

De pronto distinguió entre la espesa capa de humo a una figura informe, la cual fue tomando forma una vez que se entró a unos 3 metros de los chicos. Cuando vieron quien se encontraba frente a ellos no pudieron evitar mostrar sus sorpresa y felicidad, pero de pronto estos sentimientos se tornaron en preocupación al ver que este cargaba en su espalda a otro.

―Me alegró de que estén bien―dijo el chico que se econtraba parado frente a ellos, mientras les daba la espalda momentaneamente y les pedía una silenciosa ayuda para bajar de su espalda a la persona que llevaba cargando. Una vez que tuvo la espalda libre se sentó. Los dos chicos no apartaban la vista de la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, inconciente―. Increíble verlo así ¿no creen?―dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, al tiempo que veía al chico tumbado en el suelo, pero fue imposible―. Los encontré por sus gritos... pero de pronto dejaron de hablar así que tarde un poco― explicó la pregunta no formulada del castaño y la peliazul.

―Escuchamos unas risas y creímos que eran los de Akatsuki―explicó Kiba sin apartar la vista de quien se encontraba recostado.

―Yo también las escuché―explicó el chico, después se llevó la mano al rostro y soltó una risa nerviosa―. Traté de levantar a Sasuke... porque creí que se encontraba aplicandome la ley del hielo por el golpe que se dió cuando lo empuje― dijo mientras contemplaba el rostro del Uchiha menor―. Después noté que estaba inconciente...

―¿No se encontró con nadie?―le preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla al chico frente a ellos. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto antes, pero se parecía enormemente a Sasuke, y Kiba parecía conocerlo. Trató de recordar el nombre del hermano de Sasuke... pero fue en vano.

―Fueron los primeros a los que encontré―respondió el Uchiha―. Cuando escuché esas risas supe que nada bueno pasaría― continuó hablando el mayor―. Esperé a que se alejasen y tomé a Sasuke― continuó relatando Itachi―. Por lo menos encontré a alguien...

―¿Có-cómo es-es que no en-encontró a-a na-nadie más?―preguntó repentinamente la chica―. To-todos estabamos jun-juntos an-antes... ¿don-donde están los-los dema-demás?.

―La explosión nos dispersó― contestó tranquilamente Itachi, como si hablase del clima―. No creo que estén muy lejos, de hecho creo que están cerca, simplemente no los ve...―comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió y los volteó a ver alarmado―. Alguien se acerca, recuestense― ordenó, para luego el mismo recostarse.

...

Escucharon las risas acercarse, los tres tenían los ojos cerrados e intentaban fingir que se encontraban inconsientes. De pronto una voz divertida se hizo escuchar.

―¡Todos estan inconcientes!―gritaba una voz de hombre mientras se oía como se abria paso entre las personas que se encontraban en el piso―. ¿Es qué no pueden soportar una simple explosión?―preguntó con un tonó de indignación tan real, que un escalofrío recorrió a los tres jovenes.

―Calla―se escuchó como decía una voz monótona―. Zetzu-san se molestará si no encontramos mínimo a un heredero―dijo con algo de temor en su voz. Escucharón como poco a poco las voces fueron haciendose más lejanas―. Pero sería más fácil encontrar a nuestras presas si estuvieran concientes... tu dijiste que aquí había personas gritando―terminó diciendo con el reproche palpable en su voz.

―Se escuchaban gritos de aquí― respondió el primero defendiendo sus acciones―. Tal vez hayan huído los que se encontraban gritando―dijo restandole importancia.

―Creí que las salidas se encontraban bloqueadas― expresó con incredulidad el hombre de la voz monótona―. No creo que Tobi-san u cualquiera de ellos fuese así de descuidado― comentó bastante impactado ante la idea de que ese error se hubiese cometido.

―Si están bloqueadas― le explicó mientras sus voces poco a poco se perdían―. La explosión fue muyu fuerte... no me sorprendería que hubiese ahora nuevas salidas de aquí...― eso fue lo último que escucharon de los hombres de Akatsuki.

...

Cuando los hombres salieron del campo de audición y visión de los chicos, estos se sentaron con un extraño brillo de alegría o esperanza en sus ojos. Esos dos habían pasado de largo a tres de los "herederos" que planeaban tomar como rehenes, pero también les habían dicho indirectamente que probablemente habría manera de salir de ese maldito lugar. _"Más idiotas no podrían ser"_ pensó con algo de burla Kiba. Con ese pensamiento en mente y el hecho de que había una posible ruta de escape se levantó, provocando miradas sorprendidas en los otros dos jovenes.

―¿Qué esperan?― le preguntó a los otros dos chicos, que lo miraban con una expresión de sorpresa―. Vamos debemos buscar a los demás― miró a Itachi y continuó―. Si lo que supones, de que no están muy lejos, deberá ser fácil encontrarlos aún con este humo―dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la única chica entre ellos.

―Tie-tienes razón Kiba-kun― le afirmó la chica, que mantenía su rostro bajo y sus ojos ocultos bajo el fleco, por lo que no veía la mano que le tendía el castaño. Kiba creyendo que la chica había rechazado su ayuda devolvió la mano a su costado y se dedicó a observar como Hinata se levantaba―. Ha-hay que buscar a los demás y salir de a-aquí― y habiendo expresado lo que quería alzó la vista y les dedicó a sus interlocutores una sincera sonrisa llena de determinación.

―Tienen razón Kiba, ...― se encontraba preparado para decir el nombre de la chica, cuando cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no sabía. Su hermano la había nombrado y recordaba que tenía algo que ver con el Sol, pero no sabía nada más. Itachi se sonrojó notablemente debido a su "torpeza". En su mente comenzaba a formar un plan para nombrarla y no quedar como un idiota, notó entonces el color de ojos de la chica y un nombre le vino a la mente― Hyuuga.

―Hinata― dijo esta amablemente mientras se arrodillaba y se encargaba con cuidado de sentar a Sasuke, para que uno de los dos chicos que la acompañaban lo pudiese cargar en su espalda más facilmente―. Llámeme Hinata, por favor Itachi-san― dijo mientras lo veía y sonreía. Itachi se sintió un idiota, a pesar de que no se habían visto antes ella si recordaba su nombre, a diferencia de él.

Itachi, con ayuda de Kiba y Hinata subió a Sasuke de nueva cuenta a su espalda. La tarea fue muchisimo más sencilla contando con la ayuda de esos dos chicos, que cuando el tuvo que arreglarselas solo. Una vez que acomodarón bien al chico inconciente, Itachi se volvió a mirarlos y sonrió.

―Busquemos a los demás...

...

Naruto se comenzó a levantar al igual que Shino y Nagato, pero a diferencia de ellos cuando Naruto se encontró en una posición que no era horizontal sintió como su estómago pedía ser vaciado. Intentó hacer caso omiso a la molesta sensación y continuó con la tarea de quedar de pie. Pero fue detenido cuando Nagato posó una mano en su hombró.

―Tómalo con calma― le dijo mientras clavaba sus perlas moradas en los ojos azules del chico de cabellos rubios. Naruto cerró los ojos y esperó a que las naúseas pasasen. Cuando la asquerosa sensación fue superada volteó a ver a su primo, quien al ver la mirada del ojiazul asintió y le tendió la mano―. Vamos... se han alejado, aprovechemos para encontrar a los demás.

―No pueden encontrarse muy lejos― expresó el Aburame mientras veía como su amigo se levantaba con la ayuda del pelirojo. Le era increíble ver como el "idiota hiperactivo" mostraba un semblante lleno de determinación y completamente serio. Lo primero no era nada extraño, la determinación era una constante en el rubio... pero la seriedad... eso era harina de otro costal.

Los tres chicos caminaron observando fijamente a la gente que se encontraba en el suelo inconciente, queriendo encontrar rostros familiares. Veían a gente que se encontraba sentada tratando de calmar a otros, gente que gritaba con todas sus energías el nombre de otras personas, personas que lloraban, pero la mayoría de las personas se encontraban inconcientes.

Siguieron caminando en busca de rostros conocidos hasta que vieron una mata de cabello naranja entre el humo. La figura fue tomando forma, y de pronto no sólo contemplaban a una mata de cabello naranja alborotado, veían al hombre posedor del extravagante cabello. Yahiko se encontraba cargando a Konan en su espalda. Nagato al ver a Konan en ese estado se acercó rápidamente, con la preocupación visible en su rostro.

―¡Yahiko! ¡Konan!―dijo con su mirada cargada de preocupación―. ¿Se encuentran bien?―preguntó alarmado al ver el estado de su amiga, y al ver el rostro de Yahiko.

―Si... no te preocupes Uzumaki― le contestó tratando de irritar a su mejor amigo para que se relajase aunque fuese un poco. Al ver que su intento falló, decidió dejarle las cosas en claro―. Konan esta bien, sólo se desmayó...

―Ya noté eso― lo cortó de una manera algo brusca―, pero... ¿cómo estas tú?

―Estoy bien― dijo, pero al ver los ojos de su amigo llenos de genuina preocupación soltó un suspiro. _"Nunca cambiará"_ pensó con resignación―. Tengo las manos muy lastimadas, me duele horrores el cuerpo, mis piercings me lastiman, estoy sangrando y me encuentro muy cansado― enlistó para después sonreír―. Pero me encuentro bien.

―Me alegra― contestó Nagato antes de continuar caminado para buscar al resto de sus amigos. Caminó sin prestar mucha atención al hecho de que las personas con las que se encontraban no lo seguían. Cada vez que había alguien en el suelo veía detenidamente a la persona, esperando que fuese uno de sus amigos. Se giró para ver a sus acompañantes que se encontraban tras de él―. Apresuremonos a encontrarlos― escuchó varias respuestas afirmativas y continuó caminando buscando rostros familiares.

―Yahiko― se hizo escuchar la voz de Naruto―. Dejame examinar a Konan― dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y sacaba de su mochila un pequeño botiquín―. Se primeros auxilios― se explicó para Shino y Yahiko.

―Veo que sigues llevando esa caja a donde vayas― dijo simplemente Nagato. Recordando que debido a la cantidad de accidentes que su primo sufría, su madre lo había inscrito a un curso de primeros auxilios. Como consecuencía el chico había adquirido la costumbre de llevar un botiquín a todos lados con él―. Deja que vea a Konan... si tiene una herida él la curará―. Después vió a Naruto a los ojos―. Después cura a Yahiko― ordenó recibiendo una sería mirada afirmativa de parte de su primo.

Naruto no tardó mucho en sanar las pocas heridas de Konan, las cuales no pasaban de simples raspones. Las heridas más graves que presentaba la chica eran las de sus piercings debajo de su labio inferior, los cuales habían rasgado la piel de la chica, colocó alcohol en las heridas y las cubrió con un algodón y cinta.

―Listo, Yahiko ven aquí― dijo mientras retiraba a Konan de su regazo. Yahiko se colocó frente a Naruto y este sonrió―. No... apoya tu cabeza en mi regazo― dijo con el rostro completamente serio―, así podrá ser más fácil curarte.

Naruto comenzó a sacar los piercings que habían lastimado a Yahiko, haciendo que este protestase y se quejase ligeramente por la sensación del metal siendo sacado de su piel lastimada. Después de haber sacado todos los piercings que habían dañado su rostro, comenzó a colocarles alcohol con un algodón, causando más quejidos por parte de él. Una vez que hubo desinfectado las heridas comenzó a cubrirlas con algodones y cinta.

―Sientate― le indicó una vez que acabó con el rostro―. Dame tus manos― Yahiko obedeció y le tendió a Naruto sus manos. Naruto tardó menos curando las manos del chico que su rostro. Pero a Yahiko le dolió más la curación de sus palmas. Cuando Naruto pasó el algodón por sus manos no pudó evitar soltar un quejido bastante fuerte. Una vez que acabo de limpiar las manos del de cabellos naranjas prosiguió a vendarlas―. ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

―No― contestó el chico mientras flexionaba sus dedos y sonreía―. Muchas gracias Naruto-kun― dijo al tiempo que se paraba.

―Nagato, Shino... ¿Están heridos ustedes también?― preguntó mientras alternaba la mirada entre los dos mencionados.

―No― contestarón ambos al unisono. Naruto ante eso sonrió y guardo todo lo de su botiquín. Una vez que hubo terminado de guardar sus pertenencias se levantó y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. Nagato se encontraba junto a Shino discutiendo sobre donde deberían buscar a sus amigos. Yahiko se encontraba tratando de colocar a su novia nuevamente en su espalda, pero era difícil hasta que Naruto le ayudo a acomodar a la peliazul―. Vamonos― volvieron a decir al unísono el Aburame y el Uzumaki más grande.

...

Tenten quería levantarse y buscar a sus amigos para poder sentirse segura, pero no podía hacer eso. Su impedimento eran dos chicos inconcientes que respondían al nombre de Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga. La chica no podía simplemente levantarse y comenzar a buscar al resto de sus amigos, dejando solos a su amigo más cercano y a su novio. Gritó todo lo que sus pulmones podían, pronunciando cada uno de los nombres de las personas que se encontraban en el concierto que le venían a la mente. De pronto dejó de gritar al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró y se encontró con unos lentes redondos. _"Shino" _pensó con alivio.

―¡Shino!―gritó al tiempo en el que se levantaba rápidamente y abrazaba a su amigo.

―No gritaste mi nombre― dijo simplemente el chico. Al ver la mirada de desconcierto de la castaña se explicó―. Gritaste Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, y a los demás, pero no me nombraste a mi.

―No Shino... tampoco nombre a los demás... estaba a punto de gritar tu nombre― se escudó la chica al tiempo que cierta incredulidad crecía en su interior. La chica no pudía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero estaba segura de que el Aburame había sonreído... con ¿satisfacción? Si, probablemente con satisfacción, después de todo el chico en esos aspectos podía ser comparado con un niño.

―¡Tenten! ¿Qué les paso a Lee y a Neji?―preguntó preocupado Naruto al tiempo que se ponía junto a Lee y lo comenzaba a examinar, buscando algún daño en el azabache.

―No lo se bien, creo que Lee esta inconciente por el golpe de la onda― expresó la chica mientras recordaba que al examinar a su amigo no había encontrado ninguna herida parecida a la de Neji, deduciendo que el desmayo del chico se había debido a la fuerza de la onda expansiva―. A Neji...

―¡Neji está herido!― gritó el rubio al ver el hilo de sangre y el enorme moretón en la cabeza del chico, justo donde comenzaba el crecimiento del cabello. Al igual que lo hizo con Konan y Yahiko, sacó su botiquín de su mochila y colocó la cabeza de Neji en su regazo. Comenzó a limpiar la herida, y para alivio de todos, Neji se removió incomodo por el ardor del alcohol sobre su piel abierta. Después de haber acabado de tratar la herida, la cubrió cuidadosamente y aseguró el parche―. Creo que tendremos que pasar a una farmacia― masculló más para si mismo que para el resto.

―¿Para qué?― preguntó algo intrigada Tenten. Si bien recordaba la extraña costumbre de su amigo de llevar siempre un botiquín nunca esperó que lo fuese a traer al concierto. Entonces recordó a su amigo diciendo que traía su mochila "por si acaso"―. ¿Neji necesita algo más?― preguntó preocupada.

―Nada de eso― contestó Naruto mientras sonreía―. Pero prontó me quedaré sin alcohol y esas cosas si sigo a este ritmo... Ayudame a poner a Neji en mi espalda― dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y comenzaba a sentar a Neji. Luego se volteó y dejo que la castaña le acomodase a Neji en su espalda. Una vez que estuvo seguro que al pararse él, el Hyuuga no se caería se levantó con cuidado y cierta dificultad. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Nagato y vió como Tenten repetía la acció con Lee, esta vez Shino era quien cargaría con alguien en su espalda―. Vamonos― dijo al tiempo que caminaba y se dedicaba a buscar ropas o rostros familiares.

...

―¡Shikamaru!― dijo Ino al ver a uno de sus amigos de la infancia frente a ella. Este al escuchar a la rubia no pudo evitar voltear a verla perplejo, pero después sonrió tranquilo.

―¿Ino?― preguntó Temari algo sorprendida. Ella sabía lo mucho que había hecho sufrir la rubia a Kiba debido a una apuesta. También recordaba que Shikamaru había sufrido bastante por el repentino distanciamiento de la Yamanaka, pero sabía que el Nara apreciaba a Ino igual que a Chouji. Vió como Ino acentía y hacía una seña de que se acercasen a sus acompañantes.

No se sorprendió al ver al novio de la rubia, Sai ni de ver a Karin ni a Sakura. Por otro lado dos hechos la soprendieron. El primero era que los recien llegados venían acompañados de dos chicos que recordaba haber visto de vez en cuando con Sasuke, uno era de cabello naranja, bastante alto, su figura era intimidante, pero sus ojos eran amables; el segundo chico era un chico menudo de cabello blanco, tez pálida y ojos violetas, los cuales tenían un aire travieso. El segundo hecho que la intrigó fue la ausencia de las dos chicas que siempre acompañaban a Sakura, Ino y Karin, las cuales eran Tayuya y Kim.

―¡Temari! ¡Shikamaru!― dijo Sakura. Esta se acercó rápidamente y se puso junto a ellos, pero al ver la herida del brazo de Temari no pudo contener un gritito de angustia―. ¡Temari! !Tu brazo!― dijo al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la rubia entre sus manos y verificaba la herida. Temari por su parte se encontraba sorprendida, bien sabía que el sueño de Sakura era ser médico, y que ella había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios junto con Naruto e Ino, pero no comprendía desde cuando era ella tan importante para la pelirosa como para que se preocupase por su salud―. Si tan sólo tuviese un botiquín podría mínimo desinfectar la herida― dijo entre dientes. La Sabaku seguía sin entender lo que pasaba con el comportamiento de la Haruno así que decidió ser directa.

―Haruno... ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo actúas así?― preguntó con el rostro serio y retiró su brazo de las delicadas manos de la chica que examinaba la herida.

―Yo... siento mucho haberlos tratado así...― comenzó a decir con genuino arrepentimiento en su mirar, pero Karin con su fuerte voz la interrumpió.

―No...―dijo tan secamente como siempre, haciendo que los presentes frunciecen el seño―. Todos lo sentimos― dijo mientras subía sus lentes con su característico aire profesional. El Nara y la Sabaku no pudieron hacer menos que sorprenderse, pero aún así pudieron ver que lo que decía era cierto.

―¿Dónde están Tayuya y Kim?― preguntó Shikamru bastante confundido por la falta de dos de las cinco chicas constantes en ese grupo de amigas. La curiosidad lo invadió al ver como una sombra de decepción y miedo cruzó los rostros de los recién llegados.

―Hay mucha gente de Akatsuki en el concierto― dijo Karin con una expresión ausente en su rostro. Ni Shikamaru ni Temari comprendieron lo que la peliroja trató de decir con ese comentario, pero escucharon atentamente lo que tenía que decir la chica de lentes―. Mucha gente entre el público formaban parte de Akatsuki― continuó, pero aún así ni la rubia ni el azabache comprendían lo que Karin trataba de decir―. Tayuya y Kim... ellas eran de Akatsuki... trataron de entregarnos...― dijo mientras genuina tristeza era visible en los ojos de los recién llegados.

La declaración de Karin no pudo menos que alarmar y sorprender a la pareja. No podían creerlo, ellos sabían perfectamente que las dos chicas eran muy problemáticas, y ke se juntaban con los gemelos Sakon y Ukon, los cuales eran conocídos por ser pandilleros, pero de juntarse con pandilleros a formar parte de un grupo criminal... había un abismo.

―Debemos salir de aquí― expresó finalmente Sai. El resto lo observó con la misma pregunta en sus mentes: ¿cómo?―. La explosión debió de acer varios estragos, debe de haber una salida― se explicó.

―Primero quiero encontrar a mis hermanos― advirtió la de las cuatro coletas al tiempo que se paraba y le tendía una mano a Shikamaru, quien sin dudarlo la aceptó.

―Bien― dijo Sakura, quien se había mantenido al margen después de haberse disculapado―. Tenemos que encontrar a los hermanos de Temari y también al resto antes de que nos en...

―No nos van a secuestrar― dijo Temari con una seguridad que no sentía―. Ahora, apresuremonos.

...

Kankuro, colocó sobre su espalda a su hermano menor. Había decidido que era mejor comenzar a buscar a los demás. De todas formas Gaara no se alejaría de él, así que su hermano se encontraba igual de protegido aún cuando se escontrasen buscando a los demás. La tarea era difícil, no sólo por el hecho de que trajese en su espalda a un chico, si no porque era difícil distinguir los rostros de las personas entre semejante cortina de humo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir un molesto dolor en el tobillo.

Una figura informe comenzó a verse entre el humo. Kankuro se quedó quieto en su lugar, debatiendose entre las dos ideas que asaltaban su mente en ese instante. La primera era la de esperar y ver de quien se trataba, pero era riesgosa puesto que se podía tratar de uno de sus amigos o alguien del público buscando ayuda, o se podía tratar de un miembro de Akatsuki. La segunda era la contraría a la idea anterior, huir y alejarse o más que pudiese de esa figura que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos, por las mismas razones que la idea anterior.

Su debate interno se interrumpió al ver a quienes se habían acercado a él lo suficiente como para ser reconocidos en el tiempo que Kankuro había discutido consigo mismo sobre que hacer. Sintió como sus hombros se relajaban y como soltaba el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta al reconocer a las personas que se encontraban frente a él. Era cierto que los había visto en mejores condiciones antes, pero lo cierto era que ambos se encontraban bien.

Deidara se encontraba parado gracias a la ayuda de Sasori, quien había pasado un brazo por los hombros del rubio, dandole estabilidad.

―¡Senpais!― dijo Kankuro con gran alivió al ver frente a él los rostros de sus senpais. Se acercó a ellos quedando a sólo unos pasos de estos―. ¿Se encuentran bien?― preguntó preocupado al ver la sangre en el rostro de Deidara.

―Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros― le refutó de manera burlona el rubio―. El pequeño Gaara no se ve muy bien― dijo con su voz cargada de preocupación disfrazada de burla. No pudo evitar ver la sangre que salía de los labios y nariz del menor, así como tampoco pudo evitar seguir el camino de sangre que había en su rostro hasta llegar a donde emanaba el líquido. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que tenía un profundo corte en donde tenía desde pequeño una llamativa cicatriz. _"De nuevo se hirió ahí"_ pensó recordando la cantidad de heridas que se provocaba siempre en ese lugar en específico―. ¿Cómo demonios se las arregla para cortarse en esa estúpida cicatriz?― exteriorizó con indignación, burla y preocupación.

―Ni yo lo se― dijo Kankuro girando su cara para poder ver a su hermano―. No han contestado mi pregunta― remarcó con su semblante completamente serio.

―Nos encontramos bien Sabaku― dijo Sasori con su voz igual de controlada que siempre, cosa que sorprendió a Deidara. _"Vaya que finges bien Sasori... y pensar que hace unos minutos te encontrabas gritando desesperado los nombres"_ pensó con cierta malicia el Miwa―. Escuché a unos hombres diciendo algo de una salida... tenemos que salir antes de que no podamos huír de aquí― ordenó completamente serio.

Kankuro se sorprendió por lo que decía su senpai, pero sintió como repentinamente el alivió y la... ¿esperanza?... si la esperanza lo invadía. Ahora sabía que había forma de huir de ese lugar.

―Tenemos que buscar a los demás― dijo mientras continuaba su camino buscando a más de sus amigos. Pero esta vez, acompañado por sus senpais. Cada vez se observaba más gente que como ellos se levatanban y comenzaban a buscar a conocidos, pero no se encontraban a los chicos que buscaban.

* * *

><p>yo: holaa! les gusto el cap? :D<p>

inner: seguimos con el mismo problem! ¬¬

yo: y cual es ese problem segun tu? ¬¬ (ajam.. concurso de miradas asesinas!)

inner: no avanzas en la istoria! :l

yo: ya se! pero eske estos capis se me acen importantes! asi los pongo en contexto y eso! TT...TT

inner: pero ke ai de kiba y hinata! casi ni los sakas!

yo: pero todo a su debido tiempo! ske no puedo sacar a los personajes a lo idiota y no poner nada de ellos! :l

inner: en eso tienes razon... pero en el proximo cap lo pondras?

yo: si.. en el proximo cap star todos juntos! :D y pondre mas a kiba y a hinata! 'ttebayo!

inner: yo-baka! :D

yo: mejor cierra la bocaza y dejame contestar los maravillosos reviews! ¬¬

bueno aki dejo mi pelea con mi inner y me dedico a contestar sus reviews ke me alegran los dias! w ... los ke contesto en este instante son los ke no conteste del cap 13... los siguientes son del cap anterior ok?

**Reviews Cap13**

unmei100: d nada! gracias x el review y los animos!

Stellamaine: jajajaja se lo ke se siente estar sin compu... yo lo stube cuando me robaron mi mochila el año pasado... pero ke bn ke encontraste tiempo para poder entretenerte y leer mi istoria! XD

Niwa: ni yo lo se... de echo esta fue mi idea cuando ace un monton pregunte si kerian el nuevo giro de la istoria.. ustedes saben school days cambia tu manera de ver las cosas... XD

Fanficfan: ke bn ke t agrado el cap! y no t preocupes x comentar yo se ke lees lo ke escribo y eso me ace feliz! XD (aunke los comentarios son geniales!)

Loveashiteroamore: creo ke kiba es el ideal de todas! sii.. suertuda de hinata no! XD

KamiKaze: pues si no? ya si le iba a poner algo de accion ke fuera de buena no? XD

Partywaowatta: jajajajaja si algo paso... pero no siempre acaban mal! XD el rockampeonato (concierto en el ke base el fic y eso.. menos lo de tu sabes akatsuki y eso) acabo genial! sobretodo x ke toco zoe! w

**Reviews Cap14**

adrifernan19 : la vrd si me la pase a lo grande con tanto dulce... y sabes no e visto ese cap d los simpsons... no me gustan mucho pero a javier si.. y no recuerdo ese.. XD... gracias x tu cmmntario! n.n

Partywaowatta: yo tmb lo amo! asi como tu! pero no creo ke pueda ser torpe.. o si se puede? (jujuju una idea viene a mi! XD)

KamiKaze: siii.. es como un perro guardian! pero uno muy lindo! y sexxxy! (dandome una cachetada para salir del modo fangirl! XD)

Loveashiteroamore: jajajajjaaja sii... yo creo ke todas odiamos la muerte de ellos... (sobretodo la de los geniales itachi, sasori, deidara, pein, etc.)... y si se preocupa mucho x los demas... pronto are ke se preocupen mas x ella... xD (ya vere como)

Fanficfan: siii.. es askeroso sacandose cosas d la boca! XD y si me es desagradable! pero mas con esa cosa edotensei! :C.. y no t preocupes x tardar! n.n

Niwa: jajajajajajaja... seeee... esa moraleja me encanto! XD... pero si se llaman ninja si pueden ir vrd? XD

Stellamaine: es genial cuando uno lee dos capis seguidos! XD jajajaja y pues aki sta mi actualizacion! XD

unmei100: jajajajajaja pues no tanto popular... ske mis amigos saben ke amo el chocolate! XD jajajajaja y pues te prometo ke el proximo sacare mas a kiba y a hinata! XD

lady-darkness-chan: jajajajaja ke bn ke la reencontraste! XD jjajajaja y pues aki sta mi actualizacion! espero ke fuese de tu agrado! XD

bueno... estos fueron todos los reviews! muchas gracias x ellos!

inner: yo! ya ponte a seguir con tu proyecto! aun no acabas el cuarto avance! y kiero ver dr. house! :C

yo: demonios! gregory! D:! me voy x ke kiero acabar mi avance para poder ver a gregory!

inner: te das cuenta ke es muy viejo para ti?

yo: pero yo amo a gregory! no a hugh! XD

inner: mejor despidete! :C

yo/inner: ADIOS! GRACIAS X LEER Y SUS REVIEWS! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!(no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: inner! D:

atte: lordkami! :D


	18. Cap16 CuidateKibakun

Cap16/¿?

FECHA: 29/FEB/2012!

HOLAAA! algo tarde para actualizar lo se... y de verdad que es una actualizacion express.. x ke de alguna manera logre subir capi oy! la verdad es ke crei ke no podria actualizar oy x ke mi lap andaba fallando x alguna cosa rara y solo puedo usar la lap de mi ermano.. y aorita javier acaba de desocuparla x ke andubo todo el tiempo trabajando en un proyecto de la uni... XD... bueno como dije es actualizacion express... asi ke no diagare mucho..

pero me dare el lujo de decirles esto... FELIZ DIA BISCIESTO! XD... de verdad! keria ver ke tan genial se veia decir: actualize en un 29 de febrero! XD... bueno me dejare de mis lokeras... y ya are mi disclaimer...

mi disclaimer de siempre... Naruto no es mio es de Kishimoto... aorita no tengo tiempo como para kejearme... XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuidate... Kiba-kun<span>**

― ¡No podemos salir aún!― decía con algo de desesperació una chica de ojos blanquesinos―. ¡Aún no encontramos al resto!― decía la chica tratando de hacer que sus acompañantes desistieran de la idea de salir del parque. Lentamente la gente se movilisaba, haciendo lo mismo que ellos, buscando a sus amigos y buscando una salida. Ellos habían encontrado una, y en ese momento se encontraban detenidos no muy lejos de una "salida" del parque, la cual se había formado debido a la explosión, que había hecho que un espacio se abriese en la reja que bordeaba el parque.

― ¡Nosostros tampoco queremos salir sin los demás!― le replicó Kiba en un tono muy agresivo. Él tampoco quería salir sin sus amigos, pero no podían arriesgarse más... después de todo Akatsuki buscaba a los Uchiha y a ella... Mientras más pronto saliesen del parque más segura se encontrarían tanto ella como los Uchiha―. Ellos pueden arreglarselas... solos― dijo pausadamente tratando de contener su impotencia ante la situación. Kiba se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios y miedo... no quería que nada le pasase al resto de sus amigos, pero no era nada lógico arriesgar a quienes se encontraban con él en ese instante.

―Hinata-chan― intervino el mayor de ellos―. En cuanto nos encontremos fuera de aquí trataremos de contactarlos― le prometió Itachi al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar al hoyo por el cual saldrían del parque.

―Es-esta bi-bien I-itachi-san― le contestó la chica tratando de ocultar su enojo con sigo misma por no poder hacer nada por las personas importantes para ella.

Siguieron caminando durante un tiempo hasta llegar frente a la sección de la reja que tenía un enorme agujero dejando espacio para que una persona promedio pasase arrastrandose através de este. Itachi se sacó a Sasuke de la espalda, el cual seguía inconciente para la preocupación de los tres chicos, y le pidió a Kiba que lo cuidase. El mayor atravesó la reja con algunos problemas, puesto que no quería que ninguno de esos fierros rotos lo lastimasen, pero después de unos momentos logró quedar fuera del terreno del parque.

―Hinata, ayuda a Kiba a pasar a Sasuke― dijo Itachi desde el otro lado de la reja al tiempo que extendía sus brazos por el agujero. Hinata y Kiba con algo de dificultad alzaron a Sasuke y lo comenzarón a pasar por la reja una vez que Itachi tomó por los hombros al azabache menor. Después de varios intentos y mucho esfuerzó por parte de los chicos para que Sasuke no se hiriera... Sasuke se encontraba fuera del parque.

―Vamos Hinata sal― le dijo Kiba, pero para sorpresa tanto del Inuzuka como del Uchiha la chica negó suavemente con su cabeza.

―No-no Ki-kiba-kun― dijo ante las incredulas miradas de los chicos―. Sal primero tu-tu... t-te ayudaré a salir...― dijo mientras le sonreía.

―¿Qué dices Hinata?― preguntaba un incrédulo castaño―. ¡No puedo hacer eso!― le dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que la chica se asustase levemente. Kiba al ver los ojos cristalizados de la chica suspiró―. Bien... saldré primero... pero sólo para ayudar a que Itachi cargue a Sasuke... y para ayudarte a salir a tí― dijo seriamente haciendo que la ojiperla sonriese y asintiera energéticamente.

―¡Si-si!― le contestó rogando porque ninguno de ellos notase sus verdaderas intenciones. _"Lo siento Kiba-kun... Itachi-san... pero no puedo salir dejando al resto aquí"_ pensó tristemente.

Hinata ayudó a Kiba para que pasase por la reja sin que se lastimase. Una vez que el chico se encontró fuera le ayudo a Itachi a colocarse de nuevo a Sasuke en su espalda. _"Aún no despierta"_ pensó preocupado por el azabache menor. Volteó a ver através de la reja y lo que vió lo dejó helado... Hinata se alejaba de la reja. Entonces comprendió el porque quería que él saliese antes que ella, así no podría perseguirla tan facilmente.

―¡Lo-lo siento!― dijo bastante apenada la chica, pero aún así sin retractarse de lo que hacía―. No me pondré en peligro...― comenzó a prometerle a los chicos que la veían impresionados desde fuera.

―¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo! ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!― le gritó Kiba desesperado por evitar que la peliazul se fuese y cometiese un tontería.

―¡Lo siento!― dijo nuevamente mientras hacía un rápida reverencia y corría adentrandose de nuevo en una espesa nube de humo―. ¡Volveré a este lugar! ¡Lo prometo!

―¡Hinata!―gritó Kiba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzando a pasar de nuevo por la reja, intentando atravesarla y darle alcance a la chica, pero no pudo puesto que Itachi lo detuvo―. ¿Qué haces?― preguntó indignado por ver que lo detenían en su intento de ir por Hinata.

―Tranquilo Kiba-kun― le ordenó el mayor―. Esperemosla aquí... ella decidió― dijo mientras se alejaba de la reja buscando un lugar donde ocultarse y desde el cual se pudiese ver la salida por la cual la chica había prometido volver. Kiba camino tras los Uchihas resignado. Cuando Itachi encontró el lugar ideal colocó a Sasuke a su lado derecho y sintió como Kiba se sentaba a su izquierda.

―Hinata... chicos―susurró mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero en verdad que se econtraba agotado. Itachi vió por le rabillo del ojo como los párpados del castaño se cerraban lentamente.

―Todo estará bien...―dijo al viento mientras volteaba su rostro al cielo y observaba las nubes que amenzaban con una nueva nevada o con una lluvia―. Todo estará bien...

...

Hinata corría entre la gente gritando, con todo lo que su garganta podía, los nombres de sus amigos. Saboreó de nuevo el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca. Su garganta le dolía bastante, y se encontraba segura de que no tardaría en quedarse sin voz, pero eso no importaba... lo que era importante era el encontrar a sus amigos lo más pronto posible.

No sabía decir si el que la gente comenzase a movilisarse era bueno o malo. Por un lado ahora era menos difícil el ver el rostro de las personas, por otro lado había muchisimas más gente y no las distinguía correctamente. No le importó y continuó con su busqueda hasta que chocó contra alguien e inevitablemente cayó al piso.

―Lo-lo siento― dijo mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver con quien había chocado. Era un chico pelirojo de facciones finas y ojos color olivo, el cual ayudaba a sostenerse a un chico de largo cabello rubio con la mitad de su rostro cubierto. El rubio tenía parte de su rostro manchado con sangre, pero no parecía especialmente herido, era como si no toda la sangre fuese suya. Dejo de calvilar en eso cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

―¡Hinata!― escuchó como una voz muy conocida la llamaba con alivio palpable en su voz. Hinata vió a quien se encontraba detrás de los chicos con los que había chocado y se encontró con el duro, pero amable rostro de Kankuro.

―¡Kankuro-san!― contestó aliviada al ver al chico. Kankuro pasó de lado a los chicos frente a Hinata y se colocó junto a ella. Ella por su parte del alivio inicial de ver a Kankuro bien, pasó a preocupación total al ver a Gaara inconciente y con sangre en su rostro, siendo cargado por Kankuro―. ¡Gaara-kun!

―Tranquila― le dijo Kankuro mientras volteaba de perfil para poder ver a su hermano―. Está algo lastimado... pero no creo que sea nada grave― dijo tratando de convenser a la chica con su mirada―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estabas sola?― preguntó repentinamente al ver que no había nadie con Hinata. Hinata por su parte se sonrojó furiosamente y negó lentamente con su cabellera meciendose al ritmo de su cabeza.

―No-no... yo-yo es-estaba co-con Kiba-ku-kun― dijo sumamente nerviosa la chica, sabiendo que tendría que explicar el porque se encontraba sola...

―¿Donde está Kiba? ¿Está bien?― preguntó alarmado el castaño al no ver a su amigo.

―Él-él está bi-bien― dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos―. Es-está a-afuera del pa-parque... con I-itachi-sa-san y Sa-sasuke-kun...― comenzó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por la enojada voz de Kankuro.

―¿Esos bastardos te abandonaron y huyeron?― preguntó bastante indignado. Por su parte los dos chicos que habían permanecido atentos a la conversación desde que la peliazul nombró a su amigo se encontraban bastante aliviados por que su amigo se encontraba bien. Pero a su vez se sentían algo extrañados por el comportamiento de su amigo.

―¡Claro que no!― gritó escandalizada la chica al ver como con quien recientemente se había encontrado comenzaban a hacerse ideas erroneas de sus amigos, olvidando momentaneamente toda su tímidez―. Yo-yo los-los abandoné―dijo mientras bajaba su rostro, para que no se notase su sonrojo.

El Sabaku se encontraba bastante sorprendido, nunca esperó que la chica tuviese el temple como para abandonar su propia seguridad y buscarlos, puesto que no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual Hinata hubiese vuelto a ese "infierno". Por otro lado consideró que aunque inverosímil para él, era lo más probable, puesto que era imposible que cualquiera de sus amigos dejase a la Hyuuga sola.

―Los dejaste para buscar a los demás... ¿verdad?― dijo Kankuro sin pensar que alguien lo escucharía.

―S-si... yo-yo se-se...― comenzó a decir entre tartamudeos la chica, pero la mano de Kankuro frente a su rostro la hizo callar.

―Respira profundo, piensa lo que quieres decir, y dilo― le ordenó de una manera algo brusca el chico, mientras sonreía. La chica le obedeció, cerró sus ojos, respiró lentamente, y después de un momento abrió sus párpados.

― Se donde esta la salida― dijo mientras bajaba su rostro. Si bien gracias a lo que le dijo el chico había podido hablar sin tartamudear, no podía evitar que su rostro se sonrojase al recordar que había engañado a sus amigos―. Tenemos que sa-salir... si-siganme― dijo la chica mientras maldecía mentalmente a su tartamudeo.

Kankuro asintió, mientras que Deidara y Sasori se miraron sonrientes, después los chicos siguieron a la Hyuuga, quien caminaba rumbo al lugar por que cual sus amigos habían escapado. Hinata en su mente tramaba como volver a dejar a los chicos asalvo mientras volvía a buscar al resto de sus amigos. Sabía que sería más difícil, después de todo Kiba ahora probablemente se encontraría preparado para no dejarla ir. _"Kiba es muy lindo..."_ pensó la chica al tiempo que se sonrojaba y agitaba su cabeza levemente, causando cierta diversión en cierto castaño que la seguía.

...

Kiba se encontraba demasiado preocupado. Si cuando Hinata había llegado tarde esa misma mañana se encontraba inquieto, lo que sentía en ese momento era mil veces peor. Pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo cada vez que intentaba volver al parque para poder encontrar a la peliazul, Itachi lo detenía y lo lograba calmar un poco. Aún no podía creer que mientras el se encontraba a salvo, Hinata se encontraba dentro de ese "infierno". ¿Es qué esa chica no entendía el peligro que corría en ese lugar? Después de todo la habían nombrado esos imbéciles de Akatsuki... sólo esperaba que no la secuestrasen, sólo ese pensamiento se encontraba rondando su mente.

Pero salió de sus reflexiones cuando vió como una persona salía através del aguero por el cual ellos habían salido. No eran los primeros a los que veía salir, en el tiempo que llevaban fuera había visto a muchos salir por ese lugar, pero algo en el chico que acababa de salir le llamo la atención. Vió como trataba de sacar a alguien inconsiente, por lo que se levanto para ir a ayudarlos. Itachi al sentir a Kiba moverse abrió los ojos.

―Kiba... tranquilo... ella volverá― dijo con una calma que no tenía, ya había perdido la cuena de cuantas veces había tenido que convencer a ese chico de que no hiciese nada estúpido.

― No Itachi― dijo Kiba mientras lo veía a los ojos y luego giraba su rostro a el chico que intentaba sacar a alguien inconciente―. No pueden sacar a alguien... necesitan ayuda― se expresó Kiba mientras miraba a Itachi.

― Bien...― dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía los pantalones―. Quedate con Sasuke... yo los ayudaré― ordenó mientras caminaba a la reja. Kiba por su parte se encontró tentado a replicar y desobedecer a Itachi, pero no creía buena idea dejar a Sasuke en ese estado solo―. Gracias― susurró Itachi mientras caminaba, al notar que el castaño lo obedecía y se quedaba a cuidar de su hermano.

Kiba se sentó junto a Sasuke y sin darse cuenta cerró lentamente los ojos... en verdad se encontraba cansado...

...

Una vez que Itachi llegó con quienes intentaban salir se sorprendió al ver a un castaño tratando de sacar a un pelirojo, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al reconocer tanto al castaño como al pelirojo. Tocó el hombro del castaño y este se volvió a mirarlo.

―Itachi― lo nombró con alivió Kankuro, el pelinegro simplemente asintió y con la cabeza señalo al pelirojo―. Quedó inconciente, no lo podemos sacar sin que se lastime― explicó ante la silenciosa pregunta que el mayor hizo.

―Dejame ayudarte― dijo al tiempo que se colocaba justo junto a la reja, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de Gaara, levantándolo―. Ahora debe ser más fácil― dijo mientras le sonreía a Kankuro y volteaba a ver através de la reja para ver a quienes ayudaban a los amigos de su hermano. Su sorpresa fue en aumento al ver que se trataban nada más y nada menos que dos de sus mejores amigos: Deidara y Sasori.

― Gracias Itachi― le contestó la serena voz de Sasori, mientras entre los cuatro chicos intentaban sacar a Gaara por el agujero. Después de bastante esfuerzo lograron sacar al menor, una vez que Gaara estubo fuera Sasori se giró a ver a una tercera persona que se encontraba con ellos dentro del parque, a la cual Itachi no había notado―. Tu turno― dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la persona.

― No-no Sasori-san― replicó una suave voz, que Itachi reconoció de inmediato. _"Hinata"_ pensó de inmediato el Uchiha mayor, justo después a su mente llegó un segundo pensamiento: _"Kiba"_―. Pri-primero us-usted y Deidara-san― ofreció la chica, haciendo que inmediatamente Itachi se pusiese alerta. _"Piensa hacerlo de nuevo"._

―Ni se te ocurra Hyuuga― ordenó friamente el azabache sorprendiendo a todos.

―I-itachi-san― murmuró nerviosa. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, cuando notó que Itachi era quien los ayudaba a sacar a Gaara, pero ahora que el chico se había percatado de ella sentía sus mejillas arder ante la espectativa de los pensamientos negativos sobre ella que ahora tendría el Uchiha mayor, probablemente la consideraba una idiota egoísta, o algo peor―. Yo-yo só-sólo― comenzó a balbucear la chica para sorpresa de cierto rubio, cierto pelirojo de ojos color oliva y cierto azabache. Por su parte Kankuro sonreía. _"Tan tímida como siempre"_ pensó divertido escuchar a la chica balbucear.

― Vamos Hina-chan― le dijo la divertida voz de Kankuro―. No es como que fueramos a dejar que volvieses a ese lugar... ¿Verdad?― preguntó dirigiendose al resto―. Mientras más pronto mejor― le aseguró Kankuro al ver la mirada dudosa que la chica le dedicaba, y al ver que la chica aún no se decidía, decidió avergonzarla un poco―. Con lo que practicas debe ser fácil para tí― continuó maliciosamente.

― ¡Kankuro-kun!― le reclamó escandalizada la chica al entender el comentario la chica.

― Hina-chan... pero con eso del pa...― siguió diciendo Kankuro tratando de divertirse un poco, ignorando por completo la situación real que los rodeaba.

― ¡Es-está bi-bien ya-ya sal-saldré!― dijo mientras bajaba su rostro el cual se encontraba a tono con una cereza, y cubría sus ojos con su flequillo. Los mayores por su parte no comprendían nada de la conversación que acababan de presenciar entre la Hyuuga y el Sabaku. Sasori se movió para poder dejar que la chica pudiese acercarse al agujero de la reja, pero la suave voz de Hinata lo detuvo―. No-no es ne-necesario Sa-sasori-san― le dijo aún con su rostro cubierto por el flequillo―. No-no saldré por-por e-ese agujero... pro-probablemente me-me cortaré... soy-soy muy torpe... muy inútil― dijo en un susurró que nadie escuchó... excepto Kankuro, quien frunció el seño, pero decidió no decir nada.

Sin que ninguno de los mayores comprendiese lo que ocurría, Hinata camino un poco a la derecha y se detuvo frente a una columa de unos dos metros que había entre una reja que se encontraba intacta y la reja que tenía el agujero. Pasó sus manos por la superficie de la columna y respiró profundamente. Tanto Itachi, como Sasori como Deidara no comprendían lo que hacía la chica, pero Kankuro observaba todos los movimiento que hacía la chica, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Kiba le había dicho.

De pronto vieron como la chica se giraba a la reja que se encontraba intacta, flexionaba sus piernas, saltaba, y como con la mano derecha se sujetaba de la reja, se impulsó con esta y apoyó su mano izquierda en la columna. Inmediatamente hizo más fuerza con la izquierda y pudo apoyar su pie derecho en la reja, donde antes se encontraba su mano derecha, la cual aora estaba apoyada en la columna junto con la izquierda. Rápidamente colocó su pie izquierdo junto al derecho, se quedo para un momento contemplando el piso... y saltó, aterrizando perfectamente.

Los chicos por su parte no podían creer como con esa serie de rápidos y fluidos moviemientos la chica había salido del parque. Kankuro recordaba su incredulidad cuando Kiba le había dicho sobre el deporte que practicaba la ojiperla, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no podía dudar de la palabra de Kiba.

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba, Kankuro y el resto encontraban platicando comodamente en la sala de la casa de Tenten, cuando de pronto Kiba dijo repentinamente:

― Ahora que lo recuerdo... no creeran lo que practica Hinata― exclamó el chico mientras volteaba a ver con complicidad a Sasuke, Naruto y a Shikamaru.

― Hinata practicaba gimnacia― respondió Neji tranquilamente.

― Tu mismo lo dijiste... "practicaba"― comentó Naruto en esa ocación.

― Dejense de conversaciones en clave y diganlo de una buena vez― dijo Gaara en esta ocación, cosa que sorprendió de cierta manera a su hermano, puesto que si alguien era paciente era Gaara.

― ¡Hina-chan practica parkour!― exclamó bastante divertido el rubio, pero soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de estupefacción de los recién informados. Kankuro no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se giró a ver a Neji y aunque este lo disimulaba muy bien pudo ver como este también se encontraba impactado por la noticia.

― No te creo― se limitó a decir socarronamente Kankuro.

― ¡Es verdad!― replicaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kiba, por su parte el Nara y el Uchiha asintieron en apoyo a lo que el rubio y el castaño decían.

― Si... como si les fuera a creer― dijo haciendo que el Inuzuka y el Uzumaki bufasen frustrados.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el Akasuna salía del parque con cierta difícultad, siendo seguido por Deidara, pero lo que lo trajo completamente a la realidad fue el dejar de sentir a su hermano. Volteó a ver al resto y se encontró con Itachi colocando a su hermanito en su espalda con la ayuda de Hinata y Deidara.

― Vamos con Sasuke y Kiba― dijo Itachi una vez que colocó a Gaara en su espalda. Los demás siguieron al Uchiha sin decir nada. Una vez que se encontraron frente a los dos chicos Hinata no pudo evitar acelerar el paso al ver a Kiba quien yacía dormido―. Tranquila... están bien... Kiba sólo está cansado. Hinata ante eso simplemente asintió, después de todo ella también comenzó a sentir cansancio cuando se sintió fuera de peligro. Cada vez sentía sus parpados más pesados, y su garganta le dolía horrores―. Ustedes también deben de encontrarse agotados― dijo al tiempo que llegaban donde los dos chicos durmientes se encontraban.

―No-no...― trató de decir la chica, pero para su horror, su voz no salió como debía. Su voz había sonado demasiado débil, aún para ella, y había sido rasposa. También se preocupó al saborear bastante sangre en su boca, y no pudo evitar toser, escupiendo así la sangre que había tratado de ocultar de los chicos.

Los presentes por su parte la voltearon a ver preocupados a la chica cuando escucharon el pésimo estado de la voz de la chica, al parecer no se encontraba nada bien. Pero su preocupación fue en aumento al notar como la chica al tose escupía bastante sangre. El primero en actuar fue Deidara, quien puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, mientras la obligaba a sentarse.

Mientras Deidara y Sasori se encargaban de ver que Hinata estubiese bien, Itachi y Kankuro colocaban a Gaara junto a Sasuke. Kiba al sentir tanto moviemiento alrededor abrió los ojos. Su alivió y sorpresa fueron iguales al ver que ahora se encontraban con ellos los amigos de Itachi, los dos hermanos Sabaku y sobretodo... Hinata.

Su alivió se esfumó al ver como ella tosía fuertemente mientras con una mano cubría su boca y con la otra tocaba su garganta. No comprendía bien lo que pasaba, veía como Sasori y Deidara se encontraba a ambos lados de la chica, mirandola con impotencia. Pero el entendimiento vino a su mente cuando observo que la mano con la que Hinata cubría su boca se encontraba manchada con sangre. La observó toser, y para su horror notó como la sangre brotaba de sus labios mientras la chica tosía dolorosamente y hacía una mueca de dolor

―¡Hinata!― gritó preocupado mientras se movía para quedar frente a la chica, la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Kankuro e Itachi por su parte se forzaban a si mismo a no ver a la chica mientras verificaban como se encontraban sus respectivos hermanos menores, puesto que sabían que no podían hacer nada por la peliazul―. ¡Hinata!― se escuchó de nuevo el grito preocupado del Inuzuka.

La Hyuuga por su parte trataba de dejar de toser a toda costa, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, no quería ver sangre, puesto que no la soportaba, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor tan asqueroso en su garganta, quería decirle a sus amigos que se encontraba bien, sonreirles... Pero no podía, puesto que su cuerpo parecía empeñado en hacerla sentirse inútil, haciendola doblarse del dolor, y evitando que hablase.

― Probablemente se forzó demasiado la garganta― dijo Sasori―. Cuando la encontramos se encontraba gritando con todo lo que su garganta podía... y en ese momento su voz se escuchaba algo lastimada― dijo en un murmullo.

Hinata por su parte trató, en un intento de dejar de toser, de respirar profundamente, pero lejos de ayudarla hizo que se ahogase. Comenzó a toser más fuerte preocupando a los presentes, pero de pronto dejaron de escucharse los tosidos de la chica. Kiba la miró a los ojos aliviado, pero se sorprendió bastante al sus hermosos ojos desenfocados.

―Hinata... ¿Estás mejor?― le preguntó al comprobar que la chica ya no tosía, la chica asintió débilmente―. Bien... ven, recargate― le dijo mientras la ayudaba a moverse para lograr apoyarla en el árbol, donde el momentos antes se había encontrado recargado―. Te dije que no hicieses estupideces― dijo mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre de sus labios―. ¿Ves como quedas cuando haces esas estupideces?― preguntó, sabía que ella no se encontraba en condiciones para contestarle, pero aún así quería que ella lo escuchara―. Sólo logras preocuparme haciendo eso― dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. _"En verdad se encuentra débil"_ pensó el chico al notar que la chica no se sonrojaba para nada, y ver como parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

La chica se encontraba entre la cuerda floja entre el sueño y el estár despierta, sentía todo como si le pasase a otra persona y no a ella. Sintió los dedos de Kiba pasar por sus labios de manera insitente, como si quisiese quitar un mancha, eso desconcertó a la chica... ¿qué quería quitar Kiba de sus labios? Sentía como el castaño posaba su mano en su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente... tampoco comprendía ese gesto provienente del castaño. Trató de llamarlo pero sólo entreabrió sus labios, puesto que ninguna voz salió de su boca. Sintió como la cálida y reconfortante mano de Kiba se retiraba de su rostro, y sintió el impulso de detenerta, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder ante lo que quería. No quería que esa sensación de calidez desapareciera, pero de pronto sintió como el frío aire de invierno golpeaba su rostro donde antes Kiba había tenido su mano.

― Iré a buscar a los demás― escuchó como la decidida voz de Kiba hablaba. Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para sacar a Hinata de su sopor. La chica intentó levantarse, pero sinitó como unas manos gentilmente la retenían, giró su rostro y se encontró con el amable rostro de Itachi. La chica trató de hablar pero como la vez anterior, la voz no salía... Su mente estaba ocupada por la frase que quería decirle al chico castaño, pero que su condición le impedía decir: _"Gracias Kiba-kun... Cuidate por favor..."_ pensaba sin cesar la chica. Sintió como alguien le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello, y se encontró con Kiba en cuclillas frente a ella―. No te preocupes... si tu volviste "bien"―dijo mientras hacía unas comillas aereas al tiempo que pronunciaba la palabra "bien"―, yo volveré bien― terminó mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Después vió como le daba la espalda. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció cuando cruzó la reja. _"Cuidate Kiba-kun"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente al dejar de verlo.

* * *

><p>inner: mi yo anda muy ocupada oy'ttebayo! XD... asi ke no podra pelear conmigo x ke ando aciendole el favor de despedirse.. y tmb le are el favor de constestar sus reviews... asi ke aki sus respuestas a sus reviews...<p>

unmei100 : jajajaja yo tmpoco.. pero ske ando aorita con los animes estresandes de ese estilo asi ke aki sta el resultado.. y no tengo planeado ningun romance entre esos dos la vrd...

Stellamaine: si pobresito neji... pero esa sera la escusa perfecta para el uso de vendas en su frente (ajam como en el anime)... XD

Niwa : eske kiba es kakoi! XD... jajajajajja sii.. yo tmb andaria igual.. y no... no pondre nada de romance entre ellos... XD

Fanficfan : pues alguna recompensa debe tener no? XD

adrifernan19 : jajajaja si... la vrd ske yo ando tmb con mucho trabajo... pero asi me desestreso... escribiendo.. y si.. ske vi unos fics donde sakura karin e ino salen de comprensivas y dije: x ke no aki tmb?... pero ojo eso no sigifica ke los personajes piensen lo mismo ke yo.. ya veras las discoridias ke se crearan... XD

Loveashiteroamore : ni yo se ke pasara! pero ya veremos ke se me ocurre! XD

Kamikaze : jajajajajaja gracias! pero eske yo tmpoco se ke pasara! XD

Partywaowatta: jajajajaja see.. pero sasuke si cuenta! XD imaginate aka a sasuke bn sexxxy inconsiente... eso si te levanta los animos no? (perdona ske sasuke es tan sexy ke no me pude controlar)

...

inner: bueno aki son todos los reviews del cap pasado.. muchas gracias a kienes me dejaron reviews en capis anteriores y a las lectoras nuevas.. asi como a las personas ke leen el fic y ke no dejan reviews.. XD

inner: muchas gracias x leer el cap! y no olviden de dejar reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

inner: y feliz dia biciesto! disfrutenlo.. xke solo pasa cada 4 años! n.n

atte: lordkami! :D


	19. Cap17 Separarse

Cap17/ ¿?

HOLA TERRRICOLAS! Y EXTRATERRESTRES TAMBIEN! jajajajajajaja ola! aki ando actualizando el cap de esta semana! y milagro ke logre tener completo el cap desde el sabado! ultimamente acababa el cap minutos antes de subirlo! pero eske no e tenido tiempo! pero esta semana si tuvi tiempo y aki sta el resultado! pude actualizar temprano! :D... se preguntaran y porque repentinamente tuviste tiempo?.. la respuesta es simple! mi profesora encargada de mi proyecto se enfermo! y no nos dará clases asta el 8 de marzo! :D... ya se ke debo de avanzar con mi proyecto.. y eso es lo que ago.. pero como ahora tengo mas tiempo libre... me pongo a escribir para desestresarme del todo lo ke me pasa en la escuela... :D...

y tmbien ando muuuy emocionada! xke ya tengo mi ficha de ingreso a la universidad! es decir ke aora solo me falta acer el examen y ya sabre si puedo comenzar a estudiar la ingenieria en sistemas informaticos o no! XD.. (algo muy importante para mi.. xke amo todo lo ke tiene ke ver con sistemas y eso..)... mi ermano dice ke esa carrera es algo dificil.. pero supongo ke cualkier ingenieria lo es no? XD... (javier sta en el segundo semestre de la misma carrera).. XD

dejando mis problemas y alegrias existenciales... les dare mi disclaimer! :D! naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes (desgraciadamente me descuide y kishimoto me los robo de mis sueños...)... como ya dije son de kishimoto... pero no se preocupen! en mi mente ya comenzo la batalla legal por los personajes! XD

... sin mas.. a leer! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Separarse<strong>

De nuevo se encontraba en ese solitario lugar, en esa ciudad vacía. Se encontraba recostada en el suelo, sentía como un fuerte viento le sacudía el cabello, cerró los ojos un momento para protegerlos del viento, cuando el viento dejó de ser tan fuerte abrió lentamente los ojos. Se quedó observando la vacía ciudad un tiempo, la vista que tenía parecía ser desde el último piso de algún edificio bastante alto. Quizo levantarse, pero al parecer sus piernas no parecían dispuestas a responder, después de varios intentos logró mover sus manos y hacer fuerza con ellas para poder al menos sentarse.

Sentía un terrible vacio en su interior, el mismo que creaba siempre que se quedaba atras, el mismo que sentía antes de conocer a sus amigos, sintió como de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar incontrolables lágrimas, pero no intentó ocultarlas como siempre lo hacía, se encontraba sola, después de todo nadie la vería llorar...

De pronto sintió una extraña calidez en su hombro, se sintió avergonzada por llorar. Volteó su mirada pero no pudo distinguir el rostro de quien la trataba de consolar, solo veía un extraño color rojo en las mejillas de esa persona. Sintió como la persona de pronto posaba sus manos en su cintura y la levantaba. Ante esa acción su timidez volvió y se sonrojo al máximo. Sinitió de pronto que esa persona la acomodaba en sus brazos. Lo sintió tensarse y se preocupó.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire los atacó, obligandola a cerrar sus ojos para protegerlos. De pronto la calidez del cuerpo de la persona que se encontraba se desvaneció. Se sintió de nuevo en el suelo, tenía ganas de llorar nuevamente, de nuevo estaba sola. Sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro y abrió sus ojos...

...

Kiba había vuelto, al igual que Hinata, acompañado por sus amigos. Aunque a diferencia de la ojiperla, él no se sentía muy cómodo con quienes se encontraba... siendo más específicos con Ino y Sai. De todos con los que pudo haberse encontrado tuvo que encontrarse justamete con ellos. No podía creer su mala suerte...

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba llevaba varios minutos caminando, buscando a cualquier persona que conociese. Pero eso no quería decir que no ayudase a los desconocidos, cada vez que se encontraba con alguien que necesitase ayuda, Kiba se la brindaba e indicaba el agujero por el que él mismo había salido. A pesar de todo eso, seguía sin encontrar a sus amigos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y justo cuando comenzaba a formarse en su mente la idea de olvidar toda precaución y comenzar a gritar, vislumbró cuatro coletas rubias junto con una coleta azabache. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacía esas dos conocidas cabelleras, aunque en su mente comenzaba a rezar por no equivocarse de personas.

―¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari!― dijo emocionado al reconocer los rostros de sus amigos. Estos al verlo parpadearon sorprendidos, pero después de un instante corrieron a él. Lo que Kiba no esperaba era verlos en compañia de Karin, Sakura, dos chicos que recordaba haber visto con Sasuke en algunas ocaciones, y para él la peor pareja que pudiese tener frente a él: Ino y Sai.

―¡Kiba!― gritó Temari emocionada―. ¡Estás bien!― dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

―Si... que bien que los encontré... siganme a la salida― dijo secamente Kiba, en verdad que al ver a su ex-novia a el tipejo que se la quitó, sintió una enorme ira dentro de él. La alegría de ver sanos a dos de sus más cercanos amigos desapareció al ver a los dos idiotas que le habían causado tanto sufrimiento antes. _"No debo de pensar en eso... después de todo... con Hinata no pasará eso" _pensó, pero rápidamente se reprendió por ese pensamiento, después de todo... no tenía nada con Hinata.

Después de caminar un tiempo en un incómodo silencio encontraron la salida. Dejó que Shikamaru saliese primero, después Temari, luego salieron los amigos de Sasuke, para ayudar a salir a Sakura y a Karin, por último salieron Sai e Ino. Los chicos fuera se le quedaron viendo, esperando a que saliese, pero el pensaba seriamente en darse media vuelta y encontrar al resto de sus amigos, justo cuando dió un paso atrás, el preocupado rostro de cierta peliazul le vino a la mente, haciendo que maldijese por lo bajo, se acercó a la reja y con algo de difícultad salió por ella ileso. Barrió el lugar con la vista, buscando el árbol por en el que se encontraba su amiga. Cuando lo divisó, caminó hacía este sin decir nada y escuchó como fue seguido por los que lo acompañaban.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Vió como Temari corría a donde se encontraba Gaara recostado, observó como esta examinaba el rostro de su hermano y murmuraba algo que el reconoció como "siempre en esa estúpida cicatriz". Desvió su mirada a donde se encontraba la chica que le gustaba, porque ya lo había aceptado... esa chica le gustaba. El tiempo en el que ella se encontró lejos de él sintió una enorme preocupación por su bienestar. No paraba de pensar en lo vacio y mal que se sentiría si la chica no volviese. Fue entonces que decidió que no había razones para negarlo... esa chica le gustaba.

Enfocó su vista en el hermoso rostro de la chica, lo observó fijamente y se acercó preocupado a ella al notar un camino de lágrimas surcando las niveas mejillas de la chica. Colocó su mano en el delgado hombro de la chica, y la sintió relajarse un poco. De pronto escuchó la voz de Itachi.

―Será mejor que nos alejemos un poco de aquí, a un lugar más retirado― comenzó a indicar Itachi a los presentes―. Si nosotros podemos ver a las personas que salen... al inverso es lo mismo―, Kiba no comprendía a que quería llegar el Uchiha mayor con eso, y probablemente su duda se vió reflejada en su rostro puesto que cuando Itachi lo vió habló de nuevo―. Según Karin, Akatsuki tiene a gente entre el público, no sabemos si quien sale es de Akatsuki― se explicó, Kiba comprendió al instante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Hinata por la cintura, sorprendiendose al notar lo pequeña que era, y la colocó entre sus brazos. Itachi indicó el nuevo lugar donde se encontrarían, y Kiba lo siguió.

―Kiba― lo llamó una voz que lo hizo tensarse al instante: la voz de Ino. La sintió acercarse, y colocar su pequeña y delicada mano en su brazo―. Siento todo lo que te hice― dijo la rubia al tiempo que se colocaba frente a él y lo miraba con sinceridad a los ojos―. No te pido que me perdones inmediatamente...― continuó la chica bajando la vista―. Pero te pido que me dejes intentar ser tu amiga― le pidió mientras volvía verlo a los ojos. Kiba se encontraba anonadado por lo que la rubia le decía. En parte él le creía... pero otra parte no estaba dispuesto a perdonar...

―Ino...― la nombró el castaño mientras la rodeaba y continuaba con su camino―. Dejame aclarar mi mente...― dijo al tiempo que colocaba a Hinata en el suelo, después de dejarla en el suelo de giró y se encontró con Ino―. Por favor...―le pidió. Ino por su parte al escucharlo decir eso se sintió bastante feliz, lograría ser amiga de Kiba... ahora haría las cosas bien. La chica le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y se fue a ayudar Itachi que al parecer tenía problemas para colocar a Sasuke en su espalda.

Kiba sentía que su mente era un caos. No era que se hiciese esperanzas de estar con Ino de nuevo, la verdad era que ni siquiera quería estar con ella, no ahora que comenzaba a sentir algo por Hinata. Decidió dejar para después esos asuntos. Observó como el resto de quienes lo acompañaban poco a poco se acomodaban en su nuevo escondite. Decidió sentarse, se colocó junto a Hinata y se sentó, pero al momento de sentarse, golpeó accidentalmente el hombro de Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraban cristalizados. En su mirada sólo había tristeza, miedo y ¿soledad? Eso último desconcertó al Inuzuka. Sin meditarlo mucho, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

―Todo estará bien― le susurró al oído. Sintió como la chica asentía suavemente. Vió colo Hinata volteaba su rostro y entreabría los labios, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Notó la desesperación de Hinata, y vió las lágrimas correr por su rostro―. Relajate...

...

Después de muchas réplicas Shikamaru logró convencer a su novia y a sus amigos de dejarlo ir. Ahora caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo mientras buscaba al resto de sus amigos. Era sumamente cuidadoso con sus movimientos, y había optado por no llamarlos, ni gritar sus nombres. Después de haber investigado un poco entre las personas que se encontraban aún en ese lugar, había descubierto que sin contar la salida que él mismo había usado, había dos salidas del parque. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus amigos faltantes hubiesen salido por cualquiera de esos dos lugares, pero no era muy probable, puesto que esas dos salidas se encontraban muy retiradas de donde deberían de haberse encontrado después de la explosión. Una parte de él quería que sus amigos se encontrasen fuera de ese lugar, fuera de peligro, pero otra parte de él comenzaría a maldecir si se encontraba con la sorpresa de que el resto de sus amigos ya se encontraban a salvo y él se había metido en la boca del lobo sin ninguna razón.

Se comenzaba a desesperar, y aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir, sentía miedo. Encontró la manera de olvidarse momentaneamente del miedo que sentía, planeando que hacer una vez que todos se encontrasen reunidos. Temari había estado hablando con Itachi y sus amigos sobre las posibles escapatorias que tenían, y cuales eran los más factibles escondites que tenían. Puesto que eso debían hacer, esconderse. Incluyendo a su novia y a sus cuñados, en total había trece personas entre sus conocidos a los cuales buscaba Akatsuki. Recordó cuando el hombre del escenario comenzó a enlistar nombres que el conocía, dijo por lo menos cincuenta apellidos distintos, todos de reconocidas familias que vivían en Tokyo, y de esa cantidad de nombres, Shikamaru había distinguido bastantes. Cuando el extraño mencionó los nombres, en ese momento, siete de esas personas se encontraban con él, después de la explosión, seguían habiendo siete personas buscadas por Akatsuki con él, y si lograba encontrar al resto de sus amigos y a los amigos de Itachi, se encontraría en compañia de doce personas buscada por esos secuestradores.

Teniendo en cuenta esa circunstancia no había otra opción más que esconderse hasta que todo pasase. Ir a casa de cualquiera de los que se encontraban siendo cazados por esos terroristas sería imposible. Si era verdad lo que el tal Tobi había dicho sobre el tener a Tokyo en su poder, lo más probable es que hubiese agentes de Akatsuki vigilando sus hogares. También había que descontar los hogares de Karin e Ino, puesto que tanto Kim como Tayuya eran parte de esos desgraciados, y siendo ellas amigas sabían donde vivían, por lo que hacía poco seguro esos lugares, junto con la mayoría de las casa de ellos, puesto que siendo compañeros no dudaba que esas dos ya supiesen sus direcciones. Las únicas opciones casi completamente seguras eran dos: la veterinaria Inuzuka y el departamento de Deidara. La primera debido a que los únicos que sabían donde se encontraba la veterinaria de la hermana de Kiba eran sus amigos más cercanos, debido a que él nunca hacía referencia a esta en la escuela; la última por su parte era porque el apellido Moriyama no figuraba en ningún lado, debido que al parecer Deidara después de escapar de su casa, había cambiado de nombre, y eso había sido hacía casi cuatro años.

Shikamaru les había dejado a sus amigos la tarea de decidir cual de los dos era el refugio más seguro, al igual que la tarea de pensar en otros posibles escondites. Mientras sus amigos se concentraban al máximo planeando que hacer, él se encargaba de buscar a los desaparecidos. No es que no quisiese analisar con ellos ese tema, era que para él las mejores ideas venían a su mente cuando se encontraba distraido haciendo cualquier otra actividad. Era raro, lo sabía, pero así funcionaba.

Sus maquinaciones sobre que hacer se esfumaron al sentir que alguién lo había tomado del ante brazo. Sin meditar mucho quizo librarse de quien fuera que lo retenía con un golpe en el rostro, pero la persona detuvo el golpe sin ningún esfuerzo... afortunadamente... puesto que Tenten se encontraba frente a Shikamaru, deteniendo su puño.

―Veo que tus reflejos han mejorado Shikamaru― le dijo mientras sonreía y soltaba su mano―. Aunque fue demasiado fácil detener el golpe― comentó divertida.

―Veo que te encuentras bien― le respondió el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado. Entonces pasó su vista alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que Tenten no se encontraba sola―. Y ustedes también por lo que... veo...― comenzó a decir, aún con su sonrisa de medio lado, pero lentamente esta fue decayendo y él fue callando al ver el estado de Neji, Lee y una chica que reconoció como amiga de Itachi―. ¿Qué les pasó?― preguntó mientras poco a poco observaba más detalles, como el hecho de que el chico de cabello naranja, al cual recordaba con demasiados piercings en su rostro, se encontraba lleno de curaciones, y con la mitad de sus comunes aretes.

―Tranquilo, estamos bien― le contestó la voz de Naruto. Shikamaru al escucharlo se sorprendió, no por el hecho de que se escuchase bien, o por lo que había afirmado, sino por el tono tan serio que había utilizado―. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás solo?― le preguntó con una inusitada seriedad, la cual en una extraña manera, asustaba a Shikamaru.

―Me encuentro bien, me duele bastante mi hombro, pero fuera de eso me encuentro bien... y si estoy solo... los demás se encuentran fuera, esperandolos a todos ustedes― dijo mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos―. Siganme― dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar rumbo al agujero por el cual había escapado y reentrado a ese lugar. Una voz lo detuvo.

―Espera, dejame revisar tu hombro― escuchó que le decía Naruto. Shikamaru una vez más se sorprendió por la seriedad en la voz del rubio, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Continuó caminando.

―No es nada grave... me examinas luego... ¿está bien futuro doctor Uzumaki?― preguntó mientras giraba su rostro y veía con cierta burla al chico―. Primero salgamos de aquí... estamos en peligro...

Después de eso todo siguieron a Shikamaru, quien los conducía. Nadie habló...

...

Hinata titiritó de frió, pero intentó ocultarlo. Para su desgracia Kiba era muy perceptivo, por lo que inmediatamente se percató de esa acción. Se separó un poco de la chica y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra, Hinata al percatarse de eso colocó sus manos en el brazo de Kiba, llamando su atención y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

―Hinata... a mi no me pasará nada... no puedo dejar que te enfermes... sólo empeorarás tu condición― dijo tratando de razonar con la chica. Hinata simplemente le sonrió y se levantó. Camino unos pocos metros y tomó su mochila. Kiba observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y vió como de su abultada mochila sacaba una gruesa chamarra color lavanda con las mangas color blanco. Hinata se sacó el chaleco de encima y lo guardó en la mochila, una vez que se deshizo del chaleco se puso la chamarra, una vez que terminó volvió al lugar que ocupaba antes―. Deberías haberte puesto eso antes― le reprochó Kiba mientras sonreía juguetonamente. La chica como respuesta simplemente enrojeció y bajo apenada su mirada. Kiba al notar ese gesto soltó una cálida risa, no como las de siempre, estruendosas, sino una calmada. _"Es tan fácil de avergonzar"_ pensó divertido, conteniendose de exteriorizar el pensamiento, puesto que sólo lograría incomodar a la chica.

Pasaron un tiempo sin decir nada, simplemente brindandose compañia. Ambos se encontraban bastante preocupados por la situación, todos los presentes se encontraban preocupados. Hacía unos diez minutos Shikamaru había utilizado una voluntad y testarudez, pocas veces visible en él, para que lo dejasen ir a buscar al resto. Como resultado ahora Temari se encontraba abstraída de todo y se había alejado del resto, quedandose en el único lugar desde el cual era visible la salida que ellos habían usado. Kiba repasaba el plan que recientemente habían ideado para cuando todos se encontrasen ahí.

**FLASHBACK**

―Muy bien, Temari, Sasori, Sakura y yo hemos decidido que hacer― dijo Itachi mientras llamaba la atención de todas las personas concientes, siendo los únicos fuera de la conversación Gaara, Sasuke y Hinata, quien había quedado inconciente poco después de que Kiba hubiese partido. Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que había vuelto con Sakura, Ino, Sai, Karin, y los amigos de Sasuke, los cuales al parecer respondían al nombre de Juugo y Suigetsu... y Hinata continuaba dormida. Kiba se encontraba preocupado a su vez por Sasuke y Gaara, llevaban demasiado tiempo inconcientes, y eso no podía ser bueno...

―Itachi... Sasuke y Gaara... llevan mucho inconcientes...― comenzó a decir, en verdad que no quería terminar de decir lo que pensaba, no quería preocupar a sus amigos. Parecía que el Uchiha no entendía o no se encontraba dispuesto a responder, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era terminar de explicarse, pero justo cuando abrió su boca para terminar de hablar, Itachi levanto su mano, en señal de callase.

― Sakura e Ino los han revisado― comunicó Itachi, ninguno necesito que el Uchiha explicase el porque, era bien sabido que Ino y Sakura todos los fines de semana iban como enfermeras voluntarias al hospital Konoha―. Dicen que sólo están dormidos, pero que no parecen haber sufrido nada grave... pero no pueden curar las heridas de Gaara― agregó en un murmullo.

― Entiendo...― dijo Kiba, después de eso un tenso silencio se instauró entre ellos. Después de un tiempo sin que nadie dijese nada, Kiba decidió hablar―. ¿Llegaron a una solución?

― Si...― contestó Sakura―. Aunque es el lugar que más lejos se encuentra... creemos que la mejor opción es ir a la veterinaria de tu hermana― dijo Sakura queriendo evitar la mirada del Inuzuka. Sakura se sentía demasiado avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior con las personas frente a ella. Especialmente con su comportamiento con Kiba, después de todo siempre que tuvo ocación lo molestó con el hecho de que su amiga lo dejase, era por eso que no podía atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Kiba se dió cuenta de que Sakura lo evitaba, y si bien una parte de él se encontraba feliz de ver a la pelisrosa así de avergonzada, esa parte era mínima. Él no era alguien de guardar rencores, por más que lo aparentase, él era más bien alguien de recordar dolores. Por eso decidió hecharle una mano a la pelirosa.

― Lo que pasó antes quedo en el pasado― dijo Kiba volteando a ver al cielo, sin referirse a nadie en específico, pero todos sabían perfectamente para quienes iban dirigidas esas palabras―. No es fácil perdonar y olvidar... pero tampoco es imposible, y siendo sinceros es más reconfortante dejar los errores del pasado atrás y seguir adelante...― el chico hizo silencio, y como la vez anterior nadie parecía atreverse a romperlo―. ¿Eso es todo lo que han planeado?

―No― intervino en esta ocación Sasori―. Si bien creemos que la veterinaria es el mejor lugar, puesto que es el más alejado de este lugar, hemos decidido que primero llegaremos al departamento de Deidara― Kiba no comprendía el porque la "parada", y por las expresiones de los demás al parecer ellos tampoco―. Ya es demasiado noche, es muy peligroso recorrer tanto camino, con o sin Akatsuki persiguiendonos...

―¿Pasaremos entonces la noche en el departamento de Moriyama?― preguntó Suigetsu para sorpresa de varios, era la primera vez que intervenía. Este obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de las personas que se encargaron de decidir que hacer―. ¿Y en la mañana qué?― preguntó.

―En cuanto podamos iremos a la veterinaria, creemos que estaremos seguros ahí hasta que todo este infierno acabe...― comenzó a explicarse Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Ino.

― ¿Este infierno durará más de esta noche?― preguntó aterrada ante la idea de que al amanecer seguirían inmersos en esa pesadilla. Temari vió la desperación en los ojos de la chica, por lo que antes de hablar escogió muy bien sus palabras.

― El mismo Tobi dijo que tenían a Tokyo― comenzó pausadamente la chica―. Las comunicaciones están inservibles, al parecer al agentes de Akatsuki por doquier― hizo una pausa y tomó aire para decir lo que probablemente descolocaría a más de uno de los presentes―. Tendremos suerte si salimos bien librados de esta... pero tenemos que mantener la calma...― después de ese comentario nadie habló de nuevo durante un tiempo, segundos, minutos talvez.

― Cuando estemos todos juntos nos dividiremos en dos grupos― explicó Sakura. Esta al ver que Kankuro iba a comenzar a replicar continuó un tono de voz un poco más severo―. Seremos un grupo muy grande, y nos distinguiremos fácilmente, es mejor que nos dividamos― continuó―. Dependiendo del estado del resto veremos como nos dividieremos― y después de eso se alejó y recargó contra un árbol.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La acción de Sakura desencadenó que todos se dispersasen, Kiba enfocó su vista en Hinata quien llacía inconciente. Después Itachi les dijo que se moviesen de lugar...

―Hinata― pronunció Kiba algo dudoso, desconcertanto a su oyente, puesto que debido a su condición eso era: una oyente―. Cuando nos separemos en dos grupos... ven conmigo... sin importar que― ordenó mientras fijaba su vista en el árbol que se encontraba justo frente a él― ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata de inmediato abrió sus labios para poder decirle que sí, pero una vez más a pesar de la acción, ningun sonido salió de sus labios. Hinata se sentía impotente, eso era mil veces peor que cuando trataba de expresarse y por los nervios no lograba hablar o decir algo coherente. Sintió que en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas, por lo mismo de siempre... no poder expresarse. Si si padre se encontrará ene ese lugar no hubiese dudado en decirle lo inútil que era, que no era digna de llevar el apellido... todas esas "tonterias" como solían decir Neji y Hanabi. Kiba seguía esperando respuesta, Hinata lo sabía.

Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del castaño, acunando su rostro y haciendo que la voltease a ver. Kiba se encontraba desconcertado por lo que había hecho su amiga. Al no recibir respuesta de la chica anteriormente se había sentido como un estúpido, después de todo Hinata probablemente se iría con Neji sin importar que, por lo que dejó de esperar una respuesta. En ese momento se sentía estúpido, ella no podía hablar en ese momento, según Sakura por lo que podía apreciar probablemente con la explosión la chica se había lastimado fuertemente la garganta, y al haber gritado sin descanso todo ese tiempo hizo que su garganta no diese para más, Ino y Sakura no pudieron decir mucho, pero dijeron que con los medicamento adecuados, posiblemente pudiese hablar de nuevo pronto. Kiba salió de sus pensamientos acerca de la condición de su amiga al ver como ella le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y asentía suavemente.

― Decidido entonces― le respondió el chico al tiempo que Hinata retiraba sus manos del rostro del chico y ambos volvían a sus posiciones originales. Permanecieron así un largo rato, hasta que escucharon varias pisadas que se dirigían a ellos. Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces puso su brazo frente a Hinata. _"Gran protección"_ pensó sarcásticamente el Inuzuka― ¿Quiénes son?― preguntó con rudeza.

―Soy yo...― contestó una voz bastante aburrida, la cual todos los presentes identificaron inmediatamente. No se hizo esperar la reacción de Temari, quien corrió y abrazó fuertemente a su novio, el cual corría el peligro de morir por asfixia―. Te-temari... tranquila... me ahorcas...― la rubia de cuatro coletas al escuchar eso se retiro un poco, pero aún así mantuvo su abrazo y sususrró algo que Shikamaru escuchó perfectamente: "Me alegra que estes bien". El chico sonrió de medio lado―. Mujer problemática― ante ese comentarió casi todos los presentes sonrieron.

―¿A quienes encontraste?― preguntó Itachi mientras inspeccionaba a los recién llegados, las facciones del Uchiha se fueron suavizando al ver entre los recién llegados a sus tres amigos faltantes, justo cuando iba a hablar Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

―Como vez, a todos los faltantes― comentó con una sonrisa torcida―. Estaban juntos...

―Muy bien, les explicaremos lo que hemos planeado― habló Temari, una vez que se separó de su novio y recobró ese aire profesional que siempre la rodeaba, siempre que no estuviese con Shikamaru, Tenten, sus hermanos, Kiba, Naruto...

...

Después de unos minutos de explicación todos habían comprendido el plan. Naruto sorprendió a los presentes sacando su botiquín y sentandose.

―Todos los que estén heridos vengan― dijo Naruto captando la atención de varios―. Los curaré todo lo que esté en mi alcanze― después de eso Sakura e Ino se acercaron al rubio y le comentaron las heridas que cada uno tenía. Después de discutir un momento las cosas Naruto volvió a hablar―. Gasté demasiado de mi botiquín, no creo tener suficiente... Temari, deja que trate de curar tu brazo― dijo para sorpresa de la aludida.

―Yo... prefiero que cures a Gaara― dijo Temari al tiempo que se acercaba―. No quiero que esa herida se infecte...

―Tranquila, la herida de Gaara es pequeña... no creo que requiera mucho― dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza el brazo de la chica y comenzaba a examinarlo. Por el rostro del chico cruzó una sombra, volteó a ver a Sakura y el brindó un gesto afirmativo―. Necesitarás puntadas...― ante esa afirmación el rostro de Temari perdió el color―. Limpiare y vendaré la herida para evitar que se infecte... pero debemos llegar al hospital cuando tengamos la oportunidad― dijo mientras sacaba un bote de alcohol, el cual tenía su contenido considerblemente abajo de l mitad de la capacidad, Naruto al verlo suspiró―. Necesitamos pasar a una farmacia― después de eso dejo de hablar y se concentró en limpiar la herida de la chica, aplicó alcohol y Temari no pudo evitar soltar grititos de dolor, pero aún así Naruto hizo caso omiso. Limpió la herida lomejor que pudo y envolvió el brazo lastimado con un ajustado vendaje―. No es perfecto... pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer― dijo mientras suspiraba.

― No... muchas gracias Naruto― le agradeció la chica. Después fue con Kankuro y entre ambos llevaron a Gaara con Naruto.

Naruto les indicó que pusiesen la cabeza de Gaara en su regazo. El rubio examinó las heridas de Gaara, la más grave parecía ser la misma que preocupaba tanto a Temari, al igual que con su hermana el chico necesitaría puntadas. Sin decír ninguna palabra comenzó a limpiar la herida del chico, quien al sentir el ardor del alcohol soltó un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos. Todos miraron asombrados al chico, quien abría los ojos lentamente. A leguas se veía que el chico se encontraba semi-inconciente. El chico intentó levantarse, fallando estrepitosamente, puesto que en cuanto hizo fuerza en sus manos para poder sentarse, sus manos no parecieron poder sostenerlo, por lo que cayó pesadamente. Temari y Kankuro se acercaron al chico, quien veía todo completamente desorientado, estaba claro que no comprendía nada.

―Tranquilo Gaara, te explicaremos todo luego― le dijo Temari mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermanito―. Cierra los ojos y deja que Naruto haga lo que pueda― y como si nada, el chico cerró sus ojos. Naruto al ver que Gaara ya se encontrab relajado continuó con la tarea de limpiar las heridas del pelirojo. El Sabaku aguantaba bastante el dolor, puesto que no dio ni una sola señal de que le doliese.

― Necesitas que te den unas puntadas― dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que ayudaba a Gaara levantarse, el cual seguía aturdido, por no decir débil. Kankuro se apresuró a detener a su hermano cuando Naruto lo soltó momentaneamente, puesto que en cuanto perdió el soporte de Naruto el chico se precipitó al suelo―. Lo siento Gaara― se disculpó el Uzumaki a notar que su amigo casi se caía por un descuido suyo.

―Tran... quilo... no... pasa... nada― le contestó con voz cansada el chico. Kankuro hizo caso omiso a los intentos de su hermanito por mantenerse en pie el mismo, así que pasó un brazo de Gaara por sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar―. Gracias...― le dijo el chico mientras sentía que perdía sus fuerzas, los negros parpados del chico cayeron pesadamente. Kankuro de inmediato sintió que su hermano dejaba de sostenerse, y temió que se cayese a pesar de estarlo sosteniendo, pero eso no pasó, puesto que rápidamente Kiba sostuvo a Gaara por su otro costado―. Per...dón...― murmuró Gaara.

― Descansa― le ordenó el mayor. Gaara hizo un débil gesto afirmativo. Con la ayuda de Kiba colocaron a Gaara en la espalda de Kankuro de nuevo. Después de ese pequeño momento de conciencia, Gaara cayó inconciente.

...

― Ya todos saben como llegar al departamento de Deidara ¿verdad?― preguntó Nagato, el cual recibió distintas respuestas afirmativas por parte de todos― Muy bien ahora nos dividiremos.

Después de discutir unos momentos quedaron todos de acuerdo. Al final decidieron que no se dividirían en dos grupos sino en cuatro, después de todo eran demasiados. Había seis formas distintas de llegar al departamento de Deidara, cada grupo tomaría una "ruta" distinta. Con Itachi irían: Sasuke, Karin, Tenten, Juugo y Suigetsu. Con Sasori irían: Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru. Con Deidara irían: Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Y finalmente con Nagato irían: Yahiko, Konan, Naruto, Sai y Neji. Una vez decidido eso cada grupo se separó...

* * *

><p>yo: antes ke nada... les gusto el cap?<p>

inner: ami no... ¬¬...

yo: por eso le pregunte a los lectores... no a ti! :D

inner: yo tmb lo lei.. ¬¬

yo: y? le pregunto a los lectores no a ti! (repito)

inner: da lo mismo.. aun asi t kedo raro :/

yo: cuantas veces debo decir ke le pregunto a los lectores no a ti? D:

inner: mejor explica lo ke kieres explicar antes de ke pierda la paciencia ¬¬

yo:.. esta bien... bueno... solo aviso.. en el proximo cap.. comienza un poco mas de accion.. si.. se ke en estos caps no a pasado gran cosa... pero siendo sincera.. no puedo poner ke se encuentran asi magicamente! D:... se me aria estupido omitir sus encuentros! D:.. gomenasai! TToTT... pero prometo ke para el proximo cap comienza lo diertido! :D... (ya staran en la ciudad! y bueno ai pueden pasar muchas cosas no?)... asi ke porfas denme mas ideas de como acer esto interesante! a kien atraparan? ke problemas surgiran? kien sera herido? *w*

inner: ablas demasiado... y yo solo escucho: blablabla! .

yo: tenia ke decirlo maldita! ¬¬

inner: por ke me miras asi? .

yo: por ke me miras tu asi! ¬¬

(comienza un concurso de miradas asesinas... todo alrededor se vuelve negro... y se comienzan a ver los rayos)...

despues de varios minutos asi... inner cae al suelo desmayada :D

yo: yei! gane! :D... aora a conestar reviews!

adrifernan19 : jajajaja... no importa ke leyeras "tarde" jajajajaja pero ke bn ke t gusto! XD y si.. hinata la deje lastimada...XD... pero a kiba no le pasara nada... creo... XD... jajajaja aki sta la actualizacion de hoy! XD... lo unico ke no me gusta ske dejara de aparecer el dia 29 de febrero.. :c... jajajajaj espero ke t aya gustado tmb este cap! XD

...

yo: bien... ese fue el review! asi ke muchisimas gracias x leer el fic! prometo ke mejorare! lo prometo'ttebayo! :D y...

yo/inner: no olviden dejar reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta! :D)

yo: wtf? inner ke no stabas desmayada? D:

inner: nunca me venceras...nunca! :D

yo:NOOOOOOOOOOO! D:

atte: lordkami! :D


	20. Cap18 Departamento

Cap17/¿?

SALUDOS DESDE TIJUANA! como stan? yo ando muuuy bien... la semana ante pasada fui a una conven... y me compre un cd de los ops de naruto.. asi ke e molestdo a mi ermano estas dos semanas cada vez ke stamos en su carro.. XD.. pero ke mas da.. aunke no lo admita le gusta escuchar los ops... x ke luego lo escucho como canta la cancion.. XD... jaajajajajajaja bueno yo ando muy bn xke javier me trajo hoy un boleto para la comcon! (no comicon.. noo.. comcon.. es una conven d anime ke se ace aca).. XD... bueno da lo mismo.. ando feliz x eso! XD ire a comcon!

bueno despues de decir esto.. viene mi disclaimer... naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen legalmente... legalmente son ke kishimoto.., y parece ke me sta ganando mi demanda legal.. pero mi abogado mental me a aconsejado no dar declaraciones.. XD

sin mas.. al cap! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento<strong>

Itachi comenzaba a sentirse cansado por estar cargando tanto tiempo a su hermano. Su espalda comenzaba a doler, pero no se quejaría. Aún así al parfecer Juugo se había percatado de que Itachi se veía cada vez más cansado por andar cargando a su hermano, por lo que se colocó frente a Itachi.

― Deja que cargue a Sasuke― le indicó. Itachi pasó su vista por el chico, anteriormente no se había fijado en que el chico frente a él era extremandamente alto y musculoso, de facciones rudas, pero extrañamente y contrastando completamiente con su físico... de mirada amable―. No tengo ninguna herida ni estoy cansado... cargar con Sasuke será más fácil para mí― dijo al tiempo que veía el cielo.

Itachi imitó la acción del pelinaranja y admiró por unos instantes el cielo. Ahora que se encontraban más lejos del parque Hitomi se podía apresiar el cielo nocturno más haya de una espesa capa de humo. Aún sí las estrellas no hacían acto de presencia, al igual que la luna, puesto que nubes cubrían en su totalidad el cielo.

Karin y Suigetsu le ayudaron a bajar a Sasuke de su espalda, a su vez, mientras Itachi se sentaba en la acera y descansanba un poco su espalda, le ayudaban a Juugo a colocar a su amigo en la espalda del pelinaranja. Una vez que Itachi sintió bien su espalda se paró.

―Bien, el departamento de Deidara no está muy lejos... probablemente seremos los primeros en llegar― comentó Itachi mientras se colocaba frente a los chicos y los dirigía a su destino. Entonces Karin calló en cuenta de un detalle.

―Si somos los primeros en llegar...― comenzó a decir la chica―. ¿Cómo entraremos? ¿Tienes la llave?― preguntó entre preocupada y divertida ante la posibilidad de que se les hubiese escapado ese detalle tan importante.

― No tengo llave― le contestó Itachi, como si no fuese importante ese detalle. La respuesta del chico hiz que sus tres acompañantes despiertos parasen en seco y lo mirasen incredulos. Itachi por su parte suponía correctamente las expresiones de sus acompañantes y siguió caminando―. Pero Deidara siempre tiene una llave extra debajo de una maceta... porque siempre pierde sus llaves― dijo algo divertido. Después se volteo y les dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, como las que Sasuke les dedicaba todo el tiempo―. ¿Alguna otra duda?― esperó respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada aparte de miradas divertidas. Eso descolocó un poco al Uchiha, pero después recapacito. Probablemente con Sasuke com amigo tuviesen que pasar por situaciones parecidas todo el tiempo, por lo que se encontraban acostumbrados.

Siguieron caminando tranquilos, hasta que el sonido de una patrulla se escuchó no muy lejos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a correr, si bien una parte de ellos les decía que fuesen con la policía porque era seguro, otra parte les decía que continuasen con su camino para evitarse problemas. No mucho después se escucharon gritos y después unos balazos se escucharon en el aire. Esa serie de sonidos les erizaron la piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces continuaron corriendo, evitando las calles principales y tratando de mantener el perfil bajo.

En más de una ocación vieron a gente correr con unas chaquetas negras con una gran nube roja en la espalda. No tardaron mucho en deducir que eran de Akatsuki, puesto que todos huían de esas personas. Si alguna de esas personas te interceptaba, no lograbas salir del aprieto más que golpeado, eso fue lo que comprendieron al ver el comportamiento de esa gente.

"_Malditos..."_ pensó con impotencia Itachi. Probablemente en otra situación hubiese encarado a esos bastardos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en ese momento dependian de él otras cinco personas, y entre esas cinco personas cabía destacar, se encontraba su tonto hermanito menor.

Después de muchisimos sustos lograron llegar sin ningún problema mayor al edificio donde Deidara tenía su departamento. La caseta de seguridad donde siempre se encontraba un molesto guardia se encontraba vacia, y el estacionamiento mostraba que no había carros. _"Probablemente están tratando de huir de la ciudad"_ dedujo Itachi mientras caminaban por el desolado estacionamiento. Después de subir cinco pisos, llegaron al último piso del edificio. Itachi buscó con la mirada la maceta debajo de la cual su rubio amigo simpre colocaba la llave de repuesto, pero para su desgracia no la encontraba.

―Chicos... falta la maceta― dijo con una calma que no sentía, de pronto vio un rastro de tierra y comprendió lo que había pasado―. Alguien al huir la ha de haber tumbado... la llave debe de estar tirada por algún lugar― dijo algo preocupado.

Los chicos al escuchar eso maldijeron, pero después de sacar a Sasuke de la espalda de Juugo y recargarlo contra la puerta del departamento, comenzaron a buscar la llave. Después de unos angustiosos minutos de busqueda, no la encontraron en todo el corredor. Decidieron que probablemente se encontraba en las escaleras. Tenten se quedó cuidando a Sasuke, mientras que el resto continuó con la busqueda.

Pasaron varios minutos y encontraban nada. A lo lejos se escucharon balazos y patrullas a toda velocidad. Tenten no pudo evitar sentir demasiado miedo y tomar la mano de Sasuke. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de estar inconciente, el tacto de la mano de Sasuke la logró calmar. _"Probablemente porque siempre es tan seguro de si mismo... en parte me recuerda a Neji"_ pensó sonriente.

En ese momento llegó Karin con la llave y se encontró con una sonriente Tenten tomada de la mano de Sasuke. Por un momento la peliroja contemplo la idea de comenzar a pelear por Sasuke, pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea. La castaña era amiga de Sasuke desde hacía tiempo, y era bien sabido que la chica no sentía nada por el azabache, de hecho tenía una relación con el prodigio Hyuuga, si mal no recordaba. Esa chica nunca había sido una amenanza, no habría de empezar a serlo ahora, no ahora que quería hacer las pases con el resto de los amigos de Sasuke. Decidió suprimir esos celos y ponerse frente a la castaña.

―Encontramos la llave― dijo al tiempo que la castaña se retiraba de la puerta y movía a Sasuke con la ayuda de la peliroja. Poco después el resto de los chicos llegó con ellos, justo cuando Karin hacía girar la llave. Las chicas entraron al departamento el cual se encontraba a oscuras. Juugo entro después, cargando a Sasuke, luego entraron Itachi y Suigetsu, este último cerrando la puerta.

― Llevemos a Sasuke al cuarto de Deidara― indicó Itachi mientras caminaba por un pasillo, entró a la última puerta seguido por los demás, cuando Tenten entró, encendió la luz, mostrando una amplia habitación―. Hmp... parece que Deidara había hecho limpieza― comentó divertido el mayor al recorrer la habitación con la vista y encontrarla relativamente ordenada. Después de abandonar la habitación Juugo, Karin y Tenten se sentaron en la sala, mientras que Itachi se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té, mientras que el peliblanco lo acompaño diciendo algo que sonó como "morire deshidratado".

Karin hizo caso omiso a todo lo que la rodeaba y comenzó a explorar con la vista el gran apartamento. Era un departamento demasiado grande para que una sola persona viviese en él, y más si esa persona era un estudiante universitario que había huído de casa. Tan entretenida se encontraba en sus calvilaciones que no notó cuando Suigetsu e Itachi habían vuelto, hasta que el último le extendió una taza de té caliente mientras sonreía amablemente.

― Muy grande para Deidara ¿eso es lo que piensas?― preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba un sorbo de la bebida. El chico al ver a Karin sonrojada soltó una risa cansada―. Todos siempre piensan lo mismo... sobretodo cuando saben que él huyó de casa a los dieciseis y que desde entonces se las ha valido solo...

― ¿Desde entonces ha estado solo?― preguntó Suigetsu algo intrigado, anteriormente había escuchado algo sobre que dueño de ese departamento vivía solo, pero no comprendía realmente la situación de su "anfitrión" aunque este no estuviese presente. Itachi se limitó a asentir, después se dirigió al ventanal cercano a ellos y comenzó a escrutar lo que se lograba ver por la ventana―. ¿Por qué?― preguntó Suigetsu al ver que el hermano de su amigo no parecía interesado en decir más.

― No me corresponde contarles eso a mí― contestó Itachi mientras enfocaba su vista a donde se veían luces de patrullas―. Yo conocí a Deidara cuando recién había escapado... en ese entonces él se quedaba en casa de Sasori― el pelinegro dirigió su vista a sus interlocutores unos momentos antes de seguir con la vista las luces de la patrulla las cuales se movían por las calles a toda velocidad―. Deidara nunca ha sido muy revelador con su vida antes de escapar de su hogar, tardé mucho en que me hablase de su pasado― soltó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos unos segundo y cuando los abrió no encontró las luces que antes había estado siguiendo―. No se la historia completa, pero si la mayoría... la única persona que sabe todo sobre el pasado de Deidara es Sasori... ellos se conocían de una prestigiosa academia de artes desde que eran pequeños... más alla de eso no les diré nada― terminó mientras los miraba sonriente. Después de eso hubo un silencio algo pesado, hasta que Juugo lo rompió.

― Aún así... ¿cómo puede pagar esto?― preguntó mientras recorría el lugar con la vista.

― Y luego está que va a la misma universidad que tú― agregó Tenten, quien se encontraba algo distante.

― Deidara es muy buen escultor― comentó divertido el Uchiha―. Todo lo artístico se le da bien... a pesar de eso el encantan las reacciones químicas... y más las explosivas...― dijo pareciendo como si hablase más para el mismo que para los demás―. Sus obras las cotiza muy bien... con ayuda de Sasori y sus abuelos los señores Akasuna...

― Ya veo...― respondió Tenten, para después soltar un ligero bostezo. Itachi se percató de eso.

― Descansen... mañana será un día pesado...

...

― Naruto-kun, ¿seguro que puedes seguir cargando a Neji?― preguntó Sai al tiempo que corrían mientras seguían a Nagato. Naruto simplemente ignoró el comentario y continuó con la carrera, no tenía tiempo para distraerse pensando si le dolía su espalda o no... en verdad le dolía su espalda.

―No... no te preocupes por eso Sai― contestó Naruto dado una evasiva al chico―. ¡Concentrate en correr!― gritó al tiempo que se esforzaba más para poder mantener el ritmo.

Se encontraban huyendo de unos tipejos de Akatsuki. La verdad era que el camino que habían escogido era probablemente el más peligroso, pero ya nada se podía hacer. De las calles salían personas con chamarras negras y una gran nube roja, que al verlos correr de esa manera se interesaban y comenzaban a perseguirlos. Llevaban de esa manera unas cinco cuadras, y los chicos comenzaban a resentirlo.

Naruto sintió como el peso de su espalda desaparecía como por arte de magia, y en su mente le daba las gracias a Sai por ayudarlo con eso. Pero algo no estaba bien... Naruto tenía frente a él a Yahiko, Nagato, Konan y a Sai... pero Sai no llevaba a Neji con éó atras, y para su horror veía como un hombre con la característica chamarra negra tenía al Hyuuga.

El pánico se apoderó de Naruto.

― ¡Neji!― gritó inconcientemente al tiempo que se dirigía a los tipos que tenían a su amigo. El resto de sus amigos quienes se encontraban más adelantados al escuchar el gritó de su amigo voltearon y vieron como Naruto se dirigía a los que tenían al castaño.

Para cuando el rubio llegó con los Akatsuki ya había dos personas preparadas para recibirlo. Naruto esquivó el primer golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el segundo, el cual le dió de lleno en la boca del estómago, dejandolo en el piso.

― Así que este chiquillo se llama Neji ¿eh?― preguntó divertido el hombre que sostenía al Hyuuga―. No es un nombre muy común― dijo meditando. Cuando los chicos llegaron frente a los hombres de Akatsuki vieron como los ojos del hombre que sostenía a Neji sonreía―. Neji... Hyuuga― los rostros de los adolescentes mostraron horror puro al ver el entendimiento de aquel hombre―. ¡Yosuke!― gritó al tiempo que le tendía a Neji a uno de sus acompañantes, quien cargo al castaño sin ninguna dificultad―. Ve si es un Hyuuga...

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el puño de Naruto se impactó contra su cara. Todos vieron impresionados como su líder caía al suelo, seguido del rubio quien recibio otro golpe en el estómago como retribución. En tanto el tal Yosuke soltó un grito de ahogado de emoción.

― ¡Tenemos a un Hyuuga!― gritó ganadose la atención de todos―. Llamen a la furgoneta... tenemos que llevarlo con Hidan-sama― dijo tomando el puesto de líder. El hombre se volvio a los chicos frente a él, pero no los vió lo suficientemente rápido como para preveer el puñetazo que Sai descargó contra él, haciendo que soltase al Hyuuga. Desgraciadamente eso no fue suficiente, puesto que Sai no tardó en quedar en iguales condicones que Naruto.

Cuando un golpe iba a ser descargado contra el pelinegro, una fuerte mano lo detuvo. Nagato se encontraba deteniendo la mano de uno de los hombres de Akatsuki, mientras veía como Yahiko halaba a Naruto. Nagato tomó a Sai y lo alejó de esos hombres. Una vez que tomaron distancio notaron que se encontraban siendo observados por el tal Yosuke.

― Si no mal recuerdo... el Hyuuga podría encontrarse con otros herederos― comentó maliciosamente. Miró a sus acompañantes y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el castaño―. Será mejor llevarlos a todos...― declaró al final. Y como si la vida de esos hombres dependiese de ello, todos se lanzaron contra los jovenes que antes los habían enfrentado.

Los chicos se encontraban petrificados, en su mente ya eran secuestrados por esos hombres de Akatsuki y torturados. Los hombres se encontraban cada vez más cerca, sus piernas no respondían. Una parte de ellos los incitaba a huir despavoridos, pero otra parte les impedía salir de ahí sin el Hyuuga...

Unas luces rojas y azules aparecieron.

Todo se volvió un caos.

Los hombres huyeron.

Y no quedó rastro de Neji Hyuuga.

...

Deidara se encontraba harto. En verdad, nada más a esos molestos chicos se les ocurría comenzar a pelear en esa situación... ya comprendía porque el hermano de Itachi se quejaba tanto de las mujeres. Si las mujeres con las que pasaba el rato eran así...

Sakura e Ino peleaban por enesima vez.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su departamento, aunque el camino que tomaron para llegar a su departamento era el más largo de todos. Habían tenido suerte, no había habido ningún contratiempo. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas sirenas, pero no parecía haber actividad en las calles que ellos recorrían. Doblaron a la izquierda y el rubio divisó con alegría su hogar.

― ¡Ya casi llegamos!― gritó entuciasmado mientras aceleraba el paso. Sus acompañantes lo imitaron, y en poco tiempo se encontraban atravesando el vacio estacionamiento del edificio en el que habitaba. _"De seguro huyeron"_ pensó inmediatamente al no ver ningún carro. Cuando se encontraron dentro del edificio Deidara notó el estado de Kankuro. El castaño se encontraba boqueando, tratando de hacer que sus pulmones jalasen la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible.

― Dame a Gaara― dijo en tono autoritario, sin dar lugar a réplicas. Tal vez por el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar seguro Kankuro no opuso resistencia, o tal vez porque el chico se encontraba demasiado cansado, pero Kankuro no se opuso a lo que Deidara le ordenaba.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente. Deidara notó que la maceta bajo la cual siempre colocaba su llave de repuesto se contraba esparcida en trozos por todo el pasillo. _"Genial... ahora debo comprar una nueva"_ pensó algo molesto. Según sus cálculos ya deberían de haber llegado Itachi y Nagato. Tocó la puerta esperando a que abriesen. Por un momento no se escuchó nada y se preocupo. ¿Acaso habían atrapado a sus amigos? ¿Estarían heridos? En la mente del rubio se formaba el peor escenario posible, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos y a alguien deteniendose frente a la puerta.

― ¿Quién es?― se escuchó la tranquila pero recelosa voz de Itachi. Deidara y sus acompañantes, concientes, sonrieron al escuchar esa voz.

― El dueño de esta casa...― dijo divertido. Los sonidos de los cerrojos de la puerta ciendo descorridos no se hicieron esperar, y después de unos segundos un aliviado Itachi se mostró en el umbral de la puerta―. Que bueno que estén bien― comentó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero falló estrepitosamente, a leguas se notaba el alivio del rubio.

Pasaron por el recibidor, y Deidara se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a una castaña con dos moños dormida en la esquina derecha del sofá, utilizando el recargabrazos a manera de almohada, mientras que en la esquina opuesta del sillón se encontraba una peliroja que recordaba haber visto con Sasuke en más de una ocación. Después de las pregutas y explicaciones pertinentes, Sakura, Ino, Temari y Kankuro se dispusieron a dormir. Habían colocado a Gaara en su estudio, después de todo en el estudio Deidara tenía una cama que usaba cuando no tenía animos de caminar unos cuantos metros más para llegar a su cuarto.

―Itachi... ¿no ha llegado Nagato?― preguntó completamente serio. Itachi lo miró y comprobó que por ambos pasaba la misma idea―. Él debió llegar antes que yo― dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Itachi lo siguió.

―Lo se... cuando tocaste la puerta creí que era Yahiko y el resto― hizo una pausa y continuó―. ¿Les abrá pasado algo?...

― Espero que no...― comentó bastante preocupado. De pronto un pequeño detalle que al parecer nadie había tomado en cuenta―. Todos ellos fueron nombrados por Akatsuki― comentó distante. Ese comentario heló la sangre de Itachi. No podía ser posible que hayasen olvidado tan importante detalle―. Pero no por eso los atraparán más fácil... ¿verdad?― preguntó el rubio tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

― Tienes razón...― comenzó a decir, pero de pronto Deidara lo interrumpió.

― No pensemos en eso... sólo esperemos que lleguen― después de ese comentario un silencio preocupante los invadió. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Deidara volvió a tomar la palabra―. Ve con Sasuke, descanza...

―Pero Dei...

― Pero nada... ve con Sasuke y descanza... lo necesitaremos...

...

― ¡Apartense!― bociferaba desesperado el ojiazul, tratandose de librar del agarré que tenía un oficial sobre él―. ¿Qué no ven que tienen a Neji!― decía una y otra vez, pero los policías parecían no entenderlo.

― Debe de calmarse, no puede ponerse en riesgo― repetía una y otra vez el hombre tratando de calmar al rubio. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros y en cierta forma se alegró de ver que no era el único en esa situación, sus compañeros se encontraban tratando de calmar a los acompañantes del rubio con el que él se encontraba lidiando.

― ¡Una patrulla se encuentra persiguiendo a esa furgoneta!― gritó otro oficial, que se encontraba a punto de golpear al otro Uzumaki, con tal de que el pelirojo dejase de causarle tantos problemas―. Si una patrulla no puede dar con ellos... ¿ustedes podrán?― preguntó tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los chicos. Ante ese comentario no pudieron discutir. Poco a poco se fueron calmando, ya no irían corriendo tras la camioneta que se había llevado a su amigo, pero aún así sentían la necesidad de ir por él.

― No podemos dejar que se lo lleven así como así― dijo Sai bastante frustrado. Eso sorprendió a Naruto. El rubio se consideraba amigo de Sai, pero pocas veces, por no decir que nunca, había escuchado a Sai molesto, después de todo ese chico era todo un genio evitando mostrar sus estados de animo o emociones...

― Tranquilo... dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos― dijo el hombre que hasta hacía poco se encargaba de detener a Naruto―. Lograremos rescatar a su amigo... cuando lo rescatemos lo dejaremos en la comisaría del centro― dijo mientras les brindaba una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlos.

― Dejen que los llevemos a un lugar seguro― ofreció una mujer―. A las personas rescatadas las estamos llevando a la comisaría del centro...y si están heridas al hospital Konoha― les informó la oficial―. También hay escuelas que están siendo usadas como albergues. Todo protegido por la policía...― continuó explicando, pero Yahiko la interrumpió.

― Iremos al departamento de un amigo― dijo seriamente. Al ver que los oficiales se disponían a replicar continuó―. Es seguro, ahí nos encontraremos con el resto de nuestros amigos― terminó.

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos. No se encontraban muy de acuerdo con esa idea, pero no podían obligar a esos chicos a obedecerlos. Hablaron entre ellos unos momentos y después de un rato volvieron a dirigirse a los adolescentes frente a ellos.

―Dejen que los llevemos a ese departamento...― comenzó diciendo el oficial que se había encargado de detener a Nagato.

―La patrulla llamará mucho la atención― replicó Sai.

― Iremos con las luces apagadas― contraatacó rápidamente la oficial―. El llevarlos no está a discusión― dijo autoritariamente―. Ahora suban.

Después de unos momentos todos se encontraban dentro de las patrullas. Nagato, Naruto y Sai se encontraban en la primera patrulla, mientras que en la segunda se encontraban Konan y Yahiko. El carro donde iba la pareja seguía al carro donde iban los otros tres jovenes. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba el edificio al que se dirigían. Una vez que bajaron de la patrulla la voz de la oficial los llamó.

― Vean el canal de Tokyo y el canal Konoha, y si pueden escuchen la radio― les indicó, al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos explicó―. Todas las comunicaciones están cortadas... incluyendo televisoras, telefónicas, internet... Menos esas dos y algunas estaciones de radio...

― ¿Cómo es eso?― preguntó perspicazmente Sai, provocando una sonrisa en la oficial.

― El canal Tokyo se encuentra bajo el control de Akatsuki, por ese canal los Akatsuki informan a quienes han capturado y los rescates que quieren― explicó.

― ¿Cómo saben eso?― preguntó en esta ocación Naruto.

― Han sido capturadas algunas personas, y continuamente comunican eso por ese canal― explicó apesumbrada la mujer―. La televisora Konoha está protegida por la policía, el mismo Fugaku Uchiha se encuentra en la televisora― comentó la mujer con admiración―. Los rescates e información importante son transmitidos por esa televisora.

― Entiendo... supongo que con las estaciones de radio es algo similar...― reflexiono Yahiko.

― En efecto... las estaciones comunican todo lo que pueden― con ese comentario se dió por terminada la conversación―. Cuidense, y esperemos que mañana todo sea mejor― deseó la mujer antes de dedicarles una sonrisa y arrancar la patrulla, después de una cuadra las patrullas encendieron las luces y después de que doblaron a la izquierda las perdieron de vista.

Subieron las escaleras apesadumbrados... no sabían como verían a la cara a sus amigos después de lo que había ocurrido con Neji...

...

El camino era bastante largo, comenzaba a pensar que jamás llegarían, hasta que la fría voz de Sasori se escuchó.

― Una cuadra más y llegaremos― dijo al tiempo que continuaba con la caminata.

Kiba ayudaba a Hinata a caminar, después de todo a la chica no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para caminar por si misma. En lo que llevaban del camino habían tenido qeu detenerse tres veces debido a los accesos de tos que había tenido. Todos se encontraban preocupados por la chica, la cual se veía muy débil, y bastante lastimada. Pero por eso mismo no podían detenerse, tenían que llegar pronto al departamento para que Hinata pudiese descansar.

Cuando se encontraban pasando la caseta del edificio vieron como unas personas cruzaban las puertas del lugar. Vieron como se movían frente a la puerta, y luego subían las escaleras. _"Probablemente sean Deidara y los demás"_ pensó Sasori caminando tranquilamente. Una vez que llegaron dentro del edificio se acercó a Hinata, quien se encontraba doblada tosiendo incontrolablemente. Miró por el raillo del ojo a Kiba y en los ojos del castaño vió la enorme preocupación que sentía. _"Esa preocupación no es normal"_ pensó intrigado. Si bien el también se encontraba sumamente preocupado por la chica, no creía que su mirada pudiese demostrar tantos sentimientos. Entonces cayó en cuenta... _"Le gusta"._

― Apuremonos― ordenó el Aburame al tiempo que, sin tomar en cuenta nada, cargaba a Hinata. Hinata pareció no darse cuenta, puesto que seguía tosiendo fuertemente, y un hilillo de sangre escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. El resto pareció entender e inmediatamente se pusieron a la par que ellos.

En el momento en el que terminaban se subir las escaleras, había alcanzado a ver como la puerta del departamento del rubio se cerraba. Se adelantó a sus acompañantes y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del departamento. Tocó la puerta una vez, y antes de que su mano impactase de nuevo contra la madera... la puerta se abrió.

Sasori no comprendía porque, pero sabía que sus problemas no habían hecho nada más que empezar...

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto el capi.. mis keridos lectores.. menos inner? :D<p>

inner: x ke me excluyes asi? D:

yo: x ke si no t excluyo me daras tu opinion.. la cual no kiero escuchar... r.r

inner: solo x ke es l vrd! r.r

yo: no es cierto! r.r...

(comienza concurso de miradas feas... inner me intimida un poco pero no me rindo... despues comenzamos a gruñir...)

pero de pronto...

javier: tu callate! deja de ablar sola! (tira una almoada ke deberia aberle pegado a inner en la parte de atras de la cabeza.. pero por alguna razon la almoada llega a mi)...

yo: wtf? x ke me dio a mi la almohada! D:

javier: sera x ke t la tire a tu cabezota? r.r

yo: pero le debio aber pegado a inner! D:

inner: buajajaja :D

javier: wtf? cual inner? .-.u (aca le sale una gotota stilo anime)...

yo: ke no la ves? D:

inner: buajajajajaja :D

javier: mejor t dejo de molestar... kiero ver el capi de fairy de esta semana .-.

yo: si... mejor dejame y vete a ver el... CAPI DE FAIRY! no lo e visto! D:

inner: como se te olvido? ya lleva desde el sabado! D:

yo: ske simplemente se me olvido x ke el fin me lo pase en casa de carla! D:

javier: ya callate.. si kieres verlo conmigo apurate.. r.r

yo: mejor dejemos esta pelea para despues.. ok inner? .-.

inner: si! apurate y contesta reviews para ver el capi! *u*

yo: si! *u*

ok.. aki dejare la pelea.. y mejor contesto reviews! XD.. emmm... contestare los reviews del cap 15 ke no conteste la ultima vez... XD

**Respuestas capi 15**

Partywaowatta: si! kibahina es extremo! jajajaajaja me acorde de sasagawa ryohei! de reborn!.. .. y si kiba es muuy hombre no crees? uno muy sexy si me lo preguntas... (golpeandome para poder volver a la normalidad y salir del modo fangirl!)

Kamikaze: emm.. no t kedes calva! XD.. emm.. eso significa ke no t gusto? D: ... prometo mejorar! TToTT

Loveashiteroamore: no es egoismo! yo la vrd no creo regresar x nadie en una situacion asi.. talvez x javier... pero la vrd ske el instinto de supervivencia t lo impide no cres?.. pero pues ellos sin ninjas! XD (ah.. no.. aki no son ninjas vrd?... mmm.. ke mas da.. esta en sus personalidades! XD)

Fanficfan : si.. la vrd ske la otra vez lei un fic donde hinata era muy ruda.. asi ke me gusto la idea de kitarle un poco esa proteccion ke siempre le ponen en los fics.. spero ke ese experimento t aya gustado! XD

Niwa : muchas gracias! me aces sentir importante! :P

Stellamaine : sii.. pero pronto los despertare! solo ke me encanto la idea de ke necesitasen ser protegidos! XD... son tan geniales! pero siempre son los fuertes.. ke protegen a todos... y esta vez keria ke fuesen ellos los protegidos.. para cambiar un poco las cosas... XD

**Respuestas capi16**

Xpminky76 : spero ke t aya gustado el cap! gomen x tantos caps del concierto! D:... y gomen x ke en este cap no hubo casi nada (mas bn nada) de kibahina.. pero en el proximo si abra muuucho kibahina! XD... y con lo de doctor naruto.. ske en un fic (naruhina) sale de doctor y me dio risa.. XD y espero ver mas reviews tuyos pronto! es lindo saber ke mas gente lee este fic!

lady-darkness-chan: me alegro mucho de ke t gustara... en este cap casi ni ubo kibahina... pero en el proximo abra! y muuucho!

Stellamaine : no le pasara nada.. lo ultimo ke kiero es ke kiba sufra... n.n

Niwa: si.. el futuro uzumaki! XD.. y pues en este casi ni ubo kibahina.. pero en el proximo.. ... XD

Fanficfan: yo tmb aria lo mismo! ! y no es ser pervertida.. es ser emocional! y ke kiba sea demasiado lindo!

Loveashiteroamore: pues si me lo preguntas.. preferiria acercarme yo solita a kien me guste.. y no en esas circunstancias! XD

Kamikaze: cierto... gomen.. abia olvidado ke no t gusta el nejiten... gomen... pero los separe x lo ke pasaria en este cap... y pues con lo de sai e ino... fue por este cap precisamente... de echo esas distribuciones las ice con ese fin..

Partywaowatta: stan salados... y pues si paso algo.. ya vere como lo arreglo.. XD

adrifernan19: jejejejejej muchas gracias! me alegra ke t guste como se desarrola la istoria! XD... y pues aki sta el camino a casa de deidara.. lo unico ke no supe como poner fue el camino del grupo de sasori... XD... asi ke me lo salte.. pero prometo ke en el proximo abra kibahina! XD

bueno..

yo/inner: muchisimas gracias x leer! x los reviews! y dejen reviews!

yo: inner!

inner: callate! javier ya le puso play al video!

(suena la voz de natsu)

yo: nooo! javier ponle pausa! y desde el principio! D:

javier: deja de acer ruido! ya voy a la mitad! r.r

yo/inner: ke le pongas pausa y desde el principio! r.r

javier: y x ke deberia de acerlo? r.r... no stas en posicion de ordenarme nada! r.r

yo: recuerda ke tengo tu cd de rata blanca! r.r

javier: wtf? O.o... ya lo puse desde el principio... pero apurate! r.r

yo/inner: ok :D

...

atte: lordkami! :D


	21. Cap19 Noche

Cap19/¿?

Hi overthere! (si me creo mucho xke aprendi a escribir "overthere"! XD)... hola! jajajajajaja! como estan? espero que bien! x ke yo me encuentro fatal! la razon? simple: estoy hasta la coronilla de tarea! despues de un fin de semana largo... es decir ke el lunes no tuve clases... volvi el martes... y parecia ke no ubiese ido a clases en todo un mes! los profesores estan locos! dejaron demasiada tarea! XD.. pero bueno.. aun con la tarea me las arreglo para subir el fic! XD...

bueno... en este cap kise poner más kibahina... ustedes me diran como les parecio... :D... y pues los invito a leer las traducciones ke tengo! XD... una es la de "Feelings are loud" y la otra es la de "Just one"... las dos las traduje tal cual las tenian las autoras.. y son kibahinas... la verdad ske se me icieron lindos.. y las invito a ke los lean para ke cambien un poco de istoria... XD

dejando eso aparte... viene mi disclaimer! naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... solo estadescabellada istoria ke escribo para desestresarme del dia a dia ke tengo en la escuela con todo esto de terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la uni... XD... es sin fines de lucro... solo pido reviews a cambio! XD

... ya bueno.. lo dejo leer el capi! me dicen si les agrado o no! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Noche... <strong>

El caos estalló cuando Hinata notó que su querido primo se encontraba ausente. Hinata no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos se derramasen por desesperación, sus piernas fallaron y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Kiba no comprendía que ocurría. Las palabras que Naruto les decía con vergüenza y pesar no cobraban sentido. No entendía que era lo que había hecho que Tenten se mostrase tan preocupada y aterrada. No entendía porque cuando Naruto habló Hinata soltó un gritó débil, ahogado y lastimado. No lograba comprender porque su amiga se encontraba llorando y en el suelo, ni porque todos la veían con lástima.

Kiba no comprendía porque ahora tenía a Naruto sujetado del cuello de su chamarra y de su boca salían cosas como "lo abandonaste" o "cobarde"...

Pero todo cobró sentído cuando Shino colocó una mano en su hombro y le habló con su tranquila voz.

― Nadie pudo haber hecho nada en esa situación― al escuchar esas palabras Kiba entendió todo lo que pasaba. Soltó a Naruto y se agacho para abrazar a Hinata protectoramente―. Te aseguró que hicieron todo lo que pudieron para evitarlo...

― Perdón― se disculpó bastante avergonzado Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada a otro punto. Se escuchó que Tenten murmuró algo sobre poner a Lee en un lugar cómodo, pero quien sorprendió a todos fue Hinata quien se liberó de abrazo de Kiba y se levantó.

― No-no se-se deben de disculpar.. ni-ni sen-sentir mal... yo-yo se-se...― pero no pudó terminar de hablar porque un fuerte acceso de tos la atacó, haciendo que volviese al suelo y se cubriese la boca intentando ocultar la sangre. Cuando hubo pasado, intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Kankuro le indicó que no hablase.

― No te sobreesfuerces― dijo en un tono protector―. Hinata tiene razón, no es culpa de nadie.

― Los policías dijeron que revisasemos la radio y la televisión... y que si rescataban a alguien lo llevarían a la comisaría del centro...― Yahiko vaciló un momento y continuó― y si se encontraban heridos los llevarían al hospital Konoha...

― No pensemos en lo peor― aclaró Shikamaru con una seriedad que nada más era apreciada cuando jugaba shogi con Temari―. Debemos descansar... pero debemos estar atentos a la televisión y la radio― terminó.

― Tomemos turnos― sugirió Sakura quien se había encontrado en la cocina junto con Ino preparando té para los recien llegados―. Preparamos té... mientras decidimos los turnos tomémoslo― indicó al tiempo que se sentaban en la sala, algunos en el sillón, otros en el suelo y otros en sillas. Cada quien se acercó a las bandejas y tomaron ya fuese o una taza o un vaso con la humeante bebida, pero justo cuando Hinata alargaba su mano para tomar una taza Sakura habló―. Tu no puedes tomar estó― indicó severa, causando en Hinata un notorio sonrojo y que esta bajase el rostro avergonzada. Kiba al notarlo se encontró dispuesto a reclamarle el porque trataba así a la peliazul, pero se contuvo al escuchar a Sakura hablar de nuevo―. No puedes tomar cosas calientes... dañaras más tu garganta...

― No sabrá tan bien... pero ya te preparamos algo de té frío― comentó Ino mientras le sonreía cálidamente a la chica―. Está en la nevera... en unos minutos podrás tomarlo― agregó.

― Ya tengo la estación Konoha― informó Nagato mientras se sentaba con ellos después de haber programado el estereo―. Es la que mejor se oye e informan todo lo que la estación Kage dice...

― Bien ya está todo listo entonces― fue Sasori quien habló en esta ocación―. Sólo queda decidir como serán los turnos...

...

Decidieron que sería en parejas, mientras uno escuchaba la radio el otro vería la televisión. Las parejas serían decididas al azar, al igual que los turnos. Por alguna obra del destino Kiba había quedado con Ino de pareja, pero Ino hábilmente cambió su lugar con Hinata, quien no se enteró de nada. Kiba, quien tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su pareja original era la Yamanaka, al ver que Hinata era su pareja no pudo menos que sonreír.

Mientras determinaban los turnos, un ruido provinente del estudio se escuchó. Todos voltearon a ver en dirección al pasillo y vieron la silueta de alguien caminar, al cabo de unos momentos Gaara apareció frente a ellos, apoyandose en Sasuke, mientras ambos trataban de caminar a donde se encontraba el resto. Los chicos se tambalearon peligrosamente, pero justo cuando parecía que caerían Juugo junto con Suigetsu los ayudaron a mantenerse en pie.

― No se olviden de nosotros...― dijo Sasuke con su común tono arrogante. Todos se sorprendieron al notar que aún podía sonar igual de arrogante en el estado tan pobre en el que se encontraba― ¿Qué... estaban planeando?― preguntó una vez que se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hinata. Sin pensarlo mucho, el pelinegro se recargó en el costado de la chica, quien sonrió y se acomodó mejor para poder darle al pelinegro mayor comodidad. Sasuke sonrió de lado―. Gracias Hyuuga...

Kiba por su parte se encontraba furioso. ¿Quién se creía Sasuke para apoyarse con tanta confianza en Hinata? ¿Por qué Hinata se lo permitía? ¿Por qué había sonreido? Se obligó a si mismo a pensar razonablemente, y sus deseos por halar a Hinata a él y hacer que Sasuke se golpease contra el suelo disminuyeron cosiderablemente, a pesar de eso quería que Sasuke dejase de apoyarse en Hinata...

Luego de unos instantes se decidió que Gaara y Sasuke tomarían el primer turno, para que después de este descansasen. Ya una vez que se terminó de decidir como pasarían la noche todos se dispersaron y acomodaron para pasar dormir mientras esperaban a que su turno llegase.

...

― Hinata, Hinata, Hinata― decía Kiba mientras trataba de despertar a la Hyuuga quien dormía tranquilamente recargada en la pared, debajo de la ventana. Antes de decidir despertarla se había perdido en observando las bellas facciones de la chica, hasta que la Hyuuga se comenzó a remover incomoda y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparón de sus ojos.

― No quiero quedarme sola― susurró la chica entre sueños. Kiba la escuchar lo que la chica había murmurado entre sueños la abrazó. Hinata al sentir que alguien la abrazaba de manera protectora abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó hasta quedar como una cereza.

El sonrojo disminuyó al reconocer la cabellera de quien ahora ocupada el lugar de su mejor amigo, pero rápidamente volvió a hacer acto de presencia al recordar los confusos sentimientos que el Inuzuka comenzaba a despertar en ella. ¿Por qué Kiba se encontraba abrazandola? ¿Sería que el chico sentía algo parecido que ella? No hayaba ninguna razón lágica al comportamiento de su amigo, hasta que el Inuzuka deshizo el abrazo y la encaró quedando sus rostros a pocos centimetros de distancia.

― No te dejaré sola jamás Hinata― dijo seriamente el castaño mientras veía a la chica a los ojos. Hinata entonces cayó en cuenta de la poca distancia que mantenía su rostro con el de Kiba, por lo que alejó su rostro avergonzada. Kiba al ver esa reacción de la chica se sintió estúpido. _"Como si ella se fuese a fijar en mi..."_ pensó amargamente―. Lo siento... no debí haberme acercado tanto... olvide lo fácil que te avergüenzas― se discupló mientras soltaba una risa tratando de aligerar el ambiente, el cual se había hecho inconmodo, y se alejaba de la chica mientras se comenzaba a parar.

―N-no-no... Ki-kiba-kun...― susurró Hinata avergonzada por lo que diría. No quería que Kiba se alejase de ella, realmente quería estar cerca de él―. No-no me-me...― comenzó pero su tartamudeo se intensificaba con cada palabra que decía, al igual que el dolor en su garganta, por lo que decidió callar. Kiba por su parte necesitaba saber que era lo que Hinata quería decirle. ¿Acaso le diría que no la tocase? ¿Qué no se le acercara? El Inuzuka quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica. La observó ponerse de pie, pero nunca pudo haberse esperado el que ella lo abrazara y ocultase su rostro en su pecho―. Gracias― susurró finalmente la chica, esperando que Kiba la escuchase.

Después de unos momentos el abrazo se rompió, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Kiba se decidió sentar en el sofá, en el poco espacio que le había dejado Tenten; por su parte Hinata se colocó junto al estéreo, en una silla la cual movió para poder ver a través de la ventana con mayor comodidad.

Se encontraba nevando nuevamente. Si nada relacionado con Akatsuki hubiese pasado probablemente se encontraría saliendo del parque, hablando emocionada con sus amigos, viendo la nieve caer, y probablemente dirigiendose a la casa de su primo, mientras cada uno de sus amigos se dirigía a sus respectivos hogares. Nunca hubiese esperado que se encontraría en esos instantes en el departamento de un chico que era "el amigo del hermano de mi amigo", viendo a través de la ventana, escuchando la radio, temiendo y esperando a la vez escuchar el nombre de su primo, puesto que si lo escuchaba sólo podía haber dos razones para ello, o bien que Akatsuki lo tenía y quería un rescate por él, o que la policía lo había salvado y ahora se encontraba en la comisaría del centro.

Soltó un suspiró cansado. No había dormido lo suficiente en todo el día. Podría parecer egoísta e incluso estúpido... pero en verdad necesitaba dormir. Ella acostumbraba llegar a la casa de su primo, hacer rápidamente la tarea y dormir hasta que Neji llegase y cenar juntos, para luego volver a dormir hasta el día siguiente. El tener tanto tiempo sin dormir lo acostumbrado comenzaba a afectarla, pero no podía dormir, al menos no en esos instantes... cuando pasase su turno ya podría dormir.

Vió pasar a toda velocidad a una camioneta frente al edificio, y segundos después vio pasar a una patrulla con los códigos encendidos. La chica abrió los ojos por la impresión, probablemente esa camioneta era de las personas de Akatsuki y tendría dentro a personas secuestradas. Dejó de escuchar la radio mientras con su vista seguía las luces de la patrulla que perseguía a ese automovil. Ahora se encontraban a dos calles de distancia, pero aún así pudo observar que ambos carros se encontraban detenidos. Entonces algo parecido a esperanza se instaló en su pecho, después de todo su primo podría encontrarse en esa furgoneta.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Kiba quien se encontraba observando la televisión concentrado en no perderse ni un detalle. Hasta ahora había habido cerca de tres rescates, pero en ninguno de ellos había figurado el nombre de Neji. Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y actuó sin pensar. Tomó la mano de Hinata y la haló hacía el, haciendo que la chica callese sobre él. Hinata no pudo menos que sonrojarse y Kiba por su parte se tensó al caer en cuenta de que tenía a Hinata sobre él.

― ¡Hinata lo siento!― exclamó sobresaltado por la situación y a la vez muy nervioso―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo en la radio?― preguntó después de meditar un poco y llegar a conclusión de que podría tratarse de algo importante. Hinata por su parte negó suavemente, desconcertando a Kiba. La chica se apoyó en el sofá y se irguió lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

Kiba no pudo hacer menos que intimidarse ante esa mirada, en ese momento comprendió que Hinata era realmente una Hyuuga. Si no fuese por los ojos color lavanda claro característicos de los Hyuuga Kiba nunca la hubiese visto como una Hyuuga. Es decir, el había convivido mucho tiempo con Neji, y había estado en presencia de Hizashi en algunas ocaciones, y en una ocación Neji había comentado que todos los Hyuuga era igual de serios. Pero nunca había visto esa seriedad en Hinata, en los ojos de la chica siempre había visto calidez y muchos otros sentimientos reconfortantes, en esos momentos los ojos de Hinata mostraban una seriedad que nada más había visto en Neji, ni siquiera Gaara o Sasuke podían competir con esa seriedad que rayaba en la frialdad... En ese momento comprendió que Hinata si era una Hyuuga, con todo lo que ese aterrador apellido incluía... sólo que lograba reprimir eso muy bien.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la peliazul se levantaba, pero se sorprendió bastante al sentir la delicada mano de la chica tomando la suya. Volteó a ver a la chica de nuevo a los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con esa seria mirada tan poco común en ella. Hinata haló suavemente de la mano de Kiba, indicandole que la siguiese, indicación que Kiba siguió sin dudar. Una vez que llegaron a la ventana Hinata le señaló a la patrulla y camioneta que se encontraban a dos calles del departamento. Kiba abrió los ojos asombrado, desde donde se encontraban, por increible que pareciese, podía verse como de la camioneta ayudaban a salir a unas personas, y como otras personas eran detenidas.

― Debemos estar atentos más que nunca a esas dos cosas― indicó seriamente el Inuzuka al tiempo que señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza la televisión y la radio―. Cuando sea el turno de Suigetsu y Sai les diremos.

― Si― contestó débilmente la chica mientras veía como el castaño volvía al sofá al tiempo que ella misma se sentaba en la silla.

En lo que quedo de su turno se escuchó del rescate que ellos habían presenciado a distancia, y se mencionaron a las personas rescatadas, pero desgraciadamente ningun rescate fue el de Neji. Tampoco en se había confirmado la captura de Neji ni pedido ningun rescate, por lo que Hinata aún mantenía esperazas de que su primo fuese rescatado de un momento a otro. Pasaron los minutos y fue momento de despertar tanto a Suigetsu como a Sai. Después de explicarles lo que habían visto por la ventana los dejaron a cargo de la "vigilancia".

...

Hinata se dirigía al lugar debajo de la ventana que había ocupado antes de que Kiba la despertarse para hacer guardia. Cuando se encontraba a punto de sentarse sintió como alguién la tomaba del brazo. Sin saber porque realmente, antes de voltaerse a ver a la persona que la había detenido, ya sabía quien era, ese tacto rudo pero suave a la vez era de una sola persona. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Hinata comprobo lo que ya sabía: Kiba se encontraba sujetandola del brazo.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos confundida. Kiba simplemente se encontraba aliviado de que ya no tuviese esa mirada, la verdad es que no iba con ella el ser seria. Cuando en su mente cruzó la idea que se encontraba apunto de llevar acabo le había parecido buena, pero ahora... dudaba que fuera buena idea... Tragó pesado y se infundió mentalmente valor.

― Si quieres...― comenzó, la chica quizó animarlo a continuar hablando, y al no poder hablar le quizó indicar que continuase con una mirada, pero desgraciadamente Kiba había volteado a otro lado, evitando así verla. Hinata al notar eso puso su mano izquierda en el brazo de Kiba, y Kiba por su parte sintió como la determinación volvía a él―. Si quieres... podemos dormir juntos...― terminó al tiempo que buscaba observar cualquier cosa excepto el rostro de Hinata.

Hinata por su parte no podía creer el ofrecimiento de Kiba. En verdad se encontraba descolocada. ¿Kiba le pedía dormir con él? No comprendía el porque a la extraña propuesta. Mientras su rostro mostraba una notable confusión Kiba la miró de reojo y lo notó. Por lo que decidió que era buena idea decir algo más...

― Sólo lo decía... porque... tu sabes... por lo de Neji...― murmuraba Kiba más para si mismo que para Hinata, pero Hinata comprendió a la perfección lo que el castaño quería decirlo. _"Kiba es muy lindo... en verdad se preocupa por mi"_ pensó conmovida la chica por la protectora actitud de su amigo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y rezó mentalmente porque su voz saliese como era debido.

― Gracias Kiba-kun― contestó utilizando todo su autocontrol para no tartamudear, sorprendentemente lograndolo. La verdad no era sorpresa, con el poco tiempo que llevaba tratando al Inuzuka se había dado cuenta de que con él no sentía esa inseguridad que la llvaba a tartamudear. De pronto una idea asaltó su mente... esa respuesta que le había dado era muy ambigua. Es decir, esa podía ser tomada como una manera amable de rechazar esa propuesta, y eso era todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Lo que quería en esos momentos era estar junto a su amigo, aquel que le inspiraba seguridad con el simple hecho de estar junto a ella.

Pero para su suerte Kiba pareció haber entendido su respuesta, puesto que le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y la haló del brazo conduciendola al estudio. En el estudio se encontraban Gaara, quien se encontraba recostado en una especie de cama ubicada al fondo del estudio, mientras que Temari y Kankuro se encontraban ocupando un pequeño pero como sillón que se encontraba en al pared contraria a la de la cama que el menor de los Sabaku ocupaba. Kiba condujó a Hinata y la llevó hasta una esquina libre que se encontraba justo al lado contrario del lado que los Sabaku ocupaban.

― Aquí será más cómodo dormir― explicó al tiempo que se sentaba y obligaba a Hinata a sentarse junto a él. Ambos cerraron lo ojos, comenzando a dormirse en cuanto se relajaron. Kiba sintió frío repentinamente, y no pudo evitar estremecerse, ahora el frío se sentía más. Trató de no hacer caso al esa desagradable sensación y dormir aunque fuese un poco, pero de nuevo a su cuerpo lo recorrió un escalofrío. Hinata a pesar de encontrarse entre la cuerda floja entre la conciencia y la inconciencia sintió a Kiba estremecerse a causa del frió. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería hacer.

Abrazó a Kiba.

Esa simple acción provocó que Kiba se sobresaltase. De pronto dejó de tener frió y sintió como los delicados brazos de Hinata lo rodeaban, brindandole calor. Y al igual que la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba abrazandolo, hizo lo que su cuerpo quería sin meditarlo mucho... y correspondió el abrazo.

Atrajó a la chica más hacía él, sintiendo como el pequeño pero voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica desprendía un agradable calor. Mientras Hinata sentía sobre su cabello la tranquila respiración del castaño, Kiba sentía en su cuello la calmada respiración de la chica entre sus brazos. Sintió a la peliazul removerse entre sus brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda, por lo que perezosamente y con algo de esfuerzo abrió sus párpados, que se encontraban más pesados que de costumbre, y se encontró con la mirada de Hinata, que al igual que la suya se encontraba cansada y con sueño.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, y mudamente articuló "Duerme bien", para después sonreirle tiernamente. Kiba por su parte quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de los labios de su amiga. Esos labios lo llamaban inconcientemente. Y la verdad era que en esos momentos, en los que no se encontraba completamente conciente, no se encontraba en posición de controlar sus impulsos, por lo que ni siquiera dudó un poco en hacer lo que quería.

La besó.

Hinata, quien se encontraba más inconciente que conciente, se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos. Los labios de Kiba atraparon sus labios en un suave beso, un beso tan suave que parecía un sueño...

Kiba se encontraba a punto de separar sus labios de los de Hinata, cuando sorpresivamente... ella comenzó a corresponderle.

Los labios de la chica se movían siguiendo de una manera algo torpe, ya fuese por inexperiencia o por sueño, el ritmo que los labios de Kiba le imponían. Kiba sentía que ningún postre era tan dulce o delicioso como los labios de la peliazul, parecía que por tantos pasteles y postres que comía el sabor a dulce se había quedado impregnado a los labios de la chica. Y por su parte la chica se encontraba impresionada por el delicioso sabor de los labios de Kiba, sorprendentemente los labios del Inuzuka tenían un sabor a té.

Después de unos momentos los chicos se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron a lo ojos, y después de unos segundos el castaño rompió el contacto. Dirigió sus labios al lóbulo de Hinata y lo mordisqueó jugetonamente, haciendo que Hinata soltase un suave quejido. Recorrió la mandibula de la chica con un camino de besos hasta volver a llegar a los labios de la chica, donde se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros. Con cada beso ambos parecían despertar, las fuerzas parecían volver a sus cuerpos.

Kiba miró a los ojos a Hinata momentaneamente, y después de eso sus labios volvieron a buscar los de la peliazul. La peliazul en esta ocación fue quien terminó por borrar toda distancia entre los dos. El beso fue esta vez más salvaje, más como algo que se esperara del Inuzuka. El castaño mordisqueó el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que los abriese por la sorpresa. Kiba profundizó el beso, y sintió a Hinata estremecerse cuando el beso se tornó más intenso. Pasó una mano tras la nuca de la chica, obligandola a que el beso se profundizase aún más, mientras que la otra mano se afianzó en la espalda de la chica, pegandola más contra él.

Y nuevamente se separaron por falta de aire.

Ambos se quedaron observando los ojos del otro durante un largo momento, hasta que Kiba decidió romper el silencio.

― Me gustas desde la primera vez que te ví― dijo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a Hinata y la pegaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. Con cada palabra que decía sentía que un peso, del cual nunca se había percatado, se le quitaba de los hombros―. Se que suena tonto, pero desde la vez que chocamos el lunes... no he dejado de pensar en tí― prosiguió mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado por su mente la vez que la vió en el suelo, recogiendo las cosas que habían salido de su mochila.

El chico esperaba una respuesta de Hinata, pero no había respuesta por parte de la chica. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo... tenían tan poco tiempo de conocerse, y aún así él había desarrollado sentimientos tan fuertes por la chica. Era estúpido pensar que ella fuese a sentir algo por él, pero estaba el hecho de lo que acababa de pasar: Hinata había correspondido su beso, y ella misma lo había besado. Su mente se encontraba hecha un caos...

Hinata por su parte se encontraba completamente petrificada. Había tenido su primer beso, nada más y nada menos que con quien con un cortisimo periodo de tiempo había ocupado el lugar de la persona en la que más confiaba. Esos dos besos habían sido tan espectaculares como distintos... El primero había sido lento y suave, mientras que el segundo había sido intenso y profundo. La sensación de los labios de Kiba la tenían completamente alejada de la realidad. Escuchó que Kiba le decía algo, y esas palabras habían hecho que su corazón se acelerase aún más. Quería contestarle, pero como en otras tantas ocaciones, su tímidez y, ahora, el precarió estado de su garganta le impedían hablar.

Decidió que para expresarle a Kiba que ella también se sentía así no hacían falta palabras. Levantó su rostro y depositó un efímero beso en los finos labios del chico. El castaño la volteó a ver, y en la mirada de la chica vio que ella también sentía lo mismo que él. El castaño le dió un corto beso a la chica, al cual ella respondió con otro beso, pero un poco más largo en esta ocación.

― Podría pasar el resto de la noche así Hinata― comentó Kiba divertido, sacandole una sonrisa la chica―. Pero es mejor que descansemos... mañana será un largo día― la chica simplemente asintió e intentó alejarse de Kiba para poder dejarlo descansar mejor, pero fue detenída―. ¿Quién dijo que te movieses?― preguntó divertido. Abrió sus piernas y en un rápido moviento acomodó a Hinata entre estas, quedando la espalda de la chica contra su pecho. La chica se sonrojó, pero aún así buscó una posición más cómoda, recargando su rostro en el pecho del castaño―. Duerme bien― susurró el castaño, teniendo como respuesta el que Hinata lo tomase del brazo.

Y como si esas dos últimas palabras hubiesen sido órdenes... ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p>yo: ola a todos! les gusto el cap!<p>

inner:... sorprendentemente... si me gusto mas ke los anteriores..

yo: o.o.. eso significa ke estoy mejorando como escritora? :3

inner: no... solo me agrado x ke x fin kiba y hinata se besaron! (yeah!)!

yo: solo te fijaste en eso! D:

inner: si :D

yo: no t das cuenta de todo lo que trabajo para ke mi escritura mejore con cada cap!

inner: para mi escribes igual de mal siempre! :D

yo: retractate aora mismo! (la tumbo contra el suelo y le comienzo a aplicar la rompehuesos)

inner: jamas! (se zafa y comienza acerme la quebradora pero me zafo! :D)

yo: dejemos la lucha libre para despues... mejor contesto reviews! r.r

bueno comenzare a contestar reviews... XD.. solo ke ubo un pekeño problema.. x ke creo ke cualkier entrada a mis istorias ya fuese entre el saba y el lunes no agarraba.. es decir... si me dejaron review en mi cap anterior (en cualkiera de mis otras istorias) no me llego.. XD... sorry no se x ke fanfiction me izo eso.. de eso me di cuenta x ke una amiga x primera vez me iba a dejar review y segun ella me dejo.. pero a mi no me marco ke nadie leyese ninguna istoria en esos 3 dias.. asi ke lo siento si me dejaron review y no lo contesto... no sera aproposito.. simplemente no me llego... u.u

lady-darkness-chan: se t figura? si kieres t lo presto! XD... aora no me dejo ver el cap de fairy tail con el.. es un envidioso.. r.r... ah si pero volviendo al fic...sii.. neji tiene un cabello genial.. todo lacio y bonito.. no como yo ke tengo el cabello todo ondulado (ni sikiera puedo decir ke es rizado! )... XD... ah si con el fic! XD.. ke bn ke t a gustado lo ke e echo.. y en verdad espero ke t aya gustado el kibahina.. y tratare de acer mejor el suspenso y eso... XD! como siempre muchisimas gracias x tu review! XD

Xpminky76: me alegra muchisimo ke t gustara el cap! n.n y sii.. yo tmbien kiero saber ke le paso a neji! XD... deja mi mente crea algo.. XD.. jajajaa... y si en este cap ubo mas kibahina.. espero ke t aya gustado.. y cualkiero cosa mal ke veas no dudes en acermela saber! XD

...

bueno asta aki con los reviews ke si recibi... y bueno no me keda nada mas ke pedirles ke perdonen uno ke otro orror ortografico ke creo ke tuve.. pero ke en este momento ya no encuentro... e invitarlos a leer mis traducciones... x cierto en la de "Feelings are loud" la autora ya me confirmo ke ya planeo la otra parte... y ke en cuanto la tenga me dira para ke la tradusca... XD.. jajajajaja asi ke en resumen! pasense x mis demas traducciones si kieren para leer istorias bastante lindas de otra autoras! XD

...

yo:bueno entonces..

yo/inner: dejen reviews!

yo: maldita inner! ke yo lo iba a decir!

inner: x ke no mejor t pones a estudiar para el psicometrico! r.r

yo: wtf? para el psicometrico no se estudia... D:

inner: si yo fuera tu si estudiara... :D

yo: wtf?... bueno adios! (corro al estudio y me imagino ke me pondre a estudiar! XD)

...

atte: lordkami! :D


	22. Cap20 Tu ¿recuerdas lo de anoche?

Cap20/¿?

Saludos desde TIJUANA! jajajajajaja ola a todos! aki ando tratando de descanzar despues de que oy mi cerebr kedo exprimido como limon por una prueba de dignostico ke se le aplica a todos los alumnos de 6to semestre de preparatoria.. XD... y bueno.. lo unico genial eske como es taan importante para mi escuela salir bn.. les ordenaron a los profes ke no nos dejen tarea! asi ke... pude dejar un tiempo el maldito trabajo ke llevo aciendo desde ke comenzaron las clases! XD

fuera de eso no tengo mucho ke comentarles... excepto ke si no saco oy otra traduccion llamada "Oh my godness" la sacare antes del proximo cap.. x ke no e tenido tiempo de terminar la traduccion x culpa de ke mi cerebro keda frito despues de estos examenes... XD

recorde algo!... me alegra ke les aya gustado el cap anterior! la vrd ske staba muy nerviosa acerca de si les gustaba o no el cap donde ya ponia ke por fin se besaban! XD... ya veran oy lo ke pasara!... espero ke les guste! XD.. la vrdad ske pienso poco a poco poner mas kibahina! XD.. pero ya no puedo poner tanto como en el cap pasado! es decir no se la pueden pasar asi todos los capis... o si?XD... bueno... oy puse un poco de kibahina.. espero ke les guste! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Tu... ¿recuerdas lo de anoche?...<strong>

― Despierten dormilones― decía Temari mientras zarandeaba fuertemente a Kiba y suavemente a Hinata para poder despertarlos―. Es hora de despertar― continuaba. En verdad la había sorprendido que al despertar se encontrara con que Kiba y Hinata también habían dormido con ellos en el estudio, pero más la había sorprendido el encontrar a Kiba abrazando a Hinata, quien se encontraba entre sus piernas.

El primero en despertar fue Kiba, quien abrió lentamente los ojos. El chico mostró clara sorpresa al ver a Temari frente a él, y se hubiese levantado bruscamente si no hubiese sido por que sentía el cuerpo de alguien recargado contra su pecho. De pronto todos los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a su mente: el concierto, la explosión, gente herida, huir del parque, el departamento, Neji ausente... y Hinata besandolo.

Todo parecía un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla... todo menos lo último que le había llegado a la mente: el besar a Hinata. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese último recuerdo. Pero... ¿era un recuerdo? ¿habría sido un sueño? Volteó a ver a quien se encontraba entre sus piernas y se encontró con una durmiente Hinata. Entonces no podía haber sido un sueño después de todo él había hecho dormir a Hinata de esa manera _después_ de besarse... Su mente daba vueltas alrededor de la duda.

Por su parte Temari comenzaba a formar en su mente una idea nada erronea de lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos. _"Así que al fin decidió decirle..."_ pensó divertida al imaginarse a un nervioso Kiba confesandole sus sentimientos a Hinata. No es que el hubiese sido tan obvio, pero ella desde que vió las miradas que Kiba le dedicaba a su amiga dedujo que la peliazul afectaba de una manera distinta al Inuzuka. Había confirmado su teoria gracias a Gaara, a quien le había tenido que rogar cerca de dos horas para que hablase con Kiba acerca de eso...

Hinata al sentir tanto moviento a su alrededor comenzó a despertar, pero en realidad no quería... se sentía demasiado cómoda donde se encontraba, con esa calidez acompañandola. Se removió en donde se encontraba y sintió como la persona en quien se encontraba recargada se tensaba... _"Espera... ¿recargada?"_ pensó alarmada una vez que comenzó a razonar sus pensamientos y situación. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con los afilado ojos de Kiba observandola. Ante esa imagen su mente recordó lo que había hecho justo antes de dormir. La chica se sonrojó hasta quedar como una cereza y volteó su vista para no ver al chico, encontrandose con la divertida mirada de Temari.

― Veo que despertaste bella durmiente― comentó divertida―. Vamos levantense― ordenó. Hinata no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces, y como si fuese un resorte se levanto rápidamente. Kiba por su parte no podía evitar sentirse confundido.

Hinata actuaba así por lo del beso, de eso estaba seguro... ¿Acaso le diría que lo olvidara? Había sido demasiado ingenuo pensando que ella se fijaría en él. Después de todo ella era tan especial y diferente... era obvio que cualquier chico se fijase en ella, y era más que natural que ella quisiese estar con alguien de más categoría. Pensamientos negativos se comenzaban a formar en su mente, creando cada vez más desconfianza en el chico.

― Que bien que despertaron― comentó alegre Temari, quien no se había percatado del aire depresivo que comenzaba a rodear a Kiba―. Intentaré despertar de nuevo a mis hermanos, ustedes vayan a despertar a los demás― la rubia ignorante completamente de la tensión poco usual que comenzaba a formarse entre Kiba y Hinata, ni siquiera notó cuando los dos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Su mente en esos momentos se encontraba ocupada en lo difícil que era despertar a Gaara sin el dichoso despertador que Kankuro le había regalado hacía tiempo. En esos momentos no se le hacía tan fastidioso el escuchar como el pelirojo estrellaba el despertador contra el suelo durante la mañana. Comenzaba a considerar seriamente ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar un despertador que sonase igual, después de todo parecía la única manera de despertar a su hermano.

"_Y pensar que en algún momento sufrió de insomnio"_ pensó mientras zarandeaba al pelirojo intentando despertarlo sin resultado alguno. Observó los negros parpados de su hermanito, así los tenía desde los seis años más o menos, después de todo el pelirojo había sufrido de insomnio desde los cuatro años. El insomnio lo había superado hacía dos años, y desde entonces era imposible despertarlo si no era por medio de un molesto sonido de despertador. Todos sabían que Gaara odiaba despertar, y que había agarrado la curiosa costumbre de estrellar con todas sus fuerzas el objeto que lo despertase. Sus ojos se posaron en el vendaje que cubría la frente de Gaara. _"Talvez no despierte porque..."_ pero prontó desechó ese pensamiento cuando recordó que su hermano había jurado y perjurado que se encontraba bien. La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación... mejor intentaría despertar a Kankuro... el lo ayudaría a despertar a Gaara.

Camino hasta el sofá que durante la noche había compartido con su hermano. Aún recordaba como había llegado la noche anterior quejandose porque su compañero de turno había sido Karin, y que prefería mil veces más el verla con esa actitud prepotente a esa nueva actitud depresiva y melancolica que había adquirido. Eso la hizo recordar que debería de hablar con ella, Sakura e Ino... después de todo esas tres necesitaban ayuda, no era fácil asimilar que dos de tus amiga resultasen ser parte de semejante pandilla criminal.

Cuando llegó frente a Kankuro decidió despertarlo de una manera más brusca de la que jamás utilizaría con Gaara, pero después de todo Kankuro era... Kankuro. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar tapó la nariz de su hermano y el efecto fue instantaneo... su hermano boqueó en busca de aire... y despertó.

― ¡Temari! ¿Estás loca o qué?_―_ preguntó enojado el recién despertado. El chico observó el rostro sonriente de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír cansadamente―. Hmp... hora de despertar... ¿no?― comentó mientras se estiraba y sentía los huesos de su columna tronar.

― Si... ahora ayudame a despertar a Gaara― respondió la de cuatro coletas mientras se giraba ver al menor de los tres dormir cómodamente en la cama frente a ellos―. No logro despertarlo... ¿alguna idea?― preguntó volviendo la vista al castaño.

― Si...― contestó, pero se vió interrumpido por un bostezo. Después sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo miró unos segundos―. Te extrañaré...― susurró al tiempo de que se levantaba mientras apretaba las teclas del celular y se acercaba a su hermano. Después de unos momentos colocó el celular junto la cabeza de su hermano y se sentó en el sillón―. Espera...

Pasaron escasos segundos, en los cuales una vaga idea sobre lo que planeaba hacer Kankuro llegaba a la mente de la chica. No podía creer como esa idea no había llegado a su mente antes, pero entonces el recuerdo de lo que su hermano hacía con cualquier objeto que despertara llegó a su mente. Ahora entendía porque Kankuro se veía tan triste... perdería algo por lo que trabajó bastante. Tomó la mano de su hermano intentando infundirle fuerzas para poder sobrellevar lo que vendría a continuación. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron hacía su hermanito... esperando a que pasase lo ahora inevitable.

Y ocurrió...

En cuanto se escuchó el primer sonido provienente del celular la mano de Gaara se movió veloz a donde se encontraba el aparato y sin ninguna contemplación lo tomó con fuerza y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. En ese momento se escuchó un gemido lastimero de Kankuro, a lo que Temari respondió apretando su mano. Después de unos segundos Gaara comenzó a levantarse y miró primero con odio y luego con confución al celular que ahora se encontraba destrozado en el suelo. Giró su rostro a sus hermanos y se encontró con Kankuro conteniendo las ganas de llorar y a Temari consolandolo.

― Buenos días― saludó mientras miraba apenado a su hermano mayor. _"Tendré que comprarle un nuevo celular"_ pensó con pesar antes de sacarse la sabana de encima y salir de esa cama.

...

Despertar a los demás no fue difícil, la mayoría tenían el sueño ligero. Aunque claro había habido sus honrosas excepciones, como las de Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto y Deidara... Para sorpresa de todos tanto Konan como Lee habían despertado durante la noche, la chica mientras Kankuro y Karin hacían guardia, y el azabache mientras era el turno de Naruto y Sasori. Para cuando Kiba terminó de despertar a Shikamaru, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, con el televisor y el radio encendidos.

― Muy bien― dijo Konan mientras entraba a la sala acompañada de Yahiko y Nagato, cada uno cargando tazas de café, vasos de leche, y diferentes cosas que encontraron para comer. Después de que todos alcanzaron algo de "desayuno" la chica volvió a hablar―. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

―Esa es una buena pregunta― dijo Juugo. Después de unos momentos en los cuales cada quien reflexionó lo que deberían de hacer el chico que generalmente se mantenía en silencio habló de nuevo―. Deberíamos ir al hospital― dijo simplemente mientras tomaba un sorbo a su taza de café―. Le hace falta azúcar― y habiendo dicho eso tomó una cuchara de la mesa y buscó el azúcar con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, luego le agregó al café siete cucharadas de azúcar y volvió a tomarlo―. Mejor...― murmuró para si mismo. Kiba al igual que los que no se encontraban acostumbrados a convivir con Juugo, que eran todos exceptuando a Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu, lo miraron extrañados o más bien sorprendidos... ¿quién hubiese pensado que alguien con una apariencia tan intimidante tomase el café con más azúcar que la que un niño pequeño le pondría?

― Lo que dice Juugo-kun es cierto― dijo Lee, quien fue el primero en salir de la impresión de ver a alguien como Juugo comportarse de esa manera―. Temari-san y Gaara-kun necesitan ir a que les curen correctamente sus heridas... Shikamaru-kun necesita revisarse el brazo... Hinata-chan también necesita que le den algo para su garganta... Sasuke-kun necesita que le revisen adecuadamente el golpe...― comenzó a decir mientras que por cada persona que mencionaba levantaba un dedo.

― Muy bien Lee... ya hiciste tu punto― lo interrumpió Tenten sin ningún tacto―. Pienso igual que Lee― comentó seriamente―. ¿Entonces iremos al hospital?― preguntó a los demás.

En general hubo una aceptación general por parte de los presentes. Kiba sin dudarlo respondió que si, en su mente había estado rondando como se encontraban su madre y su hermana, y si nada inesperado había pasado, algo que interfiriese con el estado de su madre, su madre seguría en el hospital, y lo más seguro era que su hermana también, después de todo el día anterior le había dicho que se quedaría con su madre mientras él se encontraba en el concierto. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía la situación de su madre... excepto Hinata. Probablemente la chica no se acordaría de ese detalle... no había razón para que le importase.

― Bien... entonces en cuanto estemos todos listos nos separaremos en los mismos grupos que anoche e iremos al hospital Konoha― ordenó Itachi―. Debería de ser más seguro que ayer, puesto que es de día, y ahora la policía se encuentra más preparada... pero no hay que confiarnos, así que tomaremos las mismas precauciones de ayer...

Después de eso los chicos se dispersaron por el apartamento, "relajandose" y descansando todo lo que pudiesen. Después de todo desde ese lugar había un largo camino hasta el hospital Konoha...

...

Kiba observó como Hinata se dirigía al cuarto de lavado. El chico volteó a todos lados y mentalmente ubicó a todos sus amigos... ninguno se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado, excepto la Hyuuga. Talvez esa fuese su mejor oportunidad para poder hablar de lo sucesido anoche, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y entró al cuarto de lavado.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que cuando abriese la puerta se encontraría sin su chamarra y mucho menos sin su blusa. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de ver una enorme marca morada en el abdomen de la chica, un enorme golpe. Entonces entendió porque la chica se había dirigido a ese lugar, ella quería privacidad, y más que eso... quería evitar que se diesen cuenta de ese enorme moretón.

― Ki-ki-kiba-kun― murmuró completamente pálida al ver que Kiba había visto lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado ocultar de los demás. El miedo de que Kiba se enojase por ocultar esa herida era tanto que logró dejar de lado su vergüenza.

― Hinata... ¿desde cuando? ¿por qué?― preguntó sin quitar la vista del abdomen de la chica. No podía creer que ella hubiese ocultado algo así. Probablemente no pensase decirselo a nadie, y probablemente lo tuviese desde que salieron del concierto, y lo más probable es que fuese grave, ese golpe no se veía como algo de lo cual no se tuviese que preocupar―. Hinata, ¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser?― preguntó bastante enojado.

Sin que la chica se diese cuenta hecho el seguro en el pomo de la puerta. Hinata no se iría de ahí hasta que los dos hubiesen hablado, después de todo hasta dentro de una hora se irían de ese lugar, tenían tiempo de sobra para poder hablar, o más bien... tenía tiempo de sobra para poder regañarla por haber ocultado eso.

― Yo-yo... lo-lo si-sien-siento Ki-kiba-kun― le respondió con bastante dificultad. La verdad era que cuando escuchó que irían al hospital se relajó, puesto que talvez podrían atenderle ese golpe que se había hecho la noche anterior. La realidad era que no se había dado cuenta de él, la noche anterior había sentido molestias en su abdomen, pero había supuesto que se debían a que había tosido fuertemente bastantes veces. Ese día mientra hablaban del hospital había sentido una doloroza punzada cuando respiró, por lo que en cuanto los demás no la vieron huyó al cuarto de lavado a ver como se encontraba su abdomen... la verdad era que nunca se esperó encontrarse con semejante moretón...

― Ponte la blusa y explicate― dijo Kiba mientras apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de la chica. La chica entonces fue conciente de que se encontraba sin blusa... frente a Kiba. Por lo que no dudó ni un instante en colocarse de nuevo su blusa, y después su chamarra. Una vez descente, se acercó a Kiba y este comprendió de inmediato que la chica intentaba salir―. No saldrás de aquí hasta que te hayas explicado...― indicó amenazadoramente, por lo que la peliazul no tuvo otra opción más que retroceder.

Era ilógico, pero al mismo tiempo que el tono y las palabras de Kiba la atemorizaban, también la hacían sentir segura. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Kiba, por lo que caminó hasta la lavadora y se sentó sobre ella. Aclaró sus ideas y respiró hondo, tosiendo un poco después de eso.

Le contó a Kiba toda la verdad acerca del golpe, y después de unos momentos los dos se encontraban en silencio. La chica le había asegurado en repetidas ocaciones ke no le había dicho porque no se encontraba segura de nada, pero que en cuanto vio la herida había pensado en decirle en cuanto lo viese.

Una vez fuera las preocupaciones por el estado de Hinata Kiba se relajó. El chico se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, quitó el seguro y se dispuso a salir. Pero quitó su mano del pomo de la puerta cuando recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior. _"Estamos solos... nadie nos va a molestar... ¿que mejor oportunidad que esta?"_ pensó mientras analizaba la situación. _"Ninguna"_ se respondió a si mismo.

― Hinata... yo... ¿recuerdas lo de anoche?... nosotros...― comenzó a balbucear mientra se reprendía mentalmente por no poder hablar claro acerca de lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba tan nerviosa como Kiba, o incluso más. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado lo de la noche anterior? El recuerdo de Kiba besandola no abandonaba su mente... es decir... ¿cómo podría? El color de su rostro fue acendiendo por la gama de rojos... hasta llegar a su ya común rojo cereza. Quería responderle que si, pero a la vez sentía que no tenía fuerza suficiente para decirlo y no desmayarse de la vergüenza. Miró a Kiba y notó como este volteaba a otro lado. Mentalmente hizo un puchero, ¿es qué siempre que no le podía responder con palabras tenía que voltear a otro lado?

Kiba sintió como Hinata le tocaba el brazo y volteó a verla rápidamente, talvez más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, puesto que sintió un ligero dolor en el cuello, pero el chico hizo caso omiso a esa molestia y centró toda su atención en la chica frente a él.

Ella al verlo con ojos espectantes asintió tímidamente.

Él comprendió a lo que se refería la chica con ese tímido gesto.

―¿Te molestó?― preguntó a la chica. Ella se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible, pero lentamente negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo le podría haber molestado? ¿A quién le podría haber molestado que el chico que te gusta te besase? Si bien ella no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta el día anterior cuando comenzó todo ese pandemonio, ahora sabía que a ella le gustaba... vaya que le gustaba Kiba. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kiba.

El castaño había puesto sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la había atraido a él. El rostro de Hinata golpeó en contra del pecho del Inuzuka, y la masculina escencia de Kiba le llenó los ó como el chico la abrazaba fuertemente, como queriendo evitar que se fuese. Pero ella nunca se iría, ella quería estar con él.

El castaño sintió a la peliazul removerse en el abrazo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con ella, viendolo. Sus ojos se conectaron al instante, y permanecieron viendose a los ojos durante un tiempo. Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos, horas, dias, meses, años... no habrían notado el pasar del tiempo, se encontraban demasiado ocupados comunicandose silenciosamente con esas miradas.

Finalmente Kiba rompió el contacto visual con la ojiblanca y se dedicó a observar esos labios que lo llamaban nuevamente... no... decir eso era erroneo. Esos labios nunca lo habían dejado de llamar, siempre se encontraban queriendo llamar su atención, pero él creyendolos fuera de su alcanze los había ignorado, ahora era diferente. Ahora podía reclamarlos como suyos sin ningún problema.

Y así lo hizo...

Se encontraba besando a Hinata de nuevo, de una manera posesiva. Ella debía entender que ella era de él, y a cambio... él era de ella.

Podría sonar estúpido... pero así lo sentía.

Hinata besaba suavemente a Kiba, muy contrario a como él se encontraba besandola. Sin darse cuenta Hinata comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera, un poco más lento, pero con la misma intensidad.

Kiba sintió las manos de Hinata subir suavemente por su torso, hasta llegar a su cuello y enroscarse en él. Pero las manos de la chica no permanecieron mucho tiempo ahí, puesto que estas comenzaron a jugar delicadamente con sus cabellos castaños. Kiba también hacía lo mismo, con una mano jugueteaba con el largo y sedoso cabello de Hinata, y su otra mano se dedicaba a pegar todo lo posible el cuerpo de Hinata al suyo.

Desgraciadamente escucharon voces cerca del cuarto de lavado, así que ambos bastante concientes de su situación decidieron interrumpirse. Se separarón y decidieron salir, pero justo cuando Hinata se encontraba a punto de salir Kiba la detuvo.

― Mejor quedate aquí... le diré a Ino que venga a ver ese golpe― le ordenó el Inuzuka. Lo mejor era que Ino la viese ahí, después de todo conociendo a la rubia ella querría verla en medio de la sala, y conociendo a Hinata... eso sería para ella lo mismo que la desnudase enfrente de toda la escuela. Aún así creía que lo mejor era que la revisara la rubia... no es que no confiase en Naruto o Sakura, pero dejando de lado todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía a la rubia, sabía que ella era la mejor. Después de todo ella había tomado ese curso de primeros auxilios cuando eran novios, y recordaba cuando un día llegó diciendole que le habían dado un reconocimiento por ser la mejor del curso.

― No-no hace fa-falta... cu-cuando lleguemos a-al hospital podrán revisarme― replicó la peliazul.

― Sólo con ver ese golpe me doy cuenta de que es grave― le dijo seriamente―. He tenido varios de esos por algunas peleas...― comentó mientras volteaba a otro lado. Hinata sabía que él se había metido en varias peleas junto con Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Kankuro, pero aún así no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de que ella creyera que era un busca-peleas―. Siempre se ven menos peligrosos de lo que son realmente...― y después de eso salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata sola.

* * *

><p>yo: ke? les gusto? *u*<p>

inner: no! r.r

yo: creo ke t lo e dicho antes.. y en este instante te lo repito... NO T PREGUNTO A TI!

inner: pues igual t dare mi opinion! r.r

yo: mejor t ignoro! kiero contestar los reviews!

inner: x ke tanto apuro! D:

yo: x ke despu

es de esto tomare una siesta! *u*

inner: no estas algo grande para siestas?

yo: ske tu no iciste el examen de oy! TToTT... es demasiado cansado! TToTT

inner: yo si stube ai! en espiritu! D:

yo: pero tu no lo contestaste! r.r

inner: pero stube ai! y era orrible! demasiado silencio! D:

yo: si! TToTT

inner: no ke kieres contestar reviews!

yo: cierto! o.o... despues de esto me tomare una siesta! n.n

bueno... oy no hubo pelea con mi inner realmente.. supongo ke ambvas nos encontramos demasiado cansadas como para pelear!XD.. bueno como los reviews del cap 18 me llegaron despues del cap 19... los contestare aki! n.n

**Reviews cap18**

Partywaowatta: los examenes sorpresa son maaalos! wow.. asi de mala fui? XD

Kamikaze: sabes nunca pense en poner su historia.. pero en el cap de la proxima semana la pondre! t lo prometo! asi como ke me llamo kami! XD

Kamikaze: mandaste doble review no? XD.. bueno igual.. XD... jajajaja si... creo ke izo mas efecto de lo ke esperaba lo de neji.. XD

Fanficfan: ke bn ke lo pudiste leer! XD.. y si ni me digas... la economia esta de lo peor.. lo bueno ske en tijuana poco a poco vamos saliendo.. espero ke aya tmb! XD

Niwa:... ske le ice asi: de tin marin de do pin güe... y salio neji... gomenasai! XD..

bueno estos fueron los revies ke no conteste antes.. aora los del capi pasado! XD

**Reviews cap19**

**lady-darkness-chan:** me alegra mucho ke t aya gustado! XD... ya t abia contestado pero iguall.. XD

Xpminky76 : no asi si! yo tmb kiero ser hinata entonces! XD... y bueno aki sta el proximo cap!

Partywaowatta: exacto! como escritora y escultora de esta istoria yo me encargo de ke kiba sea feliz! x ke si el es feliz todos somos felices no? XD

Kamikaze: jajajajajaja.. tu corazon fangirl ya sta bn? XD

Loveashiteroamore: ske cuando escribia el cap cai en cuenta de eso del amigo del hermano del amigo.. y yo como wtf? XD.. y pues se me izo interesante poner a hinata seria... XD... y asustar un pokitin a kiba! XD

Fanficfan: jajajajajajaja sii pero bn ke acepto.. y no.. no are lemmon.. la verdad ske no me gusta eso.. y cuando leo una istoria con algo de lemmon me lo salto.. XD.. lo siento.. n.n

Niwa: cuando lei ke ese fue tu capi favorito t juro ke grite de la emocion! (y asi me gane un almoadazo de mi ermano! XD)

Stellamaine: woow.. me alegra tanto ke t gustara! (aora yo tmb stoy lagrimeando! XD)

unmei100: woow! ke bn ke t gusto! y me alegra ke pienses ke mejoro! XD...

bueno estos fueron todos los reviews del cap19!

yo: bueno eso eso eso fue todo amigos!

inner: deja de ver a porky!

yo: dejame! r.r

inner: mejor despidete!

yo: si.. y asi t ignoro!

yo/inner: muchas gracias x leer y dejen reviews ! asi sabre sus valiosas opiniones! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: inner! deja de decir lo ke yo digo!

inner: obligame!

yo: aora veras!

javier: ya descargue el manga de esta semana!

yo/inner: ni se t ocurra leerlo sin mi! r.r

javier: pues apurate!

yo/inner: adiosito!

atte: lordkami! :D


	23. Cap21 Contando sus historias

Cap21/¿?

HOLA A TODOS! (haciendo el saludo vulcano de star trek... ese de mr. spok... ustedes saben cuando aces una v con los dedos... XD)... como les va? pues a mi bastante bien x ke me encuantro de vacaciones! XD... y saben lo ke significa? si!... no acer nada! XD... sii.. se supne ke debo estudiar para el examen de la universidad... x ke me toca en este mes... pero no puedo acer nada... simplemente no puedo estudiar! XD... pero bueno../.. antes de ke acaben las vaciones prometo estudiar! dattebayo! XD...

este cap va dedicado a Kamikaze... ke tenias la duda de Deidara... la verdad ke no pensaba profundizar en eso.. pero pues ya ke preguntaste decidi ke lo mejor era inventar alguna razon no? XD... bueno la verd ske este cap no lo tenia pensado de esta manera... es decir tenia todo igual.. menos las escenas donde se cuentan istorias del pasado... la vrd ske no tenia muchas ideas para el cap.. x ke no se como llegar al fin de esta parte... XD.. la vrd ske no creo ke le keden muchos capis mas a este fic... pero bueno nada es seguro.. aunke ya comienzo a crear la manera en la ke acabara esto.. aun falta plasmarla...

bueno... siguiendo con lo de ke este capi sta dedicado para Kamikaze.. aprovecho... ke dudas tienen? en ke kieren ke profundice?... asi como Kamikaze ke tenia dudas con el pasado de Deidara... XD... asi ke si kieren ke agregue algo mas ustedes digan! XD... vere ke ago! XD

bueno.. dejando de lado eso.. dire mi disclaimer de siempre! n.n.. naruto desgracidamente no me pertenece.. ninguno de sus personajes... puesto ke son de Masashi Kishimoto... x ke el maldito me roba las ideas mientras duermo... la mejor evidencia es la de ke en estas ultimas semanas an salido sasuke e itachi peleando juntos con la maldita vivora rastrera de Kabuto! y eso es muy genial! (sin mencionar ke los dos uchihas son tan sexys)... ah si.. como decia... naruto no me pertenece...( x aora)... :D

* * *

><p><strong>Contando sus historias.<strong>

Los chicos caminaban en silencio, cosa que era extraña, puesto que rara vez se les podía ver a Tenten a Lee así de serios, pero la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo Neji no se encontraba con ellos. Los dos chicos eran acompañados por Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu e Itachi. Sasuke se tambaleaba en algunas ocaciones, y era rápidamente ayudado por Itacho, Juugo o Suigetsu. Por su parte Lee caminaba con la ayuda constante de Tenten.

El camino había sido bastante largo y lento, y por consiguiente cansado. Talvez si no tuviesen con ellos a dos heridos el camino al hospital hubiese sido muchisimo más rápido, pero no podían quejarse, después de todo ni Sasuke ni Lee habían pedido el quedar en tal estado. Esos pensamientos de pesadumbre se esfumaron de sus mentes cuando frente a ellos se erigió la imponente edificación del hospital más grande de Japón... el Hospital Konoha.

Frente a cada entrada del hospital había dos patrullas, y por cada patrulla cuatro policías, dos dentro del auto y dos fuera de este. También había dos policías que a cada persona que intentaba entrar lo cateaban y verificaban sus muñecas y brazos en busca de cualquier indicio de pertenecience a Akatsuki. Después del riguroso examen pudieron entrar y una vez dentro se sumergieron en un caos de personas yendo y viniendo, corriendo de un lado a otro, personas heridas, inconcientes y lo más horrible de todo... personas falleciendo.

...

Hinata se encontraba caminado acompañada en esta ocación por Kiba, Shino, Yahiko y Konan. Todos observaban con cautela sus alrededores. Sabían que debería de ser más seguro, puesto que la policía se encontraba movilisada, pero aún así habían visto a varias camionetas ser perseguidas por patrullas, y en más de una ocación habían tenido que esconderse al ver a personas con unas chaquetas con el sello de Akatsuki.

La chica aún se encontraba avergonzada por el enorme regaño que le había dado Ino al ver su moretón. Después de eso había llegado Sakura, y la sesión de regaños se había extendido hasta que fue hora de irse. Caminaba con algo de dolor, puesto que cada movimiento le dolía debido al golpe, a pesar de que Ino le había aplicado un unguente desinflamatorio que Deidara utilizaba comunmente y que "es el mejor para quitar el dolor de las golpizas", siendo secundado inmediatamente por Kiba, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Yahiko, Suigetsu y Juugo. Hinata había utilizado bastante de su autocontrol para no reirse ante la idea de que a cualquiera de ellos les hubiesen dado una paliza, la idea en si se le figuraba inverosímil.

― Kiba-kun― dijo Hinata, haciendo que Kiba caminase más lento para que ella lo alcanzase fácilmente, y que sus acompañantes los viesen por el rabillo del ojo―. Tu-tu... tu madre... ¿ella está...?― intentó preguntar, pero en verdad no podía. Ella había deducido que Kiba no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido con su madre a nadie, no era de su incumbencia el informarles a los demás eso... pero aún así quería saber si Kiba intentaría ver a su madre en el hospital. O talvez el plan del chico fuese quedarse en el hospital con su madre, después de todo ese era lo que todos querían: reencontrarse con sus familias.

― Ella sigué ahí― respondió el chico a lo que Hinata intentaba preguntar―. Eso creo... no pienso que con lo que pasó anoche la hayan tratado de trasladar de hospital...― después de eso el chico dió por terminada la conversación y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Todos los presentes, exceptuando a Shino, quien sabía de la condición de Tsume puesto que Kiba le había contado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se sorprendieron por el breve intercambio de palabras entre el castaño y la peliazul. Por lo que habían deducido la madre de Kiba, se encontraba internada en el hospital Konoha.

Pero dejaron de lado esas calvilaciones cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar el hospital Konoha. No faltaba mucho para llegar, a lo mucho faltarían cuatro calles. Siguieron caminando sin ningun problema... hasta que vieron a cinco personas caminando como si buscasen a alguien...

― Kiba, Hinata― llamó Shino, a lo que estos respondieron asintiendo―. Tenemos que escondernos... no pueden saber a donde vamos― indicó el Aburame.

Por su parte Yahiko y Konan se encontraban algo perdidos, no comprendían que pasaba y porque los tres chicos que los acompañaban se habían tensado repentinamente. Vieron como los menores caminaron a una de las calles internas buscando que esas personas no los viesen. Sin dudarlo los siguieron, corrieron un poco para poder alcanzarlos y una vez que se encontraron a la altura de los tres Yahiko decidió hablar.

― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó simplemente. En su mente había otras cincuenta preguntas en ese momento, pero esa pregunta era la que mejor exteriorizaba la incertidumbre que sentía en esos instantes.

― Esos chicos eran "Los cinco del sonido"― dijo Kiba mientras salían a la calle principal paralela a la que habían estado recorriendo antes de ver a "los cinco del sonido"―. Así les dicen a ellos porque al parecer son todos unos genios en la música... pero más que eso son unos pendencieros― terminó.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver?― preguntó Konan, quien sentía que el haberse alejado de esos chicos no había sido lo más lógico si ese era el único problema con ellos.

― Tayuya está con ellos― dijo simplemente Shino. En ese momento la mente de Yahiko volvió al día anterior, cuando unos de los amigos de ellos habían dicho que una tal Tayuya junto con una Karin pertenecían a Akatsuki.

― ¿Esos chicos son de Akatsuki entonces?― preguntó alarmada Konan. El que fuesen tal jovenes y el que estuviesen en semejante organización criminal se le figuraba demasiado.

― No te asombres tanto― comentó Kiba mientras veía, por una de las calles internas, la calle por la que antes habían estado caminando―. Siempre han sido unos abusandores― comentó con algo de rencor―. Tayuya una vez le rompió un dedo a Shikamaru por gusto... y después de eso Temari se encargó de cobrarsela con creces― comentó diveritdo mientras recordaba el estado en el que había quedado la peliroja después de un enfrentemiento con la rubia de cuatro coletas.

― En esa ocación Jirobo se peleo con Chaoji― comentó tranquilamente el Aburame. Ante ese comentarió Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación asombrada. Simplemente se le figuraba imposible que el pacífico Chaoji pelease con alguien―. No debes de extrañarte... hay cosas que hacen enfuecen a Chaoji... y una de esas es cuando lastiman a sus amigos― explicó con orgullo el Aburame.

― ¡Hubieras visto como quedó Jirobo!― exclamó con diversión el Inuzuka recordando que Jirobo no había podido moverse por días.

― No olvides que Chaoji también se encontró grave por un tiempo― le espetó Shino―. Neji también quedó muy lastimado por esa pelea― comentó ganandose un fuerte asentimiento de Kiba.

― ¿Neji-nisan?― preguntó bastante alarmada la chica. Simplemente no se imaginaba a Neji metiendose en una pelea.

― ¡Si! Neji peleó con Kidomaru esa vez― le afirmó el castaño mientras ponía sus manos tras la nuca―. Ambos quedaron muy mal... Neji se rompió la clavícula si no mal recuedo...¿verdad Shino?― le preguntó al chico de lentes. Quien asintió a manera de respuesta. Entonces Hinata recordó que hacía más o menos un año Neji había estado muy lastimado, pero en ese tiempo ella había estado fuera de la ciudad y no lo había podido visitarlo.

― Tu también quedaste muy mal después de tu pelea contra los gemelos Ukon y Sakon― le espetó bastante serio. Kiba se tensó cuando su amigo le recordó su estado después de la pelea.

― ¡Oy! !Fueron dos contra uno! ¡Era obvio que terminaría muy herido!― exclamó Kiba trantando de defenderse ante el comentario de su amigo.

― Kankuro llegó a ayudarte― contraatacó el Aburame mientras continuaban caminando―. Y si era tan obvio ¿por qué te peleaste aún así tu solo contra esos dos? Sabías perfectamente que ellos dos son la mejor pareja de peleas callejeras de la zona― le recalcó ganandose una mirada asesina del Inuzuka.

― Kankuro llegó a ayudarme después de que me encargué de Sakon y cuando ya tenía a Ukon bastante lastimado― replicó mientras se tocaba instintibamente su abdomen, ahí donde se había lastimado el mismo mientras le daba un golpe que le había sacado el aire a Ukon.

Mientras las otras tres personas que los acompañaba se encontraban impresionados por lo que sus acompañantes contaban.

― No quiero ser entrometida... pero... ¿por qué se metieron en semejante pelea?― preguntó Konan exteriorizando la pregunta que se encontraba en las mentes de Yahiko y Hinata. Ante esa pregunta Shino y Kiba contestaron al unísono.

― Sasuke― esa respuesta no hizo más que crear más preguntas en la mente de sus acompañantes.

― No comprendo, Shino-kun... Kiba-kun... ¿qué tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun esa pelea?― preguntó Hinata bastante intrigada.

― Esos imbéciles habían dejado inconciente a Sasuke y lo encerraron en una especie de baúl...― comenzó a explicar Kiba mientras continuaban caminando―. Mientras nosotros nos peleamos... Naruto y los demás buscaron a Sasuke...

― ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a Sasuke?― interrumpió aún más intrigado Yahiko.

― Al parecer ayudó a su "líder", Kimimaru, a salirse de ese ambiente― dijo Shino mientras cruzaban una calle y podían ver el hospital a escasos metros―. Kimimaru odiaba ese ambiente de peleas... pero no los dejaba porque sentía una amistad muy profunda a ellos...

― De alguna manera Sasuke lo ayudó a alejarse de ellos― interrumpió Kiba―. Ellos lo culparon y así empezó esa venganza...― y después de eso se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El cual fue interrumpido por Hinata.

― Pero... ¿por qué Karin-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san y Sai-san eran amigos de Tayuya-san después de lo que había hecho?― preguntó la chica tratando de hayar lógica en lo que sus amigos le contaban. Después de todo todos los nombrados en la pregunta eran amigos de Sasuke y de Naruto, y Hinata dudaba que estos se juntasen con alguien que le hubiese hecho eso a un amigo.

― No lo se... si no mal recuerdo existe una historia similar con Kim― respondió Kiba mientras se rascaba la mejilla―. Pero no se mucho de eso... lo que intervinieron en eso si no mal recuerdo fueron Ino, Chaoji, Sakura y Shikamru...

Los chicos dejaron de hablar cuando se encontraron frente al hospital. Después de pasar por el riguroso sistema de seguridad los chicos buscaron a cualquiera de sus amigos, fueron a recepción esperando que aún en ese caos se llevase un control de los pacientes.

Para su suerte una amable mujer castaña les indicó que Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee se encontraban en la sección B del hospital, mientras que quienes los habían acompañado debían de encontrarse en la sección C o saliendo de esta. La mujer al ver es estado de Konan y Yahiko se sorprendió. Ella no recordaba haber visto a esos chicos antes, puesto que vaya que resaltaban con esa apariencia, y aún así se encontraban de alguna manera atendidos.

― ¿Estuvieron en otro hospital?― preguntó con curiosisdad, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa de los chicos―. ¿Quién los atendió?

― Un amigo nos hizo los primeros auxilios― contestó simplemente. La castaña los examinó con la vista y sonrió.

― Su amigo parece ser bueno en lo que hace― les dijo bastante animada. Luego su semblante cambió a uno más serio―. Igual les pediré que vayan a la sección C, todas las personas que llegan tienen que ser examinadas― aclaró al ver que los chicos frente a ella tenían intenciones de replicar―. Es el segundo pasillo a la derecha, hay un letrero que dice "Ala C"― después de que les dió esas indicaciones los chicos se fueron y un hombre ocupó el lugar donde anterioremente se encontraban.

Siguieron las indicaciones la mujer y en cuanto pisaron dentro de la sección C un grupo de enfermeras los intentó separar. Lograrón ese cometido con todos, menos con Kiba y Hinata, puesto que Kiba se negó rotundamente a que separacen a la peliazul de él.

...

― ¡Que no pertenesco a Akatsuki!― gritaba completamente enojado Deidara mientras intentaba entrar al hospital―. Si son tatuajes raros... pero ¡no por eso pertenesco a ellos!― gritaba exasperado.

Por su parte Ino, Sakura, Karin y Sai veían con cierta pena y preocupación la escena ente ellos. Deidara se había negado a mostrar sus manos, las cuales siempre eran cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos, cuando por fin dejo que viesen sus manos unos tatuajes salieron a la luz. Los agentes que inspeccionaban a las personas para poder entrar al hospital no querían dejar entrar al rubio porque consideraban esos tatuajes demasiado sospechosos. Mentalmente les daban la razón a esos agentes, después de todo ¿qué persona normal tenía tatuadas en las palmas de sus manos bocas con lenguas de fuera?

Por su parte Sasori no se encontraba en mejor situación que Deidara. Debido a que debajo de su chaqueta llevaba una camisa de malla, los agentes habían descubierto un tatuaje en su pecho: era un círculo blanco con el kanji de su nombre.

Después de alegar unos minutos con los guardias, estos los dejaron pasar, después de que fueron sometidos a un pequeño interrogatorio, y se enconcontraron libres de toda sospecha.

― No deberían de hacer eso con los cuerpos que sus padres les dieron― dijo un oficial que los veía con desaprobación. Los chicos ignoraron al oficial y siguieron.

― Como si a mis padres les importara― soltó Deidara con rencor, más para el mismo que para sus acompañantes. Pero aún así estos lo escucharon, y no pudieron evitar que a sus mentes llegase la duda de porque el rubio había huido de su hogar. Sasori por su parte pusó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

― Tranquilisate, vayamos a pedir información― indicó el pelirojo. Se colocarón en el último lugar de la fila para pedir información, en un silencio algo incómodo... hasta que Sakura lo rompió.

― No quiero ofenderte... pero...― comenzó la pelirosa, pero no pudo continuar por miedo a la reacción del rubio. El rubio al verla hizo una sonrisa de lado y soltó una leve risa.

― ¿Por qué huí de casa?― terminó, recibiento un asentimiento de los chicos que desconocían su pasado―. No te preocupes no me ofendes... no es algo que trate de ocultar... después de todo es de lo que más orgulloso me siento― dijo mientras veía a la fila delante de ellos―. Tenemos tiempo así que creo que les podré contar mi historia... Necesitaré tu ayuda― dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sasori.

― Ayudaré en lo que pueda― contestó secamente el pelirojo. Este volteó a ver a su amigo, quien tenía un semblante dudativo―. Empieza por como era tu familia y porque huíste― indicó tratando de ayudar a su amigo. Después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que contaba esa historia bastante seguído cuando recíen conoció a sus amigos, pero de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo. El rubio asintió y sonrió.

― En realidad mi "familia"― comenzó, mientras que pronunciaba familia hacía unas comillas aéreas― es una de las mafias políticas más grandes de Japón. En esa mafia lo único que importa es ascender en el poder, ganar dinero y estatus― después de decir eso hizo una pausa y se sacó los guantes y mostró sus palmas―. Como verán yo no sirvo para esas cosas... mi personalidad no va con eso― dicho eso volvió a esconder sus llamativos tatuajes con sus guantes―. A pesar que desde pequeño demostré no servir para eso... bueno... a mis padres no les importó y trataron de ajustarme a ese estilo de vida. Los únicos que jamás me juzgaron por eso fueron el viejo Ooniki, mi abuelo, y Kurotsuchi, mi prima― en los ojos del rubio se podía ver bastante dolor, como si recordase algo que quisiese olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Duró bastante tiempo así, hasta que Sasori colocó una mano en su hombro.

― Calmate― dijo con su usual calma. Sakura en ese momento maldecía el momento en el qu preguntó sobre el pasado del ojiazul. Debía de haber imaginado que sería algo doloroso para él, pero al parecer el daño estaba hecho. La pelirosa se encontraba a punto de decirle a Deidara que no era necesario que les contase, pero en ese momento Sasori la miró con esos penetrantes ojos color olivo―. Deja que se calme― después de eso se escuchó como Deidara inhalaba fuertemente y luego soltaba pesadamente el aire.

― El viejo y mi prima siempre... siempre fueron mi único apoyo dentro de mi familia― dijo mientras miraba fijamente sus manos―. Gracias al viejo conocí a la familia de Sasori― dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

― Ooniki Tsuchikage es un viejo amigo de mi abuela Chiyo― intervino Sasori―. Cuando eramos pequeños nuestros abuelos nos presentaron― dijo para poder ayudar a su amigo en la tarea de contar su historia. Mentalmente pedía que la fila avanzase más rápido, nunca creyó que fuese tan difícil para Deidara volver a contar su pasado, pero las personas frente a ellos parecían no moverse.

― El viejo decía que tenía talento con todo lo del arte... así que me presentó a la familia Akasuna...― todos comprendieron el porque fue presentado a esa familia. Después de todo los Akasuna eran una familia muy reconocida en el mundo del arte, en esa familia había grandes actores de teatro, escultores, pintores, etc―. La familia de Sasori fue junto con el viejo y Kurotsuchi una gran ayuda. Con ellos podía ser yo mismo...― dijo mientras sonreía melancolicamente, pero de pronto el rostro del chico se ensombresió―. Hasta hace unos años cuando los pa...― comenzó a decir pero Sasori rápidamente lo interrumpió.

― Mis padres murieron... por eso me mudé a Tokyo con mis abuelos― dijo secamente el chico, dando a entender que era todo lo que pensaba decirles sobre el tema por el momento.

― Entonces sólo contaba con el viejo y mi prima... pero no duró mucho― dijo mientras mantenía su vista fija en el piso―. Kurotsuchi y mis tíos se mudaron a Corea por unos negocios... y no mucho después el viejo enfermó gravemente― dijo mientras volvía su vista al techo en esta ocación―. Al viejo lo tienen internado desde entonces en el hospital Iwagakure... desde entonces no ha salido de ese lugar... nunca lo he visitado― dijo con bastante melancolía, pero también con vergüenza―. Cuando mis únicos apoyos se fueron... todo se volvió un infierno― dijo recordando como sus padres le decían lo decepcionados que se encontraban―. No resistí mucho y huí, un día jamás volví de la escuela― dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa.

― Esa noche apareció frente a mi casa y preguntó si se podía quedar un tiempo― dijo Sasori mientras miraba a sus oyentes.

― Pero... tus padres...― dijo Karin.

― Ellos jamás me han buscado... sólo borraron mi recuerdo― contestó aparentando alegría, pero la tristeza era visible a través de la mueca que hacía―. En fin... dejé mi apellido y comenzé a utilizar Miwa, después me independicé de los Akasuna... y ahora mirenme― dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y fingía nuevamente una sonrisa― soy uno de los mejores escultores de Tokyo, estudío ingeniería química... tengo mi propio departamento... tengo dinero...― comenzó a enlistar sus logros, bajando cada vez más la voz, hasta que al final habló en un susurró―. Estoy bien...soy feliz― dijo esperando con todo su corazón que nadie lo escuchase, pero la verdad era que todos se habían quedado helados al escuchar la tristeza que esas últimas cuatro palabras transmitían.

"_Después de todo él aún espera el día en el que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de él"_ pensó Sasori, recodando a su amigo, unos años atras.

**FLASHBACK**

Un chico pelirojo caminaba tranquilamente por el parque cercano a su casa, su amigo no había llegado a comer, algo extraño en él, puesto que rubio no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para comer "la deliciosa comida de Chiyo-baasama". Su abuela se encontraba preocupada, después de todo la anciana le tenía un especial cariño a Deidara. Esa era la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba caminando por el parque, después de todo su abuela lo había mandado a buscar a Deidara.

El parque era el último lugar que se le ocurría para buscar a su amigo. Lo había visto salir del instituto, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño que se fuese sólo, casi siempre se iban juntos, pero en esa ocación Deidara le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo, y que llegaría un poco tarde. Si lo pensaba bien era extraño, puesto que siempre le pedía que lo acompañase, y si él no se encontraba dispuesto a ir con el rubio, este siempre le pedía a Itachi, su nuevo amigo, que lo acompañase.

Ya lo había buscado en la escuela, en la tienda de arte que ambos frecuentaban, Deidara para comprar cosas para sus esculturas y él para cosas para sus marionetas, en la tienda de juegos, en el cine, ahora se encontraba en el parque, el cual era su última idea. Si no lo encontraba en ese lugar... no sabría donde buscarlo.

De pronto se vió alertado por el sonido de sollosos y golpes amortiguados. Se dirigió a donde provenían los ruidos y se encontró con una imagen que esperaba jamás volver a ver.

Deidara, quien se caracterizaba por ser fuerte, explosivo y alegre se encontraba llorando descosoladamente, de rodillas frente a un árbol, con su frente pegada a la corteza, y sus puños sangrantes estrellandose una y otra vez contra el grueso tronco del árbol.

El siempre frío y calmado semblante del pelirojo cambió a uno de preocupación y miedo. El chico corrió a donde se encontraba Deidara y gritó su nombre inumerables veces, pero el rubio no parecía oirlo, puesto que seguía lastimando sus manos una y otra vez. El Akasuna se encontraba desesperado, no quería que su mejor amigo se hiciese más daño. Ya había tomado los puños de su amigo con sus manos, pero el pelirojo era mucho más débil que Deidara, por lo que no podía impedir que los siguiese estrellando, en esta ocación contra el suelo.

― ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de hacer eso!― gritó con una desesperación nada usual en él. Deidara pareció reaccionar en esa ocación y bajó sus puños. Sasori al ver que ya no pensaba seguir lastimandose soltó su agarre y se alejo de él―. ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó finalmente una vez que vio que su amigo ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque las lágrimas aún salían sin parar de sus ojos. Deidara miró fijamente a su amigo, y después de intentar en vano dejar de llorar se miró las manos.

― Creo que me lastimé― dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta. El rubio se levanto y sacudió sus ropas ligeramente y comenzó a caminar, alejandose de Sasori. Escuchó al pelirojo levantarse, y esperó escuchar su tranquilo caminar, pero en vez de eso escuchó unos rápidos y fuertes pasos... Sasori se encontraba corriendo. Eso no lo esperaba, pero lo que realmente nunca esperó el rubio fu el puño de su mejor amigo impactado en contra de su cara. Deidara cayó al suelo irremediablemente y miró al pelirojo con el asombro reflejado en sus ojos―. ¿Q-qué...?

― ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dime que pasó!― gritó exasperado el pelirojo. Deidara se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer el comportamiento del Akasuna. De pronto de sus orbes azules comenzaron a brotar nuevas lágrimas―. ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?― preguntó con una frialdad increíble. Deidara se encontraba sin palabras. Permanecieron en silencio un buen tiempo hasta que este fue roto por los tranquilos pasos de Sasori―. Ya veo― dijo con el mismo tono frío.

― ¡Nunca podré hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres!― gritó con tristeza el ojiazul. Sasori por su parte se quedo parado en su lugar, sin voltear a ver a su amigo, con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por lo que su amigo acababa de gritar―. Yo... no pienso volver con ellos... pero... quiero... quiero que un día vean algo que yo haya creado... algo mío... y que se sientan felices de que sea su hijo― dijo tristemente mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Sasori permaneció en su lugar, sin moverse, después de unos instantes metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar.

― No pienso esperarte el resto del día... camina― dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba a caminar―. Si no recuerdas como seguir hacía adelante te lo recordaré... poner un pie frente al otro... hasta que llegas a tu destino...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

― Muy bien... Miwa debe de dirigirse a la sección B― la voz de la mujer detrás del mostrador sacó a Sasori de sus recuerdos―. El resto de ustedes debe ir al ala C― después de esas indicaciones la mujer les pidió que dejasen pasar a las pesonas detrás de ellos. Caminaron unos momentos hasta que llegaron al ala B.

― Los veré en la sala de espera― dijo simplemente Deidara antes de entrar y perderse de la vista de sus amigos en medio de una multitud de personas.

― Sigamos― indicó Sasori, mientras caminaba rumbo a la sección C.

...

Caminabana paso lento, no por tranquilidad, sino por necesidad. Kankuro y Naruto ayudaban a Gaara a caminar, mientras que Temari y Shikamaru caminaban uno muy cerca del otro y por su parte Nagato caminaba detrás de ellos. El camino trancurrío con bastante tranquilidad. Hasta que del bolsillo de Shikamaru comenzó a escucharse el comienzo de la canción No boy, No cry.

Eso desconcertó a todos los presentes, quienes pararon su caminar en ese instante. Rápidamente el chico metió la mano en su bosillo y contempló la pantalla durante unos segundos antes de contestar la llamada.

― ¡Ino!― dijo con emoción el chico―. Ya lo noté― dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a conversar con su amiga―. Si...

Inmediatamente después comenzó a sonar la canción de Haruka Kanata, en esta ocación el celular de Naruto era el que sonaba.

― ¡Teme!― gritó emocionado el chico―. Si... yo les digo... creo que es obvio... ¡Teme!... ¡Callate imbécil!... ¡No me importa! ¡Te romperé la cara igual!.. ¡En cuanto te encuentre!... ― después del intercambio de insultos el Uzumaki se quedó observando la pantalla del celular unos segundos―. Maldito teme...― murmuró con rencor Naruto, para después mostrarles una gran sonrisa―. Se han restablecido las comunicaciones en la ciudad...

― Lo mismo dice Ino― interrumpió Shikamaru.

Después de esas cortas conversaciones lo chicos siguieron su camino al hospital Konoha. El camino fue más corto de lo que creían, pero no podían decir con exactitud si era debido a que habían recorrido menos distancia de la que creían que iban a recorrer o si había sido debido a las buenas noticias.

Después de pasar por una revisión los chicos fueron capaces de entrar al hospital, y un avez ahí se dirigieron a las salas que les correspondían, a excepción de Kankuro, quien se negó a dejar a Gaara solo y lo acompaño a la sección B.

...

Kiba y Hinata fueron los primeros en salir de la sección C. Los dos se encontraban caminando por un pasillo desierto, en el cual les habían indicado que se encontraba una máquina expendedora de dulces. Kiba tenía su brazo en los hombros de la chica, la verdad era que le encantaba sentir a Hinata, y a Hinata por su parte le gustaba bastante la sensación de cosquilleos que sentía al tacto de Kiba.

Kiba vió la máquina de dulces a lo lejos y sonrió. Ambos compraron sus respectivos dulces, y Hinata caminó alejandose de la máquina, pero fue detenida por Kiba quien la sostenía por la muñeca. Hinata lo volteó a ver y se encontró con una traviesa mirada de Kiba.

Kiba haló a Hinata y con aparente brusquedad la empujó contra un costado de la máquina. Colocó sus antebrazos a ambos lados de la ojiblanca, bloqueandole la salida. La chica lo miró con sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Kiba sobre los suyos. Lentamente la chica correspondió el beso de Kiba, el cual se estaba convirtiendo en uno más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba. Se separarón por falta de aire y Kiba colocó su frente en la de Hinata.

― Me encanta el sabor de tus labios...

...

Sakura se encontraba caminando en un pasillo desierto. Hacía tiempo había salido del lugar de revisión general, donde no habían hecho nada, salvo vendarle su brazo izquierdo, el cual se había lastimado levenente durante la explosión.

Hacía tiempo se había encontrado con casi todos sus amigos, todos se encontraban en el hospital. Con los que no había tenido contacto aún había sido con los que habían sido enviados a la sección B.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras buscaba la famosa máquina expendedora de dulces que había visto anteriormente. La verdad era que se moría de hambre y en esos momentos no le entraban ganas de comer nada saludable. Lo que quería en esos momentos era comer algo rebosante de azúcar, grasas, cualquier cosa que le diera energía.

Al final del pasillo divisó una enorme caja metalica con dibujos de diversos dulces a los lados... había llegado a su destino. Justo cuando de encontraba a unos metros de la máquina escuchó el ruido de algo recargase en la máquina de una manera algo brusca, pero no había nada. Escuchó también unas voces. Se dirigió a paso lento a la máquina, con bastante curiosidad. El ruido provenía del costado de la máquina de dulces. Pasó de largo de la máquina, para ver lo que había producido el ruido y nunca esperó lo que pasó a continuación.

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto el capi? :D<p>

inner: tsk... r.r

yo: a kien le chaskeaste la lengua? r.r

inner: tsk... r.r

yo: a ke se debe eso? r.r

inner: ya no aguantas poner mas kibahia vrd? r.r

yo: wtf? D:... a-a-a ke-ke t re-refieres? D:

inner: desde ke se besaron la primera vez no as dejado de poner ke se besan... e.e

yo: no-no es-es lo ke pi-piensas! D:

inner: aora finges ser hinata no? r.r

yo: claro ke no! solamente ke tu pregunta me ... me...

inner: t puso nerviosa? e.e

yo: no! solo me descoloco! D:

inner: x ke no admites ke kieres poner cada vez mas a kiba y a hinata besandose! e.e

yo: pero no.. no es lo ke tu cres! •n.n•

inner: aja... mira antes de ke t desmayes asi como le ace hinata cada vez ke tiene al imbecil de naruto frente a ella contesta los revies no?...

yo: no le digas imbecil a naruto! r.r

bueno... inner tiene razon... debo de contestarles sus reviews... x lo ke mejor comienzo a contestarlos! y despues de eso me pondre a leer el manga 581 de naruto! x ke ya lo baje a mi compu! y bueno ya tengo a javier a un lado de mi molestandome con ke ya deje de escribir y ke ponga el manga de esta semana.. pero como es mi lap y mis reglas pues se tiene ke aguantar! XD

lady-darkness-chan: bueno eso de ke los ermanos menores tenemos el sueño pesado t lo reconosco.. xke yo soy la menor y la vrd ske creo ke solo un maldito elicoptero estacionase aun lado de mi me podria despertar si no fuera x la super genial idea de javier de echarme agua en la cara... XD..

Xpminky76: creo ke t confundiste... gaara le tendra ke comprar un cel nnuevo a kakuro.. XD... jajajajaja creo ke esa escenita fue la ke mas me gusto escribir.. XD... si... supongo ke se presta a malinterpretaciones ke kiba vea a hinata sin blusa... pero nunc apondre nada mas aya de ke se besen... XD

...

bueno estos fueron los reviews de esta semana... ! jejejejejej espero ke les aya gustado el cap! y ya saben.. si kieren ke cuente la istoria de alguno de los personajes... no duden en pedirlo! asi tengo mas ideas para el fic! y este se extiende un poco mas!1 XD... bueno... eso es todo x oy y...

yo/inner: no olviden dejar revies! (no es necesaria cuenta! XD)

yo: ash... ya ke =.=

inner: ya entiendes...

atte: lordkami! :D


	24. Cap22 Comunicación Fallando

Cap22/¿?

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! lo siento mucho! la verdad eske lo siento mucho! y despues de no haber publicado la semana pasada les llego con este mini cap.. ke la vrd no me gusto mucho como me kedo... pero fue lo mejor ke pude acer tomando en cuenta ke lo comenze el martes! ... aora.. talvez ke kieran matar x no aber publicado! pero tengo una excusa! no muy buena... pero cierta! D:

lo ke paso es ke las ultimas dos semanas fueron de vacaciones... y bueno... la ultima semana...osea en la cual no publike... staba en los angeles con unos parientes... y lo que pasa ske no tenia el cap listo.. ni sikiera empezado cuando nos fuimos para aya (el domingo 8)... y bueno... ai pues staba con mis parientes y no me podia poner a escribir e ignorarlos no? (deben comprender ke creo ke seria de mala educacion! D:)... y bueno... el miercoles ke me tocaba publicar nos fuimos a disneyland! asi ke menos pude publicar.. y el resto de esa semana me fue imposible escribir! D:... y aora pues entre a clases de nuevo... y el lunes no tuve tiempo... y el martes me ize un mini espacio para escribir... y aora me e echo un espaciote para acer este mini cap... y poder publicar algo almenos! D:...

bueno... creo ke esa fue mi excusa.. espero no se hayan enojado! D:...

y ke les dire... pues este capi no me convencio como acabo.. pero no estoy en el momento para ponerme los moños ni nada... asi ke e echo mi mejor esfuerzo.. la verdad es ke este cap se me figuro importante x dos cosas... el rumbo ke toman kiba y hinata... y el rumbo ke toma todo este problema de akatsuki.. ke x cierto creo ke en dos capis mas (a lo sumo) ya acabo este rollo... y x lo tanto el final del fic se acerca! S: (no se si alegrarme o ponerme melancolica)... XD

bueno... are mi disclaimer y les dejare leer este cap! :D... bueno... naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen oficialmente... en mi mente claro ke si me pertenercen.. pero al parecer el mundo de la imaginacion y el mundo real son distintos.. y aki le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto! D:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comunicación fallando<span>**

Sakura dio unos pasos hacía atrás, observando sorprendida a las dos personas que había en el costado de la máquina expendedora.

― Ustedes... dos...― dijo lentamente, tratando de salir de la situacion en la que se encontraba. Tayuya y Kim observaban atentas cualquier movimiento de la pelirosa―. ¿Cómo entraron?― preguntó desconcertada, recordando las revisiones por las que pasaban todos para poder entrar. Tayuya simplemente sonrió con burla.

― Esos son unos idiotas― declaró Kim―. No todos tenemos tatuajes y esas cosas... no todos usamos esa ropa― explicó mientras la observaba―. Me caes bien... sólo por eso te lo digo― dijo repentinamente, haciendo que Sakura sintiese bastante tristeza en su interior―. Eso no evitará que te llevemos con Orochimaru-sama― advirtió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura, la cual daba un paso atrás por cada uno que daban las dos peligrosas chicas frente a ella.

La pelirosa intentó huir... fue inútil.

...

― Ki-kiba-k-kun― susurró Hinata mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Kiba y lo apartaba suavemenete―, va-vamos co-con los demás― pidió mientras apartaba su rostro sonrojada. Kiba rió mentalmente al ver como Hinata se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa.

― Bien...― dijo alegre mientras se apartaba y le daba espacio a su acompañante para poder pasar. El chico no pudo evitar imaginarse las divertidas reacciones de sus amigos al saber que ellos eran pareja. De pronto el Inuzuka se tensó, le atemorizaba de sobremanera la reacción que pudiese tener el sobreprotector Neji respecto a cualquiera que intentase salir con Hinata.

Hinata vió como repentinamente Kiba se tensaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque.

― ¿K-kiba-k-kun? ¿Pa-pasó alg-go?― preguntó nerviosa. Kiba simplemente suspiró y se debatió entre contarle o no su "preocupación". Después de unos momentos de silencio decidió que lo mejor era decirle.

― Yo... no le tendré que decir a Neji... lo nuestro ¿verdad?― preguntó algo preocupado, después de todo el no creía que fuese buena idea que él se lo contase a Neji, lo mejor sería que Hinata le contase, Neji nunca le haría nada a su prima.

Desgraciadamente Hinata malinterpretó las intenciones del comentario de Kiba. _"Kiba-kun no quiere que lo relacionen con alguien tan patética como yo"_ pensó con tristeza. Si era sincera consigo misma era de esperarse. Después de todo había estado con Ino, y ella no se podía comparar con la rubia. Pero no importaba si ella no era lo suficiente para Kiba, su orgullo y dignidad debían de prevalecer, y ella jamás se dejaría humillar por nadie... ni siquiera por Kiba.

― Kiba-kun― dijo fríamente. Kiba sintió que se le helaba la sangre, de nuevo Hinata se comportaba tan fría como cualquier Hyuuga―. Creo que es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí― declaró mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando al castaño, bastante desconcertado, atrás. Kiba tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que Hinata había dicho, entonces sintió como si un hueco se abriese en su pecho, un dolor peor al que había sentido cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Ino llegó a él, pero este era distinto...

...

― ¿Ninguno ha visto a Sakura-chan?― preguntaba algo preocupado Naruto a los presentes. Desde que la pelirosa se había ido a buscar una máquina expendedora no la había visto y de eso hacía ya un tiempo―. ¿Se habrá perdido?

― Dobe, Sakura no es como tú― dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente respecto a la "desaparición" de la pelirosa, pero falló estrepitosamente, después de todo por más que dijese que la pelirosa era un fastidio, todos sabían que la apreciaba, talvez no como la pelirosa quisiese, pero para el Uchiha menor Sakura era una muy preciada amiga.

― La llamaré― avisó Ino mientras marcaba de memoria el número de la ojijade. Se escucharon quince repiques, y el celular fue enviado a buzón de voz. Ino colgó preocupada―. No contesta... Me estoy preocupado...

― Tranquilos... estamos en un área segura... no le pasará nada― dijo despreocupadamente Karin―. Conociendola se habrá ido al baño a arreglar― dijo mientras sonreía de manera burlona. Ante ese comentario los dos rubios no pudieron hacer menos que suspirar, puesto que esa era una muy buena explicación...

Kiba escuchaba la conversación sin mucho interés, no porque no le preocupase la pelirosa, sino porque el pensaba lo mismo que Karin: probablemente se encontraba en el baño arreglandose. Por otro lado tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como él hecho de que no le permitiesen ver a su madre.

Después del incidente con Hinata se había dirigido directo a la recepción del hospital y había pedido permiso para ver a su madre. Su sorpresa fue grande al enterarse de que Tsume Inuzuka no podía recibir a ninguna visita. Había preguntado por su hermana y le habían dicho que la chica se había ido del hospital poco antes de que ocurriese el desatre causado por Akatsuki, habiendole comentado a una enfermera que debía de ir a tomar una ducha y salir un poco del hospital. Eso sólo había aumentado sus preocupaciones. Le había estado intentando llamar a su hermana desde que se enteraron de que había comunicaciones, pero siempre entraba el buzón de voz.

...

― ¡Esto es demasiado!― gritó exasperado Naruto. Él al igual que todos se encontraba demasiado preocupado por la repentina desaparición de Sakura. Hacía tres horas que no sabían de ella.

Todos se encontraban demasiado consternados, y acababan de volver después de buscar a Sakura por todo el hospital y de haber pedido en la recepción que la llamasen. No había rastro de la pelirosa.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una ambulancia salir del hospital, era la cuarta ambulancia que salía desde que los chicos habían llegado al hospital. Cada vez que una de esas ambulancias salía era para recoger a personas heridas que habían sido rescatadas de Akatsuki. Cada vez que alguna de las ambulancias llegaba Hinata y Tenten iban a la recepcióna verificar si Neji no venía en ninguna de esas ambulancias.

...

Shikamaru se encontraba observando el televisor sin mucho interés. Se encontraba en el canal donde la policía daba los informes de las personas rescatadas y de las personas por las cuales se había pedido rescate. Aún no había aparecido nada de Neji, bajo ninguna de las dos circunstancias.

Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a caer pesadamente, hasta que escuchó que el presentador del programa decía que Akatsuki había pedido tres nuevos rescates. Realmente no quería escuchar eso, puesto que cada persona mencionada tenía familia, amigos, alguien que se preocuparía al enterarse que Akatsuki los tenía y que amenazaba con hacerles daño si las exigencias no se cumplían. Escuchó sin mucho interés los nombres, hasta que el último activó todas las alertas de su mente.

―... y por último se ha pedido un rescate por Haruno Sakura― Shikamaru sintió como el sueño desaparecía de su cuerpo y sintió como si su alma abandonase momentaneamente su cuerpo. _"Mierda"_ pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a toda velociadad a donde se encontraban sus amigos―. Le recordamos a los ciudadanos que no hagan nada imprudente y dejen todo en manos de la policía, un gran operativo se está llevando acabo...― la voz del presentador se dejó de escuchar cuando Shikamaru abandonó la habitación.

En la mente del chico sólo pasaba un pensamiento: _"Mierda"_ pensaba sin parar. No es que fuese intimo amigo de la pelirosa, con dificultad podía decirse que eran amigos, puesto que nunca había sido especialmente unido a ella, a diferencia de su relación con Ino, que era muy parecida a la que tenía con Chaoji, una relación de hermanos. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese la mar de preocupado por ella, a pesar de ser un despreocupado, vago o flojo, su leatad a sus amigos era innegable.

No sabía como darle la noticia a Ino o Naruto o a cualquiera de los amigos más cercanos de Sakura... Necesitaría la ayuda de Temari... Ni siquiera sabía como decirle a ella... _"Mierda"_ volvio a pensar.

...

Karin se encontraba en estado de shock, Ino se encontraba llorando y Sai hacía su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer estoico para poder consolar a su novia, Naruto había gritado todos los improperios y maldiciones que conocía y Sasuke se encontraba siguiendo a una enfermera para que le revisasen la mano, puesto que había estrellado su puño con toda su fuerza encontra de la pared. El resto se encontraba en shock, pero ellos habían sido los más afectados.

Shikamaru maldecía su suerte. De todas las personas que pudieron haber visto la noticia, y que pudieron darla a sus amigos, tuvo que ser él...

Hinata le había preguntado al de la coleta si no había escuchado nada sobre su primo, recibiendo un no como respuesta. La chica había fingido la mejor de sus sonrisas y le había dado las gracias...

― Deberiamos hablar con la policía― declaró de pronto Kiba, captando la atención de todos.

― La policía fue la que dio la noticia, es obvio que ellos saben― dijo Deidara mientras volvía con una bebidas para Ino y Karin. Shino simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― Kiba se refiere a que Sakura se encontraba en el hospital― comenzó a explicar el de lentes―. Significa que la secuestraron aquí― declaró mientras Kiba asentía.

...

El hospital se encontraba en estado de caos, ahora que se sabía que habían secuestrado a una chica dentro de él, a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad. Con la alerta que los chicos habían dado la policía había entrado y comenzado a preguntar si no faltaban personas... En total catorce personas se encontraban desaparecidas y los nombres de casi todos los desaparecidos figuraban en las listas de las personas por las que ya se había pedido rescate.

Una oficial se encontraba hablando con Itachi y Sasuke, puesto que los había reconocido como los hijos de su jefe.

― Creo que lo mejor es que salgan de aquí― sugirió la mujer mientras observaba a los acompañantes de los Uchihas sentados en la sala de espera―. Son muchos, y en su mayoría son blancos de Akatsuki― explicó la oficial. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― No creo que sea buena idea, como usted dijo... a la mayoria de ellos los buscan― dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza a sus amigos. La oficial simplemente negó suavemente.

― Tienes dos errores en tu manera de pensar Uchiha-kun― dijo mientras su semblante adquiría un aire de seriedad―. Primero que nada, no sólo buscan a sus amigos, también ustedes dos son objetivos― declaró causando que los dos Uchihas se sorprendiesen.

― ¿A qué se refiere?― preguntó visiblemente preocupado el mayor―. Nuestra familia no es rica ni mucho menos... y no nos nombraron.

― Cierto― respondió la oficial―. Pero ustedes son los hijo de quien se encuentra dirigiendo a la policía, podrían querer tomarlos de rehenes para poder hacer que Fugaku-san se retirase― declaró. Durante un tiempo todo estubo en silencio.

― ¿Y mi segundo error de razonamiento?― preguntó Sasuke mientras la observaba fijamente. La mujer suspiró _"No le gusta que lo contradigan"_ pensó con cansancio.

― Aquí es un lugar en el cual Akatsuki se encuentra seguro de que hay varios objetivos― dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor y contaba mentalmente a las personas que eran objetivo de Akatsuki―. Nada más con ustedes hay más de diez personas perseguídas por Akatsuki. Lo que pasó con su amiga Haruno es la prueba perfecta, ya no se encuentras husmeando en las calles para capturarlos, eso fue anoche, ahora se encuentran entrando a los lugares "protegidos" por la policía― dijo con amargura, recordando como frente a sus narices se habían llevado a varias personas.

Después de ese comentario permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que Sasuke se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus amigos. Itachi simplemente se despidió respetuosamente de la mujer y siguió a su hermanito. Cuando llegó con él, Sasuke se encontraba sentado, con su espalda pegada a la pared y su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Tenten. Itachi sonrió. _"Realmente les tiene confianza"_ pensó algo animado, pero ese momentaneo estado de alegría se esfumó al tener que decirles lo que harían a continuación.

― Escuchenme― pidió Itachi, ganandose la inmediata atención de todos, menos la de su hermano―. Tenemos que salir de aquí― después de eso sus acompañantes comenzaron a intercambiar miradas nerviosas―. Kiba-kun... ¿podemos ir a la veterinaria de tu hermana?...

...

De nuevo se encontraban en la calle. Caminaban tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa aparente, rumbo a la veterinaria Inuzuka. Se habían dividido de nuevo en grupos, quedando nuevamente Kiba y Hinata juntos, aunque en esta ocación ninguno de los dos había querido eso...

...

Kiba caminaba frente a los demás mostrandoles el camino a la veterinaria. El castaño se encontraba distante a sus acompañantes. La verdad era que en ese momento no quería pensar en nada relacionado con Hinata, pero todos sus pensamientos terminaban dirigiendose a la chica de cabellos negros azulados. De pronto llegó un mensaje a su celular, lo leyó rápidamente y sonrió de medio lado.

― Todos se encuentran en la veterinaria... sólo faltamos nosotros― declaró mientras observaba las expresiones de alivio de sus acompañantes, evitando ver ciertos ojos perlas que lo confundían siempre.

― Debemos apresurarnos― declaró Shino―. Pronto oscurecerá.

Continuaron con el camino en un completo silencio, uno bastante pesado e incómodo.

...

La veterinaria era un caos.

En cuanto Kiba abrió la puerta de la veterinaria una mur preocupada Hana se le lanzó encima. Kiba por su parte se encontraba bastante relajado por ver a su hermana, tanto que olvido completamente su problema anterior.

De pronto todas esas sensaciones agradables desaparecieron y se convirtieron en enojo.

― ¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron que ella estaba aquí?― gritó sumamente molesto, recordando haberles pedido a sus amigos que le avisasen si su hermana se encontraba en casa, habiendo recibido solamente negativas por mensajes de texto. En su mente se comenzaban a formar diversso gritos y reclamos a sus amigos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le revolvía el cabello suavemente.

― Tranquilo hermanito― le dijo Hana, logrando que Kiba se calmase―. Yo no me encontraba aquí hasta hace unos minutos― explicó, Kiba abrió su boca en un intento de replicar por lo que Hana alzó su mano pidiendole que la dejase continuar―. Yo les pedí que no te dijesen... quería ver la sorpresa en tu rostro― dijo mientras sonreía de la misma manera que Kiba solía hacerlo.

― Eres la única persona que conosco que toma esto como si fuese una visita sorpresa― murmuró intentando aparentar una molestia inexistente.

...

Shikamaru se encontraba viendo el televisor sentado en el pequeño sillón de la sala de espera, con Temari apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del chico mientras dormía tranquilamente. No la culpaba, después de todo había sido un día bastante difícil, pero por lo que las noticias daban a entender, pronto todo terminaría.

En lo que llevaba viendo el televisor, había presenciado dos rescates distintos, y se había anunciado que un operativo a gran escala se encontraba siendo planeado, puesto que se tenía información del escondite principal de Akatsuki.

Aún con todos esos avances, no tenían ni idea de que había sido de Neji o de Sakura, y eso simplemente lo comenzaba a desesperar. El pelinegro suspiró resignado.

...

― Asi que tu eres Hinata― dijo Hana mientras preparaba té en la pequeña cocina que tenía en la veterinaria y observaba de reojo a la chica que traía a su hermanito tan confundido. La mayor sonrió al ver a Hinta asentir suavemente.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba algo avergonzada. El que la hermana de Kiba supiese de ella significaba que Kiba había hablado de ella con su hermana. Sabía que eso era común, después de todo Kiba probablemente le contaba a su hermana lo que le pasaba en el día, así que probablemente hablaba también sobre Shino, Naruto, Tenten y el resto de sus amigos.

Pero... ¿por qué se sentía feliz de que Kiba le hubiese hablado a su hermana de ella?

Realmente se sentía como una idiota intentando fingir que no sentía nada por el castaño. No era como que de un segundo a otro fuese a dejar de sentir algo por Kiba. Había logrado sonar segura de si misma cuando decidió que no dejaría que Kiba jugase con ella, pero su corazón le pedía estar con Kiba, a pesar de todo...

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar el ruido de la tetera indicando que el té estaba listo.

― Hinata― la llamó Hana una vez que estuvieron listas las bandejas con el té―. ¿Puedes llevarle el té a los que se encuentran arriba?― preguntó mientras se dirirgía a la sala de espera. Hinata simplemente soltó un leve "si" y se dirigió a las escaleras las cuales subió mucho cuidado los escalones, evitando derramar el contenido de las ocho tazas que llevaba en la bandeja.

Subió los escalones y se dirigió a la última puerta del pasillo, la cual le habían indicado anteriormente que era el cuarto de Kiba en ese lugar y en el cual se encontraban las personas que estaban arriba.

― ¡Pasa!― se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde adentro de la habitación. Hinata lentamente empujó la puerta mientras bajaba la mirada.

― Y-yo le-les traigo el-el té― dijo Hinata mientras entraba en la habitación. Los chicos se acercaron a ella y cada quien tomó una taza, todos agradeciendole el haberse tomado la molestia de traerlo, obteniendo una dulce negación de la pelinegra diciendo que no era ninguna molestia―. Me-me retiro― y dicho eso la chica salió de la habitación.

...

― Te veo distante de Hinata― comentó Shino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té y veía de reojo a su mejor amigo―. ¿Pasó algo?

― ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?― preguntó Kiba a manera de respuesta. En ese momento sólo se encontraban ellos dos en su cuarto, puesto que los demás se habían dispersado en la veterinaria. Kiba acariciaba el pelaje de su cachorro mientras pensaba en que contestarle a Shino, quien lo observaba expectante―. No se que paso... simplemente paso algo.

― Deberías intentar arreglarlo― recomendó el de lentes―. Ella te gusta bastante, y al parecer ella te podría corresponder― dijo mientras se llevaba nuevamente la taza a la boca. _"Vaya que me correspondía"_ pensó con amargura el Inuzuka y nuevamente la misma pregunta volvió a su mente: ¿qué había pasado?...

...

Shikamaru escuchó la molesta voz del presentador de noticias decir que era muy importante lo que se encontraba a punto de decir. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, intentando enfocar su vista en el televisor, pero al parecer su cerebro oponía resistencia a esa acción. Después de esforzarse varios minutos, logró enfocarse en el televisor.

― En este instante se esta llevando acabo el operativo para rescatar a todas las personas que se encuentran en la base de Akatsuki― dijo el conductor mientras presionaba un auricular contra su ojera, al parecer obteniendo detalles de lo que ocurría.

Shikamaru por su parte se encontraba más que sorprendido. Sin ninguna consideración despertó a Temari, quien no dudo en quejarse de la "caballerosidad" de su novio. Una vez que Temari dejó de encontrarse sobre él, Shikamaru se levantó.

― Ve la noticia― dijo mientras se dirigía a donde Kankuro se encontraba dormido, en una silla de la misma sala.

Temari no comprendía que pasaba, pero le hizo caso al pelinegro. Su confusión duró poco al ver de que se trataba la noticia. Volteó a ver a su hermano, y observó como Shikamaru tenía problemas para despertarlo.

― ¡Despiertate de una vez Kankuro!― gritó Temari, logrando de su hermano abriese los ojos de golpe―. Estan haciendo un operativo para rescatar a los rehenes― informó mientras señalaba la pantalla―. Shikamaru, quedaté viendo que pasa... Kankuro y yo iremos a despertar a los demás.

Dicho eso los dos Sabaku se dirigieron a donde recordaban que Gaara se encontraba, rezando que no se encontrase dormido... un celular destrozado era suficiente por un día...

...

La sala de espera de la veterinaria Inuzuka era grande, después de todo estaba diseñada para que hubiesen más de diez personas con sus respectivos perros en ella y que todo se encontrasen cómodos y con espacio. Pero en ese momento se les figuraba demasiado pequeña, después de todo más de veinte personas se encontraban queriendo observar lo que ocurría en un único televisor.

No había sido gran problema reunir a los demás, casi todo se encontraban despiertos, a excepción de Sasuke, Naruto y Tenten. Temari y Kankuro habían evitado que Gaara se durmiese, puesto que cuando lo encontraron el chico se encontraba a punto de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir.

Todos se encontraban atentos a las imagenes que les mostraba el noticiero, así como escuchaban en completos silencio lo que el reportero y el presentador decían.

― Se ha perdido la comunicación con el escuadron que entró en el edificio― comunicó con angustia el reportero mientras hacía un claro intento de escuchar mejor por el auricular presionandolo contra su oído―. Hasta que la comunicación se restablesca lo único que podemos saber es lo que ocurre fuera del edificio...

* * *

><p>yo: etto.. (corriendo a esconderme detras de la enorme espalda de mi ermano... va mucho al gimnacio.. de algo sirve)... oo

javier: wtf?

inner: deja de actuar como una nenasa y actua como un hombre... r.r

yo: soy una mujer! r.r

javier: x ke gritas?...

yo: inner me sta molestando! ,

javier: me largo r.r

inner: aora ke no t puedes esconder detras de javier... actua como un hombre! r.r

yo: ke soy una mujer! .

inner: da lo mismo.. creo ke no llegaremos a nada.. mejor contesta tus reviews!

yo: a la orden capitan!

bueno aki les constestare los reviews de los ultimos dos caps ke no e contestado! XD

**reviews cap 20**

Partywaowatta: jajajajaj si.. ske tu sabes sufrio amnesia momentanea.. XD

Kamikaze: jajajajaja la vrd ske me diverti bastante escribiendo esa escena... XD

Loveashiteroamore: jajajaajajajaja... sii... kiba tiene un monton de autocontroll.. y hianta es maso.. XD.. jajajaja no es cierto eh! XD

Fanficfan: ke bn ke te gusto... XD... y si.. mejor tarde ke nunca..igual ke ste cap.. XD

Niwa: algun dia encontraras alguine asi! XD... yo tmb sueño con el chico sexy de anime perfecto.. XD

Stellamaine: jajajajaja si... yo creo ke si.. en mi caso yo creo ke el mio esta entre kiba y gaara... aunke ultimamente naruto sta ganando terreno igual ke sasuke... XD

unmei100: pues creo ke este cap es el ultimo donde saldra kibahina x unas semanas.. ya ves ke ice ke se pelearan.. XD

**reviews cap 21**

Xpminky76: jajajaja si... mira ke si los iba a poner de novios frente a todos.. pero mm.. ice ke se medio pelearan.. XD... y si.. pobresito deidara.. pero todo se solucionara.. creo/.. XD

lady-darkness-chan: no es cierto! solo los ponia muy juntitos para luego acerlos sufrir! :D... jajajaj pero prometo ke no duraran mucho separados x ese malentendido.. XD

Kamikaze: para ke veas ke t lo dedike! XD... y si.. espero ke aya sido de tu agrado! :D

unmei100: jajajajaja yo tmb ando ocupada aora... tu sabes con lo de tratar de entrar a la uni y eso.. XD... y espero ke t aya gustado el cap! n.n

Stellamaine: ke bn ke t gusto el capi!.. xD... y si el cyber aveces es tan cruel con el tiempo! D:

Niwa: jajaajajaj ke bn ke t gusto... y lo siento.. pero creo ke este fic se acabara pronto... y los siguientes kibahinas ke aga seran oneshots x un tiempo.. x cierto ke extraño.. yo juraba ke era oneshot... bueno.. como sea.. XD

Fanficfan: pues creo ke ambos tenian las intenciones.. pero kiba no supo pedirle a hinata ke ella le dijese a neji ke eran novios.. XD (fallas de comunicacion... u.u)

Loveashiteroamore: ske me encanta como les dicen.. pero no ayaba ninguna explicacion para su apodo! asi ke ice lo mejor ke pude.. XD

Partywaowatta: yo tmb... nada mas ponme un pasado tragico y me encantara el personaje.. pero no creo ke sea ser mala persona.. es creo ke simpatia... XD

bueno... estos fueron todos los revies... y aora ke acabe de subir el fic me pondre a trabajar en mis tareas... y si me keda tiempo estudiare para mi examen de ingreso a la uni.. solo tengo 21 dias para aprender todo lo ke debo saber para entrar a sistemas informaticos! D:... no es justo! ai prepas ke tienen una especialidad en informatica y eso... ellos tienen ventajas! D:

bueno..

yo/inner: gracias leer y dejarme reviews! y x favor dejen reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta! :D)

yo: y gracias x no kerer matarme! :D

inner: no t enojaste x ke dije las gracias y la despedida...

yo: en este momento me siento muy feliz de ke no me ayan asesinado aun! :D

inner: como digas.. ke tal si vamos a leer el manga con tu ermano! :D

yo: pero si ya lo leimos!

inner: y?

yo: bueno.. adiosito!

atte: lordkami! :D


	25. Cap23 El final de la pesadilla

CAP23/¿?

Hola MUNDO! jajajajajaja exagero.. no creo ke el mundo entero lea mi fic... pero se ke al menos unas cuantas personas si lo leen! XD... jajaja.. bueno creo ke kienes se fijaron en el titulo del cap se dieron an deducido que con este cap ya se acaba toda la cacería de akatsuki contra ellos... pero aun faltan algunas cosas que aclarar respecto a eso.. eso lo veran en el cap siguiente.. del cual ya tengo la mitad.. XD...

ahora.. ke les dire? bueno... actualice mi profile.. xD... x si alguien kiere leer la entrevista ke me izo naruto.. XD... jajajajaja la vrd ske eso lo escribi pensando en hacer un fic naruhina... pero a la mitad de eso me pregunte: como seria ke me entrevistaran a mi?.. asi ke borre el documento y comence a actualizar mi profile... XD

y ke otra cosa mas? bueno.. los examenes para entrar a la uni comenzaron el lunes.. asi ke ando con los nervios a flor de piel.. mi examen es en dos semanas! tengo miedo! D:... pero bueno.. XD... me desestreso escribiendo.. XD...

algo mas?.. si... este cap lo intente acer como el cap de explosion.. mostrando las situaciones desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos.. pero no lo coloke desde el punto de vista de todos x ke la vrd sentia ke era muy repetitivo.. asi ke despues de cortar aki y aya algunas partes kedo esto.. XD.. espero ke les guste! XD

y ke mas? wow como salen preguntas!... bueno creo ke este si no es el penultimo cap de i fic es el antepenultimo.. todo depende del largo del proximo cap.. XD..

oh y otra cosa mas! les dire mi disclaimer! :D... Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de masashi kishimoto.. sino en este momento no me encontraria toda desesperada como lo estoy por leer el manga de sta semana x ke donde lo leo usualmente se encuentra actualizando su servidor.. XD

sin mas los dejo leer el cap de hoy.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>El final de la pesadilla<strong>

Naruto le ofreció su mano a Hinata al ver que los nervios de la chica se encontraban a flor de piel. Desde hacía veinte minutos lo único que sabían del operativo especial para rescatar a lo rehenes era que se habían escuchado detonaciones de armas de fuego, fuera de esos nada esperanzadores datos no sabían nada.

Kiba observaba de reojo como Hinata tomaba la mano de Naruto y la apretaba suavemente intentando calmarse. El castaño se reprendió mentalmente por sentir celos al ver las acciones de Hinata, ese no era el momento para sentir eso, pero sus estúpidas hormonas no lo dejaban en paz. El chico salió de sus calvilaciones cuando el presentador del noticiero habló.

― Como pueden ver en la toma algunos hombres de la policía se encuentran saliendo del lugar―dijo con bastante alivió―. Por favor diganos que sucede Baki-san. El hombre que se encontraban en la escena asintió. Se volvió a los hombres que lo acompañaban y estos le dijeron algunas cosas, las cuales no fueron audibles para las personas que presenciaban todo a través del televisor.

― Como pueden ver, sólo dos de los agente han salido del lugar, aunque parece que la situación se a tranquilizado no se puede saber nada hasta que los dos agente lleguen con nosotros e indiquen que pasó con los seis agentes que faltan― indicó el hombre―. Cuando se sepa algo se los comunicaré.

Después de esas palabras la toma de lo que ocurría fuera del escondite de Akatsuki cambió por el estudio de televisión.

De nueva cuenta no sabían nada.

...

― Talvez deberían descansar unos momentos― dijo Hana mientras veía como Hinata comenzaba a cabecear. De reojo observó como el menor de los Sabaku bostezaba, y como sus hermanos veían horrorisados al pelirojo como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de explotar―. Yo veré el noticiero y les dire si pasa algo nue...― pero de pronto calló al escuchar la exaltada voz del presentador de noticias provinente del televisor.

― ¡Los rehenes se encuentran seguros dentro del edificio!― dijo bastante emocionado el hombre, olvidando todo su profesionalismo. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala de espera de la veterinaria se tensaron al escucharlo―. Baki-san, por favor relátenos que ocurre.

― Los agentes de policía me acaban de confirmar que se han sometido a todos los miembros de Akatsuki dentro del lugar― comenzó a relatar el hombre mientras la cámara enfocaba el lugar―. Se a confirmado que el líder de esta organización se encuentra en ese lugar, junto con el resto de los hombres que se presentaron en el escenario del concierto que fue interrumpido ayer. Los agentes faltantes se encuentran en perfecto estado, se encuentran vigilando a los líderes de Akatsuki y atendiendo a los rehenes. En cuanto tenga más información les avisaré― y una vez que el hombre declaró eso la toma cambió a la del estudio mostrando a un presentador visiblemente más relajado.

― Ya lo han escuchado, esperaremos a que nuestro corresponsal tenga más detalles― después de una pequeña pausa en la cual observó sus hojas volvió a hablar―. Se han confirmado cuatro rescates más...

...

Todos se encontraban bastante felices, después de todo sus amigos ahora se encontraban a salvo.

Las reacciones variaron bastante.

...

Naruto sentía que un enorme peso invisible le era retirado de los hombros, sintió que su cuerpo perdía todo el estrés, y junto con el todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que sus piernas ya no lo podían sostener más tiempo, sintió como se desplomaba en el piso. Escuchó a sus amigos preocupados.

― Tranquilos... estoy bien― dijo una voz que le sonó lejana, pero que después de unos momentos comprendió que esa voz era la suya.

El rubio comenzó a reir descontroladamente, preocupando a todos. Después de unos momentos comenzó a reir de una manera más queda, y llevó su antebrazo a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos color cielo. De pronto dos caminos de lágrimas se marcaron en sus mejillas y la risa fue desapareciendo, poco a poco.

Al final Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de cubrir sus lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un sólo pensamiento en su mente. _"Están bien.."_ pensó antes de que todo se volviese negro...

...

Sasuke observó toda la escena que Naruto había protagonizado, pero algo muy extraño pasaba: su vista se encontraba nublada. Se frotó los ojos intentando eliminar ese impedimento para poder ver con nitidez. Se sintió extrañado al sentir su mano húmeda, pero no le dió importancia.

Aunque el pelinegro intentase aparentar lo contrario se sentía realmente feliz y aliviado de saber que su vida ya no se encontraba en peligro, como había comprendido unas horas antes gracias a la oficial del hospital. Pero más alegría le daba el saber que sus amigos ya no corrían peligro, y que sus dos amigos faltantes ahora se encontraban un paso más cerca de volver con ellos.

Observó como Naruto de pronto callaba por completo, pero la enorme sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del rubio. Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por el rostro del ojiazul y Sasuke hizó una nota mental de que ahora tenía nuevo material para molestar a su idiota amigo adorador del ramen. El pelinegro sintió de pronto que su vista se volvía un poco menos nitida de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se humedecían.

"_Mierda"_ pensó al comprender al fin lo que ocurría, lo último que quería esa que sus amigos lo viesen llorar. No era que no confiase en ellos, simplemente no quería quebrarse frente a ellos...

Todas esas calvilaciones se esfumaron cuando vió como el brazo con el que Naruto cubría su rostro caía laxo a su costado y como sus ojos se mostraban carentes de su usual brillo mientras se cerraban.

El Uchiha menor fue el primero en reaccionar, logró llegar con Naruto junto antes de que éste chocase contra el piso y logró detener la caía del rubio.

― Idiota― dijo observando el rostro del rubio suavizado por el sueño.

...

Itachi veía como su hermano se secaba las lágrimas que aún no derramaba. Se volteó a hablar con Nagato quien hablaba con Yahiko, obviamente el primo del escandaloso del rubio no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por la extraña escena que el otro Uzumaki protagonizaba.

― Descansaremos el resto de la noche aquí― declaró Nagato mientras Yahiko asentía.

― Mañana habrá más información, mañana decidiremos que hacer― declaró Yahiko mientras observaba a sus acompañantes―. Ahora debemos descansar― y dicho eso los dos pelirojos se dirigieron con su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba junto a Hinata.

Una vez que se fueron los dos amigos, Itachi se colocó junto a su hermano y justo cuando iba a colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermanito, Sasuke corrió a donde se encontraba Naruto. Itachi podía jurar que había visto a su hermano llorar. Vió como el menor de los Uchihas lograba detener la caída de Naruto.

― Idiota― dijo Sasuke refiriendose obviamente a su mejor amigo.

― Sasuke, lleva a Naruto a algún lugar para que duerma tranquilo― ordenó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Sasuke. Después de unos momentos el menor de los Uchihas colocó a Naruto en el suelo y se comenzó a levantar, después el pelinegro comenzó a levantar a su mejor amigo, con cierta dificultad.

― ¿Esperan una invitación o qué?― dijo intentando sonar molesto. Kiba simplemente se levanto de su lugar y le ayudó a mover al rubio. Después de lograr levantarlo entre los dos, los tres chicos desaparecieron por las escaleras.

"_Quien diría que fueses a llorar Sasuke"_ pensó divertido recordando el haber visto unas lágrimas recorrer por las mejillas de su tonto hermanito menor.

...

― ¿Esperan una invitación o qué?― preguntó Sasuke intentando parecer fastidiado. Kiba sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió con sus amigos. Después de unos cuantos movimientos ambos se encontraban cargando a Naruto.

Durante el recorrido de las escaleras no dijeron nada. Cuando entraron al cuarto de Kiba lo sentaron contra la pared y lo dejaron dormido ahí, después de todo dejarían que una de las mujeres fuese quien durmiera en la cama.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con todos dispersandose por la veterinaria, buscando un lugar donde dormir. Ambos fueron casí atropellados por Karin e Ino, quienes querían dormir en la cama del cuarto de Kiba.

― Vamos a descansar― dijo Yahiko―, les recomiendo que busquen un buen lugar donde dormir― recomendó para después ir con Nagato y Konan.

Una vez que el de cabellos naranjas se movió y se fue con sus amigos, dejó ver a Hinata, quien se encontraba dormida en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. A Kiba se le antojó una de las escenas que jamás se cansaría de ver. La peliazul se encontraba con la cabeza baja, sus parpados cerrados, y su cabello le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

― Creo que iré a dormir a tu cuarto― declaró Sasuke desintersadamente mientras volvía a subir las escaleras. Cuando se encontraba a la mitad de las escaleras el pelinegro se detuvo―. ¿No vienes?― con esa pregunta el castaño salió de su ensoñación.

― Si, subiré en un momento― dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Hinata. En su mente se comenzaba a trazar la manera en la que podría hablar con la Hyuuga para poder esclarecer lo que había pasado en el hospital.

Sus planes se fueron a la basura al ver que Kankuro se movía suavemente a Hinata, intentando despertarla. Después de unos momentos la chica abrió perezosamente los ojos y miró al Sabaku.

Kiba se volteó y subió nuevamente las escaleras.

...

Hinata secaba sus lágrimas, intentando que no la viesen llorar. No podía creerlo, al fin se librarían de esa pesadilla que habían vivido las últimas veinticautro horas. Alguien junto a ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, en un movimiento relajante, de pronto las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, y sus ojos se comenzaron a sentir demasiado pesados.

― Tranquila, todo a terminado― susurraba una y otra vez la voz de Konan mientras continuaba con la reconfortante caricia. Hinata no supo cuantas veces más la caricia y las palabras se repitieron, puesto que al cerrar sus ojos todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la chica abrió nuevamente los ojos observó como frente a ella se podía ver con todal claridad una enorme ciudad vacía, desde arriba de un alto edificio. Un fuerte viento la golpeo, haciendo que se talmbalease.

Camino por el techo del edificio, buscando como bajar de esoe lugar, al final descubrió que no había salida. Su corazón se estrujó al saber que se encontraba sóla y atrapada en ese edificio, pero más aún al saber que se encontraba sola. De pronto observó que en la acera del edifico se encontraba caminando tranquilamente una persona.

No sabía porque pero, apesar de la altura, podía ver perfectamente que el chico era castaño, de piel tostada. A su mente vino un sólo nombre: Kiba. Trató de gritarle para que la notase, para que la ayudase, para que estuviese con ella, pero no la escuchó. Observaba como la persona se volvía más lejana, y pesar de que no debería de ser posible que la siguiese viendo, veía como el chico se alejaba más y más de ella, pero nunca se iba de su vista.

Ella caminó por el techo del edifico, intentando no perder de vista al chico, se encontraba tan concentrada en la imagen del castaño que no se dió cuenta de que ya no había más techo por el cual caminar.

Cerró los ojos ante la inminente caída.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la movia suavemente, intenando despertarla.

Observó que una borrosa mata de cabello castaño se encontraba frente a ella, y de nuevo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente fue el de Kiba. Cuando su vista se volvió nitida observó que quien la intentaba despertar era Kankuro.

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y volvió su vista a las escaleras, observó como Kiba se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. No perdió de vista la figura del Inuzuka hasta que este en el segudo piso dio vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a su cuarto.

"_Kiba-kun... ¿por qué tienes que gustarme?"_ pensó con algo de tristeza...

...

Konan se encontraba mostrando su mejor máscara de seriedad y frialdad que poseía. Ella no podía volver a quebrarse como lo había hecho en el concierto. Volteó a ver a Hinata, quien se encontraba junto a ella y suavizó su rostro al ver que la chica lloraba. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciar sus largos cabellos

― Tranquila, todo a terminado― le dijo con un tono maternal―. Tranquila, todo a terminado― repitió, mietras sentía como la respiración de la chica se hacía cada vez más lenta―. Tranquila, todo a terminado― repitió por tercera vez mientras continuaba con la suave caricia. Después de unos momentos cayó en cuenta de que la chica se encontraba dormida.

Konan sonrió y después de acomodar a Hinata en su asiento se levantó al ver como sus dos mejores amigos venían a ella.

― Descansaremos aquí y mañana veremos que hacer― dijo Yahiko mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él―. Vamos a descansar ¿bien?― le preguntó mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla, Konan se sonrojó, Nagato estab frente a ellos. Volteó a ver a Nagato y se encontró con que este los veía divertido.

― Riete― dijo Konan mientras se separaba de su novio―. Cuando te vea así con tu novia me podré reir yo― dijo fingiendo molestia.

― Cómo ustedes digan― dijo Nagato mientras les daba la espalda y entraba a una puerta, la cual les había indicado Hana que era otra habitación donde podían dormir.

Yahiko y Konan rieron suavemente antes de seguir a su amigo.

...

Yahiko caminó hacía donde se encontraba su novia acompañado de su mejor amigo. El de cabellos naranjas se sorprendió al ver que su novia se encontraba durmiendo a la heredera de los Hyuugas. No era que su novia fuese un ser frío y sin corazón, simplemente que Konan no era alguien que consolase a cualquier persona que estubiese frente a ella. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que Konan tenía un lado maternal, después de todo siempre se encontraba vigilandolos a él y a Nagato.

Cuando pareció que la Hyuuga se durmió completamente Konan la acomodó, y una vez hecho eso se dirigió a él.

― Descansaremos aquí y mañana veremos que hacer― dijo Yahiko mientras que atraía a su novia él―. Vamos a descansar ¿bien?― preguntó mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Yahiko se encontraba con las claras intenciones de besar a su novia en esta ocación en los labios, pero no lo logró debido a que su novia separó su rostro, dejando a Yahiko algo frustrado.

― Riete― dijo la peliazul ignorando que le había "arruinado el momento" a su novio―. Cuando te vea así con tu novia me podré reir yo― declaró. Entonces el de cabello naranja comprendió que Nagato nuevamente se había reído de ellos. Yahiko sonrió de medio lado, él también esperaba que su amigo encontrase a la chica que amaría el resto de su vida pronto, el Uzumaki se merecía ser feliz, aunque también quería cumplir la amenaza de Konan.

― Cómo ustedes digan― declaró divertido el pelirojo mientras se volteaba. Observó como su mejor amigo entraba a la habitación donde pasarían la noche y soltó una suave risa, la cual inmediatamente fue acompañada por la de su novia.

― Nunca cambiará― susurró antes de tomar a Konan de la mano y entrar ellos a la habitación.

...

"_Naruto ya se encuentra a salvo"_ fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente cuando se enteró de que Akatsuki ya no era un peligro para ellos. No era que no le hubiesen preocupado sus amigos, o que no se hubiese preocupado por el mismo, simplemente que su mayor preocupación era que su hiperactivo primo fuese a salir herido.

― Vamos Yahiko― dijo el pelirojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía su amiga peliazul. Observó como su amiga se encontraba consolando a la amiga de su primo, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Hinata, y era la amiga más reciente de su primo. Después de unos momentos Konan se encontraba frente a ellos.

― Descansaremos aquí y mañana veremos que hacer― dijo su amigo mientras abrazaba a su amiga―. Vamos a descansar ¿bien?― y mientras decía eso le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Años atrás esa acción lo hubiese puesto incómodo, puesto que el estuvo enamorado de su mejor amiga desde que eran niños, al igual que Yahiko. En realidad nunca albergó muchas esperanzas respecto a tener algo con Konan, algo que pasade de tener un cariño de hermanos, por el simple hecho de que él sabía que Konan gustaba de Yahiko. Aún así Yahiko nunca intentó tener nada con Konan hasta que se encontró completamente seguro de que Nagato no sentía nada por ella.

Nagato siempre apreció que Yahiko se encontrase tan preocupado por sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba que al principio de su relación el de cabellos naranjas intentaba ser lo más discreto posible frente a él, hastq eu un día el mismo le tuvo que decir que no se preocupase y que actuase como quisiera frente a él. Pero a pesar de todo, aún se le figuraba demasiado extraño el que sus dos mejores amigos fuesen pareja, por lo que cada vez que veía que se demostraban su afecto no podía evitar que en su rostro apareciese una sonrisa burlesca.

Riete― dijo la peliazul al notar su más que obvia sonrisa―. Cuando te vea así con tu novia me podré reir yo― amenazó.

― Cómo ustedes digan― dijo divertido. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo colapsaría por cansancio en cualquier momento. Decidió que lo mejor era que se fuese a dormir, por lo que entró rápidamente a la habitación que les habían indicado que podían usar como dormitorio.

A lo lejos escuchó las risas de sus amigos.

Una vez que encontró un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo se recargó contra la pared y cerró sus ojos.

No soñó nada.

...

Kankuro dejó escapar un suspiró poco audible. El castaño observó de reojo a sus hermanos, Gaara permanecía tan estoico como de costumbre, mientras que Temari no había perdido la oportunidad de abalanzarse a Shikamaru y besarlo. Un instinto protector hirvió dentro de él.

No era que tuviese algo en contra del Nara ni nada por el estilo, en realidad se podría decir que era una de las personas en las que más confiaba, y si era sincero creía que era la persona más adecuada para estar con su loca hermana. A pesar de todo eso no podía evitar que cada vez que su hermana se encontraba muy romantica con su amigo el impulso de ir y alejarla del de coleta apareciese.

El castaño permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una manos se posicionó sobre su hombro. Viró su rostro y se encontró con un somnoliento Gaara.

― Descansemos Kankuro― dijo el pelirojo, para Kankuro fue obvio que su hermano menor intentaba disimular su cansancio.

― Si, vamos― le respondió. Justo cuando iban a salir de la habitación observó que Temari no tenía intenciones de irse de la sala de espera―. Temari, Shikamaru, apurense― pidió con claro fastidio. Giró de nueva cuenta su cabeza, inspeccionado la habitación y observó que solamente se encontraban él, sus hermanos, Shikamaru, Itachi y Hinata. La última se encontraba en una posición algo incomoda por lo que decidió despertarla. Caminó a donde se encontraba la ojiperla, y la movió suavemente―. Hinata despierta― después de unos momentos la chica despertó. _"Ojala Gaara despertara así de fácil"_ pensó con algo de amargura.

Después de recibir una mirada de agradecimiento de su amiga Kankuro dió su tarea por finalizada y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Gaara. Kankuro no pudó evitar sentir lástima por el menor al ver que el pelirojo se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

― Vamos a dormir― dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermanito.

...

Gaara sentía que sus ojos se cerraban solos. En verdad necesitaba dormir. Justo cuando se había encontrado a punto de dormir, sus hermanos lo habían llamado, diciendo que algo importante ocurría y que debía de ver el televisor. En ese momento había sentido ganas de mandarlos al demonio e ir a dormir, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerles caso. No se había equivocado.

Aún así, eso no evitaba que en ese momento corriese el riesgo de desvanecerse al igual que como lo había hecho Naruto unos minutos antes.

― Descansemos Kankuro― dijo intentando utilizar todas sus fuerzas para evitar lucir cansado. En su mente, Gaara rezaba por que su hermano no se diese cuenta de su cansancio, desde que había quedado inconciente en el concierto, Kankuro se comportaba de una manera sobreprotectora con él. No era que no le gustase que su hermano se preocupase por él, en realidad le daba vergüenza.

― Si, vamos― le respondió su hermano con una voz condecendiente. _"Mierda"_ pensó Gaara al entender que su hermano si se había dado cuenta de su estado―. Temari, Shikamaru apurense― ordenó su hermano.

En ese momento Gaara dejó de prestar atención a las acciones de los demás y se concentr en la difícil tarea de no dormirse mientras se encontraba de pie. Justo cuando sintió que comenzaba a fracasar estrepitosamente en su tarea y creía sentir como sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían sintió como alguien le revolvía el cabello. Sólo dos personas le revolvían el cabello de esa manera... Abrió sus ojos sin haberse dado cuenta de que en algún momento los había cerrado.

― Vamos a dormir― le dijo su hermano para después colocar una mano en su espalda y conducirlo fuera de la sala de espera.

...

― Temari, Shikamaru, apurense― se escuchó la fastidiada voz de Kankuro llamarlos. Temari se sonrojó bastante y pudo jurar que Shikamaru se había reido.

― Ve a dormir― dijo Shikamaru mientras se libraba del agarre de su novia y le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa. Temari en ese punto ya no se sorprendía del hecho de que su novio prefiriese dormir a besarse con ella. Había veces en las que se preguntaba porque salía con semejante persona.

― Buenas noches― le dijo Temari mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a donde se encontraba Gaara, quien hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse despierto, pero se detuvo al sentir que una mano la detenía sosteniendo su muñeca.

― Buenas noches― dijo Shikamaru antes de levantarse, darle un rápido beso en los labios y salir despreocupadamente de la habitación.

"_Ya recuerdo porque salgo con él"_ pensó mientras se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios, donde aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de Shikamaru.

Volteó a ver a donde se encontraba Gaara y observó como Kankuro llegaba y le revolvía el cabello.

― Vamos a dormir― dijo Kankuro mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de Gaara y conducía al somnoliento pelirojo fuera de la habitación.

Temari simplemente sonrió y siguió a sus hermanos fuera de la sala de espera.

...

Shikamaru vió como su novia se alejaba de él y en un impulso la tomó de la muñeca. Temari volteó a verlo con cierta sorpresa. Una idea cruzó la mente del pelinegro.

― Buenas noches― dijo en el tono más común que pudo, para evitar alertar a la rubia sobre lo que planeaba hacer. Notó como ella comenzaba a hacer una mueca burlona, pero no lo logró puesto que Shikamaru estampó rápidamente los labios de la chica.

Hecho eso salió de la sala de estar.

Caminó hasta la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo de agua. Cuando entró en la cocina se encontró con Shino, quien simplemente caminó a la salida de la cocina y se fue sin decir nada. Shikamaru simplemente se encongió de hombros. Se dirigió a la jarra de agua, tomó un vaso y sirvió el agua. Llevó el vaso a sus labios y comenzó a tomar el líquido.

Observó como a través de la ventana todo se observaba tan tranquilo. Entonces por fin todo lo que presenció en el noticiero surtió efecto en su mente. Ahora se encontraban completamente a salvo, era cuestión de que volviesen a sus casas y el lunes fueran a la escuela para que tomo retomase su curso normal.

Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes.

De pronto un aterrador pensamiento llegó a su mente.

La imagen de su madre regañandolo en las mañanas como de costumbre atravesó su mente.

"_Genial saldré de una pesadilla para entrar a otra"_ pensó.

...

Shino tomaba tranquilamente el agua que se encontraba en su vaso.

Probablemente había sido quien se mostró más indiferente ante el hecho de que se encontrasen fuera de peligro, pero su su personalidad hubiese sido diferente... probablemente hubiese armado una escena como la de Naruto.

En verdad que ahora se sentía aliviado. No era que hubiese temido especialmente por su vida. Siendo sinceros a pesar de que lo hubiesen nombrado y cosas asë nunca se tomómuy enserio el hecho de que estuviese en la mira de Akatsuki. La razón: junto a él se habían encontrado siempre personas que valían más para los fines de Akatsuki. Eso era lo que realmente lo había tenido tan preocupado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Conocía perfectamente a sus amigos, sabía quienes a pesar de que fingían no sentirse amenzados en su interior tenían un enorme miedo oculto.

"_Estas situaciones sacan siempre lo peor y lo mejor de las personas..."_ pensó mientras terminaba de beber el contenido del vaso y lo colocaba en el fregadero.

Cuando caminaba a la salida de la cocina se encontró con Shikamaru.

"_Se ve más relajado"_ pensó al ver al pelinegro. Sus pensamientos fueron a quien era su mejor amigo de toda la vida: Kiba. _"Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de él"_ pensó al recordar lo tenso que había visto a su amigo en todo el día.

Mientras pensaba en eso subió las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de Kiba. En el camino se encontró con Hana, quien llevaba unas sábanas dobladas en los brazos.

― Oh, Shino― dijo la mujer cuando Shino comenzaba a girar el pomo de la puerta―. ¿Podrías darles esto? Hace frío y lo último que necesitan es un resfriado― dijo. Shino simplemente se acercó a la Inuzuka y tomó las sábanas. La mujer sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y se dirigió a las escaleras―. Gracias Shino.

Shino asintió y entró a la habitaición. Cuando entró se encontró con Karin e Ino dormidas en la cama, Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto dormidos, sentados en el suelo. El de lentes se encongió de hombros y comenzó a colocarles una sábana a cada uno de sus amigos para así resguardarlos aunque fuese un poco del frío.

...

Hana llevaba buscando desde hacía unos minutos unas sábanas limpias que estaba segura que tenía guardadas en el pequeño almacén del segundo piso. Sabía que tenía que tener sábanas limpias, después de todo era algo que utilizaba con frecuencia para arropar a los perros en esa época. Después de unos momentos más de buscar aparentemente en vano encontró las sábanas.

Tomó unas cuatro sábanas y salió del almacén. Si no mal recordaba había seis personas en la habitación de su hermano, pero las dos chicas probablemente se hubiesen tapado con los cobertoes de la cama, ya habiendo abrigado a los que no tenían cobertor en esa habitación iría por el resto de las sábanas para las demás personas. Justo cuando se encontraba a medio camino a la habitaicón de Kiba se encontró con él mejor amigo de este, cosa que la extraño puesto que ella podría haber jurado que se encontraba en la habitaición.

― Oh, Shino― llamó al ver que el de lentes pretendía entrar en la habitación―. ¿Podrías darles esto? Hace frío y lo último que necesitan es un resfriado― explicó mientras estiraba sus brazos para que el chico pudiese tomar los cobertores. Después de eso se dirigió a las escaleras, para poder contar cuantas pesonas faltaban de sábana. Entonces recordó que no le había dado las gracias al de lentes―. Gracias Shino.

...

La noche pasó y les pareció que hacía siglos que no podían dormir tan relajados. Al fin la pesadilla había llegado a su final...

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto?<p>

inner: no?

yo: a ti no t pregunte!

inner: y ke? yo igual te doy mi muy humilde opinion.. u.u

yo: humilde de donde? D:

inner: yo soy pura umildad! :D

yo: aja... y yo soy un anbu... r.r

inner: desde cuando! como no me dijiste! D:

yo: no notaste el sarcasmo! D:

inner: no :D

yo: idiota! ¬¬u

inner: como de llamaste! r,r

yo: como escuchaste! :D

inner: repitelo! r,r

yo: idiota! :D

inner: hieres mi corazon! D:

yo: tienes corazon? o.o

inner: no :D

yo: entonces... -.-u

inner: dejemos de lado eso y contesta reviews! :D

yo: ah.. claro.. :D

hacia mucho ke no me ponia a discutir po cualkier estupidez con inner... bueno o eso creo.. XD.. aora ya les constestare sus reviews! n.n

lady-darkness-chan: bueno no ai ke ser malas con kiba.. a mi tmb me daria miedo si estubiera en su lugar! D:... recuerda ke neji es super fuerte y rudo! :D... jajajajajajajaja y espero ke t aya gustado el cap... t adelanto ke despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia.. neji volvera! XD

Xpminky76: jajajajajaja si fui a disney... y lo siento.. pero ya veras ke todo se acomoda perfecto en el final ke tengo escrito.. XD... y bueno... si lo siento.. pero todo tiene un finall.. todas las cosas buenas y malas.. espero ke esto creas ke es bueno.. XD... y bueno ke t dire.. durare un tiempo retirada de los longfics como este... y creo ke de los fics en general.. pero ai ke disfrutar esto mientras este no?

bueno estos fueron todos los reviews...

yo/inner: muchas gracias x leer! y dejen reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta! XD)

yo: maldita inner! D: cuando me dejaras decirlo yo solita! TT_TT

inner: en el ultimo cap :D

yo: en serio? *w*

inner: no! :D

yo: maldita inner... spera... la pagina del manga ya agarro! :D

inner: pon el manga no vaya a volver a star en reparacion!n D:

yo: javier! :D! ya sta el manga! :D

javier: ya lo lei! dejame acer tarea!

yo: ke?1 D: x ke no me dijiste! D:

inner: x ke! D:

javier: t dije pero stabas muy entretenida escribiendo... -.-u

yo/inner: #$%^

yo: bueno.. adios! n.n

inner: asta la proxima semana! :D

atte: lordkami! n.n


	26. Cap24 Varias Reuniones Una despedida

Cap24/24

Hola a todos! bueno si no se dieron cuenta por el pequeño letrerito de arriba se los digo aquí... ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP! jajajajajaja saben me kedo más corto de lo comun.. o no se.. tal vez fue mi imaginacion.. XD... bueno como sea... este es el ultimo cap.. y bueno saben kede bastante conforme... pero en realidad la proxima semana subiere el epilogo... XD... la verdad es ke creo ke el final de este capitulo es el ke mas me a gustado de todos los ke e escrito...

bueno.. como dije este es el ultimo cap... pero aun falta el epilogo.. asi ke aun no se an librado de mi! :D... bueno ke mas les dire... en el proximo cap dare las graciasd y eso... y saben? me comienzo a sentir algo extraña.. el saber ke este proyecto llegó a su fin me ace sentir rara... es decir... durante mas de medio año me la pase desestresandome por medio de esto.. y por mas de medio año estube sonriendo como tonta al saber que alguien esperaba que subiese el siguiente capitulo.

como sea.. me pongo sentimental antes de tiempo.. puesto ke el estado de este fic no marcara "complete" hasta la proxima semana... XD

bueno... les dejo mi disclaimer y me voy ok? :D...

disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto... solo me pertenece esta extraña istoria ke nacio de una mente con demasiado tiempo libre...

* * *

><p><strong>Varias reuniones... Una despedida...<strong>

― Vamos, no todos tienen que ir― decía Hana mientras observaba a los chicos frente a ella.

― ¡Hana-neesan!― gritó Naruto―. ¡No podemos ir a nuestras casas sin estar seguros de que se encuentran bien!― alegó el rubio mientras el resto asentía. La castaña suspiró.

― Pero no vamos a caber todos en la camioneta― dijo intentado convencer a los chicos que no insistiesen más en el tema y que se fuesen a sus casas.

― No es problema― intervino Sasuke―. Si caminamos todo el camino a aquí no nos costará caminar hasta la estación de policía― explicó, haciendo que el resto asintiese por segunda ocación.

― Eso fue por la circunstancia lo ameritaba― replicó la mujer―. Es arriesgado...― comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por su hermano menor.

―Ya no hay riesgo― dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza―. Antes lo peligroso era que Akatsuki los atrapara... Escuchaste las noticias, Akatsuki ya...― pero calló al ver que su hermana colocaba su mano frente a él en señal de que callase.

― Está bien― dijo mientras mostraba su clara desaprobación a lo que se encontraba a punto de permitir―. Pero con la condición de que me llames una vez que hayan llegado― dijo mientras lo miraba severa. Kiba sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

― Hecho― después de esa palabra todos comenzaron a salir de la veterinaria. Justo cuando Kiba iba a cerrar la puerta se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hermana―. Cuando estés con mamá llamame― pidió.

― Lo hubiese hecho aún sin que me lo pidieses― dijo la mayor mientras sonreía de la misma manera que su hermano solía hacerlo.

― Nos vemos más tarde― se despidió el menor mientras salía. Una vez fuera observó rápidamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes, deteniendose un poco más en el rostro de cierta ojiperla que observaba el piso como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo―. Vamonos― dijo.

...

La comisaría era un caos. Se encontraba atestada de personas que buscaban a sus conocidos que habían sido secuestrados por las personas de Akatsuki. Después de unos momentos Sasuke y Naruto lograron llegar con una recepcionista de cabello rubio y un gafete en el cual se leía el nombre: Riza. La mujer los observó severa durante unos momentos y después habló.

― ¿Sucede algo Uchiha-kun?― preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en sus manos. Sasuke por un momento se sorprendió. Sabía que era común que las personas en esa comisaría los reconociesen, pero el no recordaba a esa mujer. Decidió no darle importancia.

― Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuuga― dijo en voz neutra, controlandose todo lo posible para no escucharse ansioso―. Fueron secuestrados por Akatsuki― aclaró al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la mujer. La rubia simplemente comenzó a hojear los papeles en sus manos y después de haberlos revisado todos volteó a ver a los adolescentes frente a ella.

― Sakura Haruno se encuentra en la sala B, esperando a que terminen de tomarle los datos― comunicó y su mirada se volvió cálida al ver como los chicos frente a ella soltaban un suspiró de alivio. Casi odiaba el tener que comunicar lo siguiente―. Pero no tengo ningún registro de un Neji Hyuuga― dijo la mujer.

Naruto y Sasuke sentían que todo el alivio de saber que su mejor amiga se encontraba fuera de peligro se esfumaba al escuchar lo que había dicho la oficial. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviesen ningú registro de Neji? El primero en hablar fue Naruto.

― Neji fue secuestrado antes que Sakura, el viernes en la noche― explicó Naruto intentando mantener la calma y no estallar―. Yo ví como se lo llevaron― dijo mientras apretaba sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Riza miró con lástima al chico, después de todo no podía ser fácil.

― Lo siento, pero en el operativo de ayer no se rescató a ningún Neji Hyuuga― declaró completamente segura de sus palabras―. Puedo buscar en la base de datos, puede que lo hayan rescatado antes...

...

En cuanto Naruto observó una cabellera rosa corrió hasta donde esta se encontraba.

Todos observaron con diversión como Naruto corría a abrazar a Sakura y ambos caían debido a que Sakura no se había podido sostener en pie con el peso de Naruto.

― ¡Naruto!― gritó Sakura―. ¿Acaso me quieres matar?― preguntó indignada antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y comenzase a llorar. Sin previo aviso la pelirosa abrazó a Naruto fuertemente. Sasuke repentinamente levantó a Naruto, haciendo que se rompiese el abrazo.

― No hagan un escena― dijo con fastidio. Después se volteó con su amiga y sonrió de lado―. Me alegra que estes bien.

Todos se acercaron para poder ver a su amiga, a quien habían temido perder.

...

En una esquina de la comisaría se encontraba Hinata sentada, con su cara oculta entre sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban sobre sus rodillas. La chica lloraba silenciosamente.

Se encontraba feliz de que Sakura se encontrase bien, pero si era sincera consigo misma no le causaba tanta felicidad como a los demás. _"¿Eso me convierte en mala persona?"_ se preguntó la ojiperla. Sólo tenía una semana de conocer a quienes eran sus amigos, si era sincera sentía que conocía a sus amigos de toda la vida, pero la realidad no era así. A quien realmente quería ver era a su primo. En algún momento había sentido que si su primo se encontraba bien no le importaría lo que le hubiese pasado a los demás. Nuevamente se preguntó si eso la convertía en mala persona.

...

Neji abrió los ojos pesadamente, volteó a ver a su alrededor y se encontró a si mismo en una habitación blanca, con diversos aparatos de hospital. _ "En el hospital ¿eh?"_ pensó después de haber decidido que se encontraba en un hospital. Con dificultad se sentó en la cama, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, cabeza y brazos.

― Así que despertaste― dijo una voz divertida junto a él. El chico dirigió su mirada al hombre junto a él, quien vestía una bata blanca. _"Un doctor" _ pensó―. Como no habías despertado desde que te rescatamos no podíamos saber tu nombre, serías tan amable...― dijo el doctor. Neji se llevó una mano a su frente, mientrs recordaba lo que había pasado.

― Neji Hyuuga― dijo pausadamente. El doctor lo observó con asombro.

― Tus amigos te vinieron a buscar ayer― dijo el doctor mientras recordaba al chico que era hijo de Tsume Inuzuka preguntar por un Neji Hyuuga―. Un chico Inuzuka preguntó por tí― dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar todos los aparatos―. Como dije antes, desde que se te trajo aquí no habías recuperado el conocimiento... no sabía que eras tú― se excusó el hombre―. Deberías de descansar un poco más y después contactarte con ellos― le indicó el hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Realmente se encontraban preocupados por tí― dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

El castaño se recostó en su cama y trató de recordar lo que había pasado antes de despertar en ese lugar.

Sólo le venía una escena a su mente: sus amigos intentando salvarlo.

― Debería haberle preguntado como llegué aquí― se lamentó el castaño antes de cerrar sus ojos.

...

― ¿Puedo pasar?― preguntó Deidara mientras tocaba la puerta de una habitación del hospital. No recibió respuesta cosa que lo preocupó. Sasori se encontraba a su lado, recargado tranquilamente en la pared, esperando a ver el desenlace de lo que había presenciado durante mucho tiempo.

― Pasa― dijo una voz algo debilitada.

Deidara tragó saliva sonoramente. _"Está nervioso" _ pensó Sasori al ver como su amigo no hacía nada. El pelirojo rodó los ojos. Se despegó de la pared y colocó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Deidara asintió y giró el pomo de la puerta.

La habitación era sorprendente.

Era enorme, sí.

Era lujosa, sí.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que se encontraba repleta de obras de arte.

Esculturas, pinturas...

Y todas las reconocía perfectamente.

El había pasado mucho tiempo observando esos trabajos.

Mucho tiempo observando cada detalle de estos.

Mucho tiempo creando cada detalle

Eran sus obras de arte.

― Tiempo sin verte Deidara― dijo la misma débil voz.

― Viejo― murmuró Deidara quien aún no salía de su impresión.

― ¿Impresionado?― preguntó Oonoki mientras reía divertido al ver el asombro de su nieto―. Son todas las que he podido comprar, mucha gente se niega a venderme tus obras de arte. Parece que eres muy bien cotizado y mucha gente es admiradora de tus trabajos― dijo mientras observaba con detalle como su querido nieto había crecido. Su cabello era más largo, y ahora llevaba guantes―. Como sea, no es ni la mitad de grande de la que poseen tus padres― dijo mientras reía―. Ellos también han tenido sus problemas para comprar tus obras... Al parecer la gente es muy reaccia a vender las obras que te han comprado a tí...

― ¿Mis padres?― preguntó sorprendido por el comentarió de su abuelo.

― Si... bueno― dijo Ooniki―. Antes no sabiamos que eran tus obras... Todas estan firmadas con tu nuevo apellido― se explicó―. Pero después de investigar un poco descubrimos que eran tuyas― explicó mientras se recostaba y dejaba de ver a su nieto―. Eres un gran artista― dijo―, y un excelente estudiante según tus maestros― agregó.

Deidara se encontraba paralizado. Se encontraba recibiendo demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

Sasori salió de la habitación.

Esos dos tenían mucho de que hablar.

...

En cuanto la puerta se abrió se observó una escena que pocas veces en toda la historia de la Tierra se vería.

Hinata esquivó a todo el personal médico que se encontraba en la habitación y corrió a donde se encontraba Neji, se lanzó a su primo y lo abrazó mientras su rostro era surcado por un camino de lágrimas.

― ¡Neji!― gritaron el resto de los chicos después de recuperarse de la impresión de ver a la tímida Hinata actuar de esa manera. La mayoría entró tranquilamente al cuarto, excepto las honrosas excepciones de Tenten y Lee, quienes no dudaron en seguir el ejemplo de la peliazul.

― ¿Qué pasó contigo?― preguntó Shino una vez que todo se hubo calmado. Neji adopotó un semblante serio.

― No recuerdo nada, lo último que recuerdo es cuando Naruto intentaba ayudarme― dijo mientras veía con gratitud al rubio―. Gracias― Naruto se sonrojó pero sonrió enormemente, como acostumbraba hacerlo―. De igual manera el doctor que me ha estado atendiendo ya me dijo a grandes rasgos lo que pasó conmigo― dijo mientras tocaba su frente―. Al parecer el coche donde me llevaban chocó antes de llegar al escondite de Akatsuki y me encontraron incociente, no desperté hasta hoy...

― Por eso no se pidió rescate por tí ni se comunicó que habías sido rescatado― dijo Shino de manera elocuente. Neji asintió.

― ¡Como sea!― gritó Naruto.

...

― Por fin apareces― dijo una fuerte voz mientras Kiba entraba a la habitación―. Creí que te habías olvidado de tu madre― dijo Tsume mientras sonreía ladinamente. Kiba simplemente le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

― No tuve tiempo― mintió. Tsume soltó una sonora carcajada.

― Ni permiso― dijo mientras veía burlonamente a su hijo. Kiba murmuró algo indecifrable para la mujer―. Hoy en la noche se me da de alta― informó adoptando un tono más serio.

― Eso escuché― contestó Kiba mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para las visitas.

Así permanecieron un tiempo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Hana.

...

― Entonces me han estado espiando todo este tiempo― declaró Deidara quien se encontraba sentado en una silla de la habitación de su abuelo. Aparentaba molestia, pero en realidad se encontraba bastante feliz de saber que le preocupaba a su familia, y a sus padres.

― No lo digas de esa manera― se defendió Oonoki―. Vigilabamos que te encontrases bien― Deidara se sentía realmente cómodo y feliz. No sintió diferencia que cuando hablaba con sus amigos, por eso mismo se sacó los guantes sin pensar en que desencadenaría esa acción. Oonoki observó con cierto horror las manos de su nieto―. ¿Qué demonios te hiciste?― gritó realmente furioso.

"_Mierda"_ pensó Deidara al saber que su conversación cambiaría de tema.

― Tranquilo viejo― dijo Deidara mientra colocaba sus manos frente a él, intentando contener a su abuelo. Error.

― ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras sólo por que vives solo?― preguntó furioso el anciano. Deidara reaccionó ante esa pregunta.

― ¡Claro que sí!― se defendió el rubio―. ¡Yo tengo mi propio techo con mis reglas y me mantengo sólo!― declaró mientras se levantaba y metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Si si abuelo volvía a ver sus tatuajes se enfurecería aún más...

...

― Mamá llegamos― gritó Itachi mientras entraba a su casa seguido de Sasuke.

De pronto los dos hijos del matrimonio Uchiha se encontraron siendo abrazados por su madre.

― Tranquila― dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba ocultar en vano su sonrojo. La mujer los soltó lentamente. Después les dedicó una suave sonrisa.

― Prepararé la cena― dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas―. Su padre llegará en la noche...― dicho eso la mujer desapareció en el pasillo.

― Así que volvimo a casa ¿eh?― preguntó Itachi mientra se sentaba en el sofá y contemplaba el techo. Sasuke se sentó junto a él y alzó su cabeza al igual que su hermano.

― Si...― contestó el menor mientras cerraba sus ojos.

...

Shikamaru llegó a la puerta de su casa. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y se encontró con que este se encontraba vacio. _"Mierda" _ pensó mientras pensaba en que hacer. Si no se equivocaba a esa hora su madre debería de encontrarse en casa. Alzó su puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero justo antes de que este impactase en contra de la puerta esta se abrió, dejando ver a su madre.

― Olvidaste de nuevo tus llaves― dijo la mujer mientras dejaba a su hijo pasar. Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras entraba a su casa.

― Esto es problematico― murmuró el chico antes de bostezar.

"_El problematico aquí eres tu"_ pensó la mujer. _"Me alegra que estés bien"_ pensó mientras una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro, la cual Shikamaru pudo ver gracias al espejo qu había en el pasillo.

Las palabras que su padre la había dicho una vez que le había preguntado el porque se había casado con una mujer tan problematica como su madre le volvieron a la mente: A veces sonrie de una manera muy linda. _"Tenías razón papá"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras sonreía cansadamente.

― Debes tener hambre― dijo la mujer mientra entraba en la cocina―. En un momento te calentaré la comida...

...

― Nos tomaremos unas semanas libres en el hospital― dijo la señora Ama mientras le sonreía a su hija quien la veía incredula.

― No entiendo― dijo Tenten. Su padre rio sonoramente.

― Lo que dijo tu madre― dijo el hombre mientras observaba divertido a su hija―. Aún así deberás ir a clases, pero en la tarde podremos estar juntos.

Durante unos momentos nadie habló después de las palabras del señor Ama. Después de un tiempo Tenten se levantó del sillón y salió de la sal con rumbo a su habitación. Los pasos de la chica se escuchaban bastante fuertes en la madera de los escalones, y por un momento sus padres temieron que talvez su relación con su hija no fuese a poder arreglarse y esas vaciones habían decidido tomarlas demaciado tarde. De pronto los pasos de la chica se detuvieron.

― Me bañaré y cambiaré― gritó Tenten desde las escaleras―. No puedo salir así a la heladería con ustedes― y después de ese comentario se escuchó perfectamente como la castaña corría a su habitación.

...

Hinata bajó lentamente las escaleras, después de todo no quería caerse por apresurarse a abrir la puerta. Una vez que llegó a la puerta y la abrió se sorprendió al ver a la persona frente a ella.

― Ki-kiba-kun― murmuró sorprendida. Kiba simplemente asintió.

― Hinata... debemos hablar― dijo Kiba mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Hinata asintió―. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

La peliazul se calzó unas botas y se colocó su chamarra favorita. Hecho eso salió y cerró la puerta con seguro.

...

En un pequeño puente se podían observar a dos figuras observando el rio bajo ellos. El viento era algo fuerte, y por ello el cabello de la chica danzaba libremente. La chica no parecía incomodarse por ello, parecía estar acostumbrada a eso, simplemente se mantenía concentrada en la tarea de calentar sus manos con la lata de café caliente entre ellas. Por su parte el chico acomodaba su bufanda e su cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su lata de café.

― Hinata... quiero que me digas que fue lo que hice mal― pidió Kiba mientras observaba el nublado cielo sobre ellos.

Hinata suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y al igual que Kiba comenzó a observar el cielo.

― Yo no quiero ser un juego― dijo la Hyuuga mientras intentaba hacer que su voz sonase neutra.

Kiba se sorprendió por el comentario de la chica junto a él. ¿Acaso ella creía que él quería jugar con ella? La peliazul no podía estar más equivocada.

― Tu nunca serías un juego para mí― declaró el castaño seriamente.

Hinata apretó la lata entre sus mano.

― Entonces ¿Por qué no querías que los demás se enterasen de lo nuestro?― preguntó la peliazul con la voz dolida. Había fallado en su tarea de mantenerse neutral.

Kiba parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta de su acompañante. ¿En qué momento había dicho o dado entender algo así? En su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de que Hinata se comenzase a distanciar de él. La realidad lo golpeó fuertemente y no pudo evitar que por su mente pasasen incontables maldiciones. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Era increible pensar que todo ese problema se había desencadenado por una mala elección de palabras.

― Cuando dije eso de no decirle a Neji...― comenzó a decir Kiba, haciendo que Hinata lo voltease a ver―. Me refería a que tú le dijeses de lo nuestro...

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

No hacía falta que Kiba explicase más.

Ahora comprendía lo que el chico frente a él había dicho realmente ese momento en el que comenzó ese estúpido mal entendido. Por que eso era: un estúpido mal entendido.

Kiba por su parte se sentía bastante estúpido. El ver a Hinata sonrojarse por él le había gustado... mucho más de lo que debería.

― Lo-lo si-si-siento m-mucho Ki-ki-kiba-kun― pronunció como pudo la chica, completamente abochornada por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Kiba rio suavemente y esa risa logró calmar a Hinata.

― Entonces... ¿todo está arreglado?― preguntó ocultando perfectamente su temor a que la chica le respondiese que no.

― S-si Kiba-kun― contestó Hinata mientras observaba el rio frente a ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Ambos acabaron sus cafés, por lo que Kiba se retiró a tirar las latas vacias, mientras que Hinata se dirigió a la máquina expendedora para comprar otros dos.

Se volvieron a encontrar en el mismo punto que antes y ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

― Necesito decirte dos cosas Kiba-kun― dijo la peliazul mientras observaba las nubes.

El Inuzuka se alegró al escuchar que Hinata se volvía a sentir tan cómoda junto a él como para no tartamudear.

― Adelante― dijo. Hinata tomó aire y exhaló pesadamente.

― Quisiera que nos diesemos un tiempo Ki-kiba-kun― declaró la chica, la cual continuaba observando el cielo.

Por alguna razón a Kiba no le afectaron en nada las palabras recien pronunciadas por la chica, por el contrario, sentía que lo que la peliazul pedía era algo muy sensato.

― También había pensado en eso antes Hinata― declaró Kiba mientras observaba las calmadas aguas del rio bajo ellos fluir.

― Nosotros... llevamos menos de una semana de conocernos...― comenzó a explicarse la Hyuuga, pero fue interrumpida por Kiba.

― Justamente hoy pensé lo mismo― dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba su nueva lata de café a los labios.

― Todo esto ha sido apresurado. ¿No crees que fue algo apresurado?― preguntó mientras sonreía suavemente. Kiba asintió.

― Al mismo tiempo siento que te conosco de toda la vida Hinata― declaró el Inuzuka aún sin observar a su acompañante.

― Lo mismo te puedo decir Kiba-kun― contestó para luego llevarse el café a los labios y sentir como este calentaba su interior.

― Aún así deberíamos darnos tiempo de conocernos un poco mejor― dijo Kiba mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera, quien ahora observaba el rio.

― Lo mismo pienso.

Kiba sonrió al igual que Hinata.

― ¿Esa es la primera cosa que me querías decir?― preguntó el castaño. Hinata asintió mientras calentaba sus manos con la lata de café―. ¿Y la segunda cuál es?

Hinata se llevó el café a los labios y después de unos momentos habló.

― Mi padre me ordenó que vaya a vivir con él a Estados Unidos― dijo la chica.

Kiba no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

― ¿Por lo de estos últimos días?― preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Hinata asintió―. ¿Cuándo te vas?― preguntó esperando tener aunque fuese unos cuantos días más con su amiga.

― Mañana en la mañana― contestó la chica destruyendo las pocas esperanzas del castaño.

Extrañamente no sintió una tristeza tan grande como la que creía que iba a sentir. Si bien se sentía triste no era algo insoportable.

― Prometeme entonces que volverás― dijo Kiba mientras volvía a observar el cielo. Comenzaba a gustarle el ver el lento movimiento de las nubes.

― Lo prometo― dijo Hinata. Después de eso se quedarón en silencio unos momentos―. Y si aún quieres... intentemos estar juntos de nuevo― pidió la chica completamente sonrojada.

Kiba soltó una fuerte carcajada.

― Es una promesa― declaró mientras revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Hinata―. Ahora disfrutemos nuestros últimos momentos juntos... después de todo creo que no te veré en un tiempo― dijo mientras soltaba otra risa estruendosa.

Hinata asintió energeticamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente querien disfrutar la compañia del otro.

Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer suavemente.

― Está nevando― dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos soltaron una suave y cálida risa y continuaron su camino.

Debían disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

Aunque en ese momento ninguno pensaba en que talvez no se verían en un tiempo.

Lo único que ambos pensaban era que debían de disfrutar el resto de la noche.

...

― Tener el cabello tan largo me molesta― dijo Hinata mientras caminaba junto a Kiba. El castaño observó el largo cabello de su compañera.

― Tu cabello es lindo― comentó Kiba sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente―. Pero corto también se vería igual de bien...

― Creo que si... pero no me atrevo a cortarlo― dijo mientras se detenía frente a un local y observaba su reflejo en el cristal. Kiba se colocó frente a ella y sonrió.

― ¿Por qué usas el cabello tan largo si no te gusta?― preguntó curioso.

Hinata tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

― A Neji-niisan le gusta mi cabello largo... y también a Hanabi-chan― respondió mientras jugaba con el mechón de cabello.

― Es tu cabello... si quieres cortalo― dijo mientras sonreía.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Kiba comenzó a caminar y después de unos segundos Hinata lo alcanzó.

...

― Me encanta tomar café― dijo Kiba mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida. Hinata observó la expresión del chico y pudo ver a simple vista que no mentía.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó curiosa.

― Me reconforta― dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente de la bebida―. Si necesito calidez este siempre me la dará...― comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la suave risa de Hinata. Kiba volteó a ver a la chica y esta se sonrojó al notar lo que había hecho.

― Lo-lo si-siento― se disculpó. Pasaron unos segundos en silenció, hasta que Hinata volvió a hablar―. Lo que dijiste... sonó bastante gracioso― dijo mientras observaba sus manos, las cuales sostenían un café al igual que las de Kiba.

― Es lo que pienso― se defendió Kiba mientras levantaba la vista y observaba el cielo. No importaba a donde fuesen el cielo era siempre el mismo.

― Lo se― respondió la ojiperla para después beber del café.

― Aún así creo que esta noche no podré dormir― dijo Kiba mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en el barandal del pequeño puente.

Hinata enarcó una ceja, dando a entender que no comprendía el porque de ese úlrimo comentario.

Kiba rió suavemente.

― No entiendo Kiba-kun― exteriorizó finalmente la peliazul. Kiba volvió a soltar una suave risa.

― Con tanto café tan tarde... no creo poder dormir― se explicó. Hinata por su parte pensó que lo mismo se aplicaba a ella.

― Ya es bastante noche― observó la chica. Kiba asintió.

― Si... ¿quieres dar otra vuelta?― preguntó Kiba al notar que se encontraban nuevamente en el mismo puente que al comienzo.

― Claro― contestó Hinata. Después guardo silencio unos segundos y volvió a hablar―. ¿Quieres tomar otro café?

Kiba no pudo más que soltar una cálida carcajada y revolverle cariñosamente el cabello a su acompañante.

...

La nieve caía suavemente.

Dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente por la calle.

Ambas personas reían suavemente.

No parecían tener prisa.

No tenían ninguna prisa.

Todo vendría a su debido tiempo.

...

**Fin**

* * *

><p>yo: emmm les gusto el final? :D<p>

inner: pero este no es el final o si? D:

yo: bueno eske si es el ultimo cap...

inner: pero dijiste abria epilogo! D:.. entonces ese si es el final! D:

yo: bueno pero eso no es el ultimo cap.. este si..

inner: bueno como sea... no ai ke pelear... n.n

yo: wtf? inner se porta bien conmigo? D:

inner: siempre me porto bien contigo! r.r

yo: no es cierto! r.r

inner: si lo es! r.r

yo: tu sabes ke no.. pero dejomos de pelear ke contestaré reviews! n.n

lady-darkness-chan: si... alfin acabo eso no crees?.. jajajaja espero ke t aya gustado.. XD... jajajajajaja bueno no ai mucho ke decir este es el ultimo cap... pero aun falta el epilogo! XD

Xpminky76: jajajajajajajaja... aunke t dire ke yo siempre veria a kiba si lo tuviese cerca.. (jajajajaja fangirl mode on! XD)

bueno estos fueron los reviews del cap pasado...

yo: en el epilogo subire los agradecimientos y todo ese rollo.. asi ke no se olviden de leer.. x ke no sabran de mi en un tiempo!

inner: cierto.. x ke tienes ke estudiar mucho para acabar la prepa y poder entrar a la uni! XD

yo: y eso pienso acer! (con fuego en los ojos)...

inner: pero esa explicacion la dejaremos para la proxima semana no? XD

yo: si... aora solo keda decir:

yo/inner: gracias por leer! y dejen reviews! (no es necesaria cuenta!)

yo: inner! cuando me dejaras decirlo sola! TT_TT

inner: tal vez en el epilogo... u.u

yo: enserio :D

inner: no! :D

yo: inner! TT_TT

inner: como sea... recuerden.. dejen reviews... recuerden ultimo cap... aunke aun falta el epilogo.. XD

atte: lordkami! :D


	27. Epílogo Creo

Epílogo

Hola! aora si... bueno este es el famoso epilogo... en realidad solo lo escribi para no dejar la relacion entre hinata y kiba tan al aire como en el cap pasado.. creo ke este epilogo deja muy en claro como terminaran ellos dos.. XD.. aunke bueno.. ustedes decidan si fue buena idea o no el crear este cap... la vrd ske me encuentro mas ke satisfecha con el resultado de este proyecto... la vrd ske fue una maner amuy graciosa de salir del estres de mi vida diaria.. y bueno.. creo ke acabe el fic justo a tiempo.. x ke tengo ke enfocarme en mis estudios y poder comenzar con la universidad.. XD

y bien este fin de semana me la pase muy bien! fue la convencion de anime mas grande de tijuana (la ciudad donde vivo) y en el centro cultural de aki nos reunimos mas de diez mil fanaticos del anime el manga y los videojuegos! estuve ai desde las 12 asta las 8 de la noche con mi ermano! XD... y bueno... me compre un peluche de kiba! mi sueño se izo realidad! XD...

bueno dejando eso de lado.. creo ke esta es una despedida temporal de los fics... mientras escribia las ultimas escenas del cap 24 se me ocurrio una idea.. para otro kibahina.. ya comence a escribir el primer cap... y tmb sera universo alterno como este... pero no lo publicare asta que sea el 13 de junio... xke para ese entonces mi segundo examen para entrar a la uni ya abra pasado.. n.n (para ese entonces creo ke ya stare mas relajada con la escuela y eso)... XD.. asi ke ya saben si kieren esperar un poco llegare con un nuevo fic! :D

mmm.. el epilogo.. creo ke les contestara el porke del titulo del fic.. es una idea un tanto extraña ke sake ace tiempo ablando con un amigo... hablabamos de ke no era necesario estar seguro de las cosas... solo habia ke creer en ellas... y bueno.. intente plasmar esa idea en este epilogo...

y ke mas?.. pues claro! mi ultimo disclaimer...

disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen legalmente.. x ke estan a nombre de masashi kishimoto.. kien me los robo de mis sueños... y publica todo lo ke sueño.. tengo ke ver si no me roba las ideas con la ayuda de leonardo dicaprio (jajajaja lo siento vi "el origen").. como sea.. ustedes y yo sabemos ke imaginariamente los personajes y la istoria con mios... pero legalmente no.. lo ke si es legalmente mio es esta extraña istoria ke se me ocurrio un dia lluvioso de noviembre... y ke oy un soleado dia de mayo llega a su fin...

no los molestare mas y los dejare leer el epilogo

Epilogo comenzando en 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... YA!

* * *

><p><strong>Creo<strong>

El año escolar volvía a comenzar.

Era extraño, pero desde el día anterior no había podido dejar de recordar cuando el primer día de clases, una chica había chocado contra él.

Aunque decir "una chica" era algo incorrecto.

Esa chica se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él.

Aún esperaba el verla un día en alguna reunión en la casa de Neji.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese sábado todos irían a la casa de Neji, para celebrar que el Hyuuga junto con varios de sus amigos comenzaban justamente ese día sus clases en la universidad.

Observó el bordado de saco, justo en el cuello se podía observar un número tres romano.

Cierto... ahora se encontraba en el último año de bachillerato.

Observó su reloj... era tarde.

De nuevo recordó el día que chocó con ella. Ese día era justo como ese... era tarde y en cualquier minuto sonaría la campana indicando el inicio de las clases.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente, después de todo aunque no le apeteciese llegar tarde el primer día de clases, menos le apetecía apresurarse. Después de todo ese día no habría problema... el problema serían el resto de los días.

De nuevo la recordó.

Durante la primera semana de clases del semestre anterior llegó completamente tranquilo a la escuela, todo por que ella lo llamaba todas las mañanas para despertarlo.

"_Nunca hubiese creído que con sólo haberla conocido siete días ella se abría vuelto tan importante para mí"_ pensó mientras continuaba caminando.

Observó a los demás estudiantes, todos iban apresurados. Ellos también iban tarde.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos bastante apresurados y ligeros no muy lejos de él. Escuchó y sintió como la persona que corría apresuradamente pasaba junto a él. Kiba se sorprendió al ver que la persona que corría de esa manera tan apresurada era de cabello negro azulado.

Kiba comenzó a correr tras la persona peliazul.

Esa persona si que era ágil, esquivaba con una sorprendente facilidad a las personas que se interponían en su camino. Kiba por su parte no tenía tanta suerte, por lo que cada vez que chocaba con alguien gritaba una disculpa mientras continuaba corriendo.

De pronto la persona de cabello azulado se detuvo, por su parte Kiba no lo notó hasta que chocó con esta.

Sintió como el contenido de su mochila mal cerrada salía de esta.

Kiba maldijo su suerte.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y observó de reojo como la persona con la que había chocado comenzaba a ayudarlo. En la calle divisó su cuaderno, y no muy lejos de él a un carro que amenzaba con aplastarlo. Maldijo su suerte de nuevo, nunca alcanzaría ese cuaderno sin quedar con su mano bajo una de las llantas de carro.

Para su asombro una pálida mano tomó el cuaderno justo antes de que el carro pasase sobre este.

― T-toma― dijo la suave voz de la persona que le tendía el cuaderno. Kiba se quedó paralizado momentaneamente al escuchar esa voz.

El castaño alzó su mirada y se encontró con una mirada aperlada. Una mirada aperlada igual que reflejaba la misma sorpresa que la suya debía de reflejar.

― Hinata― dijo Kiba mientras observaba a la chica frente a él.

― Ki-kiba-kun― dijo asombrada la chica.

Permanecieron de esa manera unos momentos, Kiba en el suelo con su mochila a medio cerrar y Hinata tendiendole su cuaderno al chico. La gente a su alrededor no parecía notar lo que pasaba con ellos dos.

Talvez hubiesen permanecido de esa manera un tiempo más de no haber sido por el sonido de la campana escolar anunciando el inicio de clases.

Ambos chicos parecieron salir de su sorpresa con ese ruido que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

Kiba tomó el cuaderno que Hinata le tendía y se levantó del suelo. Una vez que se encontró de pie, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

― Esto... siento que ya lo había vivido antes― dijo Kiba.

― Creo que yo también― contestó Hinata.

Durante el trayecto Kiba a observó a Hinata bastante sorprendido por el radical cambio de su cabello. De haberlo llevado antes hasta las caderas, ahora lo utilizaba realmente corto, algo parecido a como Sasuke solía llevar el cabello, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y con su usual flequillo. Pero exceptuando el cambio de su cabello, la chica seguía viendose exactamente igual que cuando la vió por última vez.

Hinata por su parte observaba de reojo a Kiba. El chico permanecía exactamente igual que como ella lo recordaba, talvez su cabello era un poco más largo, pero no podía estar segura de eso. Notó como Kiba observaba su cabello y se preguntó si a Kiba no le agradaba el nuevo largo de su cabello. Aún recordaba el horrorizado rostro de su hermanita menor cuando llegó con el cabello recién cortado.

― ¿No te gusta?― preguntó algo preocupada.

Kiba por su parte se sorprendió por la pregunta de la Hinata.

― ¿Así es como te gusta tener el cabello?― preguntó Kiba mientras cruzaban la reja de la escuela. Hinata asintió mientras observaba el suelo―. Entonces claro que me gusta― dijo Kiba.

Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Kiba.

― Me alegro― dijo Hinata al tiempo que entraban al edificio.

Después de caminar unos momentos por los casi desiertos pasillos llegaron al salón 3A, el salón que anteriormente habían ocuapado Shino, Neji y los demás.

La puerta seguía abierta, y el maestro no había llegado aún. _"Probablemente sea Kakashi"_ pensaron los chicos al unísono.

Ambos entraron tranquilamente al salón, pero inmediatamente sintieron varias miradas sorprendidas que provenían de la parte de atrás del salón. Kiba continuó caminando tranquilamente hasta los asientos de la última fila, seguido por Hinata, quien no había podido evitar sonreír ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

Justo cuando se sentarón la puerta del salón se cerró y Kakashi comenzó a escribir en el pizarron.

― Buenos días― dijo la aburrida voz del peliblanco―. Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su maestro...

...

― Entoces iremos a tu departamento Gaara-kun― dijo Hinata mientras caminaba junto al pelirojo hacía la salida del salón.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo de la universidad ambos tomaron caminos contrarios, Gaara a los casilleros, y Hinata a la salida del edificio.

La chica caminaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se colocaba sus audifonos. Kiba junto con el resto de sus amigos solían regañarla por eso, siempre diciendo que era peligroso para alguien tan despistada como ella. A la mente se le vino la última vez que el Inuzuka la había regañado y la tortura de cosquillas que había usado en ella. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vió a su alrededor buscando al castaño. Para su suerte el castaño no se veía por ahí, lo que significaba que no la atacaría con cosquillas.

Hinata suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos y continuaba con su trayecto hasta la salida.

Cuando llegó a la salida ocurrió algo que ocurría casi a diario pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderla.

Un beso.

Si mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados los labios de alguien a quien conocía muy bien se estamparon contra los suyos.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con la negra mirada de su novio.

― ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no camines con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchas música?― preguntó Kiba fingiendo molestia. Una molestia a medias, puesto que si su novia no tuviese ese hábito el no pudiese besarla de esa manera tan amenudo.

― Lo-lo siento Kiba-kun... No lo volveré a hacer― dijo la chica mientras acecaba su rostro al del castaño y lo besaba fugazmente, algo que hacía siempre que quería conseguir que Kiba cediese.

― Si claro, se que eso es mentira― dijo Kiba mientras la tomaba de la cintura, notando que la chica se encontraba usando esa ajustada blusa azul que tanto le gustaba al chico, y pegandola a su cuerpo. Hinata por su parte apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

― Vamonos― dijo una tercera persona. Ambos chicos se voltearon y observaron a Gaara, quien los veía con cierta diversión.

― Cl-claro G-Gaara-kun― contestó Hinata, algo avergonzada por el hecho de que Gaara los viese divertido. La peliazul hizo el intento de separarse de Kiba, pero este se lo impidió. De pronto sintió como era levantada, y como sin dificultad alguna Kiba la cargaba sobre su hombro, como si fuese un costal―. ¡Ki-kiba-kun!― gritó la chica por la acción de su novio.

Kiba simplemente rió.

― Así podrás escuchar música mientras cierras los ojos― dijo bastante divertido por la reacción de la Hyuuga.

― P-pero pe-peso mucho Ki-kiba― dijo Hinata compeletamente roja. Kiba simplemente rió sonoramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― Eres muy ligera en realidad― contestó sinceramente el castaño. Después de unos segundos una idea de como molestar a la ojiperla surcó su mente―. No se como es que es así tomando en cuenta todo el pastel que comes diario― dijo sabiendo que Hinata se sonrojaría.

― ¡Ki-kiba-kun!― gritó la chica.

...

― Nos vemos a las nueve en tu departamento entonces― dijo Kiba recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Gaara―. Nos vemos en la noche entonces― dijo.

― Hasta pronto Gaara-kun― se despidió Hinata mientras el pelirojo tomaba un taxi.

Después de que el taxi se perdió de vista Kiba y Hinata comenzaron a caminar rumbo al parque. Durante unos minutos caminaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañia del otro. Hasta que Kiba rompió el silencio.

― Increíble pensar que en unas semanas acabaremos la universidad ¿no crees?― dijo Kiba mientras observaba el cielo, el cual se encontraba de un azul intenso y completamente despejado. _"Este cielo no le gustará mucho al problemático..."_ pensó divertido el Inuzuka.

― Si― contestó tranquilamente la chica.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras ambos continuaron caminando en silencio rumbo al parque. Hinata con sus manos entrelazadas, y Kiba con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Apretando fuertemente el contenido de su bolsillo derecho.

...

Kiba observaba embobado la figura de su novia recostada sobre el pasto, a la orilla del lago. La peliazul había dicho que había sido un día muy cansado y que si quería poder permancer despierta durante la reunión en el departamento de Gaara debía de tomar aunque fuesen unos treinta minutos de sueño. Kiba no objetó la decisión de su novia por dos razones.

1- Sabía perfectamente que Hinata era capaz de quedarse dormida en plena reunión debido al sueño.

2- Le encantaba ver a su chica mientras dormía.

La razón de más peso era la segunda. Después de todo la chica se había puesto la blusa que él le había regalado unos meses atrás. No era que no le gustase la manera en la que se vestía normalmente Hinata, en realidad le parecía linda, simplemente le gustaba ver usar ropa un poco más atrevida de vez en cuando.

Metió nuevamente las manos a sus bolsillos, y nuevamente volvió a apretar el contenido de su bolsillo derecho.

...

Hinata sintió algo de frío en su cuello. En esos momentos era cuando extrañaba su cabello largo.

Lentamente se comenzó a levantar, siendo ayudada por Kiba al instante.

― Gracias Kiba-kun― dijo con voz somnolienta, para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla―. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?― preguntó curiosa.

― Cerca de una hora― contestó Kiba algo distante. Hinata escuchó el extraño tono de voz de su acompañante y se sintió ligeramente culpable al creer que era debido a que se había aburrido acompañandola mientras ella dormia.

― Lo siento― se disculpó Hinata.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kiba dejase de pensar en lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó extrañado. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

― Por obligarte a esperarme mientras dormía― murmuró la chica bajando la mirada.

En ese momento Kiba soltó una suave risa que hizo que Hinata alzara la mirada.

― No me obligaste a nada― dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba por la espalda. Lentamente acercó sus labios al oído de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciese―. Creo que te he dicho antes que me encanta verte dormida― dijo causando un notorio sonrojo en la chica.

― ¡Ki-kiba-k-kun!― gritó nerviosa la chica. En verdad amaba que Kiba le dijese ese tipo de cosas, pero por otra parte se avergonzaba con esa clase de comentarios.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

― Es tan divertido ver cuando te conviertes en una cereza― dijo mientras se burlaba de la actual condición del rostro de su acompañante.

― ¡K-kiba-kun!― volvió a decir la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y hacía un puchero.

Kiba soltó una leve risa mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Hinata.

Hinata se dejó que Kiba la abrazase, después de todo para ella era imposible enojarse más de tres segudos con el castaño.

Kiba apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de esta. Permanecieron así unos momentos, disfrutando el momento. Hinata pensando en cuanto amaba a Kiba, y Kiba tomando una desición que probablemente cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Había tomado una decisión.

― Hinata hay algo que quisiera preguntarte― comenzó a decir el Inuzuka. Hinata notó de inmediato que Kiba se encontraba completamente tensó, por lo que se preocupó―. Tenía planeado hacer esto después... hoy en la noche... pero creo que mientras más pronto mejor― dijo seriamente.

Hinata comenzaba a sentir un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que tenía a Kiba tan tenso?

― ¿Qu-qué p-pasa Ki-kiba-kun?― preguntó temerosa.

Kiba inhaló y exhaló fuertemente. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacó el contenido de este.

― Hinata... tu...― comenzó a decir, se encontraba realmente nervioso. Temía por la respuesta de la peliazul―. ¿Quisieras... ser... mi esposa?― preguntó sintiendo una mezcla de emociones en su interior: vergüenza, miedo, incertidumbre.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba paralizada por la impresión. Nunca se hubiese podido imaginar algo así.

Kiba sentía que cada segundo que Hinata demoraba en constestar le hacía daño. Hasta que escuchó un débil susurró.

― S-si― dijo quedamente Hinata. Hubiese querido decirlo más alto, pero el simple hecho de que su voz saliese de ella era un milagro. Por unos segundos temió que Kiba no la hubiese escuchado, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para decirlo de nuevo, se sentía al borde de un desmayo.

De pronto sintio que las manos del Inuzuka deslizaban algo entre sus dedos, cuando se dió cuenta, su dedo anular portaba un secillo pero hermoso anillo.

Hinata se sentía extraña, sentía ganas de llorar, reir, gritar, pero también quería quedarse abrazada de Kiba el resto de su vida.

...

― ¡No me lo esperaba perro!― gritó Naruto.

― ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?― gritó Kiba bastante enojado por la insitencia de su amigo en llamarlo de esa manera.

― Así que eso era lo que querías hacer hoy― dijo Kankuro recordando que Kiba había dicho que quería hacer "algo" el viernes.

― No es de su incumbencia― contestó el Inuzuka intentando evadir las preguntas y esperando que no estubiese sonrojado.

― Si es de mí incumbecia― se escuchó la severa voz de Neji.

Kiba simplemente se retractó de lo que había pensado algunos años antes, cuando les dijo a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con Hinata... En definitiva ese momento era el momento más difícil de su vida.

― Dejalo Neji― intervino Lee para la suerte del Inuzuka. Neji simplemente sonrió de lado.

― Se que la cuidarás― dijo antes de comenzar a hablar con Lee.

...

― Que envidia Hina-chan― dijo Tenten mientras observaba de reojo a su novio―. Ojala que tu primo se anime pronto― dijo levemente sonrojada.

Hinata reprimió el impulso de comunicarle a su amiga que hacía dos semanas ella había acompañado a Neji a comprar un anillo de compromiso.

― Al menos sabes que el en algún momento lo hará― dijo Temari―. Conociendo a Shikamaru yo tendré que pedirle matrimonio― dijo con burla.

Las chicas ante el comentario de la rubia estallaron en risas.

― Pero en verdad Hina-chan― dijo Tenten en un tono algo más serio―. ¿No crees que es algo muy apresurado?― preguntó la castaña con algo de temor.

Hinata negó suavemente.

― Bueno ambos se han gustado desde que chocaron el primer día de clases― dijo Temari causando que Hinata adquiriera el color de una cereza.

― ¡Te-temari-chan!― dijo la ojiperla bastante avergonzada.

La Sabaku comenzó a reir junto con Tenten.

...

Hinata sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura.

― ¿Qué no sabes que el único con derecho a molestarla soy yo?― dijo Kiba mientras recargaba su mentón en el cabello de Hinata.

― Si, claro Inuzuka― dijo Temari mientras sonreía socarronamente.

― Bueno... ya es muy noche― dijo Kiba mientras observaba el reloj, el cual marcaban las dos de la madrugada―. ¿Te acompaño a tu departamento Hinata?― preguntó Kiba mientras movía su cabeza al hombro de la chica.

Hinata se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Kiba rozar su cuello.

― Si-si Kiba-kun― respondió la chica mientras se liberaba del abrazo de su novio y comenzaba a despedirse de todos los presentes.

...

Ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Tokyo, rumbo al departamento de Hinata, el cual era muy cercano a la universidad. El clima era agradable, como se esperaría de una noche de pleno verano, por lo que no dudaron en desviarse un poco y terminar en el mismo puente en el que años atrás Hinata le había dicho a Kiba que se iría de Japón.

Ambos se apoyaron en el barandal del puente, observando el río fluir con calma.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, disfrutando la compañia del otro, como acostumbraban hacer.

― Hinata... tu... ¿estás segura de que todo saldrá bien?― preguntó Kiba. Por fín lo había hecho, al fin había preguntado lo que tanto había evitado preguntar por temor a que Hinata se retractase.

Hinata abrazó a Kiba mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del castaño. Permanecieron de esa manera unos momentos hasta que Hinata alzó su rostro y le dedicó a Kiba una sonrisa que se le antojó la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

― Eso es lo que creo Kiba-kun― dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Kiba se sentía confundido. Hinata no había dicho "si"... Había dicho "creo". ¿Acaso no estaba segura? En el pecho del castaño comenzó a formarse un vacio, tal vez todo había sido algo apresurado, pero si ella quería o se lo pedía podían esperar.

― ¿No estas segura?― preguntó nervioso el chico.

Hinata soltó una suave risa. Una risa que hizo que Kiba comprendiese que todo estaría bien.

― Kiba-kun...― dijo Hinata mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente―. Contigo no necesito estar segura de nada...― declaró para después bajar su rostro apenado.

Kiba sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente.

― No... no entiendo― dijo al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de la chica y lo alzaba lentamente, conectando sus miradas.

― No... no necesito estar segura de nada mientras estoy contigo― repitió Hinata. Tomó aire y continuó―. Sólo necesito creer en tí y se que todo saldrá bien...

Kiba se quedó helado ante lo que su prometida le acababa de decir. Ella le decía que confiaba plenamente en él...

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Kiba.

― Hinata... ¿eso crees?― preguntó divertido. Hinata sonrió y asintió energeticamente.

― Si, eso creo― contestó la chica.

― Que bien... porque yo también creo saldrá bien― le respondió el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar. Hinata no tardó en alcanzarlo.

...

― ¿Quieres un helado?― preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban rumbo al puente donde siempre pasaban el tiempo.

Kiba enarcó una ceja a manera de interrogación.

― ¿A esta hora?― preguntó el chico mientras examinaba el reloj... eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

― ¿Eso es un no?― preguntó en esta ocación la peliazul.

― Es una pregunta― contestó Kiba, obteniendo un asentimiento de la chica―. ¿Donde?― preguntó divertido. Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a guiar.

...

Hinata se detuvo frente al cristal de una tienda de vestidos de novia.

Kiba sonrió de lado.

― Te verás hermosa en cualquiera de ellos― dijo Kiba mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― No veía los vestidos― dijo tímidamente.

― Entonces ¿qué veías?― preguntó Kiba. Él sabía que Hinata no era de las personas que se pasaban su tiempo viendo su reflejo.

― Decidí que me dejaré crecer el cabello de nuevo― dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones y lo examinaba mientras jugaba con él.

Kiba soltó de nuevo una sonora carcajada.

― Hace algunos años decidiste exactamente lo contrario en este mismo escaparate― dijo Kiba mientras despeinaba a su acompañante.

Hinata no pudo menos que sorprenderse por el hecho de que su novio recordase que en efecto años atrás, ella había decidido que se cortaría el cabello mientras observaba su reflejo en ese mismo cristal.

― ¿Lo recuerdas?― preguntó algo intrigada.

― No he olvidado ni un sólo detalle de ese día― contestó mientras la acercaba a él y ambos contemplaban su reflejo.

― Yo tampoco he olvidado nada de ese día― después de ese comentario continuaron con su caminata. Hinata divisó un local abierto al final de la calle, el local que ella buscaba―. Vamos por nuestro helado Kiba-kun...

...

Las pantallas de televisión de los edificios marcaban las tres de la mañana en punto.

Dos jovenes caminaban por la ciudad mientras saboreaban un helado.

No parecían tener un rumbo fijo.

No parecía importarles a donde fuesen.

Y en realidad, era así.

Lo único que les importaba era estar juntos.

Puesto que mientras se encontrasen juntos Kiba sabría que todo saldría bien y Hinata creería en Kiba.

Lo único para que necesitaban para ser felices sería creer.

Y lo único que necesitaban para creer era estar uno junto al otro.

...

* * *

><p>yo: y aora si.. este es el final! :D<p>

inner: kien iba a pensar ke fueses tan cursi! :D

yo: wtf? D:.. yo no soy cursi! r.r

inner: jajajajaja pues entonces no se como escribiste esto! XD

yo: ke?

inner: lo ke dije! a parte... nunca espere ke todo este fic comenzase x esa conversacion... o.o

yo: jajajajaja si! XD... fue x lo ke able el otro dia con gerardo! XD

inner: pero eso fue ace meses! D:

yo: fue en noviembre.. ese mismo dia escribi el principio del fic.. n.n

inner: y aun recuerdas la conversasion? D: ke memoria! D:

yo: claro ke la recuerdo.. fue una conversacion muy importante para mi! n.n

inner: x ke? o.o

yo: x ke si.. n.n

inner: vaya respuesta.. u.u

yo: me reservo mis comentarios.. XD

inner: ya me diras luego... n.n

yo: si claro.. luego se t olvidara! XD

inner: ke insinuas! D:

yo: lo ke escuchaste! r.r

inner: t das cuenta de lo ke stas diciendome? r.r

yo: si y me da lo mismo! :)

inner: callaos! mejor contesta tus ultimos reviews que daras!

yo: sip! son los ultimos reviews ke contestare en un tiempo! TTwTT

inner: comienza a contestar!

bueno.. resulta ke para esta semana tengo varios reviews de capitulos pasados ke no conteste... entonces tomare este espacio para poder contestarlos... n.n

**Reviews cap22**

unmei100: jajajaja si.. todos andamos con tareas ultimamente... XD... pero lo bueno eske comentas! :D

Partywaowatta: jajajajajaja no te preocupes.. espero ke t aya gustado el cap.. XD

Loveashiteroamore: mala? malisima autoestima diria yo! XD

Fanficfan: debia de pelearlos de alguna manera no crees! XD D:

Niwa: como se pelearon x algo tan tonto.. ppues veras cuando la autora necesita crear una pelea y no se le ocurre como.. eso ocurre.. XD

Stellamaine: jujuju... ya veras ke al final esa pelea no afecto tanto.. XD

Kamikaze: jajajajaja creo ke kiba y hinata tmpoco esperaban pelearse... pero ya ves como somos los autorees con falta de imaginacion.. XD

...

bien... aora respondere los del penultimo cap ke no habia contestado antes.. XD

**Reviews cap23**

Kamikaze: si.. sasuke ya lloro la ves ke recien muestra su mangekyo sharingan.. cuando se entera de la historia real de su hermano y ke decide ke hebi sera taka.. XD

unmei100: woow... eso de imaginarse la escena se me ace tan genial.. XD... espero ke t aya gustado la escenita.. XD

Stellamaine: sabes me ace sentir bien ke alguien kiera ke mi fic continue.. x ke significa ke t gusto.. XD... y lo siento.. pero si.. este es el final definitivo de mi fic... pero como dije anteriormente... para principios de junio estare subiendo un nuevo kibahina... n.n

Niwa: hasta cuando seguiran en eso? pues en el cap 24 lo superaron! XD

Fanficfan: no t preocupes! y suerte con eso de mucho trabajo! D:

...

y finalmente... bueno las respuestas a los reviews del ultimo cap de este fic..

**Reviews cap24**

lady-darkness-chan: sabes.. me encanta ke t aya gustado este fic.. y bueno sabes pones algo de presion! XD.. xke kiero ke mi proximo kibahina este a la altura de este... (es decir 2 cm).. XD... jajaja ok no.. mal chiste.. pero bueno.. pues si eres paciente podrias leer mi proximo proyecto.. XD

Loveashiteroamore: jajajajajajaja woow.. ke genial.. no espera no ke lloraras... solo ke me alegra saber ke esperes el epilogo.. el cual.. bueno pues es este.. XD

Partywaowatta: jajajajaja pues.. puedes esperar un poco y t presentare a mi nuevo fic.. XD... y ahh! aras ke me sonroje! ,

Fanficfan: jajaja no t keria acer llorar.. XD.. y si.. se me ocurrio a mi solita la frase! XD y si pues creo ke ya lo dije mucho pero no me molesta repetirlo.. n.n en junio comenzare un nuevo kibahina.. n.n

Niwa: si.. de echo planee desde ke explike el pasado de deidara esta escena... y me alagas diciendome ke es un buen kibahina.. n.n

unmei100: claro ke se arreglo la situacion no crees? y si deidara merecia ser feliz.. n.n

Kamikaze: ah! me sonroje! n.n jajaja y bueno aki sta el epilogo! n.n espero ke tmb t aya gustado! n.n

Xpminky76: jajajajaja lo siento de ke se fuera.. pero eske tenia planeada la escena del principio del epilogo casi casi desde ke comence el fic! XD... me agrada de ke t gustase el fic.. y me siento orgullosa de poder decir ke no lo abandone y ke si use toda la imaginacion ke mi peliroja cabeza poseia! XD... y yo tmb espero ke el epilogo aya kedado a la altura del final anterior.. n.n... espero ke me agas saber ke t parecio! n.n

...

... e contestado el ultimo review... wow..

me siento extraña.. x ke creo ke me dejaran reviews y no se los podre contestar.. lo siento x eso... u.u

y bueno.. aora viene la parte en la ke les agradesco no? XD

.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

ok... primero le agradecere a kienes me dejaron reviews.. ya fuese solo una vez o varias.. ya fuese a kienes me dieron su opinion desde el comienzo o a kienes se unieron a la mitad y ke siempre me apoyaron.. n.n.. aki va la lista! n.n

**venus hyuga**** (**por dios como no agradecerte? fuiste la primera persona ke me dio su apoyo para este fic! y siempre ke lei tus comentaris me senti muy feliz! n.n)

**niwa **(jajajaja sabes volvi a leer tu primer comentario a esta istoria... y lei el primer cap.. y wow... aora creo ke mejore en mi manera de escribir aunke fuese un poco.. la vrd t agradesco x tus comentarios ke siempre me animaron)

**unmei100 **(como vez no lo deje incompleto! jamas lo ubiese dejado incompleto! n.n y bueno.. esperemos ke con el tiempo aya as kibahinas no? XD)

**Fanficfan **(jajajaajaj woow cuantas preguntas me iciste siempre! y como me acias sonreir con eso! la vrd ske me encantaba ke t diese tanta curiosidad este fic! :D)

**ShiemixRin **(sabes nunca t lo pregunte... pero... tu usuario es x ao no exorcist cierto? esa serie me encantanba! al igual ke la pareja! n.n... muchisimas gracias x aber comentado!)

**Loveashiteroamore **(woow.. gracias a tu nick aprendi a decir amor en varios idiomas! XD... jajajajaja la vrd ske siempre me alegre de ke me dejases comentarios! n.n)

**SheiAngZuya **(el ke me dejases un comentario me puso muy feliz... xke antes de este fic me abian encantado tus fics kibahina como el de helado y estudia aburre y eso.. XD)

**Etsuko Sayuri** (tu review fue el mas largo ke recibi jamas! y vaya ke me alago x ke me dijiste ke abia mejorado mi manera de escribir.. espero ke si le dieses una oportunidad al fic y llegases a este punto.. n.n)

**Stellamaine **(me izo gracia el ke leyeses esto x ke t lo recomendaron... nunca espere ke mi fic fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para ke lo recomendasen... o como para ke alguien siguiese la recomendacion... XD)

**KamiKaze **(jajajajaja x ti ice ke deidara se reconciliase con su familia! XD... la vrd ske no tenia planeado acer a deidara tan notorio en el fic.. pero tu pregunta me ayudo a crear esa idea.. y el final feliz de ese rubio de 4 bocas! XD)

**Partywaowatta **(sabes? tu nombre siempre me causo gracia.. asta la fecha no se ke significa.. ke significa? XD... y bueno simpre me alegro el ke dejases reviews apoyadome.. n.n)

**HiinataHyLovers **(jajajaja contigo mantuve conversaciones tan graciosas.. las cuales fueron interrumpidas x ke t castigaron.. espero ke t ayan kitado el castigo.. y ke ayas podido leer este fic.. n.n)

**Trister Sister** **(**concuerdo completamente con tu opinion de ke el fandom de kibahina esta muy muerto.. pero bueno.. estoy tratando de acer mi partecita para revivirlo.. espero ke mas gente lo haga.. XD... y bueno espero ke si leiste asta el ultimo cap t aya gustado todo este proyecto!)

**Anakito **(bueno.. aki sta el final de este fic.. ya ace tiempo ke comentaste ke kerias mas.. XD.. pero bueno... creo ke despues de este punto est fic ya no dara mas cada semana como antes.. igual espero ke t aya gustado el fic y ke lo ayas terminado de leer)

**Leola **(jajajajaja me alegra ke t gustara mi fic.. y como vez.. segui con el fic.. y bueno aora llego a su final.. t agradesco mucho x aberme apoyado n.n)

**adrifernan19 **(me alegro mucho ke comentases y ke dijeses ke t gustaba mi fic.. puesto ke a ti t gustan muchas de las historias de ff ke a mi me gustaban.. lo ke me izo sentir genial! n.n)

**Bibi'Hyuuga **(jajajaja muchisimas gracias x aber comentado! y bueno.. espero ke puedas leer esto.. x ke creo ke todavia no estabas al corriente con el fic.. espera.. no se si lo seguiste leyendo.. igual... muchas gracias por comentar y es bastante divertido ablar contigo! XD)

**lady-darkness-chan **(jajajaja siempre es muy divertido hablar contigo! aprendo palabras nuevas como bacano y ostia y esas cosas! n.n me alegra mucho ke siguieses leyendo mi fic.. y ke si lees esto ke ayas llegado al final de este! n.n)

**Xpminky76 **(jajajaja siempre me a causado gracia ke tu primer reviews me dijese ke alfin abian salido del concierto! XD.. jajaja y bueno.. me alegro mucho ke siguieses el fic asta el final!.. muchisimas gracias x comentar! )

...

ahora les agradesco a las personas ke talvez nunca comentaron... pero ke pusieron mi istoria como sus favoritas o ke la pusieron en su lista de alertas.. n.n

**sasuhinas fan**

**Robin18218**

**Antifashion19**

**angelovenejiten**

**Angel electrico**

...

y bien.. por ultimo mi agradecimiento mas grande es...

**A TI!**

si a ti! a kien siguio esta istoria! hayas comentado o no! la hayas puesto en favotios o aletas o no no! a ti a kien soportaste todas las tonteras y errores de ortografia ke publike! asi ke!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

atte: lordkami!


End file.
